


Surprise!

by blow_us_all_away



Category: Undertale
Genre: Birth, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, labor, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 83,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blow_us_all_away/pseuds/blow_us_all_away
Summary: Mettaton goes over to Alphys' for a checkup, and finds out some news that will change him and Twig's life





	1. Shocking news

Mettaton woke up, Saturday morning. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, then stretched his legs and arms out for a moment. He had a checkup that day, just a usual checkup he got on his body every once and a while. But, he had no idea he would be finding out some shocking news that day.

Mettaton brushed his hair, applied his makeup, brushed his teeth, and got changed into his usual EX form look. Once he was ready, he went downstairs. Seeing Twig in the kitchen. Mettaton blushed at the wonderful sight of his husband.

“Good morning, cutie." Mettaton let out a sweet purr, walking over to him.

“Morning, my shining star!!” Twig smiled at him.Mettaton smiled back, putting his arms around Twig. Both leaning in, softly rubbing noses and brushing their cheeks up against each other’s, both laughing and smiling. 

“I love you so much, my sweet prince...” Mettaton said to his husband.

“I love you too, my gorgeous shining star...” Twig smiled at him, both of them leaning in. Softly locking lips for about 11 seconds, then letting go.

“Ooh! I’m so sorry! I should get going... I have a checkup at Alphys’ today...!” Mettaton said, kind of wanting to cuddle with his husband, but he knew he had to have this checkup.

“Aw, alright. I understand, my love!! Nyahahah!!” Twig said, kissing Mettaton’s lips softly.

Mettaton smiled at Twig, kissing his cheek and muzzle, leaving pink lip marks on his face. But Twig didn’t mind.

He picked up his purse, putting it over his shoulder. Walking over to the door.

“See you later, cutie!!” Mettaton waved, blowing him a kiss, then walked out of the house. Shutting the door behind him.

“Ah... I’m so lucky to be married to someone as sweet and adorable as him..." Mettaton said with a blush tinted on his cheeks, walking over to his glamorous, pink car, which him and Twig shared. 

Mettaton got into the driver’s seat, buckling himself in. Shutting the car door, starting up the car. It always started up very smoothly...

He got his hands on the wheel, and began to cautiously pull out of the driveway, onto the road, driving down it, at the speed limit.

As Mettaton was driving, he was thinking about the checkup. Knowing it would just be some adjustments in his system, maybe a new feature, etc. 

He arrived at Alphys’ house, pulling into the driveway. Parking his car nicely, unlocking it, unbuckling himself, then opening up the car door and walking out, shutting it behind him once he was out. Making his way over to the door.

The bot knocked, waiting for a response. Then, the door opened. Alphys stood there, greeting him with a wave and smile.

“H-Hiya, Mettaton! R-Ready for your checkup?” The lizard figure asked.

“Darling... You know I am!~” Mettaton smiled, walking inside of her house. Alphys shut the door once he was in.

“Okay, c-come with me.” Alphys motioned him over, Mettaton walked over to her. Bringing him to the room where he usually got his checkups, sitting him down on the table, it looked like one of those tables you sat on at the doctor’s office when you were getting a checkup there. 

“S-So... I’m g-gonna be checking your system and wires, that’s really it... Eheheh... It shouldn’t take any longer than an hour...!” Alphys assured him.

Mettaton nodded, watching Alphys walk over and grab some of her tools. Setting them down on the table, grabbing one of them. Opening up Mettaton’s core. 

Seeing that all the wires were neatly arranged, she closed that up. Checking his system, hooking up a monitor to him to check some other things, until... She noticed something... Odd...

Alphys’ eyes widened for a second, then shifted back to normal. Taking the monitor aside and checking it more closely, she gasped. Realizing he was expecting a unborn soul, only 2 weeks in. Quickly glancing at Mettaton's abdomen, then looking back at the monitor. He probably had no idea, so she had to tell him herself.

Alphys walked back over to him, nervously scratching the back of her head, then going on.

“O-Okay... Your system and w-wiring looks good... But... I-I have something I need to tell you... It’s... pretty shocking news, actually..” Alphys said with a nervous smile.

“Is that so...?” Mettaton raised an eyebrow. Wanting to know what exactly was wrong with him.

“Y-Yeah, um... H-How do I put this...?” Alphys said, thinking, going on again.

“Y-You’re pregnant...” Alphys said.

Mettaton completely froze, not expecting that at all. Knowing that having a baby would completely change him and Twig's life. He looked around the room, then back at Alphys.

“Wh... What...?” He said in a soft tone. Putting a hand on his flat abdomen, then removing it.

“Yeah...-”

“How did I not notice...?!! How far in am I...?? Show me! Show me now!" Mettaton asked in a bit of a panic. Getting up and beginning to pace around.

“Y-You’re only 2 weeks in...! I-I don’t blame you for not noticing... Eheheh...!" Alphys said. Grabbing a monitor, showing him the very tiny unborn soul.

He was shocked by this, looking down at his abdomen, then looking back up. “Alphys... I... I don’t understand... How am I going to be a mom...??” Mettaton asked her as he paced back and forth.

“Y-You’ll be a great mom! Y-You’re really g-good with children..!” Alphys assured him, Mettaton did realize he was good with children. But still..

“How is this even possible...? A pregnant robot...?? How does that even work...?!” Mettaton asked frantically. 

“W-Well... Let’s just say... Wh-While I was making your body... I added a... pregnancy feature..” Alphys muttered.

“Why didn’t you tell me you added that..??!” The bot replied.

“I... I don’t know! I-I was gonna tell you... But... I... I never got a-around to it... S-Sorry...” She apologized. Looking down at the floor for a second, but then looked back up.

“How do I know when I go into labor...?” Mettaton muttered, scared of the thought of giving birth.

“Instead o-of your water breaking, it’ll be oil... If y-you hear a pop inside of you, and liquid fills your underwear. Th-That’s when you know.” Alphys said.

Mettaton breathed in and out, pacing back and forth. Saying things to himself.

"How am I going to do this?? There's a baby inside of me... And... After 9 months... It's gonna come out of me???!! No no no... I'm gonna get so fat.. I'm gonna be throwing up and craving weird foods... Where is it even gonna come out? I'm a robot for heaven sakes!" Mettaton exclaimed. 

"M-Mettaton, c-c-calm down... I-It's g-gonna be okay! T-Trust me..." Alphys said. 

"But... What if I don't look good with a belly?? What's gonna happen to my perfection??!" He panicked

"You're gonna l-look great with a belly! I-It'll be so cute, Eheheh..." Alphys said

"But... But... How am I gonna calm them down when they're crying?? How will I know what's wrong??!!" Mettaton panicked

"I-It's simple. Just rub their back, sweetly hush them, tell them something like "Shh... Shh... It's okay... Mommy's here..." S-Something like that..." Alphys responded

"Alphys, darling... I can't be a mom...! I can't!! I'm a star, and I need to perform!! How will I be able to do that with a baby growing inside me?? Hmm??!" Mettaton asked.

"Y-You'll be o-okay for a while... But, o-once your pretty big and the baby's very active. Y-You'll definitely need to take a b-break from performing. S-Since it's unhealthy for the baby." She replied.

"How big will I get??" Mettaton was curious to see.

"H-Here, L-Let me show you a picture..." Alphys got out her phone, googling some pictures, then showing him her phone.

The bot looked at the photo, almost jumping back in fear. He could _not_ imagine himself being _that_ big.

"O-oh my!- Are... Are you being serious??! I'm gonna be THAT big?!" Mettaton gasped. His eyes wide.

"... Y-Y-Yes...? M-Mettaton, r-relax... Y-You'll be j-j-just fine. O-Okay?" Alphys assured him.

Mettaton calmed himself down, nodding. "Okay, well..." The bot stopped in his tracks, exhaling. "Thank you..."

He walked out of the room, grabbing his purse and putting it back over his shoulder. Walking out of the house, back to his car, into the driver’s seat. Buckling himself in, starting it up, etc. 

As he was driving, he was still shocked by what Alphys had told him. He knew he had to tell Twig, right away, especially since he was his husband. And he could not stop looking at his abdomen, which was still flat. But was quite scared for the moment when the baby would start growing.

Once he got home, he exited his car, walking into the house. Greeting Twig with a kiss, hug, and “I love you”. Before going into the bathroom to try to think of a way to tell him.

Mettaton was now in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. His body shape hadn’t changed a bit, it wouldn’t change for a while, though. He inhaled, then exhaled. Putting both hands on his abdomen, looking down at it nervously. Then back at the mirror.

“Don’t be scared to tell him... He won’t be mad, he’s your husband...! Twig is too sweet and adorable to ever be angry at anyone, especially myself... But what if- No, I should be happy. I’ve always wanted to have a child with Twig, and now it’s finally happening...” Mettaton said to himself, then smiling at the thought of holding his newborn baby..

He walked out of the bathroom, walking over to Twig.

“Twiggy-dear... Can I talk to you please? It's... Pretty important..." He said with a nervous smile.

"Why of course, Mettaton!! Nyahah! You can tell me anything!" Twig said with his usual bright smile.

"O-okay.. Uh... Here, you should probably sit down for this, come with me," Mettaton said, leading Twig over to the couch and the two sitting down. Looking at each other.

"So?? What is it my love??!" Twig asked, resting his hands on his lap.

"Well, darling.. We've been married for a little over a year now, correct?" Mettaton asked Twig.

"Indeed! And it has been a wonderful year with you babe! Nyah!" Twig said, giving Mettaton a big hug and kiss.

Mettaton giggled and gave Twig a big kiss back, the two returning to their former positions they were in before. MTT taking a deep breath.

"Haha... I've had a wonderful year with you too, sugar paws," Mettaton said, looking a bit nervous.

"N... Nyah? What's wrong, my shining star?? Why do you look so nervous??" Twig asked, scooting a bit closer to his husband.

"Well... You see darling... Um...-" Mettaton paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant,"

"Wha??!! Oh my god!! Mettaton!! That's so great!! Nyahahahah! So you're saying I, Twig, am going to be a daddy??" Twig exclaimed.

"Indeed my love!! We're going to be parents!!" Mettaton said happily, the two hugging, laughing hysterically and kissing each other. Twig putting the side of his face up to MTT's flat stomach. Only feeling Mettaton's soul pumping.

"D'aww!! I can hear... Uh... It's only your soul that's pumping..." Twig said with a slight frown.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm only 2 weeks in. Their soul is _very_ small. You can hardly see it, also, did I mention I freaked out when Alphys told me?? Oh my I was so scared!! Now... I'm very happy, to be able to raise a little baby with you," Mettaton said, holding Twig's hands.

"Nyaha! Oh babe! I've always wanted to raise a child with you!! I cannot wait!" Twig said, leaning in and nuzzling MTT's nose. The two giggling sweetly.

"Oh! Oh!! We need to tell Felix and Grillby!! Come on! Let's go my star!" Twig said, about to pull Mettaton up roughly. Then he realized his husband was expecting.

"Nyah! I'm sorry, let me help you up more... Gently," The feline said as he pulled MTT up onto his feet gently.

"Thank you, lovely. Let's go to Felix's place," MTT said.

The two arrived at Felix's place, entering the house with excitement. Felix seeing his brother and his brother's husband. Getting up.

"Hey you two! What's going on? You never come here without letting me know," Felix pointed out.

"I know!! But we have very exciting news, darling! Isn't that right, Twig-darling?" Mettaton purred.

"Oh yes Mettaton! That is true!! Get Grillby, Felix!" Twig said.

"OK. Heya, Grillbs. Come here!!" He called over to his crush, Grillby coming over and standing beside Felix.

"Yes, Felix?" Grillby said in a gentle tone. Putting his hands together.

"Twig and Mettaton have some exciting news," He pointed out.

"Oh my? And what's that?" Grillby tilted his head slightly.

"We're having a little baby kittybot!! Nyah hah!" Twig exclaimed excitedly, Felix and Grillby gasping.

"Oh my god congratulations you two!!!" Grillby exclaimed, Felix nodding and giving the married couple a big hug.


	2. Telling everyone and symptoms begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp
> 
> symptoms start lmao

That same day, Mettaton and Twig had decided to tell everyone about the pregnancy. Knowing how excited they would all be. Everyone was at Toriel's house, and Twig and MTT were invited there.

The married couple arrived, greeting everyone. Once he took a seat, he was trying to hint to everyone that he was expecting. By rubbing his flat abdomen with one hand, cradling it, etc. No one was convinced, and Toriel was quite worried.

"My child...? Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" The motherly goat figure asked the soon-to-be mom.

"Oh no no, darling! I'm fine! But... Me and Twig have some exciting news for you all...!!" Mettaton exclaimed, putting an arm around Twig. Kissing his lips softly, making the feline blush and laugh. Flustering MTT for a second, then going on.

"Alright. Everyone! Pay attention!" Mettaton said loudly, all heads turning to the married couple. Interested in what this news was.

"As you all know. Me and Twig have been happily married for over a year now... And this year has been absolutely wonderful... Being with someone as sweet and adorable as him. Ah... I absolutely love you, Twiggy-dear." Mettaton purred, kissing his lips.

"Aw, baby... I love you too." Twig kissed him back, both blushing and giggling.

"Oh dear! I'm getting off topic... Anyways. Well... I could say so much more. But, I'll just sum it up for you all." Mettaton said, putting his hand on his abdomen again.

"I'm pregnant." The bot said with a wide smile.

Everyone gasped, immediately giving both Twig and Mettaton hugs.

"Oh my!! Dear... I am so happy for you! How far in are you?" Toriel asked.

"I'm only two weeks in." Mettaton responded.

"OH MY GOSH!!! SANS!!!! WE'RE GONNA BE UNCLES!!" Papyrus excitedly said to his brother.

"heh. heck yeah we will." Sans smirked.

"Holy shit! You're actually having a kid?? That's so cool! Alphys!! We're gonna be aunts!" Undyne said to her girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah! Eheheh...!" Alphys replied.

"Oh my... Mettaton... I am so happy for you! Both of you! Congratulations!" Asgore purred.

"Aw, thank you, Gorey-dear." Mettaton smiled.

The next day, Mettaton went to work. Ready to tell all his fans and co-workers the wonderful news. Once he entered the backstage, he rushed over to his co-workers. Looking excited as ever.

"Woah... You look excited about something." Shane's eyes widened.

"I am excited about something!! I have the best of news for you all!" Mettaton exclaimed, ready to tell them.

His fans heard him, interested, they ran over. Making Mettaton chuckle softly for a second, then going on.

"I'm... I'm gonna be a mom...!" Mettaton exclaimed, putting a hand on his flat abdomen.

Everyone around him gasped. They knew how much Mettaton adored children. And knew how adorable he would look with a belly.

"Oh my gosh!! Mettaton!! Congrats! You're gonna look adorable with a belly!" Xavier added.

"Please, refer to me as handsome." Mettaton said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." The co-worker smiled nervously for a second.

"Oh my god!! Can we tell everyone?? Is that okay??" A fan asked.

"That's quite alright, dear!!" Mettaton nodded his head, and the fans went to go tell their friends and their parents. All coming over and congratulating him. Mettaton knew how much attention he was gonna get from this.

A week passed, and Mettaton had started having symptoms. Morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, etc. Sometimes, he would lash out at Twig. Which he felt bad about... But Twig knew he didn’t mean it.

After yelling at Twig, Mettaton sat down on the couch. Letting out an upset sigh.

“I can’t believe I just yelled at him again.. That’s the 3rd time today...!” The bot said to himself, he looked down, seeing no change in his body shape still. 

Twig walked over, frowning at how upset Mettaton was. He took a seat beside him, putting an arm around him.

“Babe... I’m not mad you... I could never be mad at anyone! Especially you!” Twig said with a smile.

Mettaton turned to him, smiling back. Hugging him, kissing his lips softly.

“I love you so, so much, darling... You really are my everything. You cutie..." Mettaton said sweetly, Twig kissed him back.

“Aw, MTT... You’re my everything, too. I love you.” Twig purred.

“Ahaha... Oh you...!! Come here!” Mettaton pulled Twig in, kissing him on the muzzle softly. Stroking his cheek, kissing his lips again. 

Twig chuckled, kissing him back once more. They really did love each other, and their unborn child.

Mettaton got really hungry suddenly, he wanted to eat marshmallow fluff out of the jar.

“Twiggy-dear? Do we have marshmallow fluff?” Mettaton asked.

“No, sorry. You know I don’t like that stuff...!” Twig teased.

“I know, but I’m starving...! Could you go to the store and get me some, pleasee?” Mettaton almost begged.

Twig knew he was having cravings.

“Of course I will.” The feline smiled sweetly, kissing Mettaton’s lips. Both rubbing noses softly and laughing, Mettaton kissed Twig on the lips for about 7 seconds. Blushing as they smooched, then let go.

“Okay. I’ll be off now, love you!” Twig kissed Mettaton’s lips again, then walked out the door to the house.

Mettaton smiled, loving his husband dearly. He put one hand on his abdomen, even though the soul hadn’t even grown yet. 

Twig arrived at the store, looking in each isle for the marshmallow fluff. He finally found it, taking two jars. Then, turned to see Sans and Papyrus.  
He walked up to them.

“Hi guys.” Twig waved.

 “oh. heya, twig.” Sans replied.

 “HELLO, TWIG!” Papyrus smiled brightly.

 “what are you buying marshmallow fluff for? don’t you hate that stuff?” Sans asked.

“Yeah, Mettaton’s having cravings. So he asked me to buy him some of this.” Twig replied.

 “ah. ok.”

Twig got home, giving MTT a jar of the marshmallow fluff and a spoon. He ate it, loving the taste, him and Twig watched TV together as a happy married couple...

But, as they watched TV together. Mettaton began to feel very nauseous, he put down his jar of marshmallow fluff. Getting up and quickly making his way over to the bathroom, rushing inside and slamming the door behind him. Falling onto his knees in front of the toilet, holding onto the sides of it as he began to vomit into the toilet. Coughing and gagging in between each round of morning sickness, his whole body trembling as he continued to throw up. Groaning once done with that round of vomit.

"Ugh... I'm only three weeks pregnant and I'm already having symptoms... Nn..." He said, panting, already exhausted from that. He felt sick again, and began to vomit into the toilet once more.

Mettaton had been in the bathroom for quite some time now, and Twig was getting quite concerned. Getting up from the coach and walking over to the bathroom, knocking at the door.

"Mettaton...?? Is everything alright in there??" He asked, hearing the audible gags coming from his husband from the bathroom.

Twig slowly opened up the door, revealing Mettaton in front of the toilet, on his knees. Throwing up his last meal.

"O-oh... Hello there, l... love..." The star muttered, his face flushed with a pale color. Obviously having morning sickness.

"MTT honey...? Are you alright...?" Twig asked, getting inside the bathroom fully. Now beside his husband, laying a hand on his back.

"Mm..." The bot groaned, leaning his head on the toilet cover. Shutting his eyes as he was now exhausted from throwing up.

Twig frowned, knowing his husband had some morning sickness. The best option would probably be to have him rest on the couch, which he decided to offer to him.

"Here, babe. Why don't you come and rest on the couch? You seem like you really need it..." The feline said. Mettaton agreeing, putting his hand out for help. Twig smiled, helping Mettaton up onto his feet, quickly flushing the toilet. Bringing his husband over to the couch and lying the male robot down, putting a soft, cozy blanket over his body and a trash can beside him. Bending down as he soothingly began to rub his back, hearing soft heaves escape the bot's mouth, eventually falling asleep in peace.


	3. First checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT gets his first checkup on the unborn soul.

Another week passed, now a month into his pregnancy. There was obviously still no growth from the soul, no change in Mettaton’s body shape what so ever. Some of his symptoms died down, but he was still having cravings and was pretty tired.

Mettaton looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Getting ready for a checkup on the unborn soul at Alphys’. 

He was wearing a pink t-shirt that said: “I’m in love with a cat <3”. And of course, his sleek black leggings and pink heels. 

He walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his purse and putting it over his shoulder. Exiting the door to his house over to his car. Entering and sitting in the driver’s seat, buckling himself in and starting the car. Pulling out of his driveway, getting onto the road and driving.

As he drove, he hummed his theme “It’s Showtime!”, thinking about what Alphys was gonna do during the checkup.

He arrived at Alphys’ place. Walking up to her door and knocking, patiently waiting for her to answer the door.

The door opened, Alphys stood there, greeting him with a slight gesture.

“H-Hiya, Mettaton! R-Ready for your checkup?” The lizard figure asked.

“Of course I am!” Mettaton nodded, walking into the house. Alphys led him to the next room, sitting him down in the chair he usually got his checkups in. 

Mettaton waited as Alphys got the monitor all set up. She came back over with it.

“R-Roll up your shirt, please.” Alphys asked. The bot obeyed her, rolling up his shirt. Revealing his abdomen, it hadn’t even grown at all. But that was normal.

Alphys hooked the monitor up to him, turning it on. Looking at the screen, she saw the very small unborn soul. 

Mettaton glanced up at the monitor, smiling. His baby was so, so small... But he knew they would grow.

“Aw... There’s my gorgeous little superstar...” Mettaton said, putting a hand on his abdomen for a moment, then removing it quickly.

“Eheheh... You r-really a-a-are e-excited for this baby, huh?” Alphys smiled.

“Of course I am!! I’m going to be a mom!!!” Mettaton exclaimed excitedly. He loved children, and was very good with them. So Alphys and everyone else knew him and Twig would be great parents.

Mettaton got home, seeing Twig in the kitchen, cooking something. He smiled at the sight of him, walking over.

“Hello, gorgeous.~” Mettaton purred, putting a hand on his cheek. Kissing his lips softly.

"Hiya, MTT. How was your checkup? Ooh! And how big is our baby?” Twig smiled, curious to know.

Mettaton chuckled softly, Twig was so adorable. 

He placed a quick kiss on his muzzle, then took an ultrasound photo he had gotten today out of his pocket. Handing it to Twig.

Twig looked at the picture, smiling.

“Aw... So small...” He said softly. Both excited for this baby.

"Haha... Indeed they are, love..." Mettaton smiled, he was so glad he had gotten pregnant. Now that he thought about it, those sex cuddles from 4 weeks ago were probably the reason he had gotten pregnant in the first place.

Later on, the two lovers decided to watch a movie together. But, Mettaton was having some pretty strong cravings. So his idea of a delicious snack was vanilla ice cream with pickles on it, and some black pepper flakes too.

They sat down on the couch together, Twig having a bowl of popcorn. And Mettaton having his large bowl of ice cream with pickles as toppings, they were _such_ a good combination together. To him at least.

Mettaton turned to his husband, scooting a lot closer to him. Putting one arm around him affectionately, resting one head on the side of Twig's head. At first, Twig seemed quite startled by it. But just went with it in the end, kissing his husband's lips softly. Tasting the pickles and ice cream, trying not to gag as he tasted it. Turning his head so he could gag quietly.

They went to bed later that night, Mettaton put the picture of the unborn soul beside his bed so he could admire it happily. Him and Twig cuddled up to each other that night, and then, Mettaton had an idea to fluster Twig...

Mettaton began to smooch Twig all over his furry face, leaving pink lip marks as he did so. Twig laughing and blushing, feeling MTT wrap an arm around him like before, then both falling asleep together as a happily wedded couple...


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After doing a performance, Mettaton fears that he hurt the very tiny unborn soul.

2 weeks had passed, Mettaton had another checkup. The unborn soul had grown, but it wasn’t noticeable. Which was still completely normal, according to Alphys.

The star was at work, he had just done a performance on stage. And afterwards, he felt awful. Morning sickness really hit him.

He stumbled backstage, covering his mouth and shaking. Frantically looking around the room for a trash can. Knowing if he didn't get one as soon as possible, he would throw up all over the clean floor...

One of his co-workers by the name of Shane rushed over to him with a trash can, a couple others with him too. 

Mettaton grabbed the trash can, uncovering his mouth and beginning to vomit pink, glittery bile into the trash can. Gagging between each round of sickness.

He was vomiting into that trash can for a long, long time. One of his co-workers rubbing his back and moving his hair out of his face as he did. 

Once he knew he wasn’t gonna get sick again, he looked up from the trash can, puke smeared on the corners of his lips. Panting and sweating.

Shane’s eyes widened, he put a hand on Mettaton’s shoulder.

“Here, why don’t you sit down and we’ll call Twig to pick you up, okay?” Shane said softly, sitting him down on his reserved chair. Trash can still in his hands just in case.

They called Twig, and Twig arrived there within a span of 10 minutes. Seeing Mettaton looking sweaty and exhausted from all of that vomiting.

Twig immediately ran over, putting a hand on his husband's back.

“Oh my gosh... Babe... Are you alright...??” Twig asked his husband.

Mettaton spit the bile out of his mouth into the trash can. Exhaling and groaning, then going on.

“No... I... I feel terrible... I shouldn’t have done that show... It was too much for our baby… I’m gonna be an awful mom...” Mettaton frowned, wiping a tear from one of his eyes.

“What...? That’s crazy talk!! You’re great with children! Especially babies...! Don’t put yourself down like that... I know how much you love your fans and performing...” Twig smiled. Trying to comfort his husband.

“But... But... What if I hurt them??! What if I... I already killed them when I’m only a month in...!? I... I don’t want my baby to be hurt... I don’t want them to come out dead...” 

Mettaton’s lips began quivering anxiously with fear, tears forming in his eyes. Streaming down his face, sniffling.

“No... No no...! Don’t cry... It’ll be okay... Shh...” Twig hugged his crying husband, rubbing his back. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek, which had tears and mascara stains on them, but Twig didn’t care.

Mettaton began to cry more, burying his face into his hands. Hiccuping between each sob, whole body shaking.

Twig frowned, hating to see his husband cry like this. Mother instincts were getting to him already. 

“Here... Why don’t we go to Alphys’? She can check and see if the soul is hurt or not.” Twig assured him.

Mettaton uncovered his face, wiping away his tears with his fingers. Nodding, putting the trash can aside. Standing up and taking Twig’s hand. 

They walked out the backstage door, into the parking lot. Glancing over to see Mettaton’s gorgeous pink car, walking over to it. Getting inside, Twig got in the driver seat and MTT got into the seat next to him, both buckling in. 

Twig started up the car, as he was starting it up. He saw Mettaton rubbing his abdomen, it wasn’t enlarged at all. He could hear him whispering.

“You’re... You’re gonna be okay, sweetie... I promise...” Mettaton said softly to the unborn soul, which wasn’t very visible in his own. But it did have a magenta tint to it.

Twig drove over to Alphys’, rubbing Mettaton’s back as he drove. Comforting him.

They walked up to her front door, knocking.  
Alphys opened the door, smiling at first.

“H-Hiya guys, w-w-what brings you-”

She noticed Mettaton’s upset and scared expression, and Twig looked worried, rubbing his back. 

“Oh...?? O-Oh m-m-my g-g-g-god... Wh-Wh-What h-happened...??” Alphys asked in a panic.

“Just let us in, please.” Twig said, she nodded, letting them both in. Closing the door behind them once they were inside. 

“What’s w-wrong...??” Alphys asked.

“I... I did a show tonight... And afterwards... I got really bad morning sickness... And now... I... I don’t know if the baby’s okay! What if they’re hurt...???! What if I hurt them...?!!” Mettaton panicked, tears running down his cheeks.

“H-Here. I’ll check o-o-on tH-the soul for you, o-ookay...?” Alphys said, Mettaton nodded, and walked into the next room with Twig and Alphys. Nervous for what was gonna happen.

Alphys laid Mettaton down on the chair, hooking up a monitor to him immediately. Turning it on, putting the heartbeat monitor on his abdomen. A fast thumping noise came on, their baby was okay!

Mettaton and Twig gasped in relief, so happy their baby was alright...

As soon as they got home, Mettaton had more morning sickness. He was stuck in the bathroom throwing up as Twig comforted him, being pregnant was so hard already... Although he knew it would be more difficult in the future, it was already difficult enough for the bot right now.

Twig rubbed a hand up and down Mettaton's back as he threw up into the toilet, moving his hair out of his face as well. He hated hearing the sounds of his husband puking, it was so awful...

Once MTT had a feeling he wouldn't throw up again, he looked down at his flat abdomen. Putting a hand on it, closing his eyes and groaning. Leaning his head against the toilet, flushing it.

"Gh..." Mettaton groaned, his face a pale color. He really needed to sleep, this night had been already rough enough...

"Here, wait here for a moment..." Twig said, getting up and grabbing a bucket from the bathroom closet, bringing it back over to his husband.

Mettaton looked down at the bucket Twig brought him, narrowing his eyes and looking up.

"And what's this gonna do for me?? Hmm???" Mettaton snapped, now getting quite moody as well.

"Well... I was thinking if you felt sick while in bed... You could use that to throw up in..." The male feline said.

"Ugh, are you _that_ stupid?? We already have a trash can by our bed!! I don't need this!!" The bot hissed, angrily throwing the bucket into his husband's hands. Getting up and getting in bed, tucking himself in.

Twig let out a sigh, putting the bucket back where it was before. Walking back into the bedroom and getting in bed with his husband, resting a hand on his shoulder barriered by a white, soft long sleeved shirt.

"Stay strong for me, Mettaton... <3" Twig purred in a sweet tone, kissing his metallic cheek softly. An irritated groan coming from him, pushing Twig away. Wanting to sleep by himself.

"I want to sleep by myself, **_leave_**." Mettaton said between gritted teeth.

"Um... Why...?" Twig muttered.

"Because!! I said I wanted to sleep by myself!! You don't understand _anything_ , huh???" The idol angrily snapped.

"Fine..." Twig got up, going downstairs and getting onto the couch. Letting out a sigh.

But, of course... Later that night. Mettaton got very lonely, making his way quietly out of the room and down the stairs. Over to his husband on the couch, nudging him gently.

"Huh...?" Twig woke up to his husband, looking up at him.

"Oh... Hi, babe..." The feline smiled at MTT nervously.

Mettaton crawled onto the couch with Twig, wrapping his arms around him, resting a head on Twig's head. Loving his husband deeply.

"Haha..." Twig laughed, wrapping his arms around Mettaton as well.

"I'm sorry, dear..." MTT muttered.

"It's okay, I'm not mad..." Twig said in an honest tone. He really wasn't that mad at his husband.

"No... Really, sweetie... I'm _so_ sorry... I didn't mean to be that rude..." He said with a frown.

"It's okay, baby..." The feline kissed his husband's cheek gently. A quiet laugh stifling from the bot. Resting a hand on his back.


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner at Felix's place
> 
> little side note: Felix realized how awful he was treating Twig and MTT once they were 7 months into their marriage and began to treat them with respect.
> 
> and sorry bout the short chapter

3 weeks had passed, now more then 2 months in. Still no visible growth from the unborn soul, it wouldn’t really start being visible till 12 weeks. Then, from then on. It would grow much more.

Twig was scrolling through his phone on the couch, next to Mettaton. He got a text from Felix:

“Hey! Wanna come over for dinner tonight at my place? You can bring Mettaton of course, everyone else is gonna be there.”

Twig thought, then replied:

“Yeah sure, let me see if Mettaton’s up for it.”  
Twig turned to Mettaton.

“Hey, robobae. Felix invited us over for dinner, you up for it?” The feline asked his taller husband.

“Ooh! Of course I am!!” Mettaton smiled cheerfully. His eyes wide with excitement.

“Great! Heheh...! I love you...” Twig purred.

Mettaton blushed, scooting closer, wrapping his arms around Twig.

“Aw, you cutie... I love you too, my sweet prince...” Mettaton placed a soft kiss on his lips, then one on his muzzle. Rubbing his cheek up against his lover’s.

Twig blushed, kissing his lips back. 

About 2 hours later, they drove over to Felix’s place. Greeting everyone once they walked inside.  
Twig was curious about what was for dinner, so he decided to ask Felix.

“Felix? What’s for dinner?” The feline asked the skeleton.

“It’s a surprise.” Felix smirked.

“Oh, alright then. Heheh...” Twig laughed, walking over to Mettaton. Taking a seat next to him at the dinner table, beginning to hold hands with him under the table.

Mettaton smiled, both leaning in and locking lips passionately for about 12 seconds, once they let go. They smiled at each other happily.

“I love you so, so much, my sweet sugar kitty... You’re my everything, Twiggy-dear... I’m so glad I’m married to someone as sweet and adorable as you...” Mettaton said, kissing Twig’s muzzle softly.

Twig blushed softly, kissing his lips.

“I’m so glad I’m married to someone as handsome and charming as you... You’re truly flawless, my star...” Twig purred.

“Ahaha...! Oh you dork... I love you...” Mettaton chuckled softly, kissing his lips again.

“Heheh...” Twig smiled.

“Dinner’s ready!” Felix called out. Walking over with a tray full of plates with fried fish on them.

He put one down in front of everyone, once he put one in front of Mettaton. Mettaton realized he couldn’t eat fish, and didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t even told Felix about the soul yet..

Felix noticed Mettaton hadn’t touched his plate unlike the others.

“Mettaton? Is something wrong with your dinner?” The shorter skeleton asked.

“No no... It’s just... I can’t eat fish...” Mettaton said.

“Huh? I thought you could eat anything...?” Felix replied.

“I know... But...” Mettaton exhaled, putting a hand on his abdomen. A bit nervous to tell Felix the news, but did it anyways

“I’m pregnant..."

Felix nearly spit out his fish once he heard that, but managed to swallow.

“Wait... Really...?? Oh my god...!! Congrats, you two!” Felix got up, taking Mettaton’s plate.

“Thank you, darling! We’re all very excited for this baby...” Mettaton smiled.

“I bet you are, heh. I’ll get you something else.” Felix walked off.

Mettaton waited for about 10 minutes, Felix came back over with a bowl of pasta. Placing it down in front of Mettaton.

The bot ate his pasta, everyone else was done with their dinner. And Twig stayed with Mettaton of course, they were married after all. 

Once MTT was done with his dinner, he went with Twig over into the living room. Everyone talking to each other happily.

For the rest of the time they were there, they just talked and hung out, had a good time.

Mettaton got tired, and Twig took him home. And then... They cuddled in bed happily that night.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor MTT has a bad nightmare

A week had passed, now 10 weeks pregnant. Obviously still no visible growth from the unborn soul, Mettaton wouldn’t have a bit of a bump for another 2 weeks.

One night, Mettaton was having a nightmare. And it wasn’t a good nightmare at all...:

Mettaton was in labor, struggling to give birth. Twig and Alphys were there supporting him. But it was so painful, he had no strength to push or anything. 

Finally, he managed to push. Which got the baby out, hearing it’s cry. He gasped, not realizing he was tossing and turning in his actual slumber. 

Once Alphys handed the newborn child to him, he woke up. Not even getting to see a single glimpse of their baby...

Mettaton flinched at the pain he felt in his lower abdomen, that dream caused him actual physical pain. 

He breathed in, then out. Trying to calm himself down, knowing he wasn’t gonna go into labor this early. That wouldn’t be for a _long_ time. 

Twig woke up to his breathing, noticing how scared he looked. He immediately sat up, getting by his side. Putting a hand on Mettaton's shoulder.

“Babe...? Are you okay...? What’s wrong...??” Twig asked in a slight panic.

“I... I just had a nightmare... That’s all...” Mettaton said in a slight whispery tone, obviously scared.

“You sound scared... Do you want to talk about it…?” Twig asked.

Mettaton nodded, putting a hand on his abdomen. 

“I- I was in labor... And... I was struggling to give birth, you and Alphys were there... Pushing was so difficult... I didn’t have the strength to do anything! Once I held them... I didn’t even get to see a glimpse of them... I... I just hope I don’t struggle that much during birth... I hope that isn’t real... I... I want this birth to go well, I know I will be in pain and will be very exhausted afterwards... I may struggle a little bit, I just hope.. I don’t struggle _that much_..." Mettaton said, body shaking a bit. Obviously scared

“Oh... Oh god... Listen...Don’t be scared, okay? They won’t be born for a long time, you have plenty of time to plan this out.” Twig assured him.

“But... But what if I go into labor by myself...?? And.. You and Alphys aren’t there? Or anyone at all...?? I’ll have to do it all by myself... And... And... And-” Mettaton began, but Twig cut him off.

“Shh... Baby... Calm down... It’s gonna be okay. I promise...” Twig said, hugging him. Rubbing his back comfortably.

Mettaton blushed, both locking lips for about 11 seconds, romantically and softly. Making small, quiet noses as they kissed. Loving each other very, very much... 

They let go, Mettaton hugged him. Resting his head on his shoulder. Kissing his cheek.

Twig smiled, kissing his husband’s forehead.

“Twiggy-dear...?” Mettaton asked.

“Hmm?” Twig replied, ear twitching slightly.

“What do you think our baby will look like?” Mettaton asked.

“Oh... I’m not so sure, maybe a robot with some of my features...? Or vise versa...? Depends...” Twig said with a slight shrug.

“Maybe... But I know, no matter what. They will be absolutely beautiful..” Mettaton smiled, patting his abdomen. Even though it wasn’t enlarged, not one bit.

“Of course they will! You’re the one giving birth to them! Haha!” Twig laughed.

Mettaton blushed.  
“You cutie-patootie... I love you dearly, you know...?” Mettaton kissed his lips softly, Twig brushed his cheek up against Mettaton’s.  
Mettaton chuckled, kissing his muzzle.

“I love you too, Mettaton... You really are my star.” Twig replied to the bot.

“Well... You really are my sweet sugar kitty.”  
Mettaton responded with a sweet smile, both cuddling up to each other. Then falling asleep.


	7. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, the unborn soul grows a bit

A week had passed, and Mettaton was having these weird cramps in his stomach. He didn’t think he would be in pain this early.

Twig noticed Mettaton sitting down on the couch and not wanting to walk around, concerned, he walked over to his husband to ask what's wrong.

"Babe... Are you okay? You're hardly walking around..." Twig said with a small frown.

"Yes, yes... I'm fine, love. I've been having some cramps lately, don't worry about it, okay?" Mettaton said to his husband.

Twig nodded in agreement.

That night, he couldn’t sleep. The pain was pretty bad, he was tossing and turning. And Twig was a very deep sleeper, so he couldn’t tell that Mettaton was moving a lot.

Mettaton gritted his teeth hard, trying to make the pain go away, but it wasn’t working. He sat himself up a bit, beginning to rub his abdomen. Even though it wasn’t enlarged at all.

Rubbing it wasn’t helping, he got up from the bed, going into the bathroom. Taking a seat on the toilet cover. 

Exhaling, he realized, he would be 12 weeks tomorrow. Maybe he was in pain because the baby was growing... Alphys had mentioned something about growing cramps at one of his checkups.

The next morning, Mettaton woke up, Twig was getting ready for work, and by that he was brushing his teeth, combing his fur, already dressed..

Mettaton got up from bed, onto his feet. Not feeling much pain, thankfully. He walked over to the closet, trying to find something to wear to work.

Twig walked out of the bathroom, seeing that Mettaton was awake.

“Oh! Morning, MTT. How’d you sleep...?” Twig asked.

“Honestly, I didn’t sleep too well. But... I’ll be alright for today. What about you, cutie?” Mettaton flirted a bit.

Twig blushed, then answered.  
“I slept alright. I’m sorry you didn’t sleep well.” He frowned.

“Oh it’s not your fault, darling...! Don’t worry about it. Alright?” Mettaton walked over to his husband, kissing his lips while putting a hand on his soft cheek.

Twig laughed a bit, kissing Mettaton back.

“I love you, so, so much...” The feline purred.

“Aw, baby... I love you too, you really are my everything...” Mettaton said with a sweet smile spread across his lips, kissing his muzzle gently. Leaving a pink lip mark.

Twig blushed, kissing his lips again. He glanced down a bit, noticing a tiny bit more rounder shape in Mettaton’s abdomen. Eyes widening.

“Oh wow! Look!” Twig pointed.

“Hmm?- Oh!!- Oh my...! This is why I was in pain last night...! They were growing...! Alphys did mention something about growing cramps, perhaps that was the case!” Mettaton gasped excitedly.

“I’m glad they’ve grown, Alphys will be happy to see that. When’s your next checkup?” Twig asked, raising his eyebrow a little bit.

“Next week.- Oh! I’m so sorry, I have to go to my studio now or I’ll be late. You can have the car today.~” Mettaton smiled, kissing Twig’s lips for a few moments, then letting go.

Twig blushed. “I love you, my star..."

Mettaton blushed too, kissing his muzzle.

“I love you too, my sweet sugar kitty...”

Mettaton went downstairs, out the door, onto the sidewalk. Beginning to walk, he had changed into a pink, glittery t-shirt, black, sleek leggings. And obviously, his gorgeous pink heels. 

The bot made it downtown, continuing to walk down the sidewalk there. 

Then, he heard a baby crying. Which hurt him, now that he had mother instincts since he was expecting an unborn soul. But he knew he shouldn’t go and pick them up, so he continued to walk.

Mettaton made it to his studio, entering backstage. He greeted his co-workers, and some of them even noticed his bump. Loving it and thinking it was adorable.

He had a good day at work, meeting many fans and rehearsing for a performance. 

He made it home, snuggling with Twig for the rest of the night, cuddling, kissing, flirting, etc.


	8. Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 14 weeks, the unborn soul finally moves a bit!

2 weeks had passed. The unborn soul had grown a tiny bit more, creating a slightly more rounded shape in Mettaton’s abdomen.

Mettaton woke up one morning, it was early. 5:00 AM. He decided just to go downstairs since he didn’t feel tired anymore. 

He got up from his bed, grabbing his soft, pink bathrobe and putting his arms in the sleeves. Then putting it on completely, tying it. It slightly showed off his bump, which he loved.

Mettaton’s hair was up in a ponytail, Twig thought he looked gorgeous with a ponytail. Always making that sweet feline blush.

The bot made his way downstairs, he was wearing slippers. So it hardly made a noise when he walked down each step. 

Mettaton entered the kitchen, deciding to make himself some hot cocoa since he couldn’t drink coffee. 

A delighted smile spread across his face once he found the hot cocoa container. Putting warm water into a mug, and putting the hot cocoa container into the coffee maker.

Mettaton waited until the hot cocoa was finished, taking the mug out of the coffee maker. Taking a sip, just the right temperature. 

He smiled just as he did before, putting some whipped cream and chocolate shavings on the hot cocoa. 

The star walked into the living room, taking a seat on the cozy reading chair near the fireplace. It had been quite cold lately, so him and Twig had used the fireplace very often.

Mettaton took another sip of his hot cocoa. Placing it onto a coaster on the coffee table, getting out his phone and looking at some comments on his recent Undernet posts. And at Twig’s Undernet, too, he looked at one of his gorgeous art pieces. And saw a hate comment.

“Wow. You call this art? More like shit. You’ll never be a comic artist, stop trying and hmm, I don’t know... Move your suicide date to today? Yeah. Today sounds good. Fuck you : )”

Mettaton made a disgusted face at that comment, knowing how hurt Twig would be if he saw that. Twig was a sensitive person, but Mettaton didn’t mind.

He immediately began replying, the person’s user was Rad-Dude96. But this guy was the complete opposite of rad.

“Excuse me, sweetheart. I don’t appreciate you commenting on my husband’s work like this. Please, if you have nothing nice to say. Don’t say it at all. Thank you : )”

He replied, then looked at the other replies.

“Hey punk! Why don’t you do us a favor and back the fuck off??!” Undyne replied to them.

“FELLOW MONSTER! I, PAPYRUS. DON’T THINK YOU SHOULD BE COMMENTING THINGS LIKE THIS... IT’S VERY RUDE.” Papyrus replied. Undernet username being CoolSkeleton95.

“My child... You should not be saying these words to someone, please, if you do not Twig’s art. Then you can simply not look at it.” Toriel, aka Goat_Mom replied.

“buddy. telling someone to kill themselves isn’t cool.” Sans, aka SansSkeleton87 replied.

“Um… Can you please not say this to my friend...? v_v” Alphys, aka ALPHYS replied.

Mettaton smiled at all of him and Twig’s friends defending him, then, suddenly...

He felt a swift kick against the inside of his abdomen, eyes widening in shock. Quickly putting a hand on his more rounded abdomen, waiting for another movement.

He felt another kick, gasping. In complete shock and happiness. He had felt his baby move...! Twig was gonna be so excited! But he knew he had to call Alphys.

Mettaton dialed Alphys’ number, putting the phone up to his ear. Listening to the phone ring until she picked up.

“H-Hello?” She responded, sounding tired.

“Alphys! I have the best of news!” Mettaton replied.

“M-Mettaton...? What are you doing u-up this early... It’s 5:30 AM..." Alphys said between a yawn.

“Oh pah-lease, darling! Don’t tell me you weren’t binging on anime all night!” Mettaton scoffed jokingly.

“W-Well... Um... N-Nevermind... Wh-What’s t-the n-n-news?” She replied to him.

“I felt the soul kick earlier! Twice!!” Mettaton exclaimed excitedly.

“R-Really?? Oh my gosh!!! That m-means they’re very healthy and definitely g-growing properly!” Alphys said happily.

“How delightful!~” Mettaton said with a purr.

“Eheheh... W-Well... I h-have to go... See you later...” Alphys said, sounding tired.

“You too, sweetie.” Mettaton said before Alphys hung up.

Mettaton smiled, putting his phone aside. Putting his hand on his abdomen, feeling more movements over time. He was so happy his baby was moving...!

About an hour later, Twig came downstairs. Seeing Mettaton on the chair in the living room, hand on his abdomen. Smiling brightly. He wondered what he was so happy about.

"G'morning, babe." Twig said as he walked over to his husband. Kissing Mettaton's lips softly.

"Good morning, you aDORKable feline." Mettaton smirked.

"Heheheh! Good one. You seem really happy about something... What is it?" Twig asked.

"Let me see your hand, sweetie." Mettaton motioned him, Twig obeyed. Putting his hand out.

Mettaton took his hand, placing it on his rounded abdomen. Both waiting for a second.

"Um.c. What's-"

"Just wait, cutie." The bot said.

Right after he had said that, the baby kicked again. Making Twig'a face light up, eyes basically having stars in them.

"Oh- Oh my gosh??! Did I just feel what I think I felt??!!" Twig gasped.

"Oh yes you did, love!" Mettaton smiled. The two were so happy their baby had moved.


	9. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too lazy to put a summary

Alphys was sitting on her couch, watching anime as usual. Eating potato chips, too. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She paused the TV, getting up from the couch over to the door. Opening it.

“H-Hiya! How can I-” She looked up, seeing a man in very formal scientist clothing. Her eyes widened, trying to act professional.

“How... How can I help you...?” Alphys replied.

“Hello. Are you Doctor Alphys?” The man asked.

“Y-Yes!- I mean, yes, yes I am.” The lizard replied.

“May I come in, then?” He asked.

“Sure...!” Alphys let him in, both taking a seat on the couch.

“Do you want anything to eat... Or d-drink...?” Alphys was trying her best not to stutter.

“No thank you, but thank you for offer.” He smiled. Putting his hands on his lap.

“Y-You’re welcome... So... What did you need?” Alphys asked again.

“I am Dr. Robins. A local scientist around here.” He said, sounding very professional.

“Oh! I-It’s a p-p-pleasure to meet y-you, th-then..!” She smiled nervously.

“Same with you. I wanted to talk to you about something.” He replied.

“O-Okay... Wh-Wh-What i-i-is i-it...?” She replied.

“I heard about that robot you created... His name is Mettaton, am I correct?” The professional scientist asked.

“Y-Yes, that’s his name.” Alphys nodded.

“Well. I hear you added a pregnancy feature to him, and is currently expecting an unborn soul?” The man raised an eyebrow slightly.

“Mhm. He... He is, a-a-and i-is very e-e-excited f-for th-this baby.” Alphys said with a smile.

“I bet he is. Well, I find it incredible that you added that feature to him. The idea of a pregnant robot seems impossible, but now that you have created that. It certainly is possible.” The guy said.

“Eheheh.. I-It i-is p-p-pretty i-incredible...” Alphys shrugged.

“Yes, it is. Could I possibly interview him? Not on a TV show. But here?” The scientist suggested.

“Y-Yeah! I-I’m sure he’ll b-be up to getting an interview, I’ll call h-him a-as soon as possible. Does that sound good?” Alphys asked, and the scientist nodded in agreement.

“That can definitely be arranged!” He said.

“Good!” Alphys smiled.

“Well. I have to go, I have a project I am currently working on.” The scientist got up from the couch, buttoning up his jacket.

“G'day.” He said as he walked out the door.  
Alphys decided to call Mettaton up now.

She dialed his number on her phone, waiting for him to answer.

“Hello...?” He answered the phone. Sounding exhausted.

“Hi, M-Mettaton!” Alphys said into the phone.

“Oh, hello, Alphys-darling. I’m trying to take a nap, why are you calling me?” He replied.

“W-Well, today. A scientist c-came to my house and was wondering if he could interview you...?” Alphys was hoping he would say yes.

“An interview? Where and when?” Mettaton asked.

“Tomorrow at my place, y-you up for it?” She asked.

“Hmm... Well, alright. I’ll be over tomorrow, what time?” Mettaton said.

“Around um... 11:30 AM?” Alphys replied.

“Sounds good! Also, I wanted to ask you about something...” Mettaton began to sound worried.

“Oh? Wh-What is it...?” Alphys got interested once she heard his worried tone.

“It’s about Twig... He’s been acting weird... Like... Not himself... Not as happy and cheery as he usually is, more reclusive and quiet...” Mettaton replied.

“Th-That’s w-weird...” Alphys responded.

“It is, I tried asking him what was wrong. But he didn’t respond, he just shrugged. What do you think it is...?" Mettaton asked the lizard monster.

“Hmm..." Alphys began thinking, then realized it could be the comment that was on one of his Undernet pictures.

“W-Wait! I th-think I-i know! I-It c-could be the comment that s-someone c-c-commented on o-one of his drawings...” Alphys said. 

“Oh my... You could be right. I’ll ask him, thank you!” Mettaton hung up the phone.


	10. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton gets that interview Alphys told him about.

The next day, Mettaton was getting ready for his interview. The current time being 11:00 AM, but he decided to get there early. 

Twig was just sitting on the bed, looking miserable like he had been for the past few days.

Mettaton put his fabric, pink scarf around his neck. He had a yellow t-shirt on, just to show off his bump to the person who was interviewing him. And obviously, his black leggings and pink heels.

Mettaton frowned at the sight of his upset  
husband, wanting to know what was wrong. And wanting to know now.

The bot took a seat next to Twig, putting a hand on his cheek. Turning the feline’s face towards his own.

Twig blinked a couple times. Confused.

“Honey... I’m worried about you, please, please tell me what’s wrong...” Mettaton pleaded him.

Twig’s ear twitched, eyes filling up with tears. Pricking at the corners of his eyes, beginning to drizzle like rain on a window down his cheeks.  
He quickly buried his face into his hands, not wanting his husband to see and/or hear him cry.

Mettaton gasped, putting his arms around Twig. Removing his soft hands from his face, again turning his face towards his own.

“I-I’m such a failure...” Twig whimpered, eyes beginning to get really red.

“What...? Darling... Don’t say that! You are NOT a failure!!” Mettaton exclaimed, hating to hear Twig say things like that about himself.

Twig just shrugged, saying another negative thing about himself.

“Maybe I should move my suicide date to today...” He whimpered.

Mettaton immediately knew he read that comment.

“Sweetie... Did you see that comment on your Undernet post?” Mettaton asked.

The feline nodded in, shivering at the thought of that heartless comment.

“Dearest... Did you read the replies? We were all defending you...” Mettaton assured his husband.

“Mhm... But... I... I blocked him on his other accounts, but he keeps making more! I-I can’t take it!!” Twig said.

“Honey.. Listen to me... You are NOT a failure. You shouldn’t move your suicide date to today, heck. You shouldn’t even have a suicide date! We love you, Twig... And you should keep doing what you love, no matter what the haters say.” Mettaton smiled at him.

Twig smiled back, hugging him. Feeling much better now because of the comfort from his wonderful husband.

“Aw... You’re so cute...” Mettaton said sweetly, beginning to cuddle him lovingly.

“Heheh.. I’m not THAT cute-”

“Yes you are! Look at yourself in the mirror, you’re absolutely adorable, gorgeous, stunning! Everything about you is flawless!!” Mettaton kissed his lips softly. Stroking his cheek, then planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Babe... You’re the one who’s flawless here... And I’m sure our baby is gonna be flawless as well!” Twig smiled.

“Of course they’re going to be flawless! _I’m_ the one giving birth to them!” Mettaton chuckled a bit, hand over his mouth as he laughed. Then brushed his lips up against Twig’s ear.

Twig blushed, rubbing his cheek up against his lover’s. Mettaton laughed as he did that, now happy his husband felt better.

Mettaton arrived at Alphys’ place, walking up to the front door and lifting up a fist, knocking on the door.

Alphys opened the door, delighted by the sight of him. Letting MTT in the house, having him take a seat on the couch.

“H-He will be h-here in about 10 minutes, w-would you like anything to eat or drink while you wait?” Alphys asked.

“Oh yes please...! I’m STARVING!” Mettaton exclaimed dramatically.

“O-Okay... Um... I have fruit... Want that..?” Alphys wondered.

“Hmm... What kind of fruit do you have?” The bot asked. Putting his hands on his more rounded abdomen.

“I-I have watermelon-”

“OOH! Watermelon sounds absolutely amazing!” Mettaton clapped his hands together excitedly.

“C-Coming right up..!” Alphys ran off into the kitchen.

Mettaton waited for about a few minutes, then, she came back with a bowl with watermelon cubes in it. Handing it to him.

Mettaton grabbed the bowl instantly, plopping a watermelon cube into his mouth. Licking his lips, savoring the wonderful taste.

“Mm...! That tastes divine...!” Mettaton smiled.

“Ehehe...” The lizard laughed nervously, taking a seat beside him.

“Oh! Alphys! I was wondering... When am I going to find out the gender?” Mettaton and Twig were both eager to know the gender.

“Hmm... D-Do you wanna find out next week-”

“OHH YESS!!!” Mettaton nearly screamed, so excited.

Alphys jumped back a bit, startled by his enthusiasm.

“Gee, calm down...!” She said with a nervous grin. Stifling a chuckle at the end of her sentence.

“Sorry..!! I can’t help myself! Me and Twig are just _so_ excited to find out!” Mettaton replied.

“I can see that...-” As she was saying that, there was a knock on the door. Alphys got up, opening the door. It was Dr. Robins.

“O-Oh! Y-You’re here!!” Alphys said.

“Mhm... May I come in, ma'am?” The guy was still so formal...

“Yes, y-y-yes... O-Of c-c-course!” Alphys nodded her head a bit, letting the scientist walk in, shutting the door once he was inside.

Dr. Robins glanced over, seeing the robot he had heard about. Walking over.

“Hello. I assume you are Mettaton?” The scientist asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“The one and only, darling!!” Mettaton was still excited about finding out the gender next week.

The man put a hand over his mouth as he chuckled softly, than uncovered it and put his other one out.

“Well. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled, Mettaton shook his hand. Patting a seat down for the man to sit down.

Dr. Robins sat down, putting his hands on his lap.

“I-I’ll leave the room so you can-”

“Oh no no! Alphys! You don’t have to leave!” Mettaton said.

“W-Well... Okay...” Alphys took a seat on a different chair, watching them beginning to chat.

He got out a clipboard and a pen, glancing down at the first question he would ask. Then back at Mettaton.

“Do you want to get started right away?” The scientist asked.

Mettaton nodded his head, not saying anything since he felt the baby move a little.

“Alright then...! First question, what’s it like so far?” The man asked.

Mettaton assumed he meant what it was like being pregnant.

“Oh! Well, it’s not all that bad. It does have it's ups and downs, especially vomiting almost every morning... Ugh...” Mettaton cringed slightly at the thought of himself vomiting almost every morning.

“Interesting..." The guy took a few notes, then went on with the next question.

“Have you felt the baby move yet?” The scientist asked.

“Indeed I have. They really are an active soul...!” Mettaton exclaimed.

“Must be very healthy then. Am I right, Dr. Alphys?” Dr. Robins asked, glancing over at her. Seeing the lizard monster nod her head in agreement.

“What do you think your child is gonna look like?” The Doctor asked.

“Well, my husband is a feline. And oh do I love him! He’s absolutely wonderful, sweet, adorable...- Oh, oh dear! I’m getting off track...! I apologize... Anyways, I have a feeling he’ll be a cat with some of my features, or a robot with some of Twig’s features.” Mettaton replied.

He nodded, writing down some more notes.

“I assume Twig is your husband?” The man asked.

Mettaton nodded his head.

 

After many, many questions. They were finally done with the interview, Dr. Robins left, and Mettaton was completely exhausted.


	11. Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovers find out the gender of their baby, and recieve a few gifts from friends as well!

A week had gone by. And now, it was time for them to find out the gender of their baby. They both woke up, excited as hell, they really didn’t care what gender their baby would be, anything would be absolutely perfect.

Mettaton and Twig got ready, getting into their car. Driving over to Alphys’ place, it didn’t take too long since her house wasn’t too far away. Took about 5-10 minutes at least to get there.

They parked their car in the driveway, unbuckling themselves, walking over to the front door. Knocking.

Alphys greeted the two lovers with a smile and wave, letting them in the house. Leading Mettaton and Twig over to the next room.

She laid Mettaton down on the checkup chair, hooking up a monitor to him. Twig pulled up a chair beside him, sitting down, both talking as they awaited the reveal from Alphys.

Alphys turned on the monitor, seeing the baby on the monitor, looking healthy as always. The lizard figure pressed a button, revealing the gender to her.

Alphys turned to them, smiling.

“Y-You two ready to find out the gender?” She asked them.

Both Twig and MTT nodded eagerly, extremely excited to find out the gender of their baby.

Alphys checked the monitor again. Pausing for a second, then going on.

“Congrats! Y-You two are h-having a boy!” Alphys said.

Twig and Mettaton’s face lit up, hugging each other tightly as they squealed with excitement. Alphys laughed at how excited they were.

Later, they both got home. And Mettaton whipped out his phone and tweeted about the gender, immediately getting likes and comments in his inbox.

“Oh my gosh! Congrats! :)” A fan commented.

“Hell yeah! Tell him I’ll be the best aunt EVER! Ngahh!!” Undyne commented (idk her Undernet username)

“OH MY GOD!!! @SansSkeleton87!!! LOOK!” CoolSkeleton95 commented.

“heh, congrats, you two.” SansSkeleton87 commented.

“Oh my..! Congratulations, my child!” GoatMom commented.

“Eheheh.. Congrats! Even though I already knew v_v” ALPHYS commented.

Mettaton and Twig smiled at the comments, then at each other. The bot put a hand on Twig’s cheek, both leaning in and locking lips softly. Letting go, shooting each other a sweet smile.

“I love you so much, Twiggy-dear...” Mettaton smiled at his husband, blushing at the wonderful sight of him.

“And I love you too, MTT.” Twig purred, kissing his lips again. Mettaton chuckled softly, and so did Twig. Both cuddling up to each other.

The next day, Mettaton woke up early. Really early. About 4:30 AM.

Mettaton tried falling back to sleep, but he couldn’t. So he decided to just get up for the heck of it.

He got onto his feet, walking over to the closet. Putting a hand on his more enlarged abdomen, rubbing it comfortably. Looking through his closet for an outfit to wear.

Eventually, he picked out an outfit. A pink, glittery t-shirt with stars all over them. Black leggings, and fabulous pink heels. The shirt really showed off his bump. Which he loved, it wasn’t that big. But it was still noticeable.

Mettaton walked downstairs, making himself some hot cocoa since he couldn’t drink coffee. Taking a seat on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, then putting it down. Taking a sip of his hot cocoa before placing it down on a coaster on the coffee table, putting one leg over the other, and both hands on his more rounded abdomen. Rubbing it with one hand.

A few hours later, Twig came downstairs, having some breakfast with MTT, both kissing and cuddling for a bit, then Twig had to leave for work. Both kissing each other on the lips and saying “I love you” to each other before Twig left.

Once he was gone, Mettaton sat back down on the couch. Grabbing his his hot cocoa mug and taking another sip, till he heard a knock on the door. He quickly put down the mug, walking over to the door and opening. Papyrus, Sans and Undyne stood there. All having presents in their hands.

“Oh! Why hello, darlings!” Mettaton smiled cheerfully, giving them a small wave.

“heya, MTT.” Sans waved back.

“Sup, robo-nerd!” Undyne grinned.

“HELLO, METTATON!” Papyrus smiled.

Mettaton chuckled softly, feeling a swift kick from inside his abdomen. Getting a bit startled.

“uh, you ok there buddy?” Sans asked.

“Oh- Oh yes! I’m fine. He just kicked and it startled me.” Mettaton assured him, the short skeleton nodded his head.

“WE BROUGHT YOU GIFTS! NYEH!” Papyrus exclaimed, handing him his gift.

“Why thank you, sweetheart!!” Mettaton took the gift, looking at it. Deciding to open it. He unwrapped the gift, gasping at what he saw.

A very soft, sky blue blanket with white, fluffy clouds on it. And an ocean blue pacifier too.

“Oh- Oh my...! Darling!! I’m speechless!! Thank you so much!” Mettaton cheerfully smiled, happy he was already getting gifts. Which would save lots of money.

“YOU’RE WELCOME!! UNDYNE! GIVE HIM YOUR GIFT!” Papyrus turned to the fish monster, who nodded her head.

“Here you go, It’s from me and Alphys. Fuhuhu!” Undyne did her usual toothy grin.

Mettaton chuckled softly, taking the present out of her hands. Unwrapping it carefully just as he did with the gift from Papyrus, he gasped once he saw the present.

It was a soft, ocean blue onesie with light blue waves on them. Mettaton smiled at how adorable it was.

“Aw...! This is so adorable...!!! Thank you very much!-” He noticed another gift in there, picking it up. It was a soft, blue bunny stuffed animal with a bow on it. He found that incredibly cute too.

“I assume this is from Alphys?” The bot asked. And Undyne nodded.

“Well! This is very sweet of you two! Thank you!” Mettaton purred.

“You’re welcome, punk! Ngah!” Undyne smirked.

“oh, here’s one from me. heh.” Sans handed the robot his gift, Mettaton took it. And began opening it.

Inside was a white onesie with baby blue stars on the sleeves, it was absolutely adorable, just like the other gifts he got. And, there was a cute milk bottle for babies in it. It was a transparent color with some blue stars on it.

“Aw, Sans... This is very sweet! Thank you!!” Mettaton said with a grin.

“you’re welcome.” Sans shrugged.

They left, and Mettaton walked over to the closet where he would store the gifts for the baby until they began to prepare everything. He was so happy he already got gifts, loving them dearly, just as dearly as he loved his baby.

He looked down, putting a hand on his enlarged abdomen. Smiling.

“I love you so much, sweetie... I can’t wait to have you in my arms...”


	12. More gifts, more growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton recieves many gifts from fans and friends, and the soul begins to grow more

A week had gone by, and now MTT was 19 weeks in. Another week and he would be 5 months pregnant. Damn, time sure did pass quickly.

Twig was at work, and Mettaton had decided to stay home that day. His co-workers didn't mind of course, they completely understood that sometimes he needed a little break from performing. Performing while carrying a new soul could get a bit difficult, but it would be WAY more difficult in the future.

Mettaton was on the couch, watching TV and having some grapes. He did really like grapes after all. 

He plopped a grape into his mouth, chewing then swallowing. Licking his lips as he savored the wonderful taste of his grapes. Until, there was a knock at the door. He put his bowl of grapes down, walking over to the door. Putting both hands on his fairly rounded abdomen, rubbing it with one of his hands and cradling it with the other. He couldn't wait to actually cradle his baby in his own arms.

He opened the door, then put a hand back on his abdomen. Toriel was at the door with Frisk, both having presents in their arms.

"Oh! Hello Toriel!" Mettaton smiled at the motherly goat figure.

"Greetings, my child." Toriel smiled.

Mettaton knelt down to Frisk's height level, stroking his fingers through her hair gently.

"Hello, Frisk-darling. How have you been?" Mettaton smiled at the young human, his mother instincts were beginning to show.

Frisk gave the bot a thumbs up, causing Mettaton to stifle a quiet chuckle.

"Well. I'm glad to hear that!" Mettaton said in his usual cheery tone.

Frisk pointed to Mettaton's shirt, it was pale blue with yellow and dark blue stars on them. 

Mettaton looked down at his shirt, he had a feeling Frisk liked his shirt.

"Ooh! You like my shirt, don't you, sweetie??" He asked the child.

Frisk nodded their head, Mettaton gave them a pat on the head before standing back up onto his feet. Putting his hands back on his rounded abdomen.

"What brings you two here?" Mettaton asked whilst rubbing his belly.

"Well, it was Frisk's idea to buy you some gifts for the new baby." Toriel smiled.

Mettaton was flattered that Frisk came up with that idea, he turned to them with a happy expression.

Oh Frisk, darling! How sweet of you!" Mettaton purred.

Frisk smiled at him, nodding their head in a "You're welcome".

"Frisk, dear. Hand him your present, please." Toriel said to the human, giving them a sweet smile.

Frisk nodded and handed him the present, Mettaton took it out of their hands, and began to open it. Gasping at what he saw in the present.

It was a sky blue, soft bear stuffed animal. Along with a white blanket with blue stars, light blue stars to be exact. 

"Ohh Frisk!! These are _GORGEOUS!_ Thank you very much!" The bot said, giving Frisk a small hug, then went back into his former position.

Toriel chuckled softly, seeing how thankful Mettaton was for these presents. She handed him her own, which Mettaton took out of her hands after he put down the one Frisk got him.

The gift Toriel had gotten him was actually quite big, so he had to put it down once she handed it to him since it was pretty heavy. He wasn't too sure if Toriel wanted him to open it right away.

"Toriel...? Do you want me to open this now?" The bot asked in confusion.

"Oh! Yes, yes! I want to see your reaction." The goat smiled.

"Well, alright then.~" Mettaton nodded, and began opening it. Toriel helped him out, and what Mettaton saw, brought tears of joy to his eyes.

It was a baby carriage, which was absolutely adorable. An ocean blue color, just the right color.

"Oh... Oh my..." Mettaton said in a soft tone, wiping tears from his eyes. So thankful for this gift.

"Thank you so, so much!!" Mettaton gave Toriel a tight hug, startling her, but she hugged him back. 

"I'm glad you like it, my child." Toriel smiled at him.

"I'm... I'm absolutely astonished you got this for me... You really didn't have to spend all that money!" Mettaton exclaimed.

"Oh no no! Don't worry about it, dear. I don't mind." She assured the bot.

"I see, well, again. Thank you...!" Mettaton clapped his hands together excitedly, both Toriel and Frisk laughed softly. 

They said their goodbyes, then left. Mettaton was so excited to use this carriage and put his baby in it and go for a little stroll with it. It'd be a blast. He couldn't wait to show Twig.


	13. Another nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton has another nightmare about himself giving birth, but, this one is much worse in his opinion

Mettaton was sleeping soundly with his husband, both cuddling like they always did. Until, Mettaton began to have a nightmare;

Mettaton was in the bathroom, washing his hands after going to the bathroom. Till, he felt a very sharp pain in his lower abdomen. His eyes widened, turning off the sink and quickly drying his hands. Then, he felt another sharp pain. But much more painful, his legs began to wobble as he made his way over to the bathtub, taking a seat and leaning his back against the side of the tub. Panting and gasping as he felt more pain rip through his body. Then, he heard a pop from inside his belly. Oil filling his underwear, knowing what this meant. He tried screaming for Twig, but something prevented him from screaming. He had no idea he was talking in his sleep and tossing and turning a ton.

Mettaton pulled off his heels, leggings and underwear. Putting them aside. Seeing the baby's head, he gasped. Knowing he should push, he did so. And it was extremely painful, legs shaking as he pushed for the 2nd time. Cupping his hands so he could catch the newborn baby once they came out, again he pushed. But harder this time, still very painful. It was so hard to handle this, he pushed for the final time. And that was when the baby came out into his cupped palms, he was breathing very heavily in his sleep. Oil leaking from him still, hearing the cries of his newborn. It all became a blur, and he began to hear someone calling his name.

"Mettaton! Mettaton wake up!" Twig was shaking Mettaton's body as he heard his heaving breathing and saw his whole body shaking.

Mettaton opened his eyes, feeling actual physical pain. He curled up, grunting loudly. Putting both of his hands on his enlarged abdomen. Body still shaking.

Twig's ears went back in terror, fearing he had hurt his husband.

"Oh... Oh gosh...! Are you okay?? Did I hurt you...?!!!" The feline panicked.

Mettaton turned to him, seeing his husband. Tears filled his eyes, and he clung onto Twig. Burying his face and crying into his pajama top. This startled Twig, he hadn't seen Mettaton cry like this in a while. 

"M-Mettaton! What's wrong, babe...? Shh... Calm down..." Twig said softly, rubbing the robot's back as he bawled.

Mettaton's body heaved as he cried and cried, feeling the baby kick as he cried. All of the heaving must have woken him up.

Eventually, the bot calmed down. His body still shaking and tears still bubbling his his eyes. But overall, he seemed pretty calm.

"Mettaton...?" Twig muttered, Mettaton looked up at him with tears bubbling in his eyes, almost about to roll down his cheeks, there were some mascara stains going down his cheeks as well.

"Are you okay...?" The feline asked.

Mettaton nodded his head, the unborn soul moving so much was getting a bit uncomfortable. He checked the time quickly, 5:00 AM.

Realizing he was 20 weeks today, there was some more growth from the baby. His abdomen was a bit more rounded than it was the other week. He put a hand on his abdomen, rubbing it softly.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Twig tilted his head in curiousity.

Mettaton nodded again.

"... Do you... wanna talk about it...?" Twig's ear perked up.

Mettaton cleared his throat, but nodded once more. Taking a deep breath before going on.

"W-Well... I was washing my hands in the bathroom... Then I felt a really sharp pain in my abdomen..." Mettaton said as he put his other hand on his abdomen. "I quickly dried my hands after I felt the pain, then I felt another one. But _MUCH more painful_ , I took a seat beside the bathtub. Trying to calm myself down, but... But then..." Mettaton was so scared by this dream, that he couldn't stand to say what happened next.

Twig put a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. 

"It's okay... Take your time." He assured MTT.

Mettaton then went on.

"Then my oil broke, I tried screaming for you. But something prevented me... What if.. What if this is a sign that I'm going to go into labor alone??!" Mettaton dug his fingers into the sides of his head as he began to panic. More tears and mascara running down his face.

"I... I don't want to do it alone... I can't, Twiggy-dear... I can't..." Mettaton looked down at his abdomen, beginning to cry again.

"Shh... Don't worry, it was just a dream. I assure you that's not gonna happen, okay? I'm sure you'll go into labor with people around." Twig purred, kissing his lips softly.

Mettaton smiled, wiping his tears and mascara stains away. Kissing him back.

"I love you, Twiggy-dear..." The bot said, his voice shaky from crying. He hugged Twig for a quick movement, until he felt another movement. Pulling himself away and rubbing his belly.

"Darling... I'm so sorry for waking you up... Shh... Just relax, okay? Mommy's here..." Mettaton said softly to his abdomen, in response, he felt the soul getting into a more comfortable position, then relax.

"Aw... Good boy..." Twig purred, rubbing Mettaton's abdomen for a moment. 

"He really is a good boy, isn't he? I'm so excited to see him in 4 months..." Mettaton said with a little smile.

"Me too. I'm so happy we're gonna be parents..." Twig smiled at the thought of his child being in his arms.

Mettaton chuckled softly, he was gonna be a mom. And was so excited.

Mettaton fell asleep for another 4 hours, and when he woke up, he found a note next to his bed. Grabbing it and reading it:

"Hey!  
You know who this is by my messy handwriting, but hopefully you can read this.  
I really needed to work today, but, if you want me to get home. I will, you had a rough night last night and I wanna make sure you're okay. So I'll check in on you ever other hour, okay? I love you so much, Mettaton. You really are my everything..."

Mettaton smiled at the note, placing a kiss on it. Leaving a pink lip mark on the paper. 

"And you are my everything too, Twiggy-dear..."

Mettaton got up, changing into a new outfit. An orange t-shirt that said "Meow" on it. It belonged to Twig, and Twig always let him wear his clothes. He obviously wore his black leggings and pink heels , applied his makeup, then went downstairs.

Making his way into the kitchen, he made himself some hot cocoa. Putting a few marshmallows in the mug, taking a seat on the couch, turning on the TV. Flipping through the channels till he found a good show. 

After having his hot cocoa, he decided to take a walk downtown. Wanting to go to a few stores and buy some stuff for himself and Twig. 

He got outside onto the sidewalk, beginning to walk. Purse over his shoulder, the pink scarf with stars on it that Twig had gotten him back in the underground when they had just started dating. Ah, good times.

He made it down town, many people were there. But he didn't mind, maybe he would get some attention since he was pregnant.  
He would get attention, but not good attention.

He went to a few stores, he got a pink sweater with lighter pink stars on it, a dark gray t-shirt that says: "I love kitty whiskers~" since he was married to a gorgeous feline, and for Twig and himself as well, he got matching shirts. Two shirts, pink and orange of course. That both said: "I love him" with arrows pointing towards each other.

To get home quicker, he went through an alleyway, the stuff he had gotten was placed in his purse nicely. Then, as he continued to walk. He got stopped by a man. And the man gave off bad vibes.

Mettaton stopped in his tracks, immediately covering his abdomen with both hands. 

"Hello... Can I help you, sir?" Mettaton asked nicely.

The man narrowed his eyes, confused on why this person was covering their stomach with their hands.

"Why are you covering your stomach?" He asked.

Mettaton didn't want to be rude and say he didn't trust him, but went on anyways.

"Look... I'm pregnant and I don't want my precious baby getting hurt... Because you are giving me bad vibes." Mettaton said, getting a bit defensive.

"Ew! A pregnant man?? That's disgusting! Go to hell!" The guy snapped, shoving Mettaton angrily.

Mettaton didn't want to come off as a violent person, so he didn't fight back. Just continued to protect his baby, this guy couldn't hurt him, he was made out of metal. 

"Too scared to fight back? Pathetic!" He snapped, again pushing Mettaton. And this began to scare the poor bot, he had already been through enough this morning..

"Please stop..." Mettaton muttered.

"No way! You disgusting bitch!" The man growled, shoving him onto the ground this time.

Mettaton's eyes filled up with tears as he landed on his bottom, beginning to cry.

"St- Stop it...! Please...!" The bot sniffled, beginning to cry harder.

"Ugh! You're just a waste of my time...!" The guy kicked dirt at Mettaton, then stomped off.

Mettaton felt the dirt get onto his leggings, he grabbed his phone out of his purse and began to dial Twig's number, covering his mouth as he cried.

Twig picked up the phone almost immediately.

"Hey babe! I was just about to check in on you, how are you doing?" The feline asked.

Mettaton responded with sniffled and whimpers, he was terrified from what had happened. 

Twig heard his sniffles, and immediately knew he was crying.

"Oh... Oh gosh... What happened?? Are you okay??" Twig said into the phone.

"Twiggy-dear... Please... You... You have to take me home... I... I got harassed and I'm scared... I'm in the north alleyway downtown, please get here soon..." Mettaton begged.

"Okay, I'm on my way!" Twig hung up the phone.

Mettaton cried for another 5 minutes, till he heard and saw a car pull up. He recognized the car, and saw Twig get out of it. Storming into the alleyway, spotting Mettaton. He ran over, getting down on his knees in front of him.

"M-Mettaton! Shh... It's okay... Here, let's get you home..." Twig said, putting his hands out.

Mettaton nodded, grasping Twig's palm and making their way over to the car.

Mettaton was completely silent the whole ride, Twig rubbed his back to try to calm him down. But Mettaton kept shaking and shaking, luckily, Twig had bought him a little something from the store to cheer him up.

Once they got home, Twig took Mettaton over to the couch, bringing the bag with the gift for Mettaton with him. Taking a seat beside him.

"Hey... Um... I got you something, and maybe it will cheer you up...?" Twig's ear flicked slightly.

Mettaton turned around, he smiled. Taking the bag out of Twig's hand, he reached his hand inside, feeling a soft, thick sweater like texture. He pulled out a red button up sweater-like pajama top, gasping. It was covered in yellow stars, he grabbed the trousers out of the bag. Which were a dark red color with stars on the knees. It really represented that Mettaton was Twig's shining star.

"Oh... Oh my... Sweetheart... Thank you so much..." Mettaton hugged his husband, kissing his lips a few times.  
"I love you, you cutie..."

"And I love you too, hot-bot..."

For the rest of the night, Mettaton gave Twig the gift he had gotten for each other, Twig loved it. Mettaton changed into the new outfit he had gotten, and it was so comfortable. They cuddled together. Mettaton felt much better.


	14. Pizza

About a week had passed, and Twig was in the mood to bring Mettaton out for dinner. Not a very fancy place, but still a nice restaurant for the two of them.

Mettaton was sitting on the couch, just watching some TV while rubbing his slightly enlarged abdomen. He absolutely loved doing that, always relaxing his gorgeous little superstar.

He heard Twig enter the room, quickly turning to him. A bright smile spreading across his metallic, yet soft lips. Lathered in pink lip gloss.

“Hello, cutie." The bot let out a soft purr, happy to see his husband in sight.

“Heheh. Hey, my beautiful star.” Twig took a seat next to Mettaton, both softly locking lips for a few moments.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I meant to say: “Hey my beautiful stars." Twig corrected himself.  
Mettaton knew what he meant, he grinned. Kissing Twig on the muzzle softly.

“I love you so much, Twig-darling...” Mettaton cooed.

“Aw... And I love you too, MTT.” Twig kissed him again, then quickly kissed his enlarged abdomen.

“And I love you, my little boy." The feline gave Mettaton’s fairly rounded belly a little pat, causing slight laugh to escape from the bot’s lips.

“Anyways. I was wondering.. Wanna go out for some dinner? Not a fancy restaurant, but at least a pretty decent looking one?” Twig asked, and Mettaton loved the idea.

“Ooh! That sounds amazing! I’ll get changed!” Mettaton got up from the couch and stormed upstairs, into him and Twig’s room. Rummaging through the closet to find something good to wear.

He eventually found a fabulous outfit, in his opinion at least. And Twig would probably think the same. It was the dark gray t-shirt he had gotten a week ago, on that absolutely dreadful day... But it got better at least. It said “I love kitty whiskers

He put on the t-shirt, sleek, black leggings that fit perfectly. And of course, his gorgeous pink heels that matched him well. He put on a necklace that had a half of a heart on it, a pink color of corse. And it had an “M” on it. He wanted Twig to wear the other one that matched, the one with the other half of a heart that was orange and had a “T” on it.

He grabbed the other necklace, and then decided he would put on a bracelet. The bracelet was obviously pink, it said “M + T <3” on it. And he grabbed Twig’s orange bracelet, which said “T + M <3” on it. He had made them for each other back in the underground when they were dating.

He reapplied some eyeshadow and blush, then went back downstairs. Handing Twig the bracelet and necklace. Placing it in his palm.

Twig grinned, putting the necklace around his neck and the bracelet on his wrist. They smiled at each other, putting the half hearts on their necklaces together to show their deep love for each other. Kissing each other on the lips romantically for about 11 seconds before getting into their car.

Mettaton decided to drive, which Twig was obviously okay with. He took a seat next to Mettaton, both buckling themselves in sync. Causing the two lovers to laugh and Mettaton to plant a soft kiss on his muzzle. Twig blushed, then Mettaton pulled out of the driveway, onto the road, and began driving.

“Darling... Where should we go for dinner?” Mettaton asked his husband.

“Hmm... I don’t know, we should look around once we get downtown.” Twig said, MTT nodded his head. Then kissed his lips softly before continuing to drive downtown.

Once they arrived, they parked their car in a good parking space. Getting out of the car and holding hands as they began to walk down the sidewalk. Their wedding and promise rings glimmering as the sun was beginning to set. Everyone thought they were such a cute wedded couple, both always showing their love in public no matter who was around them.

They looked at some restaurants, but were not interested. As they continued to look, they spotted a pizza place called “Trey’s pizza” Mettaton’s eyes slightly widened at the sight of the pizza place. He began to kind of like the name Trey. So nice and simple. But, they both agreed to go there.

They entered the place, and the scent of pizza hit their nostrils immediately. But it was a good pizza smell. The atmosphere of the place was amazing, there were many people there. But it wasn’t too loud, thankfully.

They were approached by a waitress. Who was in an employee outfit.

“Hello. May I find you two a table?” She asked.

“Oh yes! Thank you!” Mettaton nodded his head, and so did Twig. But he didn’t say anything.

The waitress brought Twig and Mettaton over to a booth, both sitting down across from each other. Once they sat down, the waitress immediately asked something.

“Are you two a couple?” She asked.

“Yes. In fact, we’re married!!” Mettaton and Twig showed off their wedding rings, making the waitress chuckle.

“Well. We have a special drink for couples only. Would you like to have that?” The waitress asked.

Mettaton wanted to make sure it didn’t have any alcohol in the beverage.

“Hmm... Does this beverage have alcohol in it?” Mettaton was hoping there was none in it.

“Nope. No alcohol.” She shook her head.

“Heh...! Great! We’ll take it then!” Twig smiled, the waitress gave off a nod, walking off into the kitchen were they made all the meals.

Twig and Mettaton turned back towards each other, exchanging sweet glances and placing their hands on the table so they could grit their fingers together. Once their fingers were gritted, the two lovers leaned in and locked lips. Chatting as they waited for their drink.

The waitress came over with a big vodka glass, with pastel colored, thick liquid in it. It looked like a slushie kind of. And Twig loved slushies.

“Enjoy your beverage.” The waitress smiled, walking off.

The two drank from the two straws in the beverage, and it tasted delightful. Both sucking it down within minutes.

They ordered their pizza, a large, extra-cheese pizza. And once it arrived, they took their slices and began to eat. It was delicious.

“Oh- Oh my...! This pizza is absolutely delightful!!” Mettaton exclaimed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“I know right?? Didn’t expect it to be THIS good!” Twig purred, taking another bite of the cheesy pizza.

Mettaton chuckled softly, Twig was so damn adorable... He couldn’t help but chuckle every time he reacted to something. Except when it was an upset/angry reaction.

As they continued to eat their pizza, Twig decided to make Mettaton laugh with a joke he came up with.

“You know, I was gonna tell a joke about pizza. But it was too... Cheesy.” Twig smirked. Mettaton began to laugh, Twig always made him laugh with his humor.

“Oh you dork...! I love you!” Mettaton tapped Twig’s nose softly, Twig’s ears perked up a bit as he felt Mettaton’s fingertip tap his nose. His nose was sensitive, so it always made his ears perk up whenever it was touched.

“And I love you too...!” Twig kissed Mettaton’s lips. So soft...

“Ahaha! You’re so adorable... Twiggy-dear..~” Mettaton purred.

They finished their dinner, and they had dessert. A slice of chocolate cake, they shared it. And it was delicious.

The waitress came over with the check. Placing it down on the table.

“Did you two enjoy your food?” She asked.

“It was absolutely wonderful, darling!” Mettaton purred as he began to pay for the check, and Twig nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah. It was really good!” The feline smiled.

“Great! I’m glad!” The woman smiled, Mettaton handed her the check.

“Have a great night.~” She said as he walked off.

Mettaton and Twig exited the pizza place. Over to their parking spot, getting into the car, driving home, and having a wonderful rest of the night.


	15. 22 week checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT gets his 22 week checkup

Another week had passed, and Mettaton had his 22 week checkup. He always wanted to know how his baby was doing, and did not want them to be unhealthy.

Mettaton was brushing his hair. Applying his makeup, etc. He had taken a nice shower, which felt absolutely amazing on his silicone “skin”. He was wearing a hot pink t-shirt that he had gotten from a fan, it said “Mamaton” on it in black letters. He adored the shirt, and he couldn’t wait to become an actual mom.

Mettaton was finally ready, he got into his car and started it up. Starting up smoothly as always. He pulled into the road and began driving, humming “Death by Glamour” to himself as he drove.

Finally, he arrived at Alphys’s place. Pulling into the driveway, he parked his car and got out. As he got onto his feet, he felt a small kick inside of his abdomen. Startling him for a moment, but then he just smiled. Putting a hand on his fairly rounded belly, rubbing it with a couple fingers.

“Aw, darling... I cannot wait to hold you in my arms...” He said softly, then walked over to the front door. Knocking, waiting for a response. Alphys opened up the door, smiling at the sight of the pregnant robot.

“H-Hiya, Mettaton! R-Ready for your checkup?” The lizard monster asked.

“Of course I am!” Mettaton said as he entered the house, Alphys closed the door once he was inside the house. Leading him over to the room where he always got his checkups on the baby and himself. He laid down on the chair, getting ready for Alphys to hook up the monitor to him.

Alphys hooked up the monitor to the bot, having him roll up his shirt. Putting the heartbeat monitor onto his abdomen, hearing loud and fast thumping noises.

“Aww... My gorgeous baby boy has a beautiful heartbeat...” Mettaton smiled.

“Heh... Y-Yeah...! I-It’s v-v-very healthy, too.” Alphys said, then continuing on.

“H-He’s grown a-a l-l-lot recently, hasn’t h-he?” The former Royal scientist asked.

“He certainly has! But I know he’ll be MUCH bigger in the future...!” Mettaton said.

“Mhm! J-Just g-g-gonna warn y-you so y-you can be prepared... Y-Your back m-m-m-may start to hurt once your about 36 weeks in at least. It may get very p-painful... A-And, soon, you may start getting hot thrashes often. S-So make s-sure you have i-i-ice packs to c-cool yourself off.” Alphys said.

Mettaton didn’t like the sound of hot thrashes, but nodded his head. Nor did he enjoy hearing that his back would be in excruciating pain when he was farther into his pregnancy.

“And... Wh-When you’re f-feeling really stressed, j-just trying doing s-s-some y-yoga or any other excercise, and you’ll feel better. B-But! That won’t be f-for a while either...” Alphys assured him.

Mettaton began to get kind of nervous, all of this symptoms sounded awful. And didn’t like the sound of them at all.

The lizard noticed Mettaton’s nervous expression.

“M-Mettaton? Are you okay..?” She asked.

“I’m- I’m just nervous about all of these symptoms... That’s all...” Mettaton said.

“D-Don’t be nervous! I p-promise you it’ll be just fine! Plus, it’s a-all worth it in the end. Isn’t i-it?” Alphys smiled.

Mettaton smiled back, nodding, realizing she was completely right.

“It definitely is... I can’t wait to hold my little superstar in my arms when he’s born...” The bot said, putting both his hands on his rounded abdomen. Patting it softly. He felt a hand press up against the inside of his abdomen. Spreading a smile across his lips.

“D-Did he move...?” She asked him.

“He pressed his hand up against the inside of my abdomen... So cute...” Mettaton purred.

“Aw... H-He must r-really want t-t-to see you then!” Alphys said cheerfully.

“Why wouldn’t he want to see me?? I’m his mother! And I love him very dearly...” Mettaton said with a small grin.

“You and Twig are g-gonna be great parents. I w-wonder wh-what he’ll l-look like!” Alphys was actually pretty curious to see what he looked like.

“No matter what he looks like, he’ll still be absolutely perfect...” Mettaton replied.

After the checkup, Mettaton decided to get prepared for all of these symptoms that were bound to happen. He went to the grocery store and bought many ice packs, then went to a fitness store. Looking around. Finding a yoga mat and other things he needed. Paying for it, then going home. Storing the yoga mat somewhere, and putting the ice packs in the freezer.

Once he had put all of the ice packs into the freezer, there was a knock at the door. He walked over to the door, cradling his fairly rounded abdomen whilst opening the door, seeing Asgore standing there with a gift in his hands.

“Oh! Why hello there, sweetheart!” Mettaton smiled.

“Greetings, Mettaton.” Asgore said in his cheerful, jolly voice.

“How have you been?” Mettaton asked the goat monster.

“I have been good, thank you. And you?” The goat responded.

“I’ve also been good. Oh! And my little superstar has been wonderful as always.” Mettaton pat his belly.

“Hohoho...! I’m glad to hear that! And how is Twig?” Asgore replied.

“My sweet sugar kitty is sweet and adorable as always. Ah, I love him... I feel so lucky to be married to someone like him...” Mettaton smiled.

Asgore smiled back. “I got you a gift for your little superstar.” He said, handing him the gift.

“Ooh! Why thank you!” Mettaton took it out of his hands, beginning to open it. Inside was something he found absolutely adorable.

A baby blue rattle with white stripes, and a small music box too. He pondered what it was at first, picking it up.

“… What’s this?” The bot asked.

“Oh! That’s a music box. Me and Toriel used it for when Asriel was fussing as a baby.” The goat responded.

“Ooh! Wonderful! I’m certain this will calm my baby down when he is upset.” Mettaton said.

“Yes. I assure you that it has a very relaxing tone to it.” 

After a while, Asgore left. And Mettaton relaxed with Twig for the rest of the night.


	16. Hot thrash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mettaton is doing his show, he gets a hot thrash and has to end it early.

2 weeks had gone by, and Mettaton was officially 6 months pregnant. 3 more months until him and Twig would see their gorgeous little superstar. Now that he was 6 months in, Mettaton’s abdomen had gotten a bit bigger and rounded. Very noticeable. But he loved it.~

Mettaton had changed into his MTT news outfit. It still fit, thankfully. But he knew over time, it wouldn’t fit anymore. He was dreading that moment, thinking that it would be impossible to get on and the buttons would pop off. But he decided to not worry about it and put the thought aside for now.

Mettaton brushed his hair, applied his makeup, etc. He looked absolutely gorgeous, and could not stop looking in the mirror. Especially because he loved his belly so much.

A co-worker by the name of Xavier noticed Mettaton looking at himself in the mirror, now taking selfies as well. He stifled a laugh, walking over.

“You really like your belly, don’t you?” He asked.

Mettaton put his phone down and nodded.

“Ohh yes!! My little superstar is absolutely gorgeous. Ah... I can’t wait to be able to hold him in my arms. I’ll be so proud, and I can officially call myself a mom...” Mettaton smiled, thinking about how the birth would go. Thinking it would just be at the hospital like most births took place.

Mettaton heard his cue, walking onto the stage. Taking a seat at his desk. Seeing the small stacks of paper on the polished wooden surface, he placed his hands on the table. Clearing his throat.

“Good evening, beauties and gentlebeauties! This is Mettaton. Reporting live!” Mettaton said with a smile, hearing the cheers and applause of his fans.

He chuckled, then continued to talk into the microphone.

“Yes, darlings. I know. I’m absolutely stunning right now! But, today’s news is the recent growth of a special little soul. Can you guess who that is?” Mettaton smiled, winking at the audience.

Everyone knew, and began to clap.

“Yes. It is my gorgeous little superstar who has grown. Would you like to see, beauties and gentlebeauties?” Mettaton said, putting a hand on his fairly rounded abdomen underneath the desk.

The whole audience began cheering, wanting to see his enlarged abdomen.

“Alright then. Behold!” Mettaton stood up. Walking away from his desk, now both hands on his abdomen. Everyone gasped and began clapping and “aww"ing.

Mettaton absolutely craved this attention, he went back over to his desk. Continuing with the news.

"Oh my! It seems we have a special guest today! My wonderful, sweet husband, Twig!” On the screen, Twig appeared. Not looking prepared for this at all. Microphone in his grasp.

“Um...” Twig muttered.

“Twig-darling... Say something...! The audience is waiting!" The bot gestured his husband on the screen, who cleared his throat and began talking.

“Hiya, everyone!” He smiled, waving.

Everyone cheered and waved back. Mettaton smiled again, going on.

“Isn’t he absolutely adorable? Honestly, I have no idea what I’d do without a wonderful man like him...” Mettaton said whilst blushing, obviously loving his husband to pieces.

Twig blushed, getting pretty flustered.

“Mettaton... You’re flustering me...”

After a while, Twig went off screen. And as the news went on, Mettaton grew more tired and nauseous, and also very sweaty and hot. And the audience could tell that he did not feel well.

Someone in the audience raised their hand, and Mettaton picked them.

“Um... Mettaton? Are you alright?” They asked with a concerned look pasted on their face.

“Ye-Yes, sweetie... I’m- I’m fine...” Mettaton panted, knowing a hot thrash was going on right now. But why now, why when he was doing his show??

“You don’t seem to fine, maybe you should end the show early.” Someone else added, also looking concerned.

Mettaton shook his head. Continuing to pant like a dog after playing a game of fetch.

“No, no... I’ll be- be alright...” Mettaton said, feeling really nauseous and scorching hot at this point. Then, his soul began to pulse painfully. Startling him, it was pretty painful.

“Mmph!” Mettaton shut his eyes and bit his lip, holding back grunts of pain. He was low battery, so it was pulsing cause it wasn’t good for the baby. A co-worker ran out onto stage over to the pregnant robot, putting a hand on his back.

“Here, come backstage with me.” He whispered to the bot, who finally agreed.

The co-worker ended the show, quickly bringing Mettaton over to his reserved chair. Sitting him down, noticing he was on low battery. Many co-workers were crowding him at this point.

Mettaton clutched his soul, trying to relax. Not knowing why he was already in pain.

Another co-worker plugged his charger into the wall, putting the cord into the back of his neck. As soon as he was plugged in, the co-worker was helping as much as he could.

“Quick! Grab him some ice packs from the freezer!” They yelled to the other co-workers, a couple of them nodded and ran off to the freezer, grabbing some cold ice packs, rushing back over to the bot.

“Where do you want us to put the ice packs??” One of them asked.

Mettaton was panting as he pointed to his lower abdomen and then his neck. They nodded, placing them where he said, holding them down on him. Trying to cool him off.

Over time, Mettaton was charging and relaxing as best he could. Doing that show honestly wasn’t the smartest idea, but he loved being on stage. So he couldn’t help himself of course.

“Could... Could I get a glass of cold water, pl-please?” Mettaton asked a co-worker by the name of Josh, who nodded and ran off, grabbing a cup and walking over to the water fountain. Putting cold water into it and then some ice cubes, bringing it back to the exhausted and sweaty robot.

“Here’s your water.” He said, handing it to him.

Mettaton snatched it out of his grasp and began to drink it, the water felt so good down his throat. He realized he should probably call Alphys about this.

He put his cup aside quickly, getting his phone out of his pocket and dialing Alphys’ number. Waiting for a response as he put it up to his ear, tapping his heel against the floor.

Alphys picked up, answering.

“H-Hello?” She said into the phone.

“Hh...- Hello...” Mettaton panted.

“M-Mettaton? Is th-that you?? Are y-you okay??” Alphys asked, slightly panicking.

All of this exhaustion and sweat was causing him some slight pain.

“Mmph...!- Yes, y-yes... I’m...- I’m fine...” Mettaton answered.

“W-Wait... Are- Are y-you h-having a hot thrash??” She asked.

“Mhm...” Mettaton replied

“O-Okay, um... Are you cooling yourself off b-by using ice packs?” The lizard asked.

“Yes, my- my co-workers are cooling me off right now...” The bot said.

“Okay, g-good. D-Don’t worry, i-it’ll wear off soon.” Alphys assured him, MTT nodded even though Alphys couldn’t see him.

“Alright, w-well... Have a... g-good night, sweetheart...” He hung up the phone, putting it back in his pocket.

“Here, why don’t you take off your outfit?” A co-worker suggested, and Mettaton nodded.

Mettaton began by taking off top, then his heels, and then his trousers. He had his underwear on, so his co-workers were okay with him being like that.

They brought MTT a change of clothes, a pink t-shirt with a hot pink star on it, some jean shorts. Which he changed into, then put his heels back on. The air on his metallic arms and legs felt great, and he began to feel much better.

Mettaton smiled, rubbing his bump softly. Now at full battery. He decided to go home, his co-workers offered to take him home. But Mettaton assured them that he could drive by himself, which he did.

Once he entered the house, Twig rushed over to him. Looking quite panicked.

“Mettaton! I- I saw what happened on MTT News. Are you okay??” Twig asked.

“Oh! Yes, yes. I’m fine, love. Just a hot thrash hit me, that’s all.” Mettaton said, he had told Twig all about these. So Twig let out a sigh of relief and nodded his head.

“Good. Is our little superstar okay?” He asked.

“He’s healthy as alway, my sweet sugar kitty <3.~” Mettaton said in a flirtatious tone, kissing his lips and muzzle softly.

Twig blushed, kissing his husband back on the lips. Mettaton chuckled softly, blushing as well.

“You’re such a cutie, you know?” Mettaton purred.

Twig smiled and nodded.

“Well you’re so handsome and charming." The feline purred.

“Ahaha!” Mettaton laughed, hand over his mouth for a quick second. “Oh I know, darling.”

Later, they went up to bed. Tucking themselves in, cuddling up to each other as always, arms wrapped around one another.

“Good night, my sweet sugar kitty. I love you." Mettaton said.

“Good night, my shining star. I love you too.” Twig replied.

Mettaton softly kissed his lips before the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	17. Yet, another hot thrash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor MTT gets another hot thrash while cuddling with his hubby

A week later, Mettaton was hanging out on his couch peacefully. Eating some potato chips in a bowl whilst rubbing his fairly rounded abdomen. Feeling some slight movements from the unborn soul.

There was a knock at the door, slightly startling MTT. But he got up and answered the door, it was Toriel, with something behind her back.

“Oh! Why hello, Toriel-darling!” Mettaton smiled, one hand cradling his abdomen.

“Hello, my child. How have you been?” The motherly goat figured asked.

“I have been good. Thank you! What about you?” Mettaton answered.

“I have also been doing well. Thank you for asking.” She responded.

“I’m glad to hear that, sweetie.~” The bot said. Toriel chuckled softly before handing him the basket.

“I made you a few things for the baby.” She said, handing him the basket full of knitted stuffed animals and a single onesie.

Mettaton took the basket, gasping at what he saw. Two box Mettaton plushies, one dark blue and one light blue, the other stuffed animals consisted of a dog, goat, and a bear. Also shades of blue. The onesie was white with a baby blue box Mettaton on it, absolutely adorable. He was so flattered by everyone giving him gifts, it made him quite emotional. He put a hand over his mouth, then began to cry.

“Oh- Oh dear... Are you alright??” Toriel asked in a panic.

Mettaton wiped his eyes and nodded, smiling. “Yes, yes. I’m fine... I’m just so flattered by everyone bringing me gifts... And- And it’s been making me emotional..." He responded.

“Oh, I see. Well, you deserve these gifts. You do not want to spend a lot of money for the baby, do you?” She asked.

“Indeed. I do want to save plenty of money for when the baby arrives. I’m so excited to hold him in my arms.. .It’ll feel so amazing...” Mettaton said.

“It will, won’t it?” Toriel replied.

Mettaton nodded, then thought of something.

“Oh! May I ask you something?” The bot asked, and Toriel nodded in response.

“When I get farther into my pregnancy, and it begins to get very painful and stressful. May I call you for advice to help me relieve pain and stress? I know I have Alphys, but your help would be appreciated as well.” Mettaton said.

“Why of course, my child! I would love to help you.” The goat responded.

“Great! Thank you, darling!”

A day had passed now, and Mettaton was at home with Twig. Both taking the day off from work to have a cuddly day together as a happy married couple.

As they were kissing and cuddling, Mettaton began to feel very hot and nauseous. Oh no. Why a hot thrash now??

Mettaton began to pant a try to cool himself down by fanning himself, but that didn’t help. Twig noticed him panting, and realized he was having a hot thrash.

“Oh gosh...! Here, I’ll get you some ice packs!”

Twig ran off into the kitchen, grabbing a few ice packs from the freezer. Rushing back into the living room, taking a seat beside MTT again.

“Where do you want me to put them??” The feline asked.

Mettaton pointed to his neck, forehead, and arm. Twig placed them there, holding 2 of them down while Mettaton held the one on his forehead. Twig decided to call Alphys to help him out, he called her, and she said she would arrive within a few minutes.

A few minutes passed, and Alphys arrived at the house. Rushing over to the freezer, grabbing one more ice pack just in case. Then rushing over to the married couple, placing the ice pack she had gotten onto his other arm, pressing that down on him.

As they tried cooling the bot off, Mettaton’s soul began pulsing. Not because he was low battery, he was completely full. Because the unborn soul was reacting to the hot thrash, which caused pain to go through Mettaton’s body.

“Agh!” Mettaton bit his lip to hold back pained groans, he was upset he was already in pain. Which he obviously did _NOT_ like.

“Shh, calm down, babe... It’s okay... This won’t last long.” Twig said, placing a kiss on his husband’s cheek.

Mettaton smiled for a second, loving his husband dearly. Then felt more pain, again grunting. He began to have the feeling he was gonna deliver this baby early, and began to cry.

“I- I don’t want to go into labor early!!” He wailed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Y-You’re not gonna go into l-labor early, the baby’s just reacting to the hot thrash. Wh-Which causes some pain... So d-don’t be scared, okay?” Alphys said.

Mettaton sniffled and nodded, Twig wiped his tears away. Kissing his lips softly, blush creeping upon Mettaton’s cheeks. Twig always cheered him up.

Suddenly, Undyne came into the room.

“Alph, what’s taking so long-” She froze once she saw them layering ice packs on Mettaton’s body, causing her to throw her head back in laughter.

“U-Undyne! D-Don’t laugh!!” Alphys exclaimed, defending her friend.

Undyne began tweeting on Undernet.

“LOL just found my friends layering ice packs on @Glam_Bot87”

She walked out of the room once she did that, out into Alphys’ car. Waiting for her girlfriend to come back out.

Finally, Mettaton cooled off. And Alphys got into the car with Undyne again, driving home.


	18. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napstablook visits Mettaton and gives him a gift, once they leave. Alphys comes over and gives him a couple gifts as well, then, once Twig gets home. They begin to discuss names.

Yet another week had gone by, Mettaton was taking the day off since he really wasn’t in the mood to work. Twig was at work though.

Mettaton was on the couch like always, red t-shirt on that said “Fabulous” on it. And his black leggings and pink heels. Rubbing his abdomen with one hand. He absolutely adored his precious little baby. And could not wait to hold him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He got up from the couch over to the door, opening it, it was his cousin, Napstablook.

“Blooky!!” Mettaton gave the ghost a hug, startling them a bit.

“oh……. hi…. mettaton….” Napstablook replied, Mettaton let go of him. Smiling, so happy to see his cousin.

“It’s such a pleasure to see you, darling!” Mettaton clapped his hands together for a second. Then putting them on his fairly rounded abdomen.

“you too…. um…. i got you something” They responded.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Mettaton was eager to know what his cousin had brought him.

“here..” The ghost handed Mettaton a couple CD cases with CDs in them obviously, the bot took a look at the cases. It was relaxing music and lullabys, relaxing music for when MTT felt distressed or the baby was fussing a lot. And the lullabys were obviously for the baby too.

Mettaton gasped, covering his mouth with one hand. Eyes filling up with tears of joy, which Napstablook noticed immediately.

“oh no….. cousin…. i’m sorry” Napstablook began tearing up too.

Mettaton wiped his tears away.

“Oh no no, sweetheart! Don’t be sorry. I’m just… so happy you made these for me. Thank you so much...!!” Mettaton gave his cousin another hug, letting go after a little while. Both continuing with their conversation.

“so, um….. what’s it like” Napstablook asked. Mettaton was a bit confused.

“What’s what like?” He replied. Slightly tilting his head.

“you know… uh… what’s it called..” The ghost responded. Not really knowing much about pregnancy.

“Oh! You mean what’s it like being pregnant? Well. It certainly is a wonderful experience! Except vomiting almost every morning... Ugh... That’s an absolute nightmare! At least It’s died down a bit..” Mettaton smiled.

“oh…. cool” Napstablook replied in his usual soft tone.

“Why don’t you come in, Blooky-darling?”

Mettaton said, letting the ghost inside of his house. Closing the door once he was fully inside. Both of the cousins made their way over to the couch, Mettaton took a seat, and Napstablook floated beside him.

Once Mettaton sat down, he put both his hands on his very rounded abdomen. It was getting much bigger now.

“what’s his name” Napstablook asked. Mettaton realized he didn’t even think of any names yet.

“He doesn’t have a name yet.. Thank you for reminding me though! I need to get started on a list of names...” Mettaton said with a small smile.

“oh, ok” The ghost responded.

“Would you like to rub my belly? He loves belly rubs.” Mettaton cooed.

“uh…. sure” They said, floating closer. Not really knowing how he would rub it since he was a ghost.

“how do I-”

“Here, why don’t you just lie on top of it?” Mettaton gestured him with one hand, Napstablook laid himself down on Mettaton’s very rounded abdomen. Mettaton smiled at them.

After about 5 minutes, Napstablook got off of Mettaton. Continuing to float next to him. As they watched TV together. Mettaton felt a kick, getting quite startled. Scaring Napstablook.

“oh no…. I’m sorry……” The ghost began to tear up.

“Oh no no! Sweetie.. Don’t cry! He just kicked and it startled me. I’m alright, don’t worry.~” Mettaton assured his cousin.

“ok” They replied.

“um….. mettaton” Napstablook said to his cousin.

“Yes, Blooky-dear?” Mettaton replied, turning to his cousin.

“are you…. nervous for the birth” Napstablook asked.

“I have to admit. I am quite nervous to give birth..” Mettaton said with a small frown.

Napstablook began to tear up.

“are you….. gonna be ok”

“Darling.. I’m going to be just fine. It is going to be painful and exhausting, but in the end. All of it with be worth it..~” Mettaton smiled.

“ok…. um…. i have to go” They replied.

“Oh! Alright, sweetie. I’ll see you later.~” Mettaton waved as Napstablook disappeared.

Mettaton turned back to the TV, watching what was on the TV. There was a knock at the door, Mettaton let out a sigh. “Who could it be now?” He said to himself as he got up, walking over to the door and opening it. It was Alphys.

“Oh! Hello Alphys-darling!~ What brings you here?” Mettaton said cheerfully, cradling his very rounded abdomen.

“H-Hiya, Mettaton! I-I b-brought y-y-you a gift!” She replied. Handing him a present.

“Ooh!! How delightful!” Mettaton took the gift out of her grasp, beginning to open it.

Inside was a white onesie with blue stars on them, just like the blanket he had gotten. They matched. How adorable..

“Aww... Alphys!! This is adorable! Oh!”

Mettaton noticed another thing in the box. A soft baby blue blanket.

“This is so sweet of the you!! Thank you!!”

Mettaton purred.

“Y-You’re welcome… Eheheh…”

Once Alphys left, Mettaton stored the presents he had gotten in that closet he had. Where all the other gifts for the baby were. He decided to write down a list of names on a notepad, he quickly grabbed one from the counter, and a pen as well. Taking a seat on the couch, beginning to write down a list of names:

“Alex” 

"Shane"

 “Nick”

 “Rick”

 “Kevin” 

“James”

 “Mark”

"Freddy” 

“Trey”

Mettaton couldn’t think of any more names, so he put the notepad aside. Once Twig got home, he would discuss the names with him.

Later, Twig got home. And coincidentally, he had also written down a list of names. They had some of the same names on both of them. Such as Kevin, Mark, and Trey. And from then on, they began to discuss.

The next day, Napstablook and Mettaton had gone out to lunch together. The two had walked over to the cafe, so, they didn't exactly have a ride back. And Mettaton wasn't in the mood to walk back to his place, so, to get back. They decided to stop a taxi to get a ride.

As soon as they got into their taxi, Mettaton immediately began to feel nauseous. Quickly buckling himself in, the seatbelt brushing up against his fairly swollen belly. Because of the food Mettaton ate, Trey was moving quite a lot. Which made the nauseous feeling inside him get a lot worse.

Napstablook noticed how nauseous his cousin looked, getting quite concerned for him. Deciding to ask him what was wrong.

"cousin.............? are you ok..........? you look awfully nauseous............" They said with a frown.

"Nn... I'm so nauseous...." He said, letting out an uncomfortable groan. Feeling a swift kick come from his belly after his groan.

"Oh Blooky... The baby's moving and it's not helping..." The pregnant bot groaned, Napstablook then deciding to ask the driver to take it easy.

"um......... excuse me......... could you...... take it easy....... please.......? my cousin's pregnant and he's having morning sickness right now......." The ghost said to the driver.

"I'll try my best." The driver said, continuing on with driving.

Mettaton got home, immediately getting onto the couch and lying down. Having Blooky rub his back as he fell asleep there happily.


	19. T-shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twig makes t-shirts for everyone, find out more in the chapter

Mettaton was now 27 weeks pregnant. Almost 7 months already. Almost time to start getting prepared.

Twig had decided to make some t-shirts for his friends, himself, and MTT. Ones that said:

“Auntie Alphys <3” (color yellow with white text) 

“Auntie Undyne <3” (color green with white text) “

"Auntie Toriel <3” (Purple with white text) 

“Uncle Sansy <3” (Blue with white text) 

“Uncle Papy <3” (Redish orange with white text) “

"Uncle Asgore <3” (Gold with white text) 

“Cousin Frisk <3” (Grayish Indigo with white text)

 “Metta-MOM <3” (Pink with white text and stars around it) 

“Twig Daddy <3” (Orange with white text)

"Uncle Felix <3" (Yellow with white text) 

"Uncle Grillby <3" (Light orange with white text)

He went on a website and designed these t-shirts, ordered them, saying they should come in a few times. He couldn’t wait to surprise everyone with them.

Mettaton walked in on him as he was closing the tab. And he immediately got suspicious.

“… What were you doing on the computer...?” The bot asked.

Twig froze, he probably thought he was watching porn or something.

“Um...! Nothing, nothing...” Twig responded.

“You better not have been looking at porn sites again. Remember when I caught you last time?” Mettaton raised an eyebrow.

“That was one time! I was just curious... And now that I think of it.. It wasn’t such a good idea...” Twig shivered at the thought of what he had saw on the site. But quickly put the thought aside.

“Well... If you weren’t looking at porn sites. Then what were you doing? Hmm?” Mettaton asked.

“It’s a surprise. Can’t tell you.” Twig purred.

“Oh you cutie...!” Mettaton walked over, kissing Twig’s lips and muzzle softly. Stifling a laugh from Twig’s mouth. Kissing him back.

“Gosh... I love you, Mettaton.” Twig said to his husband.

“And I love you too, Twiggy-dear." Mettaton cooed. Kissing his muzzle again. Then got startled by a movement from the unborn soul.

“Huh? You okay?” Twig asked.

“Yes, yes... I’m fine. He just moved, that’s all.” Mettaton assured him.

“Ooh! Can I feel?? Twig asked curiously.

"Of course, my sweet sugar kitty! Go ahead."

Mettaton took his hand of his rounded abdomen, Twig reached his hand out and put his hand on his belly. Waiting a second, then feeling a kick. Making his face light up.

Mettaton chuckled softly.

“Someone loves their daddy.~”

Twig couldn’t help but snicker at the word daddy, he always laughed at it.

“Honey... When our baby’s older. He’s gonna call you that all the time..." Mettaton said.

“I know, I know. I’m trying to mature a bit. But I don’t want to change myself completely!” Twig exclaimed.

“Aw, prince... You don’t have to change yourself completely! I think you’re fine the way you are. And our baby’s gonna love you no matter how you act.” Mettaton kissed his lips softly. Twig blushed, kissing him back. Putting a hand on his silicone cheek.

Mettaton then remembered he was gonna be 7 months in a week. Wow. Time did pass quickly.

“I just realized... I’m gonna be 7 months pregnant in a week...” Mettaton said a soft tone.

“Oh yeah! Wow, time sure does pass, huh?” Twig smiled.

“Indeed it does, cutie. We should start getting prepared soon... Ooh! We need to get a crib... Arrange a baby shower... But. I can do that, because I have the money.” Mettaton said.

“Pfft, heck yeah you do.” Twig kissed his husband’s lips, making Mettaton blush.

“Aw, baby... I love you so, so much. You know? I’m so glad I went that art club back in the underground, and I must say, that day. Was the best day of my life. Seeing you for the first time... And, your appearance immediately dazzled me! You were just so cute! So gorgeous! Absolutely stunning! Ah... I just love you too much to describe in words... My sweet, sweet prince.” Mettaton purred.

“Aw, babe... You’re my everything...” Twig said with a smile.

“And you are my everything too...” Mettaton and Twig leaned in, lips meeting and locking romantically. Lasting for about 12 seconds, Mettaton had his hand on Twig’s cheek as they kissed.

They let go after a smiling and saying a few pickup lines to each other. Then both realized they really should pick out a name soon.

“Oh- Oh dear...! We really should pick out a name soon!” Mettaton said.

“Oh, right! We really should...! But. Maybe after a little surprise that’s coming in a few days.~” Twig winked.

“Ooh!!! A surprise??!!” Mettaton gasped.

“Yeah! It’s for all of us. You know. The others 

AND us.” Twig said.

“How delightful! I can’t wait!!” Mettaton kissed his muzzle before walking out of the room to go take a little nap.

A few days had passed. And Twig was sitting on the couch with Mettaton, till he heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Twig said, getting up from the couch, walking over to the front door. Opening it, seeing a mailman holding a big package in his hands.

“Hello, I’ve got a package for… Twig?” The man said.

“That’s me. Do you need me to sign anything?” Twig asked.

“Nope, you’re fine. Aren’t you like 13?” He asked.

“… Uh, no... I’m 21... AND I’m married.” Twig muttered. Showing the man his promise ring, engagement ring, and wedding ring. And a few bracelets and his necklace.

“Oh... My apologies! Sign this, please.” The man took out a receipt thing and a pen. Twig signed it, then he handed the package. Both wishing each other a good day, Twig closed the door. Walking over to Mettaton. Placing the package on the table.

“Sweetie... Did that mailman just ask you if you were 13?” Mettaton asked.

“Yeah, no biggy. I do look kind of young.” Twig said.

“No, no! I think you look your age. How could he mistake you for a 13 year old?” Mettaton asked, confused on why anyone would think that about his husband.

“I don’t know. Oh well. It doesn’t matter. I should invite everyone over so I can give them and ourselves the surprise.” Twig said.

“Oh! Alright, go ahead, cuteness." Mettaton flirted.

“Hehe... Oh you...” Twig said, blushing. Picking up his phone.

He called everyone, inviting them over. They all arrived within 10 minutes. Once they were all here, Twig took out all of the folded t-shirts in packaging. Beginning to hand them out to everyone, and so did Mettaton. Twig would give himself and Mettaton the t-shirts for them last.

“Here you go.” Twig handed Toriel her t-shirt.

“Oh! Why thank you, my child.” The goat figure smiled. Twig nodded in response. Walking over to Papyrus.

“Here you go, darling!” Mettaton handed Undyne her t-shirt.

“Thanks, robo-nerd.” Undyne smirked.

Mettaton chuckled softly, walking over to Sans.

“Here, Papyrus!” Twig handed him the t-shirt.

“THANK YOU, TWIG!” Papyrus replied.

“You’re welcome.” Twig smiled, walking over to Alphys.

Mettaton made his way over to Sans, handing him his t-shirt.

“Here you are, sweetie!” Mettaton cheerfully smiled.

“heh, thanks, MTT.” Sans said.

“You’re welcome, darling!” Mettaton made his way over to Asgore and Frisk.

“Here you go, Alphys.” Twig handed Alphys her t-shirt.

“O-Oh! Th-Thank you, Twig...!” Alphys smiled.

“Anytime, friendo." Twig smiled.

“Here you go, Gorey." Mettaton purred, handing him his t-shirt.

“Thank you, Mettaton...!” Asgore smiled.

“You’re welcome, dearest.” Mettaton then quickly bent down to Frisk’s level.

“And here you are, Frisk-darling!” Mettaton handed Frisk their t-shirt.

Frisk smiled, MTT smiled back. Patting their head before walking back over to Grillby. And Twig walked over to Felix.

"Here you are, Grillby!" Mettaton handed the t-shirt over to the flame monster. Who closed his eyes and nodded in a "thank you" before MTT walked off.

"Here you go, Felix!" The feline handed the shirt over to his older brother. Who thanked him before Twig and MTT went to open their shirts.

“Ready to open these?” Twig asked.

“You know I am, cutie!” Mettaton smiled as Twig handed him the shirt. Mettaton began unwrapping it, gasping at what he saw.

“Oh- Oh my gosh!! Twiggy-dear!! I don’t know what to say!!” Mettaton said excitedly.

Twig had already opened up his, chuckling at Mettaton’s reaction.

“Baby... I love you so, so much...” Mettaton said, hugging his husband. Kissing him all over his soft, furry face.

Twig laughed at all the kisses he received, loving it.

Everyone else loved their t-shirts. Putting them on in the bathroom of course. All taking pictures separately of each other, then, having a group photo together. Inviting a neighbor over since Mettaton wanted to everyone including himself in the picture. The neighbor left after taking the photo, Mettaton printed that one out. Saving it for memories.

Twig was gonna order a little t-shirt for the baby once they agreed on a name. It would be the color magenta, obviously.


	20. Name reveal and nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovers pick a name, and begin to work on the nursery.
> 
> sorry for the short chapter lmao

Mettaton and Twig had picked two names they liked the most. Trey and Freddy. They had no idea what though, both names were perfect. But still... Decisions...

“Twiggy-dear... What are we gonna name him?? I can’t decide!” Mettaton exclaimed.

“I don’t know... I can’t decide either...! Hmm... Here, let’s get people’s opinions on Undernet!” Twig said.

“Wonderful idea, cutie!” Mettaton said as he took out his phone, tweeting on Undernet about the two names. Waiting for people to give their opinions.

Most of the commenters said they liked the name Trey, and very few of them said they liked Freddy.

The name Trey really appealed to Twig and MTT. They talked for a while, and finally, made the decision.

“So... You agree on the name Trey?” Twig asked.

“Indeed! It’s such a sweet and simple name.~ I love it to bits!” Mettaton exclaimed.

“Okay! Trey it is then!” Twig smiled, also loving the name just as much as Mettaton did.

They tweeted the news on Undernet, revealing it to everyone. And then, people began commenting:

“Such a cute name!!” A fan commented.

“Wow!! Good choice!!” ALPHYS commented.

“nice name, guys.” SansSkeleton87 commented.

“WOWIE!!! I LOVE THE NAME!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!” CoolSkeleton95 commented.

“What a wonderful name choice, my child. : )” GoatMom commented.

“Ngah! Sick name, nerds!!” Undyne commented.

“oh………. cool name” Napstablook22 commented.

There were many commenters, all loving the name. Thinking it was a great choice.

To celebrate the name of their baby, they had a small party which lasted for 2-3 hours. It was a blast, they had cake, ice cream, pizza, etc.

The two lovers had a extra room upstairs near their own, which they would use for Trey. Twig ordered that t-shirt as he said he would. It said “Little Trey <3” on it, magenta with white text. 

They dusted off the room, well, Mettaton did. Since Twig was allergic to dust mites and always made him sneeze uncontrollably. It sucked, but he had allergy pills. So he usually took those, but he didn’t have any at the time.

The room looked nice and spiffy now, they needed a theme and color for the room, though. And it was harder to decide than they thought.

But, eventually. They decided on a color and theme. The color was baby blue, and maybe some other shades of blue too. And the theme was the sky. Like, clouds. And maybe the sun. There was a window in the room that the sun light usually peeked into, so it was quite fitting.

Mettaton, Twig, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus began to work on the nursery together.

Toriel and Twig painted the walls, baby blue with some clouds here and there. And a shining sun on the wall, too.

Once they were done with the wall. Mettaton was absolutely blown away by the result.

“Oh- Oh my!!! This is absolutely stunning!! Twig...! You added such good detail on the clouds and sun! And Toriel!! Such neat painting! Oh my!” Mettaton gasped.

“WOWIE!!!” Papyrus gasped. Sans smirked as well.

Asgore didn’t really say much since he knew Toriel would give him a glare if he said anything to her, but he gave Twig a thumbs up and continued to help out. And so did the others.

The dresser was absolutely gorgeous. Sky blue with white clouds on them. And a tiny sun on the side. On the surface of the dresser. There was a cute, small ocean blue lamp. Beside it was the music box Asgore had given Mettaton. Then, there were 2 of the stuffed animals that Toriel had knitted him beside the music box. In each drawer of the dresser, there were outfits for Trey. His cute onesies that Mettaton had received from friends. The CDs from Napstablook were placed neatly in front of the stuffed animals. With a radio, too.

Papyrus and Asgore set up a rocking chair, again, a light blue color. Used for whenever Trey was fussing, or, whenever Mettaton was in distress and just needed to relax.

Mettaton and Twig still needed to buy a crib, and maybe a few other things too. So for now, they stopped working on the nursery. Admiring the work in progress. Damn it was gorgeous.

Mettaton took a seat in the rocking chair, resting his hands over his fairly rounded abdomen. Letting out a silent breath, continuing to look around at the progress of the nursery, his lips curling up into a small smile. He was _so_ excited for his precious baby to arrive and be in his grasp. Again, smiling at that thought. Then, feeling a kick against his palm. MTT couldn't help but tear up, he was pregnant after all. So of course he got emotional from time to time.

Twig glanced over, seeing his husband sitting in the rocking chair, smiling, he walked over to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, getting the bot's attention immediately.

"Oh...! Hello, sweetheart... I... I apologize, I'm... Quite emotional... Ha-ha..." Mettaton said.

"Aw, babe... That's fine. You're expecting an unborn soul, 'course you get emotional. Haha!" Twig chuckled, the star doing the same thing back.

"That is true..." Mettaton replied, wiping a tear of oil away. Still gazing at the nursery.

The feline leaned in and tapped his muzzle lightly against his husband's silicone cheek, the bot's eyes shut once he did that, quite flustered by it. He was so happy...


	21. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since it has gotten too stressful for Mettaton to perform, he has to stop.
> 
> this chapter contains vomiting and peeing just a little warning lol

2 weeks had passed. Now more than 7 months pregnant. His belly was a bit bigger now. And the nursery was finally finished. And it was perfect. They got a baby blue crib that was a great size, the sheets inside were light blue. Inside were a few blankets. A sky blue one with clouds, a soft, light blue one. And a blue one with waves on it. A few stuffed animals were in there too. A blue bunny with a bow, a light blue box MTT, and a navy blue dog. So cute <3

Now that he was more then 7 months in. Weight was actually beginning to impact on his body. It was tolerable for now though. He did need some help getting things sometimes though.

Performing… Wasn’t too easy anymore. Posing was difficult with all that weight he was carrying, he always got hot thrashes after each show and sometimes even during a show! It was awful.

After a performance, Mettaton stumbled backstage. Feeling like he was going to get sick. And he really needed to go to the bathroom, so his legs were rubbing up against one another. He was making his way over to his trash can, but then, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He vomited all over the floor, bending over and gagging as he did. Body trembling from each round of sickness, it was pink and glittery, with some visible food pieces in it as well. His cheeks had a green tint on it.

As he was throwing up, he felt wetness go down his legs. He was peeing himself and was vomiting at the same time. He also felt himself get really sweaty, a hot thrash too. Wow. He was a mess right now.

Co-workers surrounded him, putting a trash can up to him so the vomit could get in there instead of the floor.

One of the co-workers plugged Mettaton’s charger into the back of the bot’s neck. He was low battery, too. So he needed to charge. Mettaton was panting and heaving, feeling Trey move as he heaved and panted. It was uncomfortable for him, so he rubbed his belly as he continued to pant and heave.

After about 15 minutes. Mettaton felt much better. He seemed more cheerful and happy now, but he wouldn’t be like that for long... They had changed his pants since they were soaked with pee, so that was good.

“Mettaton...? Could we talk to you about something?” A co-worker by the name of Josh asked.

“Of course, darling! What is it?” Mettaton replied.

“Um... Well... We think it’s time for you to stop performing.” He said.

Mettaton’s expression went from happy to upset, not wanting to abandon his fans just like that.

“What...?? No!! What do you mean??! I can perform just fine!” Mettaton snapped.

“We know you can. But it’s probably not good for Trey. Plus, every time you do a performance. You either get a hot thrash after the show or during one.” He said, he did have a point there.

"I refuse to stop performing. I can’t just abandon my fans like that! They need me!! And I need them! And I won’t let _YOU_ stop me!!” Mettaton was pretty pissed off at this point.

“Mettaton... They’ll completely understand why you need to take a break. Plus, your fans think you should take a break as well... You can still come to work and hang out backstage and talk to fans and us. But, we think it’s best if you take a break.” The co-worker said, trying to convince him.

Mettaton stomped his foot in anger, not wanting to take a break

“It’s not good for Trey. Do you really want to hurt him like that? I thought you wanted to be a good mom.” Someone else added.

Mettaton gasped, realizing what he meant. He did want to be a good mother.. His eyes filled up with tears and he began to sob. Burying his head into his hands.

“I-I’m sorry…” He sniffled. Feeling Josh and Shane rubbing his back now.

“It’s okay, don’t cry... You can make an announcement tomorrow about this. That sound good?” Josh asked.

Mettaton let out a sigh before nodding.

The next day. Mettaton went to work. In his EX form look. He heaved a deep sigh before going onto the stage and announcing his break.

He cradled his very rounded abdomen. Walking out onto the stage, picking up the mic and clearing his throat. Beginning to talk into it.

“Hello. Beauties and gentlebeauties..." He said into the mic. Not sounding as cheerful as he usually did, which made the audience look at each other, confused.

“I know... I don’t sound as cheerful as I usually am... That is because I have some news to inform you all...” The bot said.

The audience began to listen to what this news was.

“Due to me being more than 7 months pregnant... I am sorry to say that I will be stopping my show for now.” Mettaton said. Letting out a sad sigh.

Everyone frowned and sighed, not wanting him to go.

“I’m so sorry, darlings... I don’t want to leave you all either... I promise you, about 3 months after Trey is born. I’ll continue on with my career... Oh! And don't worry! I won’t be gone forever. I’ll still be backstage so you can come and visit me.” Mettaton assured the audience, who began clapping.

Mettaton smiled, waving at the audience as he walked off stage. Over to the backstage area, once he entered. He couldn’t help but begin crying, collapsing onto his knees. Bawling his eyes out.

This startled all of Mettaton’s co-workers, whom immediately rushed over to the pregnant robot. Comforting him. Telling him things like:

“It’s okay... They completely understand...” 

“Shh... It’s okay. They’re not mad at you...”

Mettaton appreciated the comfort of his co-workers, they sat him down in his chair. Giving him some food to eat, and he talked with them for the rest of the time he was there.

As he was eating his food, he looked up at his co-workers with a smile. Still upset he had to take a break from performing... But was still smiling.

"Thank you, darlings... I... really appreciate you comforting me after having to do _such_ a difficult thing for my career..." He purred. Wiping a tear from his eye.

"Anytime, boss." Burgerpants said with a nervous smile. The other co-workers nodding their heads, too.


	22. New products

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT gets more products for the nursery

Another week had passed. 30 weeks in. In 2 weeks he would already be 8 months. Getting very close.

After a rough day, Mettaton got home. Immediately going up to his room and lying down, cradling his belly with one hand. Groaning from all that had happened today. He literally had just gone out to run a few errands. But paparazzi kept swarming him and asking him questions about Trey. He was also having some morning sickness and had to run into the bathroom often, so many kicks, and so many mood swings too. Even a small hot thrash. It sucked.

Mettaton rolled onto his back, surprised at how big he had gotten. But he knew he’d be much bigger at around 9 months. Trey kept moving a lot, making the bot uncomfortable.

“Ngh... Trey, darling... I know you love moving... But please, please settle down in there..” Mettaton said kind of loudly so Trey could possibly hear his voice, but he didn’t. And he continued to kick and move constantly.

Suddenly, Twig entered the room.

“Hey, Mettaton... Napstablook came to visit you. Is it okay if I let him in?” Twig asked.

Mettaton really just wanted to be alone, but nodded nonetheless.

“Mhm... It’s fine, sweetheart...” Mettaton mumbled.

“Okay. Napstablook! He says you can come in!” Twig called, and Napstablook floated into the room. As soon as he did, Twig left.

“Hello, Blooky-darling...” Mettaton smiled.

“hi……. mettaton….” Napstablook floated over to him.

The ghost noticed his cousin’s expression, seeing he looked a bit stressed and quite exhausted.

“cousin…… are you okay….” They asked.

“I’m fine... I just had a bit of a rough day, that’s all... I know I took a break from performing... But paparazzi _STILL_ swarms me and asks many questions about Trey and my marriage... Ugh... Trey just kept kicking and I kept getting morning sickness... It was awful...” Mettaton frowned. Flinching at another movement from Trey, beginning to rub his belly with his other hand. That usually relaxed Trey.

“oh……. i’m sorry...” Napstablook replied.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie... It’s not your fault...” Mettaton said with a weak smile.

“Blooky, darling... Could you possibly lie down on my belly? It feels great when you do that...” The bot said with a slight grin.

“ok…..” Napstablook floated closer, lying down on Mettaton’s very rounded abdomen. Which made Mettaton let out a huff of relief.

Mettaton continued to cradle his abdomen with one hand, he was actually getting kind of chilly. And decided to change into the cozy star pajamas/sweater Twig had gotten him.

“Could you get off for a second, Blooky-dear?” Mettaton asked, Napstablook obeyed. Getting off of their cousin.

Mettaton made his way over to his closet, cradling his swollen belly with two hands. Looking through the closet, eventually finding the thick, red sweater with stars, textured button-up pajama top. Then he found the bottoms.

He got into the bathroom, changing into them. Walking out back onto his bed, lying back down. He felt a bit better, so he didn’t need Napstablook to lie down on his abdomen anymore.

The bot put a pillow beneath his back to support it. He felt pretty relaxed at this point. Getting onto his phone and scrolling through baby products on Amazon. Smiling at how adorable each product was. He had even ordered a few things. Such as a large, white and blue bunny stuffed animal, a onesie that was light blue with white stars on it. And a dark blue giraffe stuffed animal. Such adorable products.~m They would come in a couple days.

“Blooky, sweetheart. Aren’t these products absolutely adorable??” Mettaton showed them his phone.

“mhm…..” The ghost agreed.

A couple days had gone by. Twig was at work, and meanwhile, Mettaton had decided to stay home and relax. He loved doing that.

He was sitting on the couch, wearing his Metta-MOM t-shirt Twig had customized for him. And of course, his black leggings and pink heels.

As he was watching TV. He heard a knock at the door, MTT picked up the remote and paused the current show he was watching. Getting up and walking over to the door, cradling his swollen belly with both hands. He opened up the door, seeing a mailman with a large package in his hands.

“Oh! Hello there.” Mettaton smiled.

“Hi. I’ve got a package for… Mettaton?” He said.

“The one and only!! Need me to sign anything?” The bot asked.

“Yep. Here.” The mailman handed Mettaton a pen and receipt, which he signed and handed back to. He gave Mettaton the package, saying their goodbyes.

Mettaton walked back into the house, closing the door behind him. Smiling ear to ear. He was so happy his package had came. And immediately decided to open it up.

The star placed the package on the table, grabbing a pair of scissors and carefully opening the box. Inside were the products he had ordered, and were just as adorable as he expected.

Once he had unboxed all items, he went upstairs into the nursery, he put the large bunny stuffed animal on the left side of the crib, leaning against the wall. Trey would probably play with it when he was older, meanwhile, he put the giraffe toy on his dresser beside the lamp, along with the other stuffed animals aligned together.

With the onesie, he folded it neatly and placed it in one of the dressers. He smiled, walking over to the rocking chair and taking a seat. Cradling his very enlarged abdomen with both hands, rubbing it with one palm. Admiring the gorgeous nursery around him. Knowing that soon, Trey would be sleeping in that crib.


	23. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the chapter

A week later, Mettaton had his 31 week checkup. Getting ready to go over to Alphys’s.

He changed into a light pink sweater, not too thick or too thin. His black, sleek leggings. And his pink heels that he absolutely adored. Brushing his teeth and hair, making his teeth look shiny and white. Not like they already did. He scraped his tongue over his fang-like canines, grinning. Loving his beauteous fangs.

Mettaton grabbed his purse, throwing the strap over his shoulder. Cradled his rounded abdomen with one hand as he walked out to his glamorous pink car him and Twig shared. Getting into the driver’s seat, buckling himself in. Starting up the car. Driving out onto the road and making his way over to Alphys’s place. Humming his theme as he drove.

He arrived at her house. Parking cautiously into the driveway, getting out of the car onto the driveway. Walking over to the front door and knocking, waiting for a response.

Alphys opened up the door, smiling at the sight of the tall robot.

“H-Hi, Mettaton! C-Come in!” Alphys let him inside.

Mettaton walked inside, putting his purse on the couch, ready for this checkup. Alphys had some questions to ask, that may make him a tad bit uncomfortable.

“R-Ready for your checkup?” The lizard asked.

“Oh darling! Of course I am!” Mettaton smiled, taking Alphys’s hand as she led him over to the checkup room. Entering.

“Lie down on this chair, p-please.” She asked.

“I know the drill." Mettaton said, taking a seat on the chair, leaning back since it was a chair that leaned back a bit. Kind of like a chair at the dentist.

“Eheheh... Wait here...!” Alphys walked over to her monitor, bringing it over to Mettaton. Hooking it up to his abdomen. It felt weird, making the star flinch slightly. But he was getting used to the feeling.

Alphys used the heartbeat monitor on his swollen belly, and Trey’s heartbeat was healthy and steady as always. Alphys was curious, and when Mettaton wasn’t at her house. She had checked what Trey had looked like. But she didn’t tell him obviously.

“H-healthy and st-steady as al-always!” Alphys purred.

“Ooh! How delightful!!” Mettaton smiled.

“Y-Yeah... Um... I-I have a q- question for you, t-too...” Alphys said, trying to act mature to ask this question.

“Oh? What is it?” Mettaton turned his head towards the former royal scientist.

“W-Well... Um... I-I was wondering... I-I-If you w-wanted b-breasts so you can breastfeed Trey..” Alphys said maturely.

Mettaton hated the idea of having breasts, and did not want to be called a woman. He shook his head.

“No thank you. I prefer feeding my baby through a bottle.” Mettaton replied.

“Oh! Okay!! Th-That’s fine!!” Alphys nodded her head, then had another question.

“Do y-you... Um... Want a-a vagina so it can be easier to give birth? You don’t have too!! You can still give birth the way you are now...!” The lizard assured the bot.

“No thank you, darling. But... Will it be difficult giving birth with my current genitals?” Mettaton asked.

“N-Not really... Honestly... I-It won’t make a difference...” She said.

“I see... Oh! I had a question for you..." Mettaton said with a slightly nervous smile.

“O-Okay, what is it?” Alphys replied.

“What exactly do I do when I go into labor...?” The bot asked.

“W-Well, um... C-Call me a-a-and Twig if we aren’t around, but if we a-are around. C-Call o-o-over to us, o-okay?” Alphys said.

“Hmm… Alright... Thank you... Oh! Another question... How do I even give birth? I’m a robot...” Mettaton asked, confused.

“Oh! Y-You just give birth the w-way h-h-humans do!” The doctor answered.

“Mm... Okay...” Mettaton nodded.

“Hehe.. I-I’m s-sure your little f-feline will b-be absolutely b-b-beautiful.” Alphys said without realizing she had just given away what he looked like, then tried covering up what she said once she realized.

“UM!! I-I M-MEAN...! Y-YOUR L-LITTLE BABY WILL BE A-A-ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL..!! EHEHEH...!!!!” Alphys said, stammering. Sweat going down the side of her head.

“Honey... What did you just say?” Mettaton asked, putting his hands on his swollen abdomen.

“N-Nothing..! Nothing!” Alphys grinned anxiously.

“Alphys... Tell me what you said.” Mettaton responded to her.

“I-I’m sorry... I... I was c-curious.. A-And I checked to s-s-see what T-Trey looked like..” She said with a small frown.

“Oh…” Mettaton was disappointed since him and Twig wanted to be surprised about what his baby looked like.

“Darling... You know me and Twig wanted to be surprised!” Mettaton almost snapped at her.

“I know! I know... I-I didn’t m-m-mean to g-g-give it a-away...!” Alphys said, letting out a sigh.

“J-Just p-pretend I n-never s-s-said that..” Alphys responded, and Mettaton nodded his head in agreement.

"And u-um... I-It w-w-was p-p-pretty o-obvious that Trey w-was gonna b-b-b-b-be a feline like T-twig... See... Y-you don't h-h-have m-much physical matter s-since y-y-you were a gh-ghost before your p-previous f-f-form..." She said. Mettaton realizing that she was right, nodding his head again.

Later on, Mettaton drove home. Curious to see how humans gave birth. So he decided to go on YouTube and search up childbirth videos.

He sat down at the dinner table, on his laptop. Searching it up, seeing many graphic thumbnails that grossed him out. Making a face at each thumbnail.

Finally, he found one without a gross thumbnail. Clicking on it, beginning to watch it with earphones on.

He flinched at each pained moan from the video, feeling actual physical pain in his abdomen. He didn’t like the look of how humans gave birth, and tried not to think about it and just put the thought aside for now.

Mettaton couldn’t take watching this anymore, he closed out of the tab and shut his laptop. Picking it up, walking over to the couch. Taking a seat, still trying to get his mind off it. But he couldn’t. And it began to stress him out. Mettaton dug his fingers into the side of his head, eyes wide with fear. Body trembling, tears of oil and mascara running down his cheeks. Deprived with fear. He had also been thinking about how he couldn’t perform anymore, and it felt like he was abandoning his fans. Stress rushed through his body like a how a train went by. Deciding he needed to relax.

Mettaton wiped his tears away, going upstairs and changing into a light pink tank top. Grabbing a pink elastic and putting his hair up in a ponytail. Walking back downstairs, over to the next room. In there was a big bean bag like chair with cozy cushions on it. He took a seat, leaning his head back. Putting his hands on his belly, closing his eyes and letting out a huff of relief. These pillows felt so cozy against his back, he absolutely loved it.

Twig came home, seeing that Mettaton was nowhere around. He pondered for a second, than glanced over at the other room. Seeing Mettaton in the bean bag chair, relaxing. Probably trying to relieve some stress.

Twig smiled, walking into the room. Kissing his cheek softly, stroking his furry fingers through his hair before leaving to let the bot relax.


	24. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fluff is real in this chapter mmmkay?

Another week had gone by, now 8 months pregnant. 32 weeks in to be exact, Trey had grown a bit more. Mettaton’s abdomen was a bit more rounder now, he loved how much his precious baby was growing. And so did Twig.

Mettaton was at his studio, in his dressing room. His co-workers almost forcing him to just lie down on the couch, but Mettaton wanted to see his fans. And whenever someone would knock on the door, which was usually a fan. Mettaton tried getting up, but his co-workers stopped him and tended to the fan, telling them that Mettaton needed to relax.

“Mmph...!! Why can’t I see my fans??!” Mettaton said as he cradled his belly with two hands. Trying to relax Trey as he soothed his hands over his swollen abdomen.

“You need to relax, Mettaton. You’ve been stressed lately. And you need some time to just lie down and meditate... If you want...” A co-worker said.

Burgerpants was there, too. Getting out a cigarette. And Mettaton had forbiddened him to smoke, especially around himself.

A co-worker by the name of Shane saw him take out the cigarette, immediately grabbing it and throwing it away. Shooting the feline co-worker with an angry look for a second. Then turning back to Mettaton. Who was in pain cause’ Trey was in an uncomfortable position. Affecting his body. Luckily he was plugged in, so he couldn’t run out of battery.

“Please, darling... Let me see my fans... Please..." Mettaton begged, flinching from the pain.

“You’re in pain, I don’t think you should get up.” Shane said.

“Ugh..." Mettaton rolled his eyes, frustrated with his co-workers. They were just _so_ annoying sometimes, but were usually helpful and nice most of the time.

Mettaton really wanted to be alone, that way, if a fan knocked on the door. He could be able to let them in.

Eventually, they left. Which made Mettaton very happy.

As he was relaxing, there was a knock on the door. Making him smile. Yelling weakly;

“Come in!”

The door opened, it was a fan. A girl who seemed to be around the age of 15. Closing the door behind her once she was in the room, she noticed how pained MTT looked.

“Is this a bad time??” She asked, slightly panicking because of how agonized Mettaton was...

“Oh...! No no! Y-... You’re fine...” Mettaton said, sounded exhausted.

“Are you sure? You sound exhausted...” The girl said.

“Trey’s just in an uncomfortable position... Don’t worry about it, sweetheart...” Mettaton smiled. Motioning her over.

The girl smiled, walking over, sitting beside him. Really wanted to rub his belly. She couldn’t help but put her hand on it. Which Mettaton absolutely loved.

She began rubbing it for him, which felt absolutely wonderful. He was moving a bit too, possibly getting into a more comfortable position.

As she continued to rub his belly, Mettaton began to get emotional. Thinking how he wasn’t allowed to see his fans and felt like he had abandoned him, even though they did want him to take a break.

The star broke down in tears, beginning to cry. Startling the 15 year old. Having no idea what to do. She didn’t just want to leave this very emotional and pregnant robot crying...!

She continued to rub his belly, trying to calm him down.

“There, there... It’s okay... Just relax...” She said softly to him. Making the bot smile, but still crying.

Mettaton couldn’t calm down, he wanted to perform. Even though he knew it was unhealthy for the baby. There was another reason why he was crying, he was absolutely desperate to hold Trey. Even though he knew he wasn’t even 9 months yet.

“I- I just... I just want to see my baby... I just w... want to be able to hold him... And feed him... And... And take care of him.. And feel like a proud mother...” He sniffled. Making the girl frown for a second.

“Aw... I know how much you want to see him.. But, you’re only 8 months in, am I correct?” She asked.

“Mhm...” The bot nodded.

“You’ve still got a little while till you go into labor. Don’t worry, the weeks will pass by fast. I promise.” She assured him. Taking her hand off his belly.

Mettaton let out a soft moan, grabbing her hand and placing it back on his belly. Motioning her to keep doing her thing.

She smiled, slightly flustered by his soft moan. Continuing to rub the emotional robot’s belly for a while.

Once she left, Mettaton continued to try and relax. Still in a bit of pain and discomfort. Till, he swore he could hear a baby crying. Startling him. Thinking he had given birth without knowing. He looked down quickly, seeing nothing. Letting out a breath of relief. The crying continued, knowing he wasn’t hearing things.

He shot up from the couch, storming over to the door, opening it. Frantically looking around the backstage area, seeing a baby carriage. Which seemed to have a 7 month old baby in there.

Others trying to calm them down. The bot rushed over, motherly instincts getting to him. Wanting to hold and comfort this baby. They were a bunny-like monster, very cute.~

“Let me see them, now...!” Mettaton begged, putting his arms out.

“Okay, okay.” A co-worker said, getting the baby out of the carriage. Handing them over to Mettaton.

Mettaton smiled, not because of the baby’s crying. Just because he was happy he would be able to hold a baby. He took them gently, beginning to rub their back.

“Shh... It’s okay, sweetheart...” He said softly, stroking his fingers through the fur on their head. Hearing the hiccup sobs from the crying child, making him almost tear up.

“Shhh… It’s okay... Mettaton’s here...” The pregnant celebrity said in a sweet, soft tone. Which began to quiet down the baby’s crying. Still whimpering and sniffling through.

He pat their back softly, so happy he was holding an actual baby. And not a doll.

“You know... We brought this baby here cause we knew how desperate you were to hold your son...” Someone said.

“Oh my...! Thank you!” Mettaton smiled as he continued to pat the youth’s back.

“You’re definitely gonna be a good mom!” A female co-worker added.

Mettaton smiled, softly pecking his nose on the baby’s forehead. The mother came over with a smile, and Mettaton handed her the child. Thanking him for calming her down.

Later on, Mettaton went home. And once again, Trey was in an uncomfortable position. Which was quite painful for the bot, so, Twig decided to help MTT relax.

The male feline laid Mettaton down in bed, putting a blanket over his belly. But, the star did _not_ want that. He took the blanket off his belly to give Trey some air, although Mettaton was only 8 months pregnant. He was so ready for this baby.

Twig invited Alphys over so he could get some help from the scientist, which she agreed to. Arriving at their house within a few minutes, immediately walking up to Mettaton and Twig's room, getting beside Twig to help him out.

"Mm... I want someone to cuddle with..." The pregnant idol murmured.

"Haha... Okay then, I'll come and cuddle with you." Twig purred, but Mettaton shook his head.

"Noo... I want to cuddle with Trey's stuffed animals... They're so soft..." He said with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll get some stuffed animals from Trey's crib," Twig said, exiting the room, over to Trey's nursery. Grabbing a few stuffed animals and going back over to him and Mettaton's room, lying the stuffed animals in front of the star, who immediately pulled the plushies towards his belly and cuddled them, letting out a soft moan before falling asleep peacefully.


	25. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some perv tries to take MTT as their gf lmao even tho he's a male

Another week had gone by. And that day, Mettaton was taking the day off. Cause his co-workers wanted him too.

He woke up that morning, blinking a couple times. Letting out an exhausted sigh, rubbing at his eyes with his hands. Putting one on his belly, smiling at a tiny movement he felt from Trey. He had just slept in a pink t-shirt and some jean shorts. Since he had a hot thrash the night before.

He got out of bed, onto his feet. Pink socks on them, walking over to the closet to find something to wear. He searched through the closet, finding his black froggit shirt. Putting that to the side to wear, finding some black sweatpants too, a pair of underwear, and white heels. He loved this outfit that he had picked out.

Mettaton changed into the outfit, putting his other clothes back into the closet since he had only worn them one night. He stretched out his arms and legs, walking into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth, and apply some makeup. He did all of that, looking fabulous afterwards. Not like the superstar bot always looked fabulous. He felt very hungry, and decided to pick up some donuts and hot cocoa from Dunkin Donuts.

Mettaton made his way downstairs, grabbing his pink, glittery purse and putting it over his shoulder. Walking out the front door onto the sidewalk. Beginning to walk. Cradling his swollen abdomen with two hands, smiling a bit. He couldn’t help but think of himself pushing Trey in his baby carriage while going down the sidewalk and feeling like a proud mother. Which he would be soon.

He arrived downtown, there were a lot of people there. But he didn’t mind. He usually got attention since he was expectant, and he adored it.

As he continued to walk, the star put one hand on top of his abdomen and one under it. Rubbing it with the hand at the top, Trey absolutely loved being rubbed by his mother’s hands. He recognized the feeling since Mettaton had done that so much, and reacted to it with kicks and movements.

Mettaton got a bit startled by each movement, but just smiled at it in the end. Thinking it was absolutely adorable. Softly humming a sweet tune to relax the unborn soul.

Finally, he arrived at DD’s. Entering the donut shop, seeing a not very long line. Making the bot very happy. He got into line, waiting patiently. After waiting for about 5 minutes, it was his turn in line. Ready to order his food.

“Hi. Welcome to Dunkin Donuts, what can I get for you?” The man at the desk asked.

“I would like a medium hot cocoa and 2 strawberry frosted donuts, please, Mettaton said politely.

“Alright. Coming right up.” He walked off, packaging up the donuts while another employee made the hot cocoa.

The man came back with a cup of hot cocoa and a bag with two donuts in it, MTT paid for the food, thanking him, and walking over to a table. Taking a seat.

MTT opened up the bag and took out one donut, taking a bite. Licking some crumbs and frosting off his lips. It had such a wonderful taste. He loved it. Until...

A man who looked to be in his 40s-50s sat across from him, grinning. Mettaton did not trust this guy one bit.

“May I help you, sir...?” Mettaton asked.

“You look smoking hot, baby... Wanna go out for some drinks...??” The man asked, putting his hand on the table.

“Sorry, sweetie... I’m married... _AND_ expecting my first child," Mettaton smiled.

“He doesn’t have to know about this! Come on... Let’s go..." He gestured the bot, but Mettaton refused.

“No thank you,” Mettaton responded, trying to keep his cool.

The man gave MTT an angry look, grasping his hand, hard. Trying to take him away.

“HE-HEY! Let go of me...!!!” Mettaton yelled, trying to push him away.

“Calm down, girl...-”

“Excuse me?? I am a male, _not_ a female.” Mettaton hissed.

“You’re just saying that to make me leave. Come on...!” The guy pulled on his metallic arm aggressively.

Then, Twig entered the donut shop. Turning to see a man, and his husband. Mettaton seemed very scared by his movements, trying to escape. Twig got enraged, stomping over.

Mettaton heard familiar boots approaching them, turning to see Twig coming over. He let out a breath of relief to see his wonderful husband. Twig made his way over to the older man, looking him in the eyes angrily. Grasping his shoulder, hard.

“Get your hands off my husband. NOW.” The feline said between gritted teeth.

The guy’s eyes widened, quickly running out of the shop. Twig turned to see Mettaton shaking, needing his husband’s comfort right away.

Twig walked over and hugged Mettaton, Mettaton hugged him back. The feline placed a kiss on his lips, making MTT giggle softly and kiss him back.

“I love you so, so much.. My sweet, lovely prince..” Mettaton said with a blush creeping upon his cheeks.

“Aw... And I love you too, my shining star.~” Twig replied, kissing his lips again.

“You cutie... Come here...!” Mettaton pulled him closer, kissing his cute face all over. Making Twig laugh and squirm uncontrollably. Continuing to hang out as a happy married couple.

Twig had to go back to work, which Mettaton respected. Both kissing and saying “I love you” before Twig left.

Mettaton made it home safely, getting on the couch and continuing to eat his meal peacefully while rubbing his belly and watching TV. So happy that he had Twig in his life, so happy they began dating and got married...

And now, so happy that they were going to be having their very own child.


	26. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT gets stressed over having to take a break from performing

A week had passed, and Mettaton was becoming very, very stressed. He couldn’t stop thinking about him “abandoning” his fans. Even though they completely understood why he needed a break.

One day, he was sitting next to Twig on the couch. Stress still built up in him, he couldn’t take it anymore. He desperately needed to perform, but his co-workers didn’t allow him too. And could never be able to convince them to let him do so. Mettaton dug his fingers into the side of his head, almost ripping out his hair due to stress. Tears rolling down his cheeks, sniffling and whimpering.

Twig heard the whimpering, making his ear twitch. Turning, only to see Mettaton crying and looking extremely distressed. Mascara and tears stained on his cheeks.

“M-Mettaton!” Twig gasped, scooting closer. Trying to comfort him.

“Babe...?! What’s wrong??!” Twig asked, panicking.

Mettaton didn’t respond, and he began to bawl. Loud hiccups and sniffles could be heard as he buried his face into his hands. Tears falling from between his fingers.

“Shh... Calm down, MTT... It’s gonna be okay...” Twig said, beginning to rub his back. Mettaton’s body jerked slightly, and he hugged Twig very tightly. Almost crushing him.

Twig’s eyes widened, but he hugged his husband back. Still rubbing his back.

“I- I c-c-can-an’t...” Mettaton’s voice glitched from being that stressed. But Twig could still understand him.

“You can’t what?” The feline asked, cocking his head to the side for a second.

“I... I c-can’t... I-I can’t d-do this anymore...!” He exclaimed, voice still glitchy.

“What can’t you do anymore?” Twig was curious to know what was wrong.

“I’m an aw-awful person... I... I a-abandoned my fans... E-E-Even when I didn’t wa-want too... I-I was forced... And... A-And... I- I j-just need to p-perform.. I-I need to be there for my fans... Th-They all hate me for leaving them... I kn-kn-know it...!” Mettaton said as he cried. Wiping his eyes.

“Aw, baby... It’s gonna be okay... They don’t hate you, they completely understand why you have to take a break!” Twig assured him, but Mettaton wasn’t convinced.

“N-No... I- I-I need t-to be there fo-for my fans... They need me, Twiggy-d-dear!” Mettaton said, still bawling.

“Shh... It’s gonna be okay, alright?” Twig tried to calm the bot down.

“No... No i-it’s not...” Mettaton sniffled.

“Hmm... You seem like you need to relax. Here, come with me.” Twig got up, putting his hand out.

Mettaton looked up at him, taking his hand. Walking to the next room with him. Seeing that beanbag chair he had relaxed on a few weeks ago. Sitting in that chair seemed so amazing right now.

“Here, take a seat.” Twig put a hand on Mettaton’s back, sitting him down on the chair. Which made the superstar bot let out a sigh of relief.

“Mm...” He softly sighed. The pillow felt amazing on his back, even though it didn’t hurt.

Mettaton laid his head back, closing his eyes. Both hands on his swollen abdomen, rubbing it comfortably with both hands. Breathing in, then out. Falling asleep within seconds.

Twig smiled at the sight of his very relaxed husband. Patting his shoulder and kissing his lips before walking out of the room to let MTT sleep and relieve stress.

Hours passed, and Mettaton woke up to some pain in his back. Making him grit his teeth and grunt, he laid back on the pillow. Trying to have it help his back. He breathed in and out like he did before falling asleep

MTT decided he needed an ice pack for his back.

“Twig-darling!!” Mettaton called for his husband, who rushed into the room instantly.

“Yeah, Mettaton?” Twig answered.

“Could you get me an ice pack, please? My back hurts...” Mettaton said with a small frown.

“Oh! Okay! Coming right up!” Twig said before walking off.

Mettaton blushed and chuckled. “Such a cutie...” He waited patiently for Twig to bring him an ice pack.

Twig came back with an ice pack in one hand, and a cold water bottle in the other. Walking over to Mettaton.

“Here... Where on your back do you want me to put it?” Twig asked. Getting the ice pack ready.

Mettaton pointed to the upper part of his back, and Twig placed it there. Mettaton leaned against the pillow again, and the ice pack on his back felt absolutely wonderful.

“I got you a water bottle too. Just because I love you.” Twig purred, handing him the bottle of water.

Twig got beside him, and Mettaton began to kiss him all over. Leaving pink lip marks plastered all over him. Making Twig laugh.

“Hehehee! Mettaton!! B-Babe!!- Haha!” Twig laughed, making Mettaton laugh and blush even more.

“Oh I love you, you cutie!” Mettaton said, brushing his cheek up against his lover’s. Making Twig laugh, and do the same thing back.

Mettaton kissed his lips a couple times in a row, and Twig did the same thing back again.

Mettaton grinned, kissing his cheek. Startling Twig, MTT made a “mwah!” sound as he smooched his cheek.

“Heh... I’m so glad we got married.” Twig purred.

“Oh, darling... I feel just the same as you do. Getting married to you was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt as a being...!” Mettaton exclaimed, kissing his muzzle.

Twig laughed softly, both leaning in and rubbing noses softly. Both laughing as they did that. Once they let go, Mettaton and Twig intertwined their fingers together, both kissing each other on the lips again.

They let go of one hand, and Twig began to rub Mettaton’s belly. Making the bot smile and giggle. Loving the feeling of his belly being rubbed and Trey moving at the feeling.

“Is it okay if I say a few things to Trey?” Twig asked.

“No need to ask, sweetie." Mettaton said with a grin, gesturing him.

Twig smiled, leaning closer. Beginning to say some things in a soft tone. But Mettaton could still understand him.

“Hiya, Trey... It’s me, your daddy... Everyone’s so excited to see you and hold you...” He purred.

Twig felt a small kick, face lighting up.

Mettaton softly chuckled. Twig removed his hand, being replaced with Mettaton’s. The bot began to talk to Trey.

“Hello, Trey-darling. I’m so excited to hold you in my arms soon... Are you excited to see your mommy and daddy?” Mettaton asked softly, feeling a couple movements.

“Aw... I’ll take that as a yes...” Mettaton said with a smile, no longer feeling stressed.


	27. 35 week checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT gets his 35 week checkup

Mettaton had his 35 week checkup. He was getting ready that morning, putting on a light purple, fabric-y like textured, fancy tank top. Thinking he looked absolutely gorgeous in it. He also had dark violent sweat pants on and lavender heels. The color purple looked really nice on him. After getting ready, he went downstairs. Seeing Twig all ready for work.

“Twiggy-dear!!” Mettaton got his husband’s attention, posing dramatically for a moment.

“How do I look?” Mettaton said while struggling to keep the pose.

Twig swore he could see stars around Mettaton as he posed. Face lighting up.

“Wow! You look flawless, babe!” Twig purred.

Mettaton got back into his former position, breathing in then out.

"Aw, thank you... You cutie...” The bot shot him a glance, walking over to the feline. Kissing his lips softly. Twig blushed as his lips met with Mettaton’s. Giggling softly.

“I love you so, so much... My lovely prince..." Mettaton cooed. Kissing his muzzle and forehead. Making Twig laugh some more.

“I love you too, my wonderful star...” Twig responded, kissing his lips a couple time. Making Mettaton very flustered and blushing wildly.

“Ah...” He muttered, cheeks burning with a very noticeable blush. Then just smiling.

“You’re _too_ much, Twig-darling...” The superstar said. Realizing he was running late for his checkup.

“Oh- Oh dear... Sweetheart...?? Do you think you could drive me to my checkup at Alphys’s??” Mettaton asked.

“Oh yeah! ‘Course! I need to get to work anyways. Here... Come along...!” Twig and Mettaton walked out of the door out to the driveway, both getting in. Buckling themselves in in sync. Both blushing at laughing, then lips locking for a few seconds. Twig had offered to drive, which MTT was okay with.

As Twig began to drive, Mettaton inserted a CD into the radio. It was Mettaton singing the song he had written for Twig back in the underground. And it made Twig blush and kiss MTT so much.

Twig dropped MTT off at Alphys’s, waving goodbye, blowing him a kiss, and saying “I love you.!” Before driving off.

Mettaton blushed, happy to be married to someone like him.

The bot walked up to the door, lifting up a fist and knocking. Waiting for a response from Alphys. Alphys answered the door, smiling at the sight of her robotic friend.

“H-Hiya, Mettaton! C-Come i-i-in!” She said, letting the bot in.

“Why thank you, Alphys-darling!” Mettaton fanned himself for a moment, getting inside the house. Alphys shutting the door once he was fully inside.

“Here, c-c-come a-along.” She led him over to a room, he expected it to be the room he always had his checkups in. But it was different, it didn’t really look like a lab. It was like a room in the doctor’s office. With a table that the patient sat on while waiting and getting checked out.

“Alphys...? What’s this...?” Mettaton asked.

“Well... I r-r-really j-just want to talk to y-you about up-upcoming s-symptoms. Take a-a s-s-seat.” The lizard figure motioned MTT to sit down on the table. He obeyed, taking a seat. Cradling his swollen belly with two hands, patting it with one.

Alphys was a bit tempted to snuggle up to his belly and cuddle it, but decided not to.

“Alright. F-First I-I wanted to t-talk to y-y-you about c-contractions... Which w-will be s-starting i-i-in about a-a week a-a-at m-most.” She said.

“… Isn’t that when the baby pushes itself forward? You know.. To get ready to come out?” Mettaton asked.

“Y-Yep! Don’t worry, i-it won’t be all th-that bad. It c-c-can get v-very painful. But I-I-I’m s-sure y-you can manage i-it.” Alphys stammered for a second.

“Well.. Alright then.” Mettaton nodded, waiting for the next thing she had to say.

“W-Well... Next... Um... B-Back p-pains.-”

“Oh!! I had some back pains last week!” Mettaton said.

“O-Oh! Well! I-I’m sure y-you know th-the drill, th-then.” She assumed, and MTT nodded.

“N-Next... Uh... D-Don’t get t-too scared! B-B-But... I w-wanted to d-discuss... The l-labor and birth process...” Alphys muttered, tapping her fingers together nervously.

Mettaton froze, scared by those words.

“Alright... G-Go on...” He said anxiously.

“O-Okay... So, basically... Labor can get very painful, s-s-so make sure to t-try to breathe through th-the pain and stay c-calm. I-I’m sure Twig and maybe a few others w-will be there to c-comfort you. So... Uhm... D-Don’t worry about being alone, okay?” Alphys assured him. Mettaton nodded in response.

“N-Now for the birth... That can a-also be v-very painful. Twig will b-be there to hold your hand and comfort y-you. And I-I’ll be there to deliver the baby. O-Once he’s b-b-born. I-I’ll have to clean him up and c-cut his umbilical cord, d-do a few checkups, then. You and T-Twig will finally be able to h-have him i-in your arms...!” The lizard smiled brightly. Mettaton smiled back, almost tearing up at the thought of him holding Trey for the first time.

“Ah... I’m so excited to see him... We both are...! He’s going to be so gorgeous...” Mettaton purred.

Alphys chuckled, getting onto the table. Now even more tempted to cuddle up against his swollen abdomen. She couldn’t help herself anymore.

“U-Uh... M-Mettaton... C-Ca-Can I... Um... R-Rub y-y-your belly...? A-And... P-Possibly c-cuddle it?” She asked.

“Oh! Why of course, darling! Go right ahead.!” Mettaton removed his hands from his abdomen, letting Alphys place her hands on it and rub it. Smiling at each movement she felt from Trey. 

“H-Hi, Trey... I-It’s me... Your aunt... A-Alphys... Y-Your m-m-mommy and d-daddy are so excited to see you, e-everyone is...! You’re g-going to be b-beautiful, Trey...” Alphys smiled. Feeling a kick.

Mettaton chuckled softly. “Someone loves their auntie."

“Eheheh... I-I’m g-glad...” She scratched the back of her head nervously.

Mettaton placed his hand on his belly, rubbing it. Beginning to talk to it as well.

“Hello, my darling... I’m so excited to have you in my arms, sweetheart... Mommy and Daddy love you very much.” The bot said softly.

Trey kicked a couple times, he loved his mother’s voice. It was always so soothing and comforting.


	28. Baby shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT hosts the baby shower for Trey : )

Now 9 months pregnant. Mettaton had decided to host a baby shower, inviting all of his friends, co-workers and neighbors. Hoping they would all come.

Him and Twig had set up all the decorations. All similar shades of blue, with cute hangers and “stickers” on the ceiling and wall.

Everyone had accepted the invite, and were all coming to the shower. Making Mettaton very happy. He had gotten a cake from Muffet’s bakery that said “It’s a boy!” on it in blue frosting.

Finally, it was the day of the baby shower. Starting at 1:30 PM. Mettaton had dressed up in a white gown with a blue bow underneath where his belly would be. Light blue heels, too. And even a flower in his hair. Twig couldn’t stop blushing at how gorgeous he was.

“Oh gosh... Baby... You look so handsome in that gown...!” Twig purred.

“Why thank you, darling! I think you look adorable in that sweater of yours. Well, you always look adorable...!” The bot said with a smile, excited for this baby shower.

“Pfft...” Twig walked over, Mettaton and Twig both leaned in, locking lips. A hand on Twig’s cheek as they kissed for a few moments. Letting go, shooting each other a sweet glance and blush. Even winking and giggling at how hot and adorable they thought they looked.

“I love you so, so much... My lovely prince... My sweet sugar kitty...” Mettaton grinned, kissing him all over his furry face.

“Heheh! And I love you too, my shining star...!” Twig kissed his lips softly, making Mettaton blush, getting very flustered.

“Oh- Oh my... Ah... You’re too much, you cutie... Come here!” Mettaton pulled Twig closer, putting his arms around his waist. Where the feline was ticklish.

“H-Hey! Stop! That tickles!” Twig laughed, smiling brightly.

Mettaton kissed his lips, both cheeks, muzzle, and forehead. Leaving pink lip markings all over him. His husband was so sweet and adorable.

“I love you, cuteness...” The superstar said, kissing his lips again. Making Twig purr.

“Aw, babe... I love you too...” Twig smiled.

“Oh my!! Twiggy-dear! Your perfection! It’s blinding me! Ooh!” Mettaton gasped dramatically.

“Hehe! Mettaton...! You’re making me blush..” Twig said, blushing wildly.

“You better be blushing, cutie...!” Mettaton kissed his muzzle and lips again. Twig kissed him back on the lips. Then, both leaning in and rubbing noses softly. Kissing one another on the cheek, both giggling and blushing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mettaton’s face lit up once he heard the knock.

“Oh! That must be our first guest! Coming!!” Mettaton walked over to the door, cradling his swollen abdomen. Opening up the door, seeing Toriel and Frisk there.

“Why hello there, beauties! Come on in!” Mettaton smiled.

“Thank you, my child.” Toriel smiled, a big gift in her hand. Meanwhile, Frisk had a smaller one in their grasp.

Mettaton smiled at Frisk, waving. Frisk waved back.

“Please put the presents over there.” The bot pointed to a table in the living room. “And there are snacks on the dinner table. Help yourself.!” Mettaton grinned. Both of them nodding, putting the presents on the table in the living room. Then going over to the table, looking at all the delicious snacks.

“Mommy...? Can I have a Hershey kiss...? Pleasee?~” Frisk begged.

“Of course, my child. Go right ahead...!!” Toriel smiled, patting their head.

“Yay!” Frisk grabbed a handful of Hershey kisses, startling Toriel.

“Dear... Please put a few back. You don’t want to eat all of them and get yourself sick.” She said a bit sternly.

Frisk sighed, putting a couple of them away. Devouring the rest.

Then, there was another knock. Mettaton rushed over, opening it. It was Sans and Papyrus.

“Hello there, darlings! Come right in!” Mettaton let the two skeleton brothers enter the house. Closing the door once they were inside.

“WOWIE!! IT’S SO BLUE IN HERE!!” Papyrus gasped.

“It certainly is, darling.” Mettaton smiled.

“heh. yeah it is, pap.” Sans grinned.

“Oh! Please put the presents on the table in the living room. And feel free to help yourself to the snacks on the dinner table.” Mettaton said. Both of them nodding, putting the presents in the living room, and looking at the yummy snacks that were on the table.

Another knock came at the door. But this time, Twig opened up the door. It was Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore. All having gifts in their arms.

“Hiya! Come right in!” Twig let them in the house, closing the door behind them once inside the house.

“Put the presents on the table in the living room, please. Oh! And there are many delicious snacks on the dinner table you may help yourself too!” The feline smiled brightly.

Mettaton chuckled at his adorable husband, blowing him a kiss and winking. Twig did the same back.

They placed the presents in the living room, helping themselves to the snacks on the table.

Eventually, all of the neighbors arrived. And the house was pretty crowded. Which sort of triggered Twig’s anxiety. But he tried to hide it. Which was failing miserably.

Twig was on the couch, crowded by people he didn’t know. Mettaton was there, but he still felt very anxious and uncomfortable. Making his body shake and almost having a panic attack.

“Honey...? Are you alright?” Mettaton asked Twig.

“Uh... Y-Yes! I’m fine! Perfectly f-fine!” Twig lied, smiling nervously. Sweat going down the side of your head.

“Prince... Are you feeling anxious?” Mettaton always loved calling Twig “prince” since he was his lovely prince after all.

“Mhm...” Twig nodded, there was no point in lying.

“Oh! Here, come with me.” Mettaton led Twig into the other room, where it was empty. Sitting Twig down on the couch and taking a seat next to his husband, putting one arm around him. Comforting him with many kisses and sweet pickup lines. Cheering Twig up.

Twig clung onto Mettaton, resting his head on his shoulder as Mettaton continued to kiss him all over.

Felix, Twig’s older brother. Entered the room, seeing Twig looking quite anxious. It worried him.

“Hey... Is everything alright in here?” He turned to Mettaton.

“Everything’s fine. Twig’s just feeling anxious, and I felt he needed some time alone with just me. Is that right, Twig-darling?” Mettaton looked down at his husband, whom nodded in response. Kissing Mettaton’s lips, making MTT blush and giggle. One arm around Twig, and one hand on his belly. Rubbing it, feeling Trey getting into a different position. It was making Mettaton uncomfortable since he was moving so much.

“Oh. Okay. I’ll leave you guys alone, then.” Felix said, exiting the room. Over to Grillby, his crush.

Time passed, and Twig felt better. But, Mettaton still felt uncomfortable. But he tried not to let it show too much.

“Can we go back into the other room now?” Twig asked. Looking up at the pregnant robot.

“Oh...! Of course we can, cuteness...!” Mettaton rubbed noses with him and kissed his cheek, Twig did the same back. Both going back into the other room, he noticing Mettaton limping. Concerning the feline.

“Uh... Mettaton...? Are you okay? You’re limping...” Twig said.

“Yes, yes. I’m fine, sweetheart.” Mettaton assured him, kind of gritting his teeth while talking. Having some mild contractions too. They had began a couple days ago. So, it wasn’t too much of a shock that he was having them.

“You sure...? You look like you’re in pain.” Twig pointed out, making everyone look over at the bot. Worried.

“Darling... I promise you that I’m- Ngh!” Mettaton clutched his belly at a contraction, shutting his eyes and trying to breathe through it.

“M-Mettaton!” Twig gasped, walking over to him. Putting a hand on his back.

“Here. Let me help you over to the chair so you can relax.” Twig offered, Mettaton accepted. Both walking into the living room, sitting Mettaton down in a cozy chair. Letting out a breath of relief once he sat down. Rubbing his swollen abdomen, biting his lip to hold back gentle moans of slight pain and shock.

Over time, contractions picked up. Much more painful, and Mettaton was getting very scared. Fearing that he would deliver this baby today, and he wasn’t prepared for it at all.

Mettaton began to cry, Twig by his side. Trying to comfort him, everyone crowding MTT. Alphys also beside them.

“M-Mettaton!! A-Are y-you okay??” Alphys asked.

“I... I d-don’t want to deliver this baby now!! I-I’m not ready...! I... I don’t want Trey to be premature... I want him to be healthy...” He sniffled, wiping his eyes. Everyone in shock.

“D-Don’t worry. I-I promise you y-you won’t b-b-be delivering th-this b-b-baby today. O-Okay?” Alphys assured him, MTT nodded. Trying to calm down.

He had calmed down after a while, feeling much better. Which made everyone else happy. Especially Twig.

It was time to eat the cake. Mettaton had it on the kitchen table, cutting a slice for everyone. It was such a delicious cake. Twig and MTT were sharing a slice together, both enjoying it and flirting with each other like always. Giggling and smirking at one another’s comments.

“Stop it, cutie! You’re too much!” Mettaton said while blushing.

“Heheh...! This sweet sugar kitty’s gonna fluster you so much you won’t believe it...!” Twig purred.

“Aw, darling...” Mettaton softly rubbed noses with him, kissing his lips and muzzle afterwards. Licking the frosting off of their lips.

After everyone had their cake, they got into the living room. Having Mettaton begin to open the presents.

“Here is my present, dear...!" Toriel smiled, handing him her good sized gift.

“Thank you, darling!” Mettaton took the gift, beginning to unwrap it. Inside was a big box, it was a birth ball. Just what he needed.

“Ooh!! Thank you so much, sweetheart!!” Mettaton smiled, hugging the goat figure for a quick second. Putting the box aside.

Frisk came over, having their present in their hands. Handing it to Mettaton.

Mettaton smiled once he received the gift, patting Frisk’s head. Then beginning to open it.

Inside was a red onesie with yellow stars on it. It was similar to the pajamas Mettaton had gotten from Twig. Mettaton’s face lit up, then, he noticed a small red bear stuffed animal with it. Making his face light up even more.

“Frisk-darling! This is so sweet of you!! Thank you so much, dearest!” Mettaton said, giving the child a hug. Getting the next gift, which was from Alphys and Undyne.

Mettaton smiled at the two lovers, opening up the gift. It was a cute white onesie that said “I love my auntie” on it in blue letters. Making Mettaton smile and “aww” a bit.

Time passed, and Mettaton had opened up all the gifts. All such wonderful presents, so thankful for each one. The bot got very tired, and everyone had left. Letting the superstar relax. Twig stored away all the presents in Trey’s room. Setting up the birth ball near the closet in their room. Both him and MTT going to bed afterwards.


	29. Irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since Mettaton is very close to his due date, all of his co-workers start helping him with everything. and it gets very annoying for the poor bot.

Another week had gone by. Now 37 weeks in, Mettaton was getting very close. And carrying all that weight was getting more difficult for the bot. But he could usually manage doing activities that required physical work.

Mettaton was getting ready for work that morning. He grabbed a pink button-up vest with gold colored buttons, so far, he had a white, baggy long sleeved shirt on and blue jeans with his pink heels.

He put on the vest, buttoning it up, starting from the top. Once he got to the part where his swollen abdomen was, he couldn’t button it up that well. Struggling throughout the whole time.

“Urgh! Come on...!” Mettaton said to himself through gritted teeth, forcefully trying to button up the rest of the vest. Getting quite frustrated for a second, until, he finally managed to button up the rest. He smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. Walking downstairs, he had already brushed his teeth and applied his makeup. So he was good to go.

Mettaton made it downstairs, seeing Twig all ready for work. About to walk, but, Mettaton wanted to drive him.

“Oh! Don’t worry, sweetheart. You don’t have to walk to work. I can drive you there...!” Mettaton smiled, getting out his car keys.

“Ah, thank god! I did _NOT_ want to walk today.” Twig smiled with relief.

“Well, now you don’t have too, cuteness.” Mettaton purred. Walking over, brushing his cheek up against his lover’s cheek. Making Twig purr and laugh.

"You’re too much, Twiggy-dear...” Mettaton said while blushing, taking Twig’s hand as they walked out the door over to the car. Getting inside.

Mettaton began to drive down the street once they were both ready.

It didn’t take too long to arrive to Twig’s work place, the gas station. He dropped his husband off, both kissing and saying “I love you” before Twig walked into the station.

Mettaton smiled, driving off over to his studio. Arriving within 4 minutes.

He parked his car in his reserved parking space, unlocking the vehicle. Getting out, cradling his belly once he got onto his feet. It was a bit easier to walk if he did that.

The bot entered the studio, smiling and waving at his co-workers. Who waved back, also smiling.

Mettaton didn’t have breakfast that morning, so he decided to go to the cafe and get himself some good ol’ pancakes with syrup and butter, bacon on the side.

As Mettaton was approaching the cafe area, a co-worker by the name of Conor came up to him. “Hey! What are you getting from the cafe?” He asked.

“Oh! I’m just getting some pancakes with syrup and butter, and some bacon on the side. Why?” Mettaton raised an eyebrow.

“Here, I’ll get that for you. Why don’t you sit down?” He said, motioning him over to his reserved chair.

“Well... Alright then, thank you...” Mettaton walked over to his pink, fluffy reserved chair that said “METTATON” on it. Taking a seat, both hands on his swollen abdomen.

The co-worker came back over a few minutes later, he had a plate with pancakes and bacon on it. Butter and syrup already on the pancakes, he handed the bot the plate.

Mettaton took it and smiled. “Thank you, sweetheart...!” He said as he got his fork and began to cut up pieces of his meal.

“Anytime.” Conor smiled, walking off.

He ate the rest of his meal, getting up to throw away his paper plate. But, as soon as he got up. Another co-worker ran over to him, a female one, by the name of Britney.

“Are you throwing that away?” She asked.

“Indeed I am.” Mettaton replied.

“Here, I’ll do that for you.” She offered.

Mettaton hesitantly accepted, handing her the plate. He was flattered that everyone was helping him out, but, in all honestly. It was getting a tad bit annoying. But tried not to show his irritation.

Britney walked off and threw away the plate, helping him sit back down afterwards. Telling him to just relax and call her or anyone else if he needed anything.

Once she walked off, a fan came over to Mettaton. Looking around the age of 14. A gift in their hands.

“Hi, Mettaton!” They smiled.

“Why hello there, darling!” Mettaton responded.

“My mom made you a gift for Trey, wanna see it?” They asked.

“Oh why of course, sweetie!” Mettaton put his hands out, the fan placed the gift in his grasp. And MTT began to open it.

Inside was a baby blue knitted hat that said “TREY” on it in white letters. He gasped, flattered by this gift. There were two holes for his ears, too.

“Oh darling!! This is absolutely _GORGEOUS...!!!!_ I love how there are little holes for his ears!” Mettaton exclaimed.

“Heh, my mom will be glad to hear that... Well... I gotta go. See ya!” They ran off, waving.

Mettaton smiled, getting up to get his purse. But, of course. Xavier ran over to him.

“What do you need, Mettaton?” He asked.

“I just need my purse... That’s all..." MTT replied, sounding irritated.

“Here. I’ll get that-”

“NO! I can get it MYSELF! Get back to work, NOW!” Mettaton snapped, startling him.

“Woah, woah...! Okay, geez...” Xavier walked off to Shane, another co-worker. Beginning to gossip about Mettaton’s little “fit”

“Ooh... Mamaton’s mad...” Shane teased.

“Pfft, yeah.” Xavier laughed.

Mettaton could hear them, and he got enraged. Rushing over.

“I can hear you you know...!!” He hissed.

“He was just trying to help you, no need to lash out.” Shane added.

“I don’t need help 24/7. I’m pregnant, not dying. There’s a difference, honey.” Mettaton crossed his arms along his chest. Scowling at them.

For the rest of the day, everyone was trying to help him out. But Mettaton kept yelling at them angrily, yet, they still helped him without his permission. Making the bot come home, enraged. Eyes a crimson red color and static pops coming from his chestplate underneath his top.

Twig noticed how mad he looked, eyes going wide for a second. “Woah... What happened...?” He asked.

“Ugh! It’s just my co-workers! They always try to help me 24/7! And I don’t need help!! I get it, I’m pregnant. But I’m not _DYING_!!! Can’t they just understand that I can do things on my own?? Urgh!!” He kicked the wall.

“That sucks, have you tried telling them that you can do it on your own?” Twig asked.

“Yes... I’ve tried that _SEVERAL_ times! It worked a couple times... But still! Ugh! It’s absolutely unbelievable!” Mettaton stomped over to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Breathing in and out, steam rising from him.

Twig decided to leave him alone and let him let out his anger. That would probably be the best solution.

Later on, Mettaton was having some contractions. And they were _quite_ painful. Causing him to painfully groan and rub his swollen belly. Not being able to handle them that well.

From a distance, Twig noticed that Mettaton looked awfully pained. Deciding to see what was wrong, he made his way over to his husband. Asking him what was the matter.

"Mettaton...? Are you alright...?" The male feline asked in a concerned voice.

"Mm... I'm fine, darling...-

Mettaton was cut off by a faint knock at the door, Twig offering to go get it for him. The star agreed since he was in quite some pain, and watched his husband walk over to the door. Answering it;

Napstablook was floating there, wanting to visit his cousin. He had found out how stressful pregnancy could be, and feeling pain was something that scared Mettaton.

"hi......... twig.......... um....... can i........... see mettaton.........?" They asked.

"Oh, um, sure! Just wanted to warn you... Mettaton's in some pain right now, so... Try not to worry, okay...? Pregnancy can be very painful once you're nearing the end of it.

"i know......... that's why......... i came to visit him......." The ghost said, Twig gesturing Napstablook. Letting the ghost cousin float inside, over to Mettaton.

"hi....... cousin........." Napstablook said in his usual soft tone.

"Oh... Hello there, Blooky-darling..." Mettaton said with a weak smile as a contraction hit him, resting a hand on his swollen belly, letting out a pained grunt as soon as he felt the pain of the contraction. Startling the ghost, making him tear up.

"oh no......... mettaton..... are you ok........?" Blooky asked, now extremely worried about Mettaton.

"Mmph... I'm fine, sweetheart..." The star said, breathing through his mouth. Needing to go upstairs and relax in Trey's nursery.

"Blooky... I'm going upstairs to go relax in Trey's room... Would you like to come with me...?" He asked, Napstablook agreeing. Both going over to the staircase and going up them, into Trey's nursery. Which had a wonderful atmosphere to it, Mettaton immediately took a seat in the rocking chair. Bent over as he began to feel very nauseous, groaning. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up, only a nauseous feeling sat in the pit of his stomach. Which he did _not_ enjoy.

Napstablook frowned, they could tell that their cousin was extremely nauseous at the moment. Floating to another part of the room and dragging a trash can over to him just in case, then getting beside the bot and rubbing his back with his small nubs. Mettaton shut his eyes and let out a moan, beginning to enjoy the back rubs from Blooky. Rubbing his swollen abdomen to comfort his baby.

As soon as the morning sickness was over. Cravings hit, and Mettaton wanted something sweet with a bit of spice in it too, thinking. He decided to have some crushed up mints in a bowl with hot pepper flakes sprinkled on them. Deciding to ask his cousin if he could get him some.

"Blooky...?" The pregnant robot turned to his cousin.

"huh.......?" Napstablook replied.

"Could you do me a favor and get me some crushed up mints with hot pepper flakes sprinkled on top...?" He asked with a smile. Napstablook looking very confused at the offer he had gotten from his cousin.

"Please, darling...? Could you do that for me?" Mettaton begged, Napstablook nodding their head and floating out of the nursery, downstairs. Having Twig help him make the meal, bringing it up to the star once done making it.

"here, cousin..........." They handed over the bowl to Mettaton. Who smiled and took it, beginning to eat it as he talked with his cousin happily.


	30. False alarm

A couple days had gone by, Mettaton was sitting on the couch by himself. Feeling Trey move a lot as he put a hand on his swollen abdomen, each movement was so adorable and fascinating to him. He could not wait to hold his little superstar in his arms soon.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He grabbed his ringing phone, answering it, putting it up to his ear.

“Hello?” He said into the phone, sounding tired.

“Hello, my child. How have you been?” It was Toriel.

“I’ve been good, thank you. Well... Besides these mildly painful contractions... I’ve been alright.” Mettaton answered.

“Good, good. I needed to ask you something, if it isn’t too much for you.” She replied.

“Okay, what is it, darling?” The bot responded.

“I need you to babysit Frisk for me. I know you’re pregnant, but I can not find anyone else who is available. I understand if it is too stressful for you-”

“I’d love too! What time do you want to bring them over??” Mettaton seemed eager to babysit.

“Oh...? Are you sure, dear? You sound quite exhausted... And I don’t want Frisk to stress you out to much. You know how children can be..” The goat replied into the phone.

“I’m sure, honey. Twig’s gonna be home in a few hours, so he’ll help me out.” MTT said.

“Well... Okay. I’ll bring them over in 30 minutes. Does that sound okay?” She asked.

“Absolutely perfect!!” Mettaton cheerfully said.

“Hee hee. If it gets too stressful, you may call me so I can pick them up.” Toriel said.

“Alright, sounds good. See you soon, sweetheart!” Mettaton purred.

“You too, hon.” She replied, hanging up.

Toriel turned to Frisk, kneeling down to their level.

“Frisk, honey. Mettaton is gonna be babysitting you while I’m out. Please.. Do not stress him out too much, he’s very close to having this baby. And has been quite distressed and tired lately. Alright?” She asked, putting her furry hand on Frisk’s shoulder.

Frisk nodded their head eagerly, seeming excited for that fabulous robot to babysit them.

“Ahaha... Thank you, dear.” Toriel lightly tapped her muzzle against Frisk’s forehead. Making a small giggle escape from their lips.

The goat figure smiled, patting the child’s head. Then walking off to get ready.

Back at Mettaton and Twig’s place...

Mettaton was setting up an area in the living room where Frisk could play with their toys. Putting a hand on his hip as he got it ready, his back slightly ached. But it was tolerable.

He had gotten a couple boxes of noddles, bow tie noodles, spaghetti, etc. And had other things in the cabinet too.

15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Mettaton rushed over, opening it. It was Frisk and Toriel.

“Hello there, dear.” Toriel grinned.

“Hello, darlings!! Come right in!” Mettaton got out of the way, letting the two in the house.

Frisk had a bag in their other hand, assuming it had all their stuff in it. They made their way over to Mettaton, hugging his leg.

“Oh!” Mettaton got a bit startled, then smiled. Petting their head. “How adorable...”

Frisk giggled, making Mettaton smile again.

“Don’t worry. I already told them not to stress you out too much.” Toriel assured him, MTT nodded.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Mettaton nodded his head.

The child nodded. And Toriel stood back up.

“I’ll be back at about 7:00 PM!” She said, walking out the door. Shutting it behind her.

Mettaton looked down at Frisk, picking them up, placing them on his belly.

Frisk looked down, fascinated by movements they felt. Putting their hands on it. Smiling.

"You like it when Trey moves? Well, I don’t blame you. His movements are very fascinating...” Mettaton smiled, bringing Frisk over to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch.

“I set up an area for you to play over there.” The star pointed to the area. A blanket laid down with plenty of space to play. “Why don’t you go over there?”

Frisk nodded, getting off. Bringing their bag over, taking a seat. Taking out some of their plush dolls.

Mettaton placed both hands on his swollen abdomen, rubbing it comfortably. Smiling warmly at each tiny kick.

He removed one of his hands, cradling it while the other hand was on top of his belly. Trey seemed quite uncomfortable in there, but he would be out very soon. And in his mommy and daddy’s arms. Mettaton had a feeling Trey was very eager to see his mommy.

About an hour later, Frisk began to get hungry. They got up, leaving their plush dolls on the blanket. Walking over to Mettaton, tapping his leg to get his attention.

“Hmm? What is it, Frisk-dear?” Mettaton asked the human child.

“I’m hungry.” They said, rubbing their tummy.

“Oh! Alright. Well, I’ve got some pasta that I can heat you up. Does that sound good?” He asked.

Frisk nodded their head eagerly.

Mettaton began to get up, but he was struggling quite a bit from all the weight he carried on himself. He shut his eyes, biting his lip as he struggled.

The human noticed his struggling, immediately walking closer. Helping him but as best they could. Eventually, Mettaton got onto his feet successfully.

“Ah... Thank you, darling..." The bot pat their head, grasping their hand and walking them over to the kitchen. Showing Frisk the selection of pasta.

“Which one do you want, honey?” He asked. Frisk pointed to the bow tie pasta eagerly.

“Bow tie pasta it is, then.” Mettaton grabbed the box, opening it up. Boiling water in a pot on the stove. Putting the pasta in, making a sizzling noise as it poured into the pot.

“This won’t take too long. Please, wait at the table and I’ll bring it over to you when it’s done.” Mettaton said.

Frisk nodded, walking over to the dinner table. Taking a seat, waiting patiently.

Mettaton stirred the pasta, waiting for the noodles to be done. Soon enough, they were done. Mettaton took the pot off the stove, pouring the noodles into a bowl.

He grabbed a fork from the drawer, putting it in the bowl. Ending sticking out. He walked over to the table, placing the bowl down in front of Frisk. A smile spreading across their lips.

“There you are, honey...!” The bot purred, taking a seat across from them. Rubbing his bump with one hand.

As Frisk used their fork to pick up their noodles, they looked at MTT. Wondering when Trey was gonna come, quite excited for the arrival of him.

“Mettaton...?" Frisk asked. Putting the noddles in their mouth.

“Hmm? What is it, darling?” Mettaton replied. Frisk swallowed the noodles, then went on.

"When's Trey coming?” They asked.

"Very soon, sweetheart. Maybe in a week or two.” Mettaton assured them.

“Okay!” Frisk grinned, Making Mettaton smile. He loved seeing children happy.

Mettaton then realized he didn’t get Frisk anything to drink.

“Oh dear! I am SO sorry! Did you want anything to drink?? I have water, juice...-”

“Can I have some water, please?” Frisk asked nicely.

“Yes, yes. Of course, sweetie.” Mettaton got up from his seat, walking over to the fridge. Opening it up, grabbing a water bottle, shutting the fridge door. Then making his way over to the table. Placing it down next to Frisk’s bowl, which was about halfway empty.

Mettaton took a seat across from them again. Beginning to rub his bump again.

After Frisk finished their pasta, they got up. Bringing the bowl over to the sink, again, they didn’t want to stress MTT out to much. Then walked over to him, taking a seat.

“Aw... That’s very sweet of you, dear.” Mettaton purred.

“Heehee... Is there anything for dessert??” They asked excitedly.

“Oh yes!! Twig _LOVES_ candy.So I’ve got plenty in the cabinet. What would you like?” He asked.

“Chocolate bars!” Frisk replied.

“Well, you’re in luck!” Mettaton got up, walking over to the cabinet. Grabbing a Hershey’s chocolate bar from inside, walking back over. Placing it in front of the human child.

“Thank you!” Frisk smiled.

“You’re welcome, darling.” Mettaton pat Frisk’s head. Walking into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Rubbing his belly, he was having some mildly painful contractions. Making him flinch and grit his teeth.

Frisk finished their chocolate bar, throwing away the wrapper. Going back into the living room to their play area. Continuing to have fun there. A couple more hours passed, Twig got home. Entering the house.

“I’m home!” He said.

“Oh!” Mettaton got up from the couch, walking over to his cute husband. Kissing his lips a few times, cheeks, then muzzle. Making him laugh adorably.~

“How was your day, my lovely prince?” Mettaton asked. Putting two fingers under Twig’s chin. Holding it up slightly.

“It was good. For once... My boss wasn’t an asshole.” Twig rolled his eyes.

“That’s good to hear. I’m sorry he’s been to you rude all this time...” Mettaton frowned.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. It’s fine. I heard your babysitting Frisk?” Twig’s ear twitched.

“Indeed. They’re in the other room right now.” Mettaton took Twig’s soft furry hand, bringing him into the living room. The feline spotted Frisk, walking over

“Hiya, Frisk!” Twig waved and smiled.

“Hi!” Frisk smiled back.

Twig smiled again, patting their back. Taking a seat next to Mettaton. He had one leg over the other, trying to relax from these painful contractions that were picking up.

The feline noticed Mettaton’s slightly pained expression, worrying him.

“Babe... You okay...?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, yes, my love... I’m fine... Just some mildly painful contractions.” He said.

“Oh, okay. Just tell me if it gets any worse, okay?” Twig said, softly kissing his lips. Making Mettaton smile and kiss him back.

"I love you so much, Twig-darling..." The bot let out a sweet, soft purr. Licking his muzzle softly to show his love. Twig laughed, making MTT chuckle as well.

Over time, the contractions DID get worse. And Mettaton did want Twig or Frisk worrying about him. So he hid his pain by trying to flirt with Twig. Which worked for a while. Till Twig noticed something off about him.

"Your voice is really shaky, baby.. .You sure you're okay?" Twig asked.

"I'm...- I'm sure, sweetie- MMPH!" Mettaton gritted his teeth and shut his eyes at a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Clutching his belly with one hand, rubbing it with the other. Body heaving.

"Ah! Oh god... I'm bringing you to Alphys', okay? Frisk, get your shoes on. Please." Twig asked the child nicely, they looked genuinely worried. But they walked off and put on their shoes as Twig said.

The feline helped his husband up onto his feet, as he stood up and began to walk. Twig had a hand on his back, legs wobbling as he took each step. Having a feeling he was in labor.

"Nngh!" Mettaton gasped in pain, stopping himself from walking. Clutching his swollen abdomen more.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Twig tried comforting his husband as they walked over to the door, Frisk following them out to the car. 

Frisk got into the back seat, buckling themselves in. Twig got in the driver's seat and Mettaton got into the seat next to him, both buckling in. Closing the car doors. Starting it up, and getting onto the road and beginning to drive.

Mettaton tried to breathe through these contractions, eyes shut and gritting his teeth as Twig rubbed his back. Knowing how anxious Mettaton was for this birth.

Eventually, they arrived at Alphys' place. Parking in her drive way, all getting out of the car. Walking up to the front door. Twig knocked, waiting for a response.

Alphys opened up the door, shocked to see Mettaton's pained expression. She let them all inside, shutting the door once in the house.

"Wh-What h-happened...?!" Alphys asked.

"A... Alphys, darling... I... I think I may be having this baby today..." Mettaton said, rubbing his abdomen and trying to breathe through the contractions like he did in the car.

"O-Okay...! Come w-with me. Frisk, take a s-seat on the couch and wait, okay?" Alphys said. Frisk nodded, taking a seat on the couch.

The lizard doctor led them over to the next room, lying Mettaton down on a bed. It was a different room, so it had a bed instead of a chair.

Twig pulled up a chair and sat beside Mettaton, holding his hand.

She hooked up many monitors up to Mettaton's belly, trying to see if he was in labor or not. Mettaton heard Trey's heartbeat, smiling at the sound. Then expression changing once he had another contraction.

"Any sign of labor?" Twig asked her.

"N-No... Not y-yet..." She said, trying to find a sign of labor. But all she could hear and see was his heartbeat.

"S-Sorry, Mettaton.. Y-You aren't i-i-in labor. B-BUT! Trey's g-g-getting ready to c-come out, s-so that's a good sign. R-Right? Alphys said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, well... Alright, thank you..." He said as Alphys unhooked all the monitors from him.

The three went home, and Toriel picked up Frisk after about 20 minutes. And, Twig helped Mettaton get through these painful contractions for the rest of the night.

As Mettaton laid in bed, he let out a pained groan. These contractions were getting too hard to handle. Flinching at every one he felt.

Twig rubbed his husband's back soothingly as each contraction hit the bot, he could hear each pained moan from him. Making him frown, hating to see his husband in this much pain.

The male feline reached out a hand, resting it on Mettaton's swollen abdomen. Rubbing it comfortably.

"There, there. Trey... Let your mama rest, he loves you very much..." Twig purred, Mettaton smiling, shutting his eyes as he let out a pained breath. Eventually falling asleep as his husband comforted him.


	31. Yet, another nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twig has a nightmare this time, and it is an awful one.

Twig was peacefully sleeping with Mettaton that night, both cuddled up to each other like the happy married couple they were. MTT had his chin rested on Twig's soft head, Twig didn't mind though.

Then, Twig began to have a dream. And not a good dream.

Mettaton was giving birth, taking place in their bed. Alphys was there, delivering the baby. Twig was beside MTT, holding his hand and comforting him. Telling him he was doing a wonderful job.

"Okay... N-Next o-o-one...! 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...!" Alphys counted.

Mettaton pushed, letting out a shriek of pain and grunting, clenching his teeth together and his body heaving.

He pushed a couple more times. But then, once Trey came out. Something did not feel right in Mettaton's body, and he began to shake.

"Babe...?? Babe?!! Are you okay??!! Why are you shaking!?" Twig exclaimed, panicking.

"I... I don't...- AGH!" Mettaton gasped as he felt his soul pulsing intensely. Not knowing what this meant. He began panicking himself. "Alphys!! Alphys, d-darling!!! S... Something's wrong with me...!!!" Mettaton exclaimed, still shaking.

"H-Huh?" She turned to the bot, seeing his body shaking. She knew that wasn't normal, she had already cut Trey's umbilical cord and cleaned him off, now having a towel around him, too.

"M-Mettaton...!!" Alphys rushed over, getting by his side. Trying to calm him down and elk him everything was alright.

"My...- My soul...! It's-" An explosion could be heard inside of Mettaton's body. His eyes going white, the sound of a monster turning into dust could be heard. Making Twig freeze in disbelief.

"Oh... O-Oh my god... I... I don't-" Alphys began.

Twig knew he was dead, but he could not deal with that at all.

"ALPHYS!! You... You _HAVE_ to fix him!! You have too!! Please... I... I can't raise Trey on my own... I can't...!" Twig said as tears rolled down his cheeks, eyes a bloodshot red.

"I... I'm s-sorry T-Twig... Th-Th-There's n-nothing I c-c-can d-do..." She said, wiping a tear from her own eye.

"No... NO! You have to do something...!! Please... Please.." Twig begged her, but she shook her head. Making Twig cry even harder.

"M... Mettaton... I... I love you..." Twig said, leaning close to his limp and lifeless body. Kissing his cheek, hoping he would respond. But he didn't. Making Twig bury his head into his hands, sobbing.

Alphys rubbed Twig's back as he cried, he cried for about a few minutes. But, then.. He wanted to hold his son.

"Al... Alphys...? Can... Can I hold him...?" Twig asked. Putting his arms out.

"O-of course..." She nodded, sad that her robotic entertainer was gone. She placed Trey in his arms, who was wailing loudly.

"Shh... It's okay... Daddy's got you.." He said softly to Trey, stroking his furry cheek.

Twig woke up, realizing that was all a dream. But he was still upset. And began to cry like he was doing in that nightmare. He sat himself up, burying his face into his hands. Sniffling.

Mettaton woke up to sniffling, he looked up. Seeing Twig there, crying. He gasped, mouth gaping open. Getting by his side instantly.

"S-Sweetie!! What's wrong...?? Why are you crying...?!!" Mettaton asked, putting a hand on his back. Feeling his body heave as he bawled.

"Shh... Shh... Deep breaths..." The bot said softly, rubbing his back. Hearing heavy breathing coming from him.

Twig heard Mettaton's voice, uncovering his face. Turning towards him, seeing that he was alive. He hugged him tightly, making sure not to crush Trey of course. Crying into his shoulder.

"Oh... Oh baby... There, there..." Mettaton said softly, kissing his lips softly, then his muzzle. Hoping he would laugh and blush, but he didn't. Which made MTT frown.

"Honey...? Could you please tell me what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare...?-"

"Mhm..." Twig nodded, tears falling from his cheeks onto the bed sheets. Mettaton wiped them away with his finger gently, kissing his nose. Curious to know what this dream was about.

"What was the nightmare about, darling?" He asked. Cocking his head to the side slightly. Twig always did that, and oh was it adorable.

"Y... You were g-g-giving birth... And... A-And th-then Trey c-came out..." Twig was talking very fast, and Mettaton couldn't understand him.

"Slow down, sweetheart. I can't understand you." Mettaton said to his husband. Who nodded, going on. But talking slower this time.

"You were giving birth... And then, when Trey came out. Your soul began pulsing very intensely... And you were shaking, too. Telling Alphys something was wrong with yourself. She rushed over, but... But then..." Twig looked away, tears forming in his eyes again.

"Then what?" Mettaton raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Then there was an explosion heard from inside of you... And your face went to shock, eyes going white. Th-Then... The sound of a monster turning into dust was heard from your body. And... Alphys said that she couldn't fix you... And... And you were dead..." Twig whimpered, trembling.

Mettaton gasped, he knew that wasn't going to happen. But he hugged Twig tightly, rubbing his back.

"Darling... I promise you that is _NOT_ going to happen. I will give birth without anything to do with death. Yes, it will be painful. But I'm not gonna die, okay?" Mettaton kissed his lips softly. And Twig nodded, smiling.

Mettaton blushed once he saw his adorable smile.

"Aw... See? You're much more prettier when you smile, gorgeous...<3" Mettaton cooed, kissing his muzzle. Making Twig laugh.

"Ah...! And that adorable laugh!" The star added, chuckling.

"Hehe..." Twig softly laughed.

"Feel better now, my lovely prince?" Mettaton asked. And Twig nodded, pressing his muzzle up against Mettaton's nose. Making the bot's eyes go wide and his cheeks turning a pink color. Softly chuckling to himself.

"Oh you cutie...! I love you!! Come here! My sweet sugar kitty!!" Mettaton pulled Twig closer, kissing his fluffy face all over. Making the feline laugh and squirm uncontrollably in his husband's nice grasp.

The superstar placed one final kiss on Twig's lips. Looking him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you feel better?" The bot asked.

"Mhm..." Twig replied, yawning afterwards.

"Ahaha... Let's go back to sleep now." Mettaton said, opening up his arms. Twig got into his grasp, kissing Mettaton's chin before he leaned it on top of Twig's head. Then, peacefully falling back to sleep.


	32. Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton gets some tips about newborns from Alphys and from the Internet

It had been a few days since Twig had that awful nightmare, but he thankfully had forgotten about it. Now acting like his normal self, all cheerful and happy. Just like Mettaton wanted.

That day, Alphys wanted to talk to Mettaton about how to handle newborns. He accepted, getting into his normal EX form look. Getting ready, going downstairs. Walking out the door, and getting into his pink, fabulous car that him and Twig shared. In the backseat, there was a car seat for newborn's. Which he had bought about a week ago for Trey. It seemed like just the right size for his baby.

He began to drive, getting onto the road and going by the speed limit. Feeling the unborn soul kick against the inside of his abdomen, each movement made him smile, and he couldn't help but put a hand on his swollen belly for a moment. He loved his precious little baby to pieces.

The bot spotted Alphys' place, taking a right and pulling into her driveway. Safely parking his vehicle, unlocking it, taking his keys and putting them in his pink purse. Unbuckling himself, opening the car door. And stepping out onto the paved driveway. Shutting the door once outside.

The superstar robot made his way over to the front step, where the front door was, too. He knocked, cradling his swollen belly with two hands. One on top and one at the bottom, waiting for the lizard's response.

The door swung open slowly, revealing Alphys standing there. A smile on her face.

"Hiya, M-Mettaton! Come r-right in!" She said, Mettaton nodded his head. Walking inside. Hearing the door being closed by Alphys once he was inside the house.

"C-Come with me, please." She led him over to the next room, the room were Alphys told him about all the upcoming symptoms. Having him take a seat on the table. Putting one leg over the other, cradling his very swollen belly and rubbing it with one hand.

"So... Darling... What are these tips for handling newborns? Hmm?" Mettaton turned to the doctor. Who now had a baby doll in her arms.

"What are you...?-" 

"H-Here, let m-me j-j-just..." Alphys got onto the table beside him, having him put his arms out.

She placed the doll in his grasp, and Mettaton was still confused.

"Alphys... Honey... I don't understand what you're doing." Mettaton said, turning to her.

"I'm t-trying to t-t-teach you h-how to p-properly hold a newborn b-baby. You w-want them to be c-c-comfortable in your grasp, r-right?" Alphys responded.

"Yes, but... _Anyone_ is comfortable in _my_ grasp." Mettaton said, not wanting to drop the doll. 

"I-I know, but n-newborns are very fragile. Y-You don't want to d-drop them. So... I-It's best I do t-teach you the p-p-proper w-ways o-of holding a n-newborn. Okay?" Alphys said, the bot sighed, but nodded.

"D-Do you w-want to b-b-be a-a good mom or n-no?" Alphys said once she heard his sigh.

"Of course I want to be a good mom!!" Mettaton exclaimed.

"Okay... H-Here, put your h-hand underneath the doll's h-head t-t-to s-support it." She motioned him, MTT nodded, doing as she said.

"G-Good j-j-job! Now, o-one hand o-on their bottom." She again motioned him, and Mettaton did what she said.

"P-Perfect! Great work!" She exclaimed.

"Ahaha... Oh I know, darling." Mettaton grinned. Alphys just laughed it off.

"Alright.. N-Now. I w-want to teach you how to feed your baby. L-L-Let me j-just get a-a bottle real quick." Alphys got off the table, walking over to a closet. Opening it up and grabbing a bottle, walking over to Mettaton. Getting on the table beside him again. Handing him the bottle.

Mettaton took the bottle, he had a feeling on what to do. He carefully put the nipple of the bottle up to their mouth, gently inserting it into their mouth, too.

'G-Good job! N-Now. I-I'm gonna teach you how to burp them. Eheheh..." Alphys smiled nervously, taking the bottle out of the doll's mouth. Putting it to the side. Helping Mettaton put the baby in a burping position. Which he did with ease.

"O-Okay. P-Pat their back g-gently, now." She said to the bot.

Mettaton nodded, beginning to pat the doll's back gently. Smiling, feeling like an official mom at this moment.

"G-Good work!" Alphys grinned.

"I... Think th-that's enough for now. You're g-great at calming d-down someone when they're crying, s-so I'm sure you kn-know how to handle a c-crying newborn." Alphys assumed, and MTT nodded.

"I w-want to take a-another look at the b-baby's heartbeat. C-Come with me." She motioned him to get off the table.

Mettaton again nodded, trying to get off the table. But struggling to do so because of all the weight he was carrying on himself.

Alphys couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"N-Need some help?" Alphys grinned slightly.

The tall robot was too embarrassed to admit he needed some help up. But let out a sigh and nodded.

"Your help would be appreciated.." He smiled.

"G-Good. Here, p-put your hand out." Alphys gestured him. And Metttaon put his hand out for her.

She grasped onto his hand, managing to put a hand on his hip. Helping the bot onto his feet, legs trembling as he stood. Trying to keep his balance.

Alphys put her hand on his lower back, leading him out the door over to the other checkup room. Lying him down on that laid back chair. Putting one hand underneath his swollen belly, tapping his fingers against it lightly.

She got out her heartbeat monitor, putting the scanner on top of his swollen abdomen. Rubbing it around, making Mettaton smile as he heard the loud and fast thumping of Trey's heart.

"G-Getting v-very close! O-Only a week or two a-and he'll be here!" She smiled.

"Ahaha... I cannot wait to see my gorgeous little superstar. Holding him in my arms will be such a wonderful feeling... I can't describe it..." The robot smiled, so excited to see his baby when he was born.

The next day, Mettaton was having some pretty strong cravings. Wanting something sweet, maybe from Muffet's bakery... Yes, that was an amazing idea! He got up from the couch, making his way over to the door, grabbing his pink purse and exiting the house onto the sidewalk, walking from that spot.

Once arriving downtown, he was pretty out of breath already. Deciding to take a seat and catch his breath real quick, he spotted a bench with an older woman on it, taking a seat beside her. Resting both of his palms on his swollen belly, letting out a tired huff. He'd probably get up in a few minutes to continue his way over to the bakery.

After a few minutes, Mettaton got up and continued to make his way over to the bakery. Arriving there quickly, entering it. Immediately seeing Muffet at the counter.

The bot approached the counter with a smile, waving with his other hand on his belly.

"Hello, Muffet!" Mettaton purred.

"Ahuhuhu.~ Why hello there, Mettaton. How can I help you?" She asked him.

"Well, darling... Do you think you have something to satisfy me and my baby's cravings? I'm in the mood for something fruity... But with some chocolate, too..." He said.

"Well, I have _just_ the thing!~ Come with me, dearie.~" Muffet cooed, leading him over to some chocolate tarts with strawberry inside.

"These are strawberry chocolate tarts. It's one of the bakery's special treats.~ Would you like a sample?" She asked the bot.

"Indeed, sweetheart!" Mettaton nodded, seeing Muffet grab one of the tarts with her gloved palms, handing one over to the star. Who took them and took a bite, not exactly satisfied with the taste...

"Hmm... There's a bit too much strawberry and not enough chocolate... Got anything else?" The handsome robot asked.

"I sure do, dearie.~" Muffet said, gesturing him over to another tray of tarts. These ones had more chocolate and strawberry, and MTT knew these were the ones.

"Oh my!! These are _definitely_ the ones!! I'll take 2 trays, please!!" Mettaton said excitedly.

Muffet nodded her head, taking out two trays and wrapping them for the bot. Handing them over in a bag.

"It's on the house, dearie.~" She cooed.

"Alright then, thank you!!" Mettaton took the age and exited the bakery. Satisfied with the food he had gotten.


	33. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Toriel decide to visit Mettaton and possibly talk to the unborn soul.~

Couple days had gone by, a little bit of growth from Trey. Mettaton's abdomen was a tiny bit more rounder, and was close to being 38 weeks in.

Mettaton was peacefully sitting on the couch. Hot pink tank top on, some blue jeans, and gorgeous pink heels. One hand on his very swollen belly, rubbing it as he felt tiny feet kick against his palm and abdomen. Softly chuckling at each movement he felt.

As he was watching TV, there was a knock at the door, picking up the TV remote. He paused what he was watching, getting up and walking over to the door. Cradling his belly with two hands as he walked, one on top, and one at the bottom.

MTT put his hand on the door knob, opening it up. Standing at the door were Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Toriel. What a nice surprise.

"My, my! What a wonderful surprise!!~ Please, come right on in." Mettaton let them enter his house, shutting the door carefully once all inside.

"sup, MTT." Sans waved, winking.

"HELLO, METTATON!!" Papyrus grinned widely. Also waving.

"Hello there, my child." Toriel smiled calmly.

"Hi!!" Frisk smiled, waving excitedly.

"Hello, beauties. It's a pleasure to all have you here. Why don't we go into the living room?" Mettaton suggested, everyone nodded, all walking into the living room. Mettaton took a seat in his former place on the couch, Toriel took a seat beside Mettaton. He didn't mind of course. Frisk was beside Toriel, too. And Sans and Papyrus sat on a seperate smaller couch near them.

"Is everyone comfortable?" Mettaton asked whilst rubbing his bump.

Everyone again nodded.

"Fabulous! I'll go get some snacks-"

"Dear. I think you should rest. You are very close to having this baby, are you not? I will go and find some snacks for you." The goat figure smiled, walking out of the room.

The superstar robot let out an angered sigh, he hated everyone helping him so much. And just wanted to do things on his own for once.

Toriel came back with a very neat tray of fruits and crackers. Placing it on the table, Frisk got up from their seat and took a few, and so did Sans, Papyrus and Toriel. MTT took a few, too.

As Mettaton chewed and swallowed some of his fruit and crackers, he felt a few movements afterwards. Making him chuckle.

"You like it when I eat, sweetie?" He said softly to his very swollen and enlarged abdomen. Feeling more movements in response. Making him laugh again, giving his belly a small pat.

"How adorable... Is he moving?" Toriel turned her head and body to Mettaton.

"Why yes he is. Would you like to feel him move and possibly say a few things? I want him to recognize everyone's voice and hands so they know who it is carrying him.~" Mettaton purred, removing his hands from his swollen belly and motioning Toriel to put her hands on it.

Toriel smiled, scooting a bit closer. Placing her furry hands on his abdomen, begin to rub it. Feeling kicks as she moved her hands up and down his swollen belly.

She realized how soft these movements were, feeling as if their baby was gonna be a feline like Twig.

"I think Trey is going to be a feline just like Twig. With some of your features, of course." She said.

"... Alphys accidentally spoiled what he looked like... Well... Not every detail, but the species he was gonna be..." Mettaton frowned.

"Ah. I'm sorry about that, dear." Toriel said, then wanting to say a few things to him. Leaning her head closer to the unborn soul. Where it was pulsing, a magenta colored soul, with orange and pink magic swirling around in it.

"Why hello there, my child. It's your auntie Toriel here.~ I am very excited to see you, everyone is. Especially your mommy and daddy. I know you must be excited to see them, am I correct?" She said to the soul. Who kicked in response.

"Hee hee... I'll take that as a yes. You're going to be such a beautiful baby." Toriel tapped her muzzle against his abdomen lightly. Making Mettaton smile. She leaned back, going back into her former position. And Papyrus seemed eager to feel him move and talk to him, too.

"CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FEEL THE TINY SOUL MOVE??!" Papyrus asked. Getting up from his spot. "SANS! YOU TOO! He then added.

"Why of course you can. Both of you can!" Mettaton grinned, rubbing his bump comfortably.

Sans got up, him and Papyrus walking over to Mettaton. On the other side of him, Mettaton slightly turned his body towards the left so it'd be easier for them to feel Trey move.

Papyrus eagerly put his hands on Mettaton's swollen belly, rubbing his hands up and down it. Fascinated by each movement.

"WOWIE!!" The younger but taller skeleton exclaimed each time he felt the soul move and kick against his palms and MTT's abdomen.

He leaned his head a bit closer to his swollen abdomen, beginning to say a few things to the soul.

"HELLO, TREY! IT IS I, YOUR GREAT AND COOL UNCLE, PAPYRUS! PREPARE YOURSELF, BECAUSE I WILL BE THE COOLEST AND MOST GREATEST UNCLE YOU WILL EVER HAVE! UNLIKE MY LAZY BROTHER SANS...!" He said to Trey. Who kicked a few times in response. Again fascinating him.

"SANS! YOUR TURN!!" Papyrus motioned his older brother over, who put his hands on Mettaton's belly once Papyrus removed his. Beginning to say some things to him.

"heh, hey there, kiddo. it's your uncle sans here. your very... _punny_ uncle." Sans smirked, making Papyrus stomp his foot in anger.

"cant wait to see you soon, like toriel said, you're gonna be a beautiful little baby." He said, feeling a few movements. Making his permanent grin wider.

The next day, Mettaton was again at home. Now officially 38 weeks pregnant. He was having some mildly painful contractions, making him flinch. But he was doing his best to tolerate it. His back was killing him, too. He was wearing his favorite "Metta-MOM" t-shirt, black leggings, and pink heels. He always wore those, though.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mettaton groaned. "Ugh... Who could that be..." He said to himself, but got up. Putting one hand on his and one underneath his swollen abdomen. Stopping in his tracks for just a second to just breathe for a moment. Finally, he made his way over to the door. Opening it up. And there was Alphys, Undyne, and Asgore standing there. Smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Oh... Hello there, d... darlings...- Mmph!!" Mettaton clutched his belly at a more painful contraction, inhaling, then exhaling from his mouth. Shutting his eyes for a moment, then opening them. Once he opened his eyes, he realized how worried everyone looked.

"Woah, punk... Are you okay...?" Undyne asked, sounding pretty worried.

"Yes, yes... I'm fine. Don't worry about it, please..." Mettaton said, looking very tired.

"Come back tomorrow, please... I... I need to rest..." The bot said.

"U-Understood. L-Let's go, guys. C-Call me if anything gets worse!" Alphys said as she walked off with the others. Mettaton nodded, then shut the door. Limping back over to the couch, collapsing onto it. Falling asleep once he hit the cozy cushions with his body. Resting one palm on his swollen belly as he was now asleep.

Later on, Twig got home. Entering the living room, seeing his husband was fast asleep. Smiling, he bent down and kissed his nose softly. Mettaton's lips curling into a small smile, then falling back into his deep slumber.

That night, Mettaton had gone to bed with his husband. Wearing a soft, pink bathrobe over a long sleeved, rose-pink shirt. And some soft light pink sweatpants and hot pink socks. Very comfortable.

Mettaton couldn't fall asleep that night though, Trey kept kicking and kicking the inside of MTT's abdomen. Which was hard to fall asleep too, putting a hand on his swollen belly. He sat himself up and sat on the side of the bed for a while, not exactly being able to get up because of all the weight that impacted on his body. Finally managing to get up, he began to make his way over to the top of the stairs. Deciding to have some hot cocoa as well.

MTT made it downstairs, over to the cup with the many hot cocoa containers in it. His lips curling into a happy smile once seeing those containers, opening them up and quickly making himself a mug of hot chocolate. Taking a sip of it. It was very hot, but he could tolerate it. Mettaton wanted to take a seat on the couch, so that's what he went to go do. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Taking more sips of his hot cocoa. But, than. He began to feel very emotional. Putting his mug on the coffee table, tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes. Rolling down his cheeks as he sniffled softly, knowing how desperate Trey was to come out. He rested both of his hands on his very enlarged abdomen, rubbing it with one hand soothingly;

"Oh... Oh sweetheart... I know how hard is it being in there... Soon you'll be in my arms, baby boy... I promise..." He cooed, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Trey kicked at Mettaton's palm, obviously not wanting his mother to cry as he was trying to sleep.

"I'm so sorry baby... I know you want to sleep... I... I just..." He than continued to cry, sniffling and letting out soft cries. Then, the sounds of footsteps began to come down the stairs. Ignoring it, he continued to cry. Not knowing this was his husband coming downstairs, but. He heard a soft voice come from beside him;

"Mettaton...?" It was Twig, who sounded and looked quite concerned about his husband.

"Huh...?" The bot turned to Twig, who's eyes went wide. Tears still rolling down his cheeks. Quickly wiping them away, trying to not let his husband know he was indeed crying.

"Babe...? What's wrong...?" The male feline asked, taking a seat beside his husband. Putting a hand on his back. Needing to know what was the problem.

"I... I'm just emotional, darling..." The pregnant bot murmured, sniffling a few times. Wiping his eyes with both his fingers.

"Aww, baby..." Twig purred, stroking Mettaton's smooth cheek gently. Feeling a tear fall onto one of his soft fingers, not minding though.

"Shhh... It'll be alright babe..." Twig sweetly cooed, kissing Mettaton's cheek gently. Resting a hand on his husband's belly, feeling a kick against his furry palm. Smiling at that.

"Aw... Look who's awake..." The feline smiled, Mettaton nodding his head. Wanting his baby to be asleep, and not awake. Although it was nice to feel his baby move, he just wanted Trey to relax for a bit.

"Y... yes... He's awake... But... I... I would like him to sleep, I feel like I've kept him awake all day... And I feel awful because of that... Ugh... I'm already a terrible mom..." The star said, letting out an upset sigh.

"What...?? Don't say that, baby! You aren't a bad mom!! You're going to be a great one, trust me. You're amazing with children. Heck, you're amazing at everything! Come on... Don't put yourself down like that..." He said, Mettaton sighing. Nodding his head, leaning it against his lover's shoulder. "I... I want to go back to bed..." He said, putting a hand on Twig's chest.

"OK... Let's go upstairs, then..." Twig said, taking MTT upstairs. Both lying in bed together, eventually falling asleep.


	34. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is gonna be the labor and birth chapter, get ready

Another week had passed, now 39 weeks pregnant. Mettaton was hopeful that Trey would be coming this week, it was getting hard to handle being _that_ big. But, of course. He was doing his best to push through it.

Mettaton was cooking dinner for him and Twig in their kitchen, wearing his "Kiss the Killer Robot" apron on, and having some pain in his lower abdomen and back as he cooked. Causing him to let out low moans of pain and distress. Not wanting Twig to worry about him.

Twig was waiting for dinner to be ready at the dinner table. On his phone while he waited, he wondered what was taking so long. But didn't want to rush his husband, so stayed silent about it.

"Gah!" Mettaton gasped loudly once he felt a sharp pain in his back. Clutching his hip with one hand, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. Clenching his teeth together like fists when someone was angry. Heavy breathing coming from the bot.

The feline turned to see his husband looking very pained and distressed. Eyes going wide for a second, instantly getting up from his chair and walking into the kitchen, getting beside Mettaton. Putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll cook the rest of dinner, you seem like you need to relax. Come with me." Twig began gently leading his husband's over to the next room, where that bean bag chair was, that one big pillow on it. Twig sat Mettaton down on it, the pillow felt wonderful against the pregnant robot's back. But, not good enough.

"Twiggy-dear... Mmph... Could you go get me a few more pillows please?" Mettaton asked his husband. Who immediately nodded in response.

"Of course I can, babe." Twig quickly knelt down and kissed his lips. Making Mettaton chuckle and softly kiss his lips, cheeks, and muzzle. Twig purred and laughed. Making Mettaton blush wildly.

"You cutie... Ah... I absolutely love you, darling..." Mettaton kissed his husband's cheek again, making a "mwah!" noise as he kissed him.

"Hehe! Why don't I get those pillows now? I don't want you to be in pain..." Twig slightly frowned.

"Oh yes please!!" Mettaton nodded his head, kissing Twig's lips again. Twig kissed him back, then exited the room, going upstairs into him and Mettaton's room. Opening up the closet, seeing many pillows inside, grabbing as many as he could carry. Then getting out of the room.

Twig went back downstairs, once he got there. He went into the next room, where Mettaton still looked pretty pained and distressed. And had removed the apron from his body. He frowned. Walking into the room, Mettaton bent forward, Twig put a few of the pillows behind his back and beside him.

Mettaton leaned back again, all these pillows felt absolutely amazing. He smiled, shutting his eyes and putting both hands on his _very_ swollen belly.

Twig smiled at his relaxed husband, kissing his lips softly before walking back into the kitchen and continuing to cook the pasta that Mettaton was making.

Minutes later, Twig finished the noodles. Pouring them into two bowls, cleaning off the stove too. Walking into the room where Mettaton was relaxing, the room had quite a relaxing atmosphere to it as well. Which both him and MTT loved.

Twig walked over to Mettaton, taking a seat beside him. Tapping his shoulder lightly, hoping he wouldn't disturb him.

Mettaton was actually not asleep, just had his eyes closed. He cocked his head towards Twig, smiling.

"Hello there, my sweet sugar kitty." Mettaton purred, reaching his hand out and tapping his cute nose with one finger. Making Twig laugh.

"Dinner's ready, here's your bowl." Twig handed the bot one of the bowls of noodles. Face lighting up, taking the bowl and picking up the fork that was with it. Beginning to eat it. It tasted absolutely wonderful.

"Is it good?" Twig asked.

"Mm...! It tastes absolutely amazing, darling!" Mettaton purred. Which made Twig very happy. Both eating their dinner together and flirting and kissing the whole time.~

Then, Mettaton had an idea;

"Watch this, darling,~" The pregnant bot said, attempting to balance his bowl on top of his belly, smiling as he succeeded. Feeling kicks still even though he had the small bowl of noodles on top of his belly.

"Nyahah! So... Cute!! Baby boy must love that, huh??" Twig asked, Mettaton nodding and giving his stomach a quick pat.

The next day, Mettaton went to work. He drove there since his back slightly ached. Tolerable for now, but it got worse once he got to work and sat down. Putting a hand on his back and groaning in pain.

"Ngh!" Mettaton bent forward, then back again. Eyes shut as he inhaled and exhaled rapidly. Tightly gripping his back now.

A co-worker by the name of Britney noticed her boss, seeing how much pain he was in. She rushed over to him.

"Mettaton...!? Are you okay?" She asked him.

"My... My back... Mmph!!!" Mettaton gritted his teeth for a moment, sharp pain going through his back.

"Here. I'll rub it for you, does that sound good?" She asked, wanting to get his permission first.

"Darling... That would be wonderful.." Mettaton smiled weakly, shutting his eyes as his employee began to soothingly rub his back. Exhaling through his mouth as he felt his back being rubbed. It felt so amazing...

"Is this good?" Britney asked.

"Perfect... Keep going." He motioned her with one hand, continuing to rub the bot's back soothingly.

As Britney rubbed his back, a fan approached Mettaton. Looking worried about the pregnant idol.

"Mettaton...? Are you okay...?" They asked, frowning.

"Ah... Yes, dear... I'm fine... My back just hurts, remember... I'm close to have this baby..." He smiled.

The fan then nodded, patting MTT's shoulder. Then walking off.

That same night, Mettaton had gone to bed with Twig. Trying to rest, but painful contractions kept him up. And he kept grunting silently and gritting his teeth, hoping Twig wouldn't hear him. Body slightly trembling as each contraction hit him like a punch.

Mettaton rubbed his belly comfortably, hoping these contractions would stop. And Trey would just relax... But it wasn't working, the pain just kept getting worse.

"Trey, honey... Go to sleep... Please..." Mettaton said softly, looking down at his swollen abdomen. His voice always seemed to calm him down. And of course, it didn't seem to work.

"Come on, baby... I love you very much, but Mommy needs to sleep... Okay...?" He said softly to his swollen abdomen. Getting a couple swift kicks in response against his palm, weakly smiling at that. He then felt Trey get close to his lower region, scaring him at first. But he knew that Trey was just getting ready to come out.

The next day, Twig had gone to work. And Mettaton was relaxing at home that day, sitting on the couch. Wearing a white with minty green striped tank top. Jeans, and green heels. Frisk, Toriel and Sans were visiting him. And MTT enjoyed their company.

Trey was moving a lot, making his belly protrude a little bit. He rubbed it with one hand, wanting Trey to just go to sleep and relax himself. Although, he was getting into the right position to come out. So that was a good thing.

Frisk wanted to lie on top of Mettaton's belly, so they climbed up onto it. Startling Mettaton, but he went with it. Thinking it was adorable.

As Frisk lied on top of his swollen abdomen, contractions began. Pretty painful ones. He tried not to show agony in his expression, and he tried so hard not to show it...

He flinched slightly, Frisk noticed. Looking at Mettaton with worry in their expression.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be just- Mmph...!" Mettaton clenched his teeth together tightly, breathing through his metallic canines. Trying to relieve pain.

Frisk began to tear up and whimper.

"Oh...! Oh no no...!! Shh... Shh... It's okay, darling. I'm going to be just fine, I promise..." Mettaton assured the human child, patting their back with one hand. Tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Shh... No more tears, okay?" The bot said as he wiped the child's tears away. Giving Frisk a small hug for a second. Until, another contraction hit him. A bit more painful, he gritted his teeth and flinched again. Grunting silently.

Frisk got scared again, and tears began to roll down their cheeks.

"Aw, sweetie..." Mettaton lifted Frisk up and pulled them closer to himself. Patting their back.

"It's okay, dearest... Trey's just getting ready to come out and It's... Quite painful, I must say... But! No need to worry about me, okay?" Mettaton assured them. Frisk nodded again.

"Ahaha... Good..."

The next day, Mettaton had decided to visit Undyne and Alphys, not going to walk to their house cause he knew that was quite a risk for the baby to be born now, so he just drove there.

The bot arrived at Alphys' house, Undyne was already spending the night, she had told him that so he could be able to visit them both.

Mettaton was wearing a sweatshirt that was a dark magenta with light pink stripes on it, along with some black leggings and his usual pink heels. Walking up to the door and knocking on it.

Alphys heard the knock, quickly getting up and answering it, smiling once seeing the pregnant robot in sight;

"H-hiya, Mettaton! S-so nice to see you! Eheh! C-come on in!" She said, letting the star inside, Undyne almost immediately approaching him.

"Sup, Mettaton! Or... Should I say, Mamaton? Ngah!" Undyne said, Mettaton laughing;

"Ah ha ha! Oh my, Twig's been calling me that for quite some time now, not too long until the baby's born," Mettaton said as he caressed his stomach happily.

"Hehe... Here, why don't you sit down, M-Mettaton?" Alphys said, being led over to the couch by the scientist. Taking a seat on the couch.

As soon as he sat down, he felt a contraction hit him, a quite painful one, flinching as he felt it. But trying not to show that he was feeling pain.

Later on, Undyne and Alphys both noticed Mettaton's flinching and trying to soothe his baby, concerning both of them.

"Uh... You o-okay, Mettaton? Do you need anything? W-water? Something to e-eat?" Alphys asked, Mettaton shaking his head;

"No, no... I'm good, thank you- Hhg!" Mettaton gasped, shutting his eyes tightly as he clutched his stomach tightly, breathing in, then out.

"M-Mettaton!" Alphys gasped, Undyne being quite shocked as well, getting beside him as he was shaking.

Mettaton was breathing in and out again, his legs shaking as he rested a hand on his belly, moaning, finally relaxing as the contraction stopped.

"You... Sh-should probably lie down, here, Undyne, help me get him up," She said, both helping the bot up, lying him down and putting a couple blankets over him, stuffing a pillow underneath his head. Inhaling and exhaling, than relaxing a hand on his belly, hushing the baby inside of him gently, then falling asleep.

After a bit, Mettaton was finally able to get up and leave. Going home, Twig wasn't home from work yet. So he just sat on the couch and relaxed, Trey moving quite a lot. But he didn't mind, he knew Trey was uncomfortable in there.

Felix had come over, and MTT left the door unlocked. Since his legs were quite sore that day, Felix came over and took a seat beside the tall pregnant bot.

"Hello, Felix," Mettaton smiled.

"Heya. I just came here to talk to you about something," Felix said.

"Oh? And what's that darling?" Mettaton said.

"Well... It's about the baby, he's coming soon, ain't he?" The skeleton asked.

"Very soon, yes," The bot said, resting a hand on his belly.

"What about it?" He added.

"Well, you see... I'm just afraid... I'm afraid I'll be a bad uncle, and he won't like me, and you know... Be afraid of me..." Felix let out a sigh.

"Oh goodness darling!! I'm sure that won't be the case, Trey will love you very much. I'm sure that the moment you hold him, he'll be very happy in your grasp.

"Really?... Haha, thanks a ton, Metta," Felix smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Mettaton smiled back, "He's moving right now? Would you like to feel him?" He asked.

"Yes of course," Felix smiled. Putting a boney hand on MTT's belly. Rubbing it gently.

That night, Mettaton had had some painful contractions during the day time. And was hoping to get a good night sleep since he was going to work the next day.


	35. Labor and Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's birth time!!!

The next morning. The sun was peeking through the curtains in Mettaton and Twig's room. Creating glares of the sunlight on the floor and bed. The sun than began to shine more, eventually landing onto Mettaton's face, he was fast asleep though. But began to feel the warmth of the sunlight.

"Mm..." He softly groaned, turning his body to the left. The sun shining in his eyes wasn't the best feeling ever, so he tried to prevent it by turning away from the sunlight.

Mettaton realized he had work that day. He glanced over, seeing the digital clock on the bedside table. He had 45 minutes to get ready for work, and it usually took some time for him to get ready.

The bot opened up his eyes completely, putting a hand on his hip as he sat up. His back didn't hurt too bad, so walking to work sounded absolutely amazing right now.

Putting a hand on the bed sheets, he managed to lift himself up onto his feet. Currently wearing his star pajamas that Twig had bought him a while back, surprisingly, it still fit him pretty well. Since he had gotten it when he wasn't that big yet.

MTT caressed his swollen belly with two hands as he made his way over to the closet, opening it up. Seeing all of him and Twig's clothes hung up neatly inside. Twig had organized them all a while back, and Mettaton found it adorable how Twig loved everything nice and neat and in order.

Mettaton began to look through his clothes, trying to find something to wear. Today was gonna be pretty warm, but a slight breeze too... Then, he spotted a light pink tank top. He grabbed that, neatly putting it aside. Continuing to look for a pair of pants... He spotted his favorite sleek, black leggings. Getting those and putting them to the side neatly as well with the top.

He found a pair of underwear and socks and put those with the clothes he was gonna wear. Now for some shoes... He discovered his gorgeous, favorite pink heels sitting there. Smiling, he took those and put them with his clothing. Perfect outfit.

MTT bent over to pick them up, again putting a hand on his hip as he grabbed his clothes. Going into the bathroom in their room once he had his outfit in his grasp, shutting the door once in the rest room.

First, he took off his pajama top. Replacing it with the pink tank top he had picked out. It fit over his swollen abdomen perfectly. And showed it off perfectly, too.

The bot took off his pajama bottoms, underwear, and socks. Putting those to the side. He put on the new pair of underwear he had picked out. Getting into his black leggings and socks, then, taking a seat on the toilet and putting his fabulous pink heels on. Standing up, looking in the mirror. Looking absolutely stunning.~

He began to get ready by brushing his hair and teeth, applying his eyeshadow, mascara, nail polish, lipgloss, etc. Once he had applied all that, he was all ready to go.

Mettaton picked up his pajamas, underwear and socks and put those in the dirty clothes basket. Exiting the bathroom right after that.

The star spotted his birth ball, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to bounce on that for a few minutes. He picked up the strawberry pink, semi-heavy ball. Walking over to the bed and putting it against the side of his bed. Taking a seat on it, bouncing on it lightly while checking his phone.

After a few minutes, he decided it was time to to go downstairs. He put his phone in his pocket, picking up the birth ball, walking over and putting it back into it's former area. Leaving the room.

As the tall robot was approaching the stairs, he glanced over and noticed the sunlight glistening in Trey's nursery. A smile spreading across his lips, he cradled his belly with both hands as he walked over to the nursery. Entering the door frame, looking inside. It was absolutely glorious in there.

Mettaton looked down at his swollen abdomen and gave it a small pat before going back over to the stairs and walking down them, into the kitchen.

He got into the kitchen, spotting Twig getting ready for work. Putting on his boots. Till, Twig noticed Mettaton. Smiling.

"Oh! Morning, Mettaton!" Twig walked over to his slightly taller husband, who smiled back at his adorable husband. Kissing Twig's soft lips softly with his own for a few moments, giggling after that nice kiss.

"Good morning, my lovely prince...!!" MTT cooed. He sounded like he had a wonderful goodnight sleep, and in fact, he did.

"Ooh...! Someone sounds like they had a good night sleep." Twig purred, balancing himself by putting his hands on Mettaton's exposed metallic shoulders. Gently kissing his lips. Making the robot's cheeks go pink and a sweet smile going across his lips.

"Well, you are correct, my sweet sugar kitty. Ahaha... I love you so, so much... You cutie... Come here! I love you!" Mettaton said, feeling very happy that morning. Pulling Twig in for a hug and kissing him all over. Cute laughs escaping from Twig as his face was being smooched rapidly.

"He-Hey! Stop that! I-It tickles! Hehe!" Twig purred, kissing his husband on the lips again.

"You stop that, Twiggy-dear.~ Mwah!" Mettaton kissed Twig's muzzle softly. A cute "Nyah!" escaping from Twig's mouth.

"Aw... Such a dear..." The handsome bot said, arms wrapped around his husband. Kissing his lips again, then looking him in his sweet, adorable eyes.

"I love you...- Ah!!" Mettaton was interrupted by a contraction, causing himself to step back and release Twig from his grasp. It didn't hurt, but it shocked him.

"Huh? Are you okay?" Twig asked, raising an eyebrow in concern. Ear twitching a bit, too.

"Oh... Oh! Yes, Yes... Cutie... I'm fine, just a contraction. It didn't hurt.. It just shocked me..." Mettaton assured him, and Twig nodded.

"Ah. Okay." He pressed his muzzle softly against MTT's chin. Mettaton's one visible eye widened as he was flustered, cheeks flushing a pink color.

"Hehe... Aw... I love you-" Twig began, but got distracted by the clock on the microwave. Realizing that he was running late for work.

"Oh golly...! I'm running late for work!" Twig said, kissing MTT again quickly and rushing over to put on his boots. "Oh, do you want the car today?" He asked before exiting the house.

"No, no. Honey. You can have the car today. I feel like I haven't stretched my legs out in _forever!_ " The bot exclaimed dramatically.

"Nyah...? Are you sure about that, Mettaton? You just had a contraction!! A-and, you look as if you'll be going into labor any day now!!" He said. Concerned for his husband.

"Oh darling, please. I'll be fine, just get to work. Alright? I'll take breaks in between my walk," He said, slightly annoyed.

"Nyahaha!!... Well, okay. Love you!" Twig waved, exiting the house.

"See you later, cutie.~" Mettaton purred, waving as Twig got his boots on and walked out the door.

"Oh! And love you too!" He added, then hearing Twig laugh outside.

"Ah... I'm so lucky to be married to someone as sweet and adorable as him... Such a charmer, too..." The robot said to himself, he had 30 minutes to spare before he had to be at work. So why not make some breakfast?

Mettaton made his way over to the cabinets in the kitchen, opening them up. Scanning his eyes around for something to eat.. He saw a loaf of bread, in plastic of course. Taking that and closing the cabinet once he had put it on the counter.

The pregnant robot unwrapped the plastic from the bread loaf, taking two slices of bread out. Then getting a plate from the cabinet, too. Putting the two slices on the plate. Wrapping the loaf of bread back up, putting it back into the cabinet. Shutting it.

Mettaton plugged the toaster plug into the outlet, inserting the two pieces of bread inside. Turning around, leaning himself up against the counter. Now on his phone as he waited for his toast to be ready.

Not much time passed, and Mettaton was still on his phone... Till...

_Ding!_

He got quite startled, almost dropping his phone. But catching it, he put it on the counter and turned himself around. Belly touching the side of the counter since it was so big, he carefully took out the two crispy, warm slices of bread and put them on the plate. Unplugging the toaster.

MTT turned himself around, walking over towards to fridge. Opening it up, then opening up a drawer inside the refrigerator. Grabbing a wrapped up stick of butter, shutting the fridge and walking over to the counter again. Putting it down.

He then opened up the silverware drawer, taking out a knife. Unwrapping the stick of butter and cutting off a couple small slices of butter. Layering it onto the two toasted pieces of bread. Once it was layered enough, he wiped off the knife, putting it in the dishwasher. Then walking back over and putting the butter away in the fridge. Ready to eat his toast.

Mettaton took a napkin and put it under neath his plate as he held it. Picking up his toasted bread and taking bites of it. Licking the buttery crumbs off his lips, happily savoring the wonderful taste of the toast.

A couple minutes later, he finished his toast. Throwing away the napkin and placing the dirty plate in the dishwasher like he did with the knife.

He decided to start walking early since it usually took him a while to get the work, but first, he decided to go to the bathroom. The bot walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door once inside.

MTT peacefully emptied his cooling tank into the toilet, flushing it once all emptied out. Closing his tank and pulling up his pants and underwear. Making his way over to the sink, washing off his gloves hands.

As he was washing his hands, he hadn't realized how big he had gotten over the months. Eyes slightly widening, but just smiling in the end. He looked beautiful with his bump. And he knew it.

After drying his hands, he exited the bathroom. Checking to see if his phone was in his pocket, and it was. Once he made sure, he grabbed his pink purse, putting it over his shoulder. Stepping over to the door, opening it up, exiting his house. Shutting the door behind him, walking out onto the sidewalk. Beginning to walk from there.

As Mettaton made his way down the sidewalk a long way, he felt a contraction. But it was more painful than the one he had early. He stopped in his tracks, clutching his belly with one hand and shutting his eyes as he gritted his teeth and grunted. Breathing heavily for a few moments, trying to regain his strength to walk.

Once his strength returned, he continued to walk and cradle his belly with one hand underneath his abdomen. Walking down the sidewalk peacefully.

Mettaton made it downtown, once he got there. Another painful contraction hit him, grabbing onto a bench, shutting his eyes, gritting his teeth and grunting. Body heaving lightly.

"Ah...! I... I can't...- No, you can do this. It's just some contractions. It won't hurt you, will it?" He said to himself, standing back up. Continuing to make his way down the sidewalk.

The bot was walking down the sidewalk, he always got lots of attention from strangers since he was pregnant. Which he was getting right now, waves and friendly smiles. He absolutely loved this attention... It was such an amazing feeling. But, he always got attention since he was a celebrity.

Another stranger walked past him, waving and smiling like all the others did. He smiled and waved back, soul pulsing happily.

As Mettaton continued to walk, his head slightly turned. Spotting a Starbucks from across the street. His mouth began to water, Starbucks sounded absolutely amazing right now.. There was a crosswalk right in front him. So, he could get there easily.

Cars stopped as Mettaton crossed the crosswalk, then going once he was on the sidewalk, in front of the Starbucks coffee shop.

He entered the coffee shop. The place went silent and gasps could be heard once the pregnant celebrity entered the shop.

"Oh my god...?! Is that really him??"

"It's Mettaton! Oh my gosh!!"

"I love you Mettaton!!"

Mettaton smiled at the comments of fans, waving to them. Seeming happy that their idol had waved to them, he got to the back of the line. And the line was sort if long, but it was moving quickly. Which was good.

As soon as he got into line, paparazzi began swarming him. Startling the bot.

"Mettaton!! We've got some questions for you!!" Someone said, putting a microphone up to Mettaton's mouth.

"When is Trey gonna be born??!" One of them asked.

"... He should be here any day now... I don't want to be rude... But please, I would like to be left alone. I am really not in the mood for this." Mettaton said, trying to pry his eyes away from them.

"We've still got more questions for you! What's it like being pregnant??" Another one asked.

"It's a wonderful experience, thank you... But please, I would like to be left alone." Mettaton said to them calmly, trying not to loose his cool. Resting one hand on his belly as he did his best to stay calm and not lash out.

"We've got more though!!" The cameraman said. "Are you excited to become a mother??!"

"Of course I am!! Seriously, though. Leave me alone." Mettaton said in a stern tone. Narrowing his eyes.

"But we've-"

Mettaton stomped his foot angrily. "NO!" He hissed, looking at them with anger in his expression.

"I said I wanted to be left alone! Can't you get that through your heads??! Leave, _now."_

They let out a sigh, walking off and exiting the coffee shop.

Mettaton let out a sigh of relief, continuing to cradle his belly and rub it, waiting in line, moving along as the line went along.

The line was pretty short now, only 2 people in front of Mettaton. He was still being very patient though since the line was moving along quickly.

The person in front of him turned around, seeing how expectant the bot was. They decided to let Mettaton cut them.

"Oh! Here, you can cut me." They smiled, getting out of line to let him cut.

"Oh... Oh my...! Thank you, darling...!" Mettaton smiled, getting in their former spot.

"You're welcome." They smiled, getting behind him in line.

The person who let him cut was curious when the baby was due, so they decided to ask.

"So, uh... When's the baby due?" The person asked, Mettaton turning and smiling.

"Any day now, actually. I'm surprised I'm still up to going to work, this baby boy absolutely loves my co-workers though," He purred happily.

"D'aww... Does he have a name yet?" They asked.

"Mhm!! His name is Trey, my husband and I both love the name," He said. The two rambling on for a bit until the person in front of them was ordering.

Mettaton waited a couple more minutes. He saw the person in front of him take their order and leave. After they were gone, he stepped up to the lady at the counter. Ready to order.

The lady at the counter smiled at him.

"Hi...! Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get for you today?" She said with a smile plastered on her face.

"May I get a small hot cocoa and 2 birthday cake cake pops please?" Mettaton asked nicely.

"Yes. Coming right up...!!" She said, calling his order to the other employees. Then walking off.

Mettaton waited for about 3 minutes until his food was done. Relaxing his hands on his swollen belly, exhaling through his mouth quickly, getting kind of tired from walking. Then, the lady that was at the counter brought over his order and placed it on the counter.

"That'll be $5.00 please." She smiled at him.

Mettaton nodded, taking out his wallet and opening it. Grabbing a $5 bill from one of the pockets. Seeing a glimpse of the picture he had of Twig in his wallet, too. He couldn't help but smile and blush for a second.

MTT closed his wallet and put it back in his pocket. Handing the woman the bill.

She took it, putting it aside and handing him his order.

"Here you are! Have a nice day!" She grinned.

The handsome bot took his order and smiled back. "You too...!" He said, walking over to the exit of the coffee shop and walking out. Spotting an empty bench outside the shop. He decided just to sit and breathe for a moment.

Mettaton took a seat on the bench, taking his bag with the 2 birthday cake cake pops and taking one out. Beginning to eat it, it tasted absolutely wonderful. After eating that, he ate the other one and took a sip from his hot cocoa. It was still very hot, so he just took small sips for now.

The bot put a hand on the arm of the bench as he lifted himself up onto his feet, beginning to walk to his studio. Taking a few more sips of hot cocoa on the way there.

Once he had arrived at the studio. He had drank about a quarter of his hot beverage. Still had plenty of it left. He spotted the door to the backstage area. Walking over to it and stepping inside. Shutting the door behind him.

Mettaton continued to walk, his heels clacking against the clean floor as he walked. Cradling his swollen abdomen with one hand, hot cocoa in his other grasp. Everyone cocked their heads once they heard the clacking against the floor, turning to see the heavily pregnant robot enter the backstage.

A co-worker by the name of Xavier turned to him, smiling and waving at him.

"Hi, Mettaton!" He grinned.

Mettaton smiled and waved back. "Hello there, darling." The bot purred. Taking another sip from his hot chocolate, just the right tempature now.

"Hey, Mettaton!" Josh, another co-worker. Said, smiling and waving too.

"Hello, sweetheart." MTT replied. Waving back and smiling, too.

A fan who was farther away, turned their head and spotted their idol standing there. Knowing this was their chance to talk to him. Gasping, they rushed over to him. Slightly startling the bot. But then realized they were a fan. Which delighted him. The fan looked around the age of 13, too.

"Oh my god!! Mettaton!!! I can't believe it's really you!! Can I have your autograph?? Pleaseee...?!!" They begged.

MTT chuckled softly, nodding his head.

"Why of course, darling!" He took out his favorite pink glitter pen. Looking at them. "What would you like me to sign?" He slightly tilted his head for a second.

"Hmm... Could you sign my bag, please?" They held out their bag right in front of the star. Who chuckled and nodded, signing it: "MTT" with many small hearts around it.

"Eeee!! Thank you so much!!" They smiled brightly, so happy their idol signed their bag. Putting it back over their shoulder.

"It's my pleasure, gorgeous.~" The handsome bot said to them. Continuing to cradle his abdomen with one hand.

They spotted his swollen belly. Really wanting to rub it, but wasn't sure if they were allowed too.. But asking wouldn't hurt, so that's what they did.

"Um... Can I... Possibly...?" They began to put their hands out to try to tell him that they wanted to rub his swollen abdomen.

"Why of course, darling! Go right ahead!" He removed his hand from underneath his belly, waiting for them to place their hands on top of it.

The fan hesitantly began to put their hands out, nervous that they would hurt the unborn soul.

"Here. Let me see your wrists." Mettaton said, they put their hands out. MTT grasped their wrists gently and placed their hands on his swollen belly. Letting go once placed on his belly.

The fan began to rub their hands up and down his abdomen, feeling tiny movements as their hands moved up and down it. Fascinated by each one, face lighting up at each movement from the baby.

"Aw!! So adorable!!" They exclaimed, smiling widely. Then going on with a question.

"When's he gonna be born?" The fan asked, looking up at their idol, curious to know when his gorgeous little baby was gonna come.

"Ah. I'm bound to go into labor any day now." Mettaton said to the fan. Smiling warmly. Resting a hand on his swollen belly, feeling a few swift movements against his palm. Softly chuckling at that, then removing his hand.

"Are you... Nervous...?" They asked, Mettaton's expression changing;

"A little bit, yes... I know it'll be worth all of the pain though, Twig and I are so excited." He smiled.

"Ooh! Awesome! Are you excited to become a mother?" They also asked.

"Indeed I am. I am _so_ excited to hold my precious little baby when he's born... Me and Twig are very excited to become parents..." The celebrity smiled warmly at the thought of him holding Trey.

"Nice, nice. What do you think he's gonna look like?" The 13 year old asked.

"Well... I was hoping to be surprised. But as I was getting a checkup on the baby, Alphys accidentally spoiled what he looked like..." Mettaton frowned. But then went back to a smile.

"Aw, that's too bad." The fan also frowned.

"Yes... I'm planning on surprising everyone else by posting a picture on Undernet when he's born. That's when you'll see my beautiful little superstar." Mettaton grinned. Still loving the feeling of them rubbing his enlarged abdomen.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. I can wait." They assured him, which made Mettaton happy. Hating to have to deal with fans that begged him to tell them what he looked like.

"Aw, thank you darling... That's very appreciative of you." The superstar robot said to his fan.

As they were about to nod. The fan's phone went off, as they took their phone out of their pocket. Mettaton took another quick sip of his hot cocoa. It tasted wonderful.

The fan had received a text from their mother, telling them to get home now. Making them upset, but their mother was strict and would probably get punished if they weren't home on time.

The 13 year old shoved her phone back into their pocket, sighing once they removed her hands from his abdomen.

"Sorry, my mom wants me home... Like... Right now." They said with a frown.

"I see. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, sweetheart! I hope to see you around again.' The bot cooed lightly.

"You too, see ya!" They said, running off and waving. Mettaton waved at them until they were out of his sight. Continuing to walk and cradle his belly with one hand.

As he was stepping over to his chair. He felt a strong, painful contraction hit him. Making him stop in his footsteps, looking down at his abdomen with a fearful expression. Beginning to clutch his swollen belly gently with the hand cradling it. Then letting go, exhaling gently. Deciding not to worry about it since he was already having contractions previously.

Mettaton continued to walk over to his chair, as he was very close to it. He got stopped by 3 fans approaching him. All looking around the age span of 11-13. They didn't look alike, so he assumed they were all a group of friends.

"Hi Mettaton!! We love your show!!" One of them said.

"Mhm! It's amazing!" Another one said, and then the last one adding on. "Yeah! Totally!!"

"Why thank you, beauties!" Mettaton smiled, quickly taking another swig of his hot beverage. Licking his lips at the amazing taste of his hot chocolate.

"Wait... I thought you couldn't drink coffee..." One of them said, they looked around the age of 12.

"Oh! No no, this isn't coffee. This is hot cocoa." He corrected them politely. Understanding why they mistook it for a coffee cup.

"Oh alright!" They nodded. Seeming relieved he wasn't drinking coffee. Again, the bot didn't blame them.

"Um... Can we ask some questions about Trey? Is that okay?" The 11 year old added. Others nodding and saying: "Yeah, is it?"

"That's perfectly fine, darling! Go ahead." Mettaton awaited the questions they were gonna ask. Taking a sip from his hot cocoa again.

"You probably get this question a lot, but... When's he gonna be born?" The 13 year old asked.

"My little superstar is bound to be born any day now." Mettaton purred, cradling his belly with both hands and patting it gently. Rubbing one hand over it, smiling as he felt a swift kick against his palm. Chuckling afterwards, looking down at his _very_ large abdomen.

"Aww... Mommy loves you, sweetie..." The bot said very softly as he rubbed his abdomen, then continued to talk to the group of friends.

"That's amazing! You don't know how excited we are to see him on Undernet once he's born!!" The 11 year old said excitedly.

"Everyone's excited for him to come. _Especially_ me and Twig." Mettaton said to them. Him and Twig were the parents after all.

"Well... You two _are_ the parents after all." The 12 year old replied to him. The bot stifled a laugh for a second, until... He felt a more painful contraction hit him. Making him flinch and grit his teeth, hissing silently. Thankfully, the three friends didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, here's my question. What's he gonna look like? Sorry, you probably get that a lot too." The 12 year old asked him.

"That's quite alright, darling. Alphys, sadly, accidentally spoiled what he looked like. I'm not gonna tell you, but I'm sure you three understand." The idol assumed, and the three nodded. Completely understanding. Feeling a strong contraction hit him at that moment, flinching at it. Which the fans seemed to notice, but didn't say anything.

"Ha-Ha. I knew I could count on you three." Mettaton purred, still looking slightly pained, making them all smile and giggle happily.

The three friends went on with talking to him and asking questions. MTT drank his hot cocoa in between, but as they talked to him. The bot began to feel very, _very_ painful contractions. Making him put a hand on his hip, grit his teeth, and shut his eyes. Body shaking at the pain he was feeling.

As one of them were talking, the 12 year old, to be exact. They noticed how awfully agonized he looked. Worrying them all.

"... Mettaton...? Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" They asked.

"Y... Yes, please...- Mmph!!" Mettaton grunted, startling the three.

"Here, here. It's okay. Sit down." The 11 year old sat him down on the chair gently. His chair was a pink, fluffy spinny chair that said "METTATON" on it. Reserved for him, only. But he let Twig sit on it all the time, too. And once Trey was older, he would let him sit on it.

Mettaton grunted again once he sat down, breathing heavily for a few moments. He really needed some space at the time, too.

"Darlings... If you don't mind... Could you please give me some space...- Mmph!!!- It'd be appreciated..." The heavily pregnant robot said to the three. Again, they understood.

"Of course." The 13 year old nodded, and so did the others. Patting his back. Then walking off, exiting the backstage area.

Once they left, he continued to drink his hot cocoa and have very painful contractions. Sometimes, while he was drinking his beverage. He would have a contraction as he drank it, almost choking. But he always managed to swallow it thankfully.

The bot finished his cocoa, throwing away the cup in the trash can near him. His aim was on point. Smiling once the cup landed in the trash, then exhaled softly. Leaning his right arm on the arm of the chair, cradling his belly with his left hand.

"Nngh!!! Hhmph!!" He gasped, he hasn't felt pain like this before, but he was trying to do his best to stay calm "Ah... Ah... Oww..." Mettaton grunted painfully as he had another strong contraction, exhaling through his mouth with his eyes shut. Gritting his teeth for seconds in between, then calming down once the contraction stopped. Again exhaling through his mouth. Relaxing a palm on his swollen abdomen, he exhaled a few times once more. Letting out a painful moan.

The idol was relaxed for a few moments, but then, he had yet another contraction. A bit more painful, but shorter, too.

"Mmph!!" Mettaton grunted and flinched again, looking down at his abdomen, eyes shut. Exhaling through his nose this time, softly moaning between each exhale. Beginning to rub his swollen belly with the hand he had on the arm of the chair, this pain was getting absolutely awful...

He didn't even get to relax for even a second, again another contraction. His mouth gaping and eyes going wide, then looking down and shutting both eyes and mouth. Clenching his teeth together like fists when someone was enraged. Small moans coming from his closed mouth. Biting his lip, trying to stop the pain.

A co-worker by the name of Shane glanced over, seeing Mettaton's pained expression. Immediately concerning him, he made his way over to the bot. Getting on the left side of him.

"Mettaton...? Are you okay...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes... I'm fine- Aghh!!! Gh!!" The pregnant robot cocked his head to one side as this contraction hit. Trying to breathe through it, but was failing to do so. Softly exhaling through his mouth as the contraction was ending.

"Hmm..." Shane could tell he was having contractions, putting a hand on the bot's back and rubbing it with that one palm. Quiet breaths escaping the robot's mouth as his back was being rubbed. It felt great for a second, until, of course. Another contraction hit him. Again, very strong and painful.

"Mm... Ow..." The bot softly groaned, rubbing his bump with one hand and cradling it with the other. Trying to breathe through these as best he could. But still failing to do so.

As Shane continued to rub the idol's back. Mettaton had another painful contraction, making him gasp and pant heavily. Shutting his eyes tightly as the contraction ripped through his body.

"Shh... Just breathe, Mettaton..." Shane said calmly to his boss. Who then inhaled, and exhaled. Not feeling any better though.

More contractions ripped through Mettaton like a piece of paper being torn, grunting loudly at each one. His co-worker still trying to calm him down. But nothing could relieve his pain.

Xavier noticed Shane trying to calm Mettaton down, seeing he was not succeeding. He decided to go and help his fellow employee.

The co-worker made his way over towards the pregnant bot and Shane. Getting on the right side of Mettaton. Putting a hand on his metallic shoulder, beginning to rub it with his palm comfortably.

"Everything's gonna be just fine. Just breathe. Okay...?" Xavier said softly to the pained bot.

Mettaton's body heaved slightly as each contraction hit him. All very frequent and close to each other. Flinching, gritting his teeth. Letting out a low cry of pain. Rubbing his swollen belly as he panted and gasped in agony.

"There there, boss. Shh... Breathe... Breathe..." Shane said softly, still rubbing Mettaton's back. Hearing his low grunts and moans very clearly.

"Nghh!!! Mm! Hh...!" Mettaton grunted, gritting his teeth together hard and squeezing his eyes shut. Saying "Ow... Ow..." over and over again as he exhaled, again, trying to relieve the pain in his lower abdomen.

As time passed, a couple more co-workers came over, Josh and Andy helped Shane and Xavier try to calm the bot down. Still no luck of course, trying to tell him to breathe. He followed that order, but it didn't work.

Mettaton was doing his best to breath through a very painful contraction, then, suddenly...

"Gh!-" He felt a pop from inside his belly, liquid filling up his underwear- No, it wasn't just any ordinary liquid. It was oil. His oil had broken. His eyes went wide for a second... He couldn't believe it, his baby boy was going to be born today. He could feel it.

Mettaton immediately clutched his belly and shut his eyes.

"Gh... Hhh... Oh... Oh my..." He said quietly before shouting.

"C-CALL TWIG AND ALPHYS!!! NOW!!!" Mettaton exclaimed, breathing heavily. Panicking since he knew he had gone into labor.

Everyone was shocked by his tone, Xavier immediately took his phone out of his pocket. Walking away a few feet so he could call Twig, luckily, he had memorized his number just in case there was an emergency. And now was an emergency, well, it seemed like one.

Xavier dialed Twig's number, clicking the call button and putting his phone up to his ear. Waiting for him to pick up.

Twig was on break, sketching something in his sketch pad. Phone beside him, he had his ringer on. And his phone began ringing, his ringtone being Death by Glamour for that specific person. Startling him, he put his sketch book and mechanical pencil aside. Picking up his phone and pressing the answer button with his thumb, putting his phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hi. This is Xavier. One of Mettaton's co-workers. We need you and Alphys to come to the studio, _now."_ He replied to Twig.

"Wait... What's going on...?" Twig asked.

"I don't have time to explain!! Just call Alphys and both of you come to the studio as soon as possible, okay??!" Xavier responded.

"I'm... I'm on my way...!" Twig hung up his phone, shoving it into his pocket quickly. Grabbing his sketch pad and mechanical pencil, throwing those into his bag like there was no tomorrow. Putting his bag over his shoulder, walking over to the door. Until he was stopped by his boss, Andrew.

"And where do you think you're going? Hmm?" Andrew asked, arms crossed along his chest.

"O-Oh! Um... Look, boss. I need to get to Mettaton's studio. It's an emergency..." He replied to his boss, hoping he would let him go.

His boss thought for a second, then nodded his head. "Okay. You may leave." He said.

"Thank you!" Twig said, running over to the exit of the gas station and bursting out. Storming over to the car him and Mettaton shared, unlocking the car door. Getting in the driver's seat and slamming the vehicle door behind him. Locking it, putting his bag in the seat next to him. Getting out his phone and dialing Alphys' number. Clicking the call button and putting it up to his ear.

Alphys was at her house with Undyne, both sitting on the couch and talking about anime together as a couple. Till, Alphys heard her phone ringing.

"S-Sorry. I-I just need to take th-this." The lizard said to her girlfriend. Picking up her phone and answering it, putting it up to her "ear".

"H-Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey, this is Twig. Um. One of Mettaton's co-workers wants us at the studio, it's an emergency. And he wants us there as soon as possible. I'm already on my way." He replied.

"W-What's going on...??" Alphys asked.

"He didn't tell me. But I can tell it's an emergency." Twig responded.

"O-Okay. I'll b-be r-r-right there!" She said, then hung up the phone. Putting it in her lab coat pocket. Getting up and grabbing her doctor bag.

"Huh? Where you going, Alph?" Undyne asked.

"S-Sorry. O-One of Mettaton's co-workers w-wants me and T-Twig a-at th-th-the st-studio, it's an e-emergency. But...! Y-You can c-come if you'd like!" She said.

"'Course I'll come with you, cute nerd..." Undyne purred, getting up, stepping over to her girlfriend and tapping her lips against Alphys's forehead. Making the lizard monster's cheeks go red.

"Eheheh... L-Let's g-g-go!" She said, grasping one another's hands. Walking outside the door over to the car. Getting inside and beginning to drive.

Back at the studio.

The co-workers that were comforting Mettaton had figured out that he was in labor. Trying to calm the bot down and tell him not to push.

"GHHH!!! Hmmph...!!! Gh... Gh... It's coming, r-right... Now!!! NNNNGHHH!!" The bot screamed, of course, he was expected to be super semantic during labor, rubbing his belly and breathing in and out heavily. Moaning softly.

"Shh... It's okay... Twig and Alphas are gonna be here soon." Shane assured his boss. Who shut his eyes again and let out a pained grunt. Clutching his belly with one hand and rubbing it with the other. Trying to keep Trey inside of him for now. Knowing his baby was desperate to come out.

"Ah... Mm..." The handsome robot moaned softly, face still having an agonized expression. He could feel Trey moving down, which made his whole body heave and tremble.

"GGHHHHAAA!!!!" Mettaton clenched his teeth together tightly and shut his eyes tightly, his screams echoing throughout the studio, wrapping his arms around his swollen abdomen. Rubbing it lightly with one hand, co-workers still reassuring him that Twig and Alphys would be here soon. And telling him to breathe, too.

He felt a contraction again, and afterwards, Trey moved down again. Resisting the urge to push was extremely difficult. He kept saying "It's coming... It's coming..." over and over again. Grunting in pain too.

Twig arrived at the studio, driving into the parking lot and pulling into the reserved spot for Mettaton only. Parking it, grabbing his bag and putting it over his shoulder, car now unlocked. Getting out of the vehicle and onto the cement. Locking the car again. Rushing over to the backstage door.

He got to the door, opening it up and stepping inside the backstage area. Looking around, shutting the door behind him. Walking some more. He spotted Mettaton, seeing he had an incredibly pained expression, who was clutching his abdomen and rubbing it too. Co-workers surrounding him.

The feline gasped, rushing over to his husband. Getting in front of him. Everyone seemed relieved that Twig was here, but then their expressions went back to normal.

"Mettaton!! What's wrong?? What's going on?!!" Twig said in a panicked tone, looking at Mettaton.

MTT looked up at his husband, still rubbing and clutching his swollen abdomen. Body heaving a lot.

"Oh... Darling... MMM!!! AHHA!! The baby... It's coming, r-right now... I... I don't know if i can hold this any longer, d-darliing!!" Mettaton gritted his teeth and hissed at a contraction. Grunting silently.

"NYAH!!! Oh my gosh!! Mettaton!! Alphys is gonna be here soon. I promise!!" Twig assured Mettaton, his co-workers backed up so Twig could rub his back. He got next to his husband and began to rub Mettaton's back as he heaved and grunted in pain. Eyes shut tightly, inhaling and exhaling through his nose and mouth.

"Shh... It's alright, my shining star. Breathe for me, keep calm..." The cat monster said to the bot. Kissing his cheek lightly, then continuing to rub his back with his furry palm. Grunts still coming from MTT.

"Mmph...!!- Twiggy-dear... It's...- It's coming...!! _N... .NOW_!!!" Mettaton exclaimed, rubbing and clutching his enlarged belly. Heavily breathing and gritting his teeth together.

"Calm down, baby... Alphys is gonna be here soon. Okay...?" Twig said to his husband softly, but MTT continued to let out low cries of pain and moans. Worrying Twig deeply.

As time passed, Mettaton continued to have more contractions, grunting, gritting his teeth, moaning, letting out low cries of pain, and squeezing his eyes shut during each one. Waiting for Alphys to get here.

Finally, Alphys arrived at the studio with Undyne. Rushing inside, looking around. Alphys spotted Mettaton, seeing how agonized he looked. She could immediately tell what was going on.

"U-Undyne. St-Stay here, please...!" She said as she ran over to Mettaton, who was being comforted by Twig.

"M-M-Mettaton! A-Are y-you okay...?! What's g-g-going o-on...?!!" Alphys asked the bot. Who grunted and squeezed his eyes shut before responding.

"Al...- Alphys...- Agh!!" Mettaton let out a low moan, then went on. Exhaling a couple times before talking again.

"The baby... I-It's coming... Now...- Ngh!!" The pregnant robot gasped through a sharp pain he felt in his lower abdomen. Head cocking to the side as he winced at the same pain.

"O-Okay, okay... H-Here... L-Let's b-b-bring y-you to your d-dressing room... One second, pl-please!" Alphys ran over to Undyne. Who was curious to know what was happening.

"Uh... What's going on...?" She asked.

"M-Mettaton's in labor... Uh... Y-You don't mind staying o-out here for a bit, do you?" Alphys asked her girlfriend. Who nodded in response.

"Nah. It's okay." She grinned. Then realizing what she had said was pretty important.

"Woah... Wait... So you're saying that... I'm... going to become an aunt...?" Undyne said with shock in her expression.

Alphys nodded, smiling at her girlfriend, "Y-yep! We both are! I-isn't th-that exciting??!"

"It sure is, cute nerd!! Fuhuhu!!" Undyne smiled.

Alphys nodded and ran back over to the others, ready to help Mettaton over to his dressing room.

"S-Sorry about that...! J-Just needed to tell Undyne wh-what was g-going on." The lizard monster said.

Twig nodded, putting another hand on Mettaton's back. Helping the bot onto his feet, legs wobbling for a second once he was standing, but then stopping. Then falling back onto the chair, groaning in pain.

"Oh... D-darling... I don't think I can walk..." He said, lips quivering with fear. Tears could be shown at the edges of his eyes, Twig frowned. He didn't want to force Mettaton to walk, but since there was no wheelchairs. He had to walk, and Twig was much too weak to carry a pregnant robot.

"I... I... I'm sorry, baby... You're gonna have to walk... I know that if I carry you, I'll drop you in a matter of seconds... And... I don't wanna hurt the baby... Or you..." The feline said with a sorry frown, Mettaton sighing. Nodding his head, managing to stand himself up.

The feline put an arm around Mettaton and a hand on his shoulder, beginning to walk over to the dressing room door. Co-workers walking with them and Alphys, too.

MTT was stumbling and grunting in pain, having to stop and regain his strength to walk often.

"Shh... Slow and steady..." Twig said to his husband softly as they made their way closer to the door that said "DRESSING ROOM" on it.

Once they were a few feet away from the door, Mettaton stopped in his footsteps. Throwing his head back a bit with his eyes shut, letting out pained grunts as he was still clutching and rubbing his swollen abdomen. Twig frowned at how much pain MTT was in, but once he had partly regained himself. They continued to walk over to the door.

"Ah...!! Nn!! Mmph... Mm... Gh..." The star moaned in agony, going on with walking.

They all entered the room. Once they were a few feet in the dressing room, Mettaton stopped himself as he felt a very sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Eyes going wide for a second, falling onto his knees. Putting one arm around his belly and clutching it as he squeezed his eyes shut, teeth gritted together, too. Body trembling.

"A-Ah! Mettaton!" Twig gasped, getting down in front of MTT. Everyone else seemed shocked, too.

"Babe...!? What's wrong???! Are... Are you alright!!?" The feline asked his husband in a panic.

"T-TWIG!! THE BABY'S COMING...!! NOW...!!!- NNGH!!" Mettaton cried in agony, clutching his abdomen harder. Now beginning to rub it with his other hand. Inhaling and exhaling through his mouth very quickly.

"Oh... Oh god... Shh, shh... It's okay... Let's just get you onto your couch so we can deliver the baby easily, okay?" Twig said softly. And Mettaton nodded, putting his hands out for Twig to grasp and help him up.

Twig grasped his hands lightly, helping the bot and himself up onto their feet. Arm around Mettaton as they began to step towards the couch. Feeling MTT's body heave against his arm as they walked.

They made it over to the couch, putting a large pillow down for Mettaton's back. MTT got onto the couch, horizontally sitting down. Leaning his back and head against the pillow for support and comfort. Feeling Alphys put a soft, large light blue blanket over his legs.

Twig took a seat beside Mettaton, on the floor. Grasping one of his hands, lightly kissing his husband's cheek. Making the bot smile. But then grunt and flinch at a contraction. Now rubbing his swollen belly with his other hand, same arm wrapped around it too. Gently stroking his belly with a few fingers. Trying to relax Trey for now...

Waiting was like torture for Mettaton and Twig, mostly Mettaton. He kept having extremely painful and strong contractions, which was making the urge to push hard to fight. His legs shaking, he couldn't bare to wait any longer. Tightly squeezing Twig's hand and clutching his abdomen tightly.

"A-Alphys...!! Hurry...!! I... I don't think I can wait much longer...!! Mmph...!!" Mettaton gasped through agony. Needing to push at least once to feel better.

"I-I'm almost r-ready...!!" Alphys said as she was putting on a mask that covered her mouth only. And some gloves on her hands, too. The 4 other co-workers had masks like that on and gloves too. All going to help deliver the baby with Alphys.

About a couple minutes later, Alphys was finally ready. She came over to Mettaton, a grin plastered on her face.

"I-I'm all ready...! Sh-Shane, c-could y-y-you take off his heels, leggings and underwear and put his knees up for me, please? O-Oh! A-And s-spread th-them apart, t-too." Alphys added.

Shane nodded his head, grasping the ends of Mettaton's heels with his gloved hands and pulling them off with ease. Assuming keeping his socks on wouldn't hurt. He took off his leggings and underwear afterwards. Putting his knees up, spreading his legs apart.

Mettaton was grasping Twig's hand a bit harder now, kind of anxious to give birth. But Twig kept assuring him he was gonna do great.

Alphys had a blanket in her hands to pick Trey up with, and a towel laid down for him to come out on.

The 4 co-workers were all ready to clean the baby up when he came out, and Alphys had her scissors on the coffee table to cut the umbilical cord.

"Twig... I'm...- I'm scared... What if I mess up...? What if everything goes wrong cause of me?" Mettaton said with a worried expression, Twig looking at him and smiling;

"Hey... Its gonna go just fine, I promise... Trey will finally be in your arms, and mine, too... Haha... Isn't this what you've been waiting for forever...?" Twig said. Tilting his head slightly.

"You... have a point..." Mettaton said, feeling a sharp kick coming from Trey, knowing the little one was ready to come out, and he was ready to pop.

"Al-Alright, now, wh-when I get to 5. I need you to push, then breathe for me. O-Okay?" Alphys said to the bot, her voice a bit muffled by the mask she was wearing over her mouth. But Mettaton could still understand her.

MTT nodded. Getting ready for the first push.

"O-Okay... You ready fo-for the first one...?" She asked the bot.

"Mhm..." Mettaton nodded. Still feeling very anxious about this. Then feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen, wincing at that with his eyes shut, exhaling through his mouth smoothly. Getting ready to deliver his baby boy.

"Al-Alright... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...!" She counted.

Mettaton pushed, grasping Twig's hand tightly as he did. Eyes squeezed shut, as MTT was finishing the push. He felt some pain hit him, flinching. But then breathing as Alphys said. Twig gave MTT a thumbs up, Mettaton smiled at him and lightly pecked his lips against his cheek. Then got ready for the next one.

"G-Good job! Now the next one... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...!" Alphys counted.

Mettaton pushed again, tightly squeezing Twig's hand as he put lots of energy into his push. Feeling a bit of a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Gritting his teeth and hissing silently. Then exhaling through his mouth.

"Nice! N-Next one, 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...!" She counted again.

MTT pushed for the 3rd time, this one was much more painful though. He felt a sharp pain rip through him, slight pressure releasing off his lower abdomen. Once he felt the pain. He grunted and panted, body trembling.

"Shh. It's okay, you're doing great!" Twig said softly. Grasping his husband's hand tighter.

"Y-Yeah, you're d-doing wonderful...! Um... Y-You ready for the next one...?" Alphys asked.

"Mm..." Mettaton groaned, meaning yes.

"Al-Alright... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...!" The lizard doctor counted.

Mettaton tightly squeezed Twig's hand as he began to push, grunting as he felt a lot of pain during this one. Flinching and clenching his teeth together. Exhaling through his gaped mouth.

"Gh!!!" The star grunted, beginning to feel pain from the birth.

Twig wanted to know if Trey was almost out. So he decided to ask Alphys.

"Alphys...? Is he almost out...?" The feline asked, ear twitching in curiousity.

"Hmm..." Alphys quickly checked, and she could tell that he was a bit stuck.

"H-He's a bit s-s-stuck, M-Mettaton. I-I need you to p... push h-hard for me, o-okay?" She said to the bot. Who nodded in response. Biting his lip since he was scared that Trey was stuck.

"W... Wait...!! Is... Is my baby boy going to be okay...?" Mettaton asked in a nervous tone.

"He'll b-be fine, yes... Don't w-w-worry, alright...?" Alphys comforted him. Mettaton nodding, taking a deep breath. Ready to push again.

"Alright.. N-Next one... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...!" She counted for this push.

Mettaton pushed hard as she said. Feeling some very extreme sharp pain. Grunting at the feeling.

"MMPH!!! AH...!! MM!!" Mettaton cried from the agony he was feeling. "Nngh... Mm... Nn..." He moaned softly, flinching again. Caressing his belly as he exhaled through his mouth quietly, sweat going down the side of his head.

"G-Great job...!! Eheheh... R-Ready for the next one...?" The lizard asked MTT.

Mettaton nodded his head, expression looking very pained. Sweat could be seen going down the side of his head. Heaving heavily and still wincing at the pain he felt.

"O-Okay... 1... 2-2... 3... 4... 5...!" She counted again.

Mettaton pushed hard again, gripping Twig's hand tightly. Again feeling very sharp pain in his abdomen. Throwing his head back a little bit and having his eyes squeeze shut. Letting out a wail of agony.

"AGH...!!! MMPH...!! Ah... Ah...! Nnn...hh... Gh..." Mettaton cried out, panting heavily, beginning to get very exhausted from all of this.

"C-Calm down...! Y-You only h-have a couple more to go. N-Now, breathe." Alphys said to MTT. Who nodded and inhaled, then exhaled. Still feeling pain afterwards though.

"Agh... Oww..." Mettaton moaned softly, slightly cocking his head to the side as he felt more pain in his abdomen. Breathing in and out a few more times.

"Al-Alright. I n-need you t-to push a bit harder for me this time, o-okay?" Alphys told the bot. Who nodded, getting ready for the next push.

"1... 2... 3... 4-4... 5...!!" She counted.

Mettaton pushed harder as Alphys told him, feeling lots of pressure release off his lower abdomen. Making him exhale with relief for a second, but got interrupted by some more pain.

"AHHH...!!" The bot cried, shutting his eyes tightly. Moaning softly afterwards. "Mmph... Mm... Nn... hhg..." He gritted his teeth for a second, feeling Twig rub his back.

"Shh... It's okay... You're almost done..." Twig said softly, placing a kiss on Mettaton's cheeks to make him smile for a second. Then flinch and moan again after he smiled for a moment.

"L-Last one, r-ready? Push as hard a-as you can this time... Th-then your baby boy will be here..." Alphys said. And Mettaton nodded, smiling. Ready to carry his baby boy in his arms.

"OK... 1... 2... 3-3... 4... 5...!!" Alphys counted again.

Mettaton pushed as hard as he could, feeling extreme pain and not even feeling pressure come off his abdomen. Letting out a loud cry.

"NNGH...!! AH...!!! MMPH...!!! HH!!!-" Mettaton wailed. But then... He was cut off by a loud, screeching cry. It sounded quite weak as well, but also loud at the same time.

Him and Twig's eyes went wide, gasping. That was the cry of their newborn son that they had just heard, both looking at each other with joy in their expressions.

Alphys took Trey off the towel, being covered in oil, his soul pulsing a bright magenta color, almost blinding her, but ignoring it as she put the blanket she had underneath him. Handing the newborn over to the co-workers, who all began to gently clean him off. Trey immediately did _not_ like being cleaned off. And wailed loudly as he was being wiped off. Hiccup sobs escaping the small feline.

Mettaton's co-workers were smiling underneath their masks widely, thinking that this baby was absolutely beautiful. Knowing Mettaton would immediately get attached to him.

Once Trey was cleaned off, Alphys got her scissors and carefully cut the umbilical cord. Causing the newborn to let out a wail, continuing his hiccup sobs afterwards. He wanted to be in his mother's arms immediately. Even though he knew this was his aunt holding him, recognizing the feeling of her hands, he wanted his mommy desperately.

The lizard carried Trey over to the bathroom, lying him down on the counter with the oil stained blanket she had, needing to do some checkups on him before giving him to Mettaton.

She quickly walked over to the closet, opening it and grabbing a MTT brand diaper, it had small box Mettatons all over it. Which Alphys found adorable. She stepped over to the counter where Trey was, putting the diaper on him gently.

Alphys began by checking the insides of his ears, which looked great. He didn't like being poked or prodded, and continued to wail loudly.

"Shh... I-I-It's o-okay, y-your g-g-gonna see y-your mommy soon, okay...?" Alphys said softly to the small feline. Ears twitching slightly, but still crying loudly.

Next, she weighed him. He was 7 pounds and 5 oz. A perfect size for a newborn. She took him off the scale and put it aside, looking at his legs and feet. Those seemed good, too. After that, she looked at his arms and hands. That was when he began to cry much louder. Making Alphys frown.

She picked up Trey, patting his furry, soft back.

"Shh... It's okay... I-I know you want your mommy... I-I promise you I... I only h-have to do a few more checkups o-on you, okay?" Alphys said softly to the crying newborn, wriggling slightly in her grasp.

Alphys put Trey down, opening up his mouth. Looking inside, shining a light inside for a second, then putting the light away and closing his jaw. Then, she carefully moved the streak of black hair covering his left eye, checking it. Seeing he had a normal eye like his right one. Covering it back up afterwards.

Trey let out a few sad wails, moving his hands slightly. Looking at Alphys with his slightly squinted eyes. Whimpering very quietly.

"Aww... I'm s-sorry baby... B-but your mama can't get up now... Want me to get your daddy so h-he can see you?" She asked, tiny murmurs coming from the baby.

"Eheh... OK then..." Alphys got up and walked into the other room, tapping Twig's shoulder lightly, whispering to him;

"C-could you come and S-see Trey? He's q-quite fussy without o-one of his p-parents around..." She said with a smile.

Twig smiled and nodded his head, "Of course. Let me just tell Mettaton," He said as he turned to his husband.

"Hey, babe... Uh... Trey is quite fussy without me or you around... So I'm going to support him for now... Do you want me to tell him anything?" Twig asked,

Mettaton smiled and nodded his head, "Oh yes... Please, tell my baby boy I love him to pieces and mama is going to be able to hold him very soon..." The star said as he teared up, wiping his tears away. But continuing to smile.

Twig nodded and kissed his husband quickly before leaving with Alphys, into the other room. Immediately gasping once seeing Trey.

"Ahah... Oh my gosh..." Twig said whilst tearing up, quickly wiping them away. Approaching the baby and bending down beside him.

"H-hello, little guy..." He purred sweetly, Trey letting out a weak cry. Twig frowning, scratching Trey's tiny ear gently. Calm sounds coming from the baby. "Your mama wanted me to tell you that he loves you to pieces... He'll be able to hold you _very_ soon, okay...? So please, don't cry..." Twig said sweetly, patting Trey's back lightly with his other hand.

For the last checkup for now, she checked the inside of his tiny nostrils, which looked great, too. Finally done. She picked up Trey, walking over to the closet and grabbing a soft, white blanket with blue stars. Walking back over to the counter and carefully wrapping him up in the blanket. Tiny hands sticking out of the blanket for a second, then putting them back in. which she found very cute.

"Eheheh... Y-You ready t-to see y-y-your mommy?" Alphys said softly to the small feline, who whimpered softly in response. Then began to wail again. Reaching out his tiny hands and tapping Alphys' snout as he cried loudly. Twig sitting back down next to MTT.

"Shh, shh... I-It's o-o-okay..." She said sweetly and softly to the newborn, stepping out of the bathroom and beginning to make her way over to MTT and Twig.

Mettaton and Twig were talking and flirting happily, Mettaton was pretty tired from all that just happened, then, he turned his head and saw Alphys walking over. Gasping, he immediately put his arms out, motioning his fingers quickly.

Alphys smiled, stepping over to Mettaton. Placing the wailing newborn in his arms.

The bot gasped, beginning to cradle Trey. Looking down at him, wiping tears of joy from his eyes. Twig had tears of joy in his eyes, too. Wiping them away as well.

"Oh... Oh goodness... Baby boy..." Mettaton softly cooed to the newborn, getting wails in response. "Look at you... Little cutie..." MTT gently placed a thumb on Trey's furry cheek, looking at him and scanning his details for a second. Gray feline with a lighter undercoat, magenta stripes on his ears, robotic-like markings on his cheeks and above his eye. His left eye being covered by a streak of hair, just like Mettaton's. A light pink nose, and a light pink star over his right eye. He didn't know the color of his eyes yet since they weren't open. Twig was fascinated by his son's features, and so was Mettaton. Scratching Trey's furry cheek gently as he wailed, hushing him gently as he did so. 

"I told you he was going to be perfect..." Twig smiled, wiping a tear of joy away.

Mettaton smiled, agreeing. The feline's cries got louder. Mettaton frowned, putting Trey on his shoulder, rubbing his back with one hand.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's okay, sweetheart... It's okay... I... I got you... Mommy's got you... Daddy and auntie are here t-too..." He stammered, MTT felt so proud to call himself a mother. A tear of joy rolling down his cheek, quickly wiping it away.

Loud hiccup wails escaped the newborn, at first not hearing his mother's voice. Wanting him desperately.

"It's alright, my sweet sunshine... You're going to be OK, with mama and dada here for you... " Mettaton said softly to his newborn son, softly kissing his cheek. Patting his back with his gloved palm. Sweetly hushing him and rubbing his back again. "Baby boy... I know, I know... I know that was hard for you... It's okay, little one... We're here for you, okay...? M-mommy's got you, lovely."" The bot cooed sweetly. 

Mettaton began to cradle him again, tapping his nose softly against Trey's muzzle. He remembered the time he found out he was pregnant, and how freaked out he was. But, in the end, it was all worth it. Trying to calm the little one down with continuing to nuzzle his cheek with his thumb, Trey's cries began to die down. His eyes slightly opening up, then closing.

Trey began to cry loudly again, Twig frowned. Leaning a bit closer and putting his hand on Trey's head, rubbing it.

"Shh... It's okay, buddy. Mommy and Daddy are here..." The feline said softly to the smaller feline.

Alphys came back over with a bottle, the bottle that was a transparent color and had blue stars on it. Now filled fully with milk. Handing it to Mettaton to feed Trey.

MTT smiled and took the bottle, shaking it up a bit before putting the nipple up to his son's mouth. Once he did that, Trey was quiet. But very hungry, and immediately began to suck on the bottle..

"Do you want this, baby boy...?" Mettaton cooed softly to the small feline. Stroking one of his tiny ears gently.

Trey's small ear twitched, eyes opening for the first time. His eyes two beautiful colors, the left one being magenta, and the right one being light orange. Representing his lovely parents, and the bot smiled once he saw his adorable eyes.

"Oh baby... Your eyes... Just look at them..." The tired yet happy bot purred, "They're _beautiful_." But Trey began to cry again after his mommy said that.

"Shh... It's okay, it's okay... Mommy's got your milk right here..." Mettaton said softly, and Trey began to suck on the bottle while Mettaton grasped it and supported his son's head with his hand.

As soon as Trey felt his mommy's hand support the back of his head, his eyes shut and he immediately recognized the feeling of his mother's hand. Happy to finally be with his mommy.

After a while, Trey had drank about half the milk in the bottle until he didn't want it anymore, Mettaton put the bottle aside. Knowing he had to burp the newborn, he laid him against his shoulder and began to pat his back. Hearing small burping noises as he pat him, once the noises stopped. MTT got Trey back into cradling position, lying him down vertically on his front on the bot's chest. Putting a hand on his back as he fell asleep there peacefully.

The bot smiled as he continued to look down at his beautiful baby boy, Trey's small fists were clenched together as he was falling asleep there still. A blanket covering his back of course, but then, Trey's little eyes opened as he looked upwards at his mother. Making cute tiny newborn noises as he looked up.

Mettaton had a finger laid near Trey's hands, feeling him grasp onto the finger, making him smile. But, he also began to feel quite overwhelmed too...

"Oh... Oh Alphys..." Mettaton began to cry, putting a hand on his cheek, "I... I don't know what to say..."

Alphys noticed her robotic entertainer crying, immediately rushing over to the bot. Getting by his side.

"M-Mettaton! Shh...! It's OK to be overwhelmed! Having a baby is such an experience... Especially for s-someone like y-you..." Alphys said comfortingly, rubbing his metallic shoulder nicely.

Mettaton smiled, picking Trey up and putting him close to his chest. A weak newborn cry escaping him, but the star hushed him quickly;

"Shhh... Shhh... It's OK, honey... Mommy's here for you, I promise..." The bot said in the sweetest, softest tone he'd ever talked in. Calming Trey down almost immediately. Clutching Mettaton's pink tank top with his tiny fists, one hand rested on his back. Patting it gently to relax the little boy.

Mettaton and Twig were absolutely in love with their newborn son, everyone knew they were gonna be wonderful parents.

"H-hey, um... You... Want me to bring Undyne in...? I'm sure sh-she's excited to meet him," Alphys said with a smile. Mettaton nodding and bringing Trey closer to him, releasing his whole arm from the blanket, his arm and hand were surrounded by light pink magic, which was very cool.

Alphys smiling and leaving the room, and almost immediately, she got crowded by many fans;

"Alphys!! Is Mettaton OK?? Is the baby here??" One of them asked excitedly yet nervously.

"Ah. Um... Y-yes, he is here... Eheheh..." She said, trying to pass the fan, but another one came by her.

"Is Trey cute?? Was Mettaton in pain??!!" Another fan asked her.

"Trey is very cute, y-yes... And Mettaton was in pain, but... He's... fine now..." Alphys said. Quickly making her way over to Undyne.

"U-Undyne!! You, uh, wanna come and meet Trey...??" She asked her girlfriend. Who smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Hell yeah! Let me see the little one!!" Undyne purred.

"O-ok!" Alphys brought Undyne over to the dressing room, seeing Mettaton feeding Trey through his bottle. Smiling and blushing;

"Ahhh oh my god!! He's so.... PURE!!! And PRECIOUS!!!" Undyne exclaimed, rushing over to the bot. Who smiled and looked up at Undyne;

"H-hello, Undyne...! So nice to see you here... Would you like to hold him after he's done being fed?" Mettaton offered, Undyne accepting the star's offer.

Trey didn't want anymore milk, fidgeting as he tried to push the bottle away, MTT put it to the side. Burping him before handing him over to Undyne.

"Fuhu...! Oh my god... So... Precious!!!" She exclaimed, Mettaton and Twig both agreeing. She continued to hold him, until he didn't want to be held anymore. Handing him back to Mettaton;

Mettaton began to feel tired again, Trey resting in his arms with the blanket wrapped around his body, his eyes slightly open as Twig took a picture of himself, Mettaton and the baby, posting it on Undernet;

"Nyahah! Look at Trey! He's finally here!!"

Shane, one of MTT's co-workers. Wanted to hold Trey badly, he inched over and smiled nervously, bending down and rubbing Trey's soft little ear.

"So sweet... Haha..." Shane said, tiny little purrs coming from Trey. Mettaton smiling, he was exhausted. But tried acting as upbeat as possible.

"Hmhm. Indeed, would you like to hold him, darling?" Mettaton asked. Shane smiling and nodding;

"Yeah, yeah! I'd love too!!" Shane said in a soft tone, standing all the way up as Mettaton handed his newborn son over to his co-worker. Being cradled by Shane carefully.

"D'aww... Hi there, little baby..." Shane said with a smile, nuzzling his soft cheek gently. But, as soon as he did that. His tiny weak newborn cries erupted from his mouth, Shane frowning, he knew it wasn't his fault. Trey just wasn't used to his surroundings, and needed to be comforted by his mother and father.

"Oh gosh... Here you are, Trey... Your mama will hold you now," he said, handing Trey over to Mettaton.

"There there, darling... Shhh..." The star bushes gently, he was so excited and so overwhelmed. But he didn't really show himself being overwhelmed of course. Twig smiled and booped his nose against Mettaton's cheek.

"You're a happy MettaMOM arent you babe?? Nyahah!" Twig said, purring happily.

After about 15 minutes, Alphys came back over. Hating to interrupt their moment.

"S-Sorry for i-interrupting you three, b-but I n-need to do s-some more checkups on T-Trey..." She said, scratching the back of her head nervously for a quick moment. Then removing it.

"Alright then." Mettaton nodded, picking Trey up and handing him over to Alphys, placing him in her grasp.

Trey began to wail once placed in Alphys' arms, hiccup sobs escaping from his mouth. Trey was already attached to his mother. Reaching his small hands out over to MTT like he did before with Alphys.

Mettaton frowned, scooting himself a bit closer to them. Leaning in and beginning to stroke his cheek with a few fingers.

"Shh... Shhh... It's okay, honey... You'll be in mama's arms again soon, okay...?" Mettaton assured his baby, who opened his eyes and looked up.

"Aww... Hello, sweetie..." Mettaton purred to his son. Brushing his lips up against his baby's forehead gently.

Trey began to wail again, but MTT calmed him down by stroking his cheek gently and hushing him sweetly. But Trey continued to cry and cry.

"Awww... Baby boy... I know you don't wanna leave mama..." Mettaton said softly, kissing his son's forehead gently. Letting out a gentle sigh, which got the baby to sleep. Surprising him...

After those checkups, which took about 20 minutes. Trey was crying the whole time, he had woken up once Alphys started the first checkup on Trey.

"A-ah geez... Oh n-no... Shh... I-it's okay, Trey... You'll be with mama soon again, I promise..." She said with a smile.

It was quite painful for Mettaton to hear the cries of his newborn son, he could just tell he didn't wanna be separated from his mother. Trying to patiently wait for Trey to come back from the checkups.

Trey was asleep for a bit during the last checkup, but she accidentally touched a sensitive area and it caused him to let out a loud wail. She put down her tools and wrapped the blanket around Trey again. Rushing him back over to Mettaton.

"O-oh dear...! Come here, my love. It's alright..." He said softly, arms out for Trey. Feeling him being placed in his grasp and immediately bringing him closer, showering him in tiny little kisses as he gently rubbed his furry and metallic feeling cheek, kissing his tiny nose gently. One of his eyes opening, reaching out a tiny little hand and tapping his mama's nose, pulling his hand back as both his hands clenched back into fists. Trey just looking up at Mettaton.

All the bot could do was just smile, he was so incredibly happy and totally in love with his newborn son. Kissing his forehead gently as a tiny little noise immediately came from the newborn.

Twig finally was able to hold Trey, which was such a wonderful feeling for him. Such a precious little baby, after a couple minutes, he handed him back to Mettaton.

All of them had gone to bed, Trey was peacefully sleeping on Mettaton's chest while he slept as well, and Twig slept on the floor with many blankets and pillows.

Trey woke up around 2:30 AM. He began crying to wake up his mother, wanting his attention.

Mettaton heard crying as he was sleeping, slowly waking up to his wailing son. Immediately sitting up and beginning to cradle him, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Shh... Shh... It's okay, sweetheart... Mama's right here..." MTT said softly to his son, who then began to wail louder. That was when Mettaton began to feel warm liquid on his hands.

"Hmm...?" The bot raised an eyebrow. Looking at one of his hands, seeing magenta colored stains and droplets on his palms. Assuming it was urine.

Mettaton placed Trey down on the blankets, getting up onto his feet. Realizing he still only had his socks on underneath. Immediately covering up his crotch with one hand, walking over to where his clothes were. Grabbing his pink underwear and putting those on, along with his leggings, too.

The bot rushed into the bathroom, opening up the closet and grabbing a MTT brand diaper. Then running back over to his baby, taking a seat on the couch and taking the wet diaper off of his son. Throwing it into the trash, replacing it with a new diaper. Wrapping him back up with the blanket he had, the soft white one with blue stars on it. Then, getting into his former position. Putting Trey on his chest vertically and a hand on his back.

The newborn was struggling to fall asleep, whimpering and letting out small wails. Hiccuping between each cry he let out, grasping onto his mama's tank top. His tiny legs fidgeting as he cried and cried.

"Shhh... It's okay, sweetpea..." The star hushed sweetly, brushing his lips up against the young feline's forehead. He then realized his baby was probably hungry, turning his head and reaching out for the bottle of milk on the coffee table. Grabbing it and getting Trey into a cradling position, beginning to nurse him until he didn't he want anymore milk. Fidgeting once he didn't want it anymore, putting the bottle back into the coffee table. Burping the small newborn, Trey hiccuped and cried as he was burped. But Mettaton hushed him and told him it would be alright.

"Sweet dreams, my love..." Mettaton purred, patting the newborn's back gently. Trey slowly fell asleep, resting his head on his mama's chest.

The next morning, Mettaton woke up. Seeing everyone else up, too. A bit confused, he picked up Trey and put him in a burping position even though he wasn't gonna burp him, just rub his back.

"Oh! You're awake!" It was Twig. Mettaton smiled at the sight of his husband. Blowing him a kiss.

"Good morning, my sweet sugar kitty.~ How did you sleep...?" Mettaton asked.

"Pretty well actually, sleeping on the floor isn't as bad as you think it would be. Alphys says we're all set to go today. I heard you get up last night, so I assume you can walk now?" Twig cocked his head to the side, Mettaton blushed and chuckled at that adorable head cock of his he always did. Then nodded.

"Yes. My legs are a bit sore still, but it's tolerable. I'm going to get changed and reapply my makeup." Mettaton got up, handing Trey to Twig. And the milk bottle too just in case he got hungry. Quickly kissing Twig's lips, muzzle and forehead before going into the bathroom. Making Twig purr and blush.

Once Mettaton had gone in the bathroom, Trey began to wail. Twig frowned, putting the nipple of the bottle up to Trey's mouth. And he immediately began to suck on it, making gentle suckling noises while he had his bottle. Twig smiled at his adorable noises.

Trey didn't want his bottle anymore after a little bit, Twig put it aside. Trey began to wail, desperately wanting his mommy.

"Shh, it's okay... Mommy's gonna be back soon, I promise." Twig assured his son, but he continued to wail loudly. Twig was doing his best to calm his son down, but not much luck.

Mettaton came out of the bathroom with a new top on, a pink sweater that wasn't too thick or too thin. Now having his pink heels on, too. And new makeup applied to his face. Also washing off the urine he had gotten on his gloves, ready to go.

"You all set, Twiggy-dear?" Mettaton asked his husband once walking over to him. Putting away the blankets and pillows that were on the floor and couch. Taking the almost empty bottle and putting it in his purse.

"Yep. Here you are." Twig handed Trey to Mettaton. Making the bot smile and take his son, patting his back as he was held in a burping position. He seemed to really like being in that position.

Mettaton realized that Trey would probably be cold without a onesie on, so before they left. He decided to quickly change Trey into an outfit.

The bot laid his son down on the couch, as soon as he was laid down. He began to wail, not liking his body being exposed.

"Shhh... Shh... It's okay, honey. This won't be long, okay?" Mettaton cooed softly to his son, getting out a white onesie with blue stars on them, matching the blanket he had wrapped around him before. Gently putting his arms in the sleeves and legs in the leggings, zippering it up. Trey opening up his eyes as soon as he was changed, slightly fidgeting. Looking up at his mother with wide yet gentle eyes.

"Aw, darling... You look absolutely precious, my love..." The bot wrapped the blanket around Trey again, picking him back up and putting him in the same position as before.

They walked out of the dressing room, gasps could be heard once Twig and Mettaton stepped out of the room with their newborn son, Trey.

Catty and Bratty rushed over, faces lit up.

"O-M-G...!!!!" They both said at once, making Twig and Mettaton laugh. Quickly kissing each other on the lips. Then turning to them.

"Oh my god. Your kid is like, super-duper cute...!!!!" Catty exclaimed.

"Yeah, like, you gave birth to the most adorable baby...!!" Bratty added.

"I certainly did. He's such a beautiful little boy... I love him to bits.." Mettaton purred, kissing his son's cheek softly. A soft whimpering noise coming from him. Smiling, rubbing his gloved palm up and down the newborn's back. Layered by his soft onesie. Trey really seemed to enjoy it, his small body heaving gently against Mettaton's palm.

After talking to Bratty and Catty for a while, they went out to the parking lot. Buckling Trey into his car seat, which he fit perfectly in. Putting the blanket over him, ends being stained with magenta urine. But Mettaton could always just wash it off, since MTT was still a bit tired from giving birth. Twig took the driver's seat, and began to drive.

Mettaton always glanced back at Trey ever so often until they got home. Which didn't take too long.

Once they parked in their driveway, they both got out of the car, MTT took Trey out of his car seat and brought him inside. The two lovers were so happy their baby was finally here.

As soon as they got home, Mettaton walked over to the couch with Trey in his arms, taking a seat, Twig following him and taking a seat beside his husband. Both smiling, feeling so much love for their newborn son. Thinking he would do amazing things...

Trey than woke up, looking up at his mother. Grabbing onto his soft, pink sweater with one tiny hand.

"Aw... Darling... You're just so precious..." Mettaton cooed, stroking a few fingers through the fur on Trey's head.

The newborn nibbled down on his pacifier as he began to fall asleep against his mother's chest, now feeling his mommy's hand rub his back. Which he immediately fell asleep too...

"Aww... Baby... You're so perfect..." The star purred, "We love you, dear..." He added, Twig smiling. The two parents were just so happy their baby was finally here after almost 10 months.

"nyeh.... coo..." Trey whimpered, wanting his mama to stroke his furry head with his fingers. Metttaon quietly "awwing" to himself, stroking Trey's furry head with a few fingers. Tiny newborn sounds continuing to escape the little one's muffled mouth, since he currently had a pacifier in his mouth.

Suddenly, MTT's phone went off. It was a text from Toriel, he picked up his phone and read the text;

"Hello, my child! I heard about Trey!! I hate to bother you since you are probably dealing with him right now, but... I'd love to see a picture of him!"

Mettaton smiled, getting his phone and texting her back;

"Of course I'll send you a picture! One second, darling." He texted her, snapping a cute picture of Trey, one hand on his baby's back as he took the picture. Sending it to Toriel right afterwards.

Toriel texted back quickly afterwards; "Oh my... He is such a sweet little boy... Look at those tiny ears of his...! You are so lucky to have this little one. I'm glad he's finally here." She texted.

"Oh yes. I'm glad he's here too, I couldn't handle carrying 7 pounds 5 oz. on me anymore. It was fun feeling his small kicks, but it's even better having him on my chest..." He texted Toriel.

After texting Toriel back and forth, Mettaton took another picture of Trey and posted it on Undernet, leaving this caption;

"I am happy to say that my baby boy entered the world yesterday at 9:51 AM, 7 pounds and 5 oz. I couldn't be more happier with Trey here with me, along with my husband as well... Twig and I are absolutely in love with him. And I cannot wait for everyone to meet him."

He posted the picture on Undernet, putting his phone aside. Feeling quite tired since he had been up for a couple nights cause of contractions and now because of Trey. Laying his head back, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Falling asleep.

About an hour later, Mettaton woke up to weak newborn cries from Trey. Bright pink tears running down his face. The star brought Trey closer to him, patting his back and sweetly hushing him;

"Hey, hey... Shhh... It'll be alright dear. Do you need me to feed you...?" He asked, his milk bottle being on the table. Quickly grabbing it and putting Trey into a cradling position, feeding him through the bottle, his eyes opening, them being slightly squinted because of him being a newborn.

"D'aww... Such a doll..." The bot cooed, putting a blanket up against Trey's back to help him feel comfortable. Trey seemed to already be getting used to his parents which was indeed a good thing. And Mettaton and Twig absolutely adored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS
> 
> this took me 3 fucking days
> 
> sorry if the end seems rushed I wanted to get this out ASAP


	36. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey's first night at home : )

That same day, Mettaton was taking care of Trey with Twig. The two new parents had figured out that Trey was a very fussy and clingy baby already, so attached to his mommy and daddy. Mostly his mother.

Trey was lying on Mettaton's shoulder, not wanting to be put down or left. Even though soon, he'd have to go to bed soon.

Once it was his bed time, Mettaton got up from the couch and made his way upstairs into Trey's nursery. Ready to put Trey down in his crib.

As MTT was placing Trey in his crib. He immediately began to wail, hiccup sobs coming from him. Mettaton frowned, putting him up against his chest and rubbing his back.

"Shh... Shhh... It's okay, sweetheart..." Mettaton said softly to the newborn. Pecking his nose gently against Trey's forehead.

Trey continued to cry, clinging onto his mother's chest as he didn't want him to put him down, hiccuping as he knew he was being put to bed, even though he didn't want to go into his crib.

"Hey, hey... It's alright lovely, mama will be here for you in the morning, okay...?" The bot said, but the newborn baby let out tiny little wails still.

Twig entered the room, telling Mettaton that he would take care of if, MTT decided to stay in the room as Twig held Trey, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh... It's alright, my tiny man... Time for bed, okay...?" Twig said softly, Trey letting out a loud wail and kicking at Twig's chest, Trey seemed to get aggressive when he cried, which was normal for monster babies.

"Here, let me see him, I'll rock him in the rocking chair." The star said, Twig nodding and handing the baby who was still kicking to Mettaton, pounding lightly at his mother's chest with his tiny feet.

"Shhhh... Shhh... No no, baby, calm down..." Mettaton said, laying a hand on his child's rump, patting it lightly, Trey's feet stopping, bringing him over to the rocking chair and taking a seat with Trey now in a cradling position, rocking him lightly as his cries died down, eventually calming down and opening his eyes for a bit, looking at both his parents and reaching out for them, grabbing onto their fingers and looking as if he were smiling. Finally being able to put Trey to bed and being able to go to sleep themselves.

A couple hours later, Trey woke up. Beginning to cry since he had wet himself, Mettaton waking up and quickly making his way over to Trey's nursery, turning on the light and changing him, rocking him back to sleep and then going back into his room.

The next morning, Mettaton woke up to loud wailing. Jolting up onto his feet and rushing over to Trey's nursery, entering the room, getting beside his crib. Reaching his hands into the crib and lightly grasping his body, taking him out and beginning to cradle him.

Small hiccup sobs escaped from Trey still, MTT kissed his forehead softly, putting the newborn against his chest and patting his back. Cries dying down, getting relaxed against his mother's chest.

"Ah... Such a good boy..." Mettaton said to himself, pecking his nose against the top of Trey's head. Exiting the nursery over to the stairs, beginning to walk down them.

Twig was in the kitchen, making some waffles since he was good at that, well, Mettaton told him he was good at making waffles. Which he truly believed since his husband was always honest with him. Hearing heels coming down the stairs, he turned around. Greeting Mettaton and Trey with a smile.

"Hiya, MTT." Twig waved.

"Hello, my sweet sugar kitty." Mettaton walked over with Trey still up against his chest, blanket around the newborn. The bot kissed his husband on the lips for a few moments. Letting go, both blushing and smiling at one another.

"I love you so much, my lovely prince. You really are my everything, you know?" Mettaton purred. Kissing his muzzle and nose softly. Making the feline stifle a cute laugh. A laugh Mettaton always loved hearing.

"Oh how I love that adorable laugh of yours...!! Mwah!" Mettaton kissed his cheek.

"Heheh! Did Trey wake up at all last night?" Twig asked.

"Nope. He slept like an angel. Got a great night sleep myself, too." Mettaton smiled.

"Me too." The feline grinned, standing up on his toes and pecking his lips up against Mettaton's. Flustering the bot wildly, making him lean and rub his husband's nose softly. Both giggling and then pressing a kiss up against each other's cheek after their nose rubs.

"I forgot to tell you. Everyone's coming over today to meet Trey. At around... 2:30." Mettaton said, and Twig nodded.

"Awesome! They'll be so excited to see our little boy." Twig cooed.

"Indeed they will." 

The two had their breakfast, and Mettaton changed into his shirt that said Metta-MOM on it. Twig changed into his that said "Twig-DADDY" on it.

First, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys came over. All wearing their shirts that Twig had made them. Mettaton greeted them, letting them inside. Leading them over to the living room where Trey was.

"You all ready to meet our baby?" Mettaton asked, everyone nodding eagerly.

"Alright then." Mettaton scooped Trey out of his crib for newborns, cradling him. Everyone's faces lighting up, Alphys had already met Trey. But she was still excited to see him.

"Aw, such an adorable lil' punk!" Undyne exclaimed.

"heh, what a cute kiddo." Sans grinned.

"WOWIE!!! HE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE TWIG!! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed and smiled.

"I-I already met him... B-But I can't get o-over how cute he is..." Alphys admitted. Scratching the back of her neck.

"He really is a cutie, hehe." Twig smiled, Mettaton nodded. Kissing Twig's cheek gently. Making the older feline blush and smile.

"Indeed he is, would any of you like to hold him?" Mettaton asked. Papyrus volunteering immediately after hearing that.

"OOH!! OOH!! MAY THE GREAT PAPYRUS HOLD THE LITTLE SOUL??" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Of course you may. Here, put out your arms." MTT gestured him, Papyrus nodding and putting out his boney arms.

"Alright, be _very_ gentle, okay?" Mettaton said. Placing the newborn in his arms.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS GENTLE!" The tall skeleton said, looking down at Trey. Seeming excited to hold him.

"HELLO THERE, TREY!! IT IS I, YOUR GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS! I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL HAVE THE COOLEST UNCLE! I'LL MAKE YOU AS MUCH SPAGHETTI AS YOU WANT!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Papyrus exclaimed. But Trey began to wail. Wriggling in his grasp, wanting his mother immediately.

"UH... OH SHOOT... D-DON'T CRY, TREY! I, YOUR UNCLE PAPYRUS. IS HERE FOR YOU!" He tried assuring the newborn, but his wails only got louder.

"Here. Let me see him." Mettaton put his hands out, Papyrus nodding and handing Trey over to the bot. Who took him and began to cradle him, sweetly hushing the little feline.

"Shhh... Shhh... There, there, love... Mommy's here..." Mettaton said to his son. Who's cries began to die down, but still whimpering and sniffling.

MTT put the newborn up against his shoulder, patting his back comfortably. Feeling the gentle heaving of his newborn son against his palm.

"Oh, and don't worry, Papyrus. It's not your fault that he's crying. He was only born yesterday, and isn't really used to having others hold him." Mettaton assured him. The younger skeleton nodding, letting out a breath of relief.

"Now that he's calmed down... Would anyone else like to hold him?" The bot asked. Now Undyne volunteering.

"Hell yeah, punk!! Fuhuhu!" Undyne grinned. Mettaton stifling a laugh, the fish monster putting her hands out.

The star placed the newborn in her arms, Undyne looking down at him like Papyrus did.

"Hey there, lil' nerd... Oh god... You're so pure and precious, fuhuhu... I'm so lucky to be your auntie..." Everyone was surprised how soft Undyne was being. She must of really liked babies.

Trey whimpered softly, turning his head slightly. Looking up, eyes now open.

"D'aww..." The fish figure stroked his cheek with one finger. The small feline's ear twitching, liking this at first. Until he felt unsafe without his mommy. Beginning to wail again.

"Here's your mama, lil' punk." She handed him back over to Mettaton. Who smiled and took him, calming down once in his arms.

"Wo-Wow, Undyne... I-I've never se-seen you be so soft around someone..." Alphys retorted.

"Well. I really like babies, cutie." Undyne kissed her girlfriend's forehead quickly. A giggle coming from her.

Mettaton chuckled softly. Then went on.

"Alphys-darling? I know you've already held him... But would you like to hold him again?" He asked. Alphys nodding.

"S-sure!" She smiled. Putting her arms out, feeling Trey being placed into grasp. Smiling once he was.

"Aw... H-hiya, Trey... S-sorry for all those ch-checkups I had to do o-on you the other day... Th-that won't happen again for a little while, Eheheh..." The scientist said. Trey's ear twitching, making noises a baby would usually make. Than began to wail. Of course, wanting his mother.

Mettaton put his arms out, Alphys immediately placing Trey into his grasp. Mettaton cradled his son with love, kissing his forehead gently. Then realizing Sans hadn't even held the baby yet.

"Sans? Would you like to hold him?" Mettaton said as he turned towards the shorter skeleton. Who's eye sockets went wide, grin shifting into a nervous smile.

"err... im not so sure...-

"COME ON, SANS!! I HELD HIM! SO YOU CAN TOO! NYEHEHEH!" Papyrus cheerfully smiled.

"uh...-

"C'mon, punk! Papyrus is right!" Undyne added. Giving him her usual toothy grin.

"alright... i'll hold him..." Sans muttered. Putting his arms out.

Mettaton's lips curled into a small smile, placing the small newborn into his grasp. Sans made sure he was extra gentle, pulling the youth a bit closer to him. His nervous smile now turning into a warm one.

"heh, hey there, kiddo. it's your uncle sans here... good god, kid... you're so adorable... hehe.." The short skeleton laughed, Trey turning his head towards Sans. His eyes opening up slowly, only to see the skeleton grinning at him.

"nn..." Trey made a soft noise, turning around to see his mother and father standing there. Beginning to cry as he was desperate for his mommy.

"alright, kiddo. here's your mommy." Sans handed Trey back to Mettaton. Feeling the robot carefully take the newborn out of the skeleton's grasp, stroking his soft cheek gently with one finger.

"Ah... I love you so much, darling... We all do..." MTT cooed, Trey's small ear lightly twitching. His whiskers doing the same, too.

Another knock came from the door, Twig walked off over to it, putting his firm grasp on the knob and opening it up. Seeing Toriel and Frisk standing there.

"Hello there, my child." Toriel said as Frisk waved. A smirk creeping upon Twig's face, waving to the human child. Then replying to Toriel.

"Hiya, Toriel! Come on in! Haha!" Twig said in his usual cheery tone. The goat figure laughing softly, walking in with her adopted child.

"So, you both excited to meet our baby?" The feline asked them.

"Indeed we are! Hee hee!" Toriel chuckled, Frisk nodding.

"Heheh! Alright then, come with me." Twig led the two of them into the living room. Toriel's face shifting to shock once seeing the precious newborn in Mettaton's grasp.

"Oh my..." She said as tears of joy filled her eyes, quickly wiping them away, approaching the new mother.

"He's _beautiful_..." Toriel said softly, a laugh and a nod coming from MTT. Agreeing.

"Would you like to hold him?" Mettaton asked her.

"Of course, dear." She smiled. Putting her arms out, knowing the drill.

Mettaton placed Trey in her grasp, a motherly grin spreading across Toriel's lips. Looking down at the newborn in awe. Placing a furry thumb on his cheek.

"Why hello there, my child... You are such a precious little bundle of joy... Your parents are so lucky to have you..." She said softly, Trey making a soft whimpering noise. Then beginning to cry, his small cries instantly turning into loud hiccup sobs. Toriel feeling a wet warmth against her palm as he began to wail louder.

"Oh dear...! Here, let's have your mama change you..." Toriel said as she handed him the crying newborn, Mettaton taking him and putting a hand on his back as he walked over to the bathroom, entering and getting down on his knees. Placing Trey down on the carpet in the bathroom as he got a brand new diaper, going back into the same position as before once having it in his hands.

Mettaton carefully undressed Trey, hiccups and wails coming from him. Hating being poked and prodded.

MTT felt bad, frowning. Leaning in and kissing Trey's cheek. Stroking it afterwards.

"Shhh... Shhh... You're almost done love, okay...?" The bot said softly, cries still escaping the small feline.

"Aw... There, there, darling... I _know_ you don't like being changed.. I'll be very quick, I promise.." He said as he placed another kiss on his cheek, taking off the current wet diaper and throwing it in the trash. Replacing it with the new one, putting his onesie back on and picking him up. Still crying though.

"Shh... You're all done now, baby..." Mettaton purred, kissing the youth's forehead. Exiting the bathroom and back into the living room. Feeling Trey resting his head and palm on his chest layered by his pink t-shirt.

Mettaton smiled at his gorgeous little newborn, rubbing his gloved palm up and down his back. Feeling gentle heaving against his palm.

Frisk looked up at the bot, curious. Wanting to take a closer look at the baby, not exactly ready to hold him yet. Climbing onto the couch and standing on it, which MTT was okay with. Looking up at the small infant.

As they were looking though, a knock came from the painted wooden door. Twig running off over to it and opening it up. Seeing Grillby, Felix and Asgore there.

"Heya! Come on in!" He let them all inside. All excited to see the baby.

"You guys excited to meet Trey?" The feline asked the three of them.

"Indeed I am! Hohoho!" Asgore chuckled.

"Hell yeah! I can't believe me and Grillby are uncles!" Felix exclaimed. A soft murmur and nod coming from the flame monster. A blush brushed up against his fiery cheeks.

"Hehe! Alright then, come with me!" Twig led them all over to the living room. All gasping once seeing the small newborn resting against MTT's chest.

Twig brought the three over to Mettaton. All having big grins spread across their lips.

"Golly... He certainly is a beauty..." Asgore said softly.

Mettaton chuckled to himself, planting a gentle kiss on Trey's soft forehead. Hearing a soft whimper from the newborn.

"Would any of you three like to hold little Trey?" The star asked the three of them.

"Could I...?" Felix slightly raised his hand, but put it down quickly.

"Of course, darling! Here you are!" The bot said in a cheerful yet soft tone, placing the youth in his arms. A big smile spreading across Felix's "lips".

The shortish skeleton looked down at Trey. Stroking his cheek gently.

"Aw... Hey there, little guy... It's your uncle Felix here..." He said softly, a twitch being seen from Trey's small ear.

"So adorable..." Felix said, but Trey began wailing. Not liking being held by so many different people. Wanting his mommy back.

"Oh! Shh, shh... Here's your mommy..." He handed Trey back to Mettaton, who smiled and took the newborn. Patting his back gently. Getting him calm for the next person to hold him.

"May I...?" The male goat asked, MTT nodding his head. Handing Trey over, a smile spreading across his lips. Taking the small feline and cradling him in his arms.

"Howdy there, Trey...!! It's your Uncle Asgore... Hoho... You're so pure, young one..." He softly tapped his muzzle against the newborn's forehead, a small noise coming from him.

"Could I hold him, please?" Grillby asked nicely.

"Of course, Asgore will hand him over when he's done." Mettaton said in reply. Grillby nodding, waiting patiently.

"Here you are...!" Asgore handing the newborn over to Grillby, whom scooped him up and looked down at him sweetly. Gently stroking his cheek like Felix did.

"Hello there, small one... You're so beautiful.. You know that?" Grillby said in a gentle tone. Whimpers coming from Trey, which turned into wails. Of course, wanting his mother to hold him.

"Ah...! There, there... Here's your mama.." The fiery monster handed him over to the bot. Who took him and put him up against his chest like MTT did before, rubbing his back.

Later that night, everyone was on the couch talking. Mettaton was holding Trey in his arms, him being asleep. But not liking all of these people being around. Softly whimpering, but Mettaton couldn't hear him over everyone chatting to one another.

Trey began to loudly wail. Hiccups escaping the newborn as he cried, wanting to go to bed and cuddle with his mama.

Mettaton heard his son's loud wails, getting startled. Immediately beginning to calm him down.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's okay, darling... Mama's got you..." He said softly, but no luck in calming him down. More crying and hiccups coming from the small feline.

"I'm... Gonna go in the other room and calm him down..." Mettaton said to his husband.

"Oh! Okay, that's fine. Go right ahead!" Twig said with a smile.

Mettaton felt a blush creep upon his cheeks, leaning in and plucking a kiss onto his husband's lips. A purr rumbling in the feline's throat as he was kissed.

"I love you, my sweet sugar kitty..." The bot said before getting up, quickly getting a response from Twig.

"Haha..! Love you too, my shining star..~" Twig replied. A chuckle escaping from the star, leaning in and kissing Twig's muzzle, tapping it lightly with his tongue before walking into the next room.

Once Mettaton was in the next room, he began to rub Trey's back and hush him sweetly. Not feeling any wetness on his bottom, so he knew he hadn't wet himself. He tried feeding him, but he didn't want that either.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's okay... It's okay..." The bot softly said to his baby, but cries still escaped from the feline. And that was when Mettaton decided it was time for bed.

"Here, let's go to bed, sweetie... You can sleep with mommy and daddy, alright...?" MTT said sweetly to the newborn, who continued to cry. But Mettaton approached the staircase and began to go upstairs, going to text Twig about himself going to bed with Trey.

Mettaton arrived upstairs, into his room. As soon as he approached him and Twig's comfy bed, he placed Trey down. Who began to cry even louder once being placed down.

MTT bent down and rubbed Trey's back. Softly hushing him.

"Shhh... shh... Mommy will be right back, okay?" He kissed his baby's forehead gently. Walking over to his closet, grabbing his froggit shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Quickly putting those on, walking back over to his bed. Lying down, putting a hand on Trey's back. Pulling him closer, rubbing his back as the two of them fell asleep for the night. Forgetting about texting Twig.


	37. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is asked to babysit Frisk since no one else is available, he accepts so Frisk and Trey can bond.

A couple days later. Mettaton was peacefully sitting on the couch, cradling Trey, who was wrapped up in that same star blanket when he was born. He was so small and precious.~ Looking absolutely adorable in the blanket he was wrapped up in, tiny hands sticking out, too.

Suddenly, Mettaton's phone began ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket, clicking the answer button and putting it up to his ear.

"Hello?" The bot said into the phone, waiting to hear who this was.

"Hello, my child." It was Toriel.

"Oh! Toriel! Such a pleasure to talk to you! Not to be rude, but... What are you calling for...?" He asked.

"Well... I need to ask you a favor... I need a babysitter for Frisk, no one else is available. And you are my only hope, I know you only had Trey a few days ago. But I really need a babysitter, if it isn't too stressful, of course. I understand if you don't want too." She said, ending with a bit of a sad tone.

"I'd love too! I do want Frisk and Trey to bond after all, and this is the _perfect_ opportunity!" Mettaton exclaimed kind of quietly so he wouldn't wake up Trey.

"Are you sure, dear?" Toriel responded.

"Positive. What time do you want to bring them over?" MTT asked.

"I'll bring them over at around 11:30. Is that okay?" The goat figure replied. The current time being 9:00 AM.

"Of course, sweetheart!" Mettaton purred happily.

"Great. Thank you very much...!" Toriel hung up the phone.

Mettaton put his phone on the table, continuing to cradle Trey with love. Softly kissing his forehead, causing him to wake up.

Trey's eyes opened, looking up at his mother. He couldn't smile yet, but he still stared at him.

"Aww... Hello, sweetie... You're absolutely precious.." The bot cooed softly to his son, stroking his cheek with one finger.

The small feline blinked a couple of times, still looking up at his mommy. His nose wrinkled up and he began to wail.

"Oh... Oh dear..!" Mettaton said to himself, putting Trey in a burping position and rubbing his back comfortably.

"Shh... Shhh... It's okay, honey... Mama's got you..." He said sweetly, wails still coming from Trey.

Mettaton then assumed he was hungry, grabbing his half full bottle off of the table. Beginning to cradle Trey again, putting the nipple of the bottle up to his mouth closely. He immediately began to suck on it, eyes closed as he did.

Later on, Mettaton had set up a play area for Frisk like he did last time. But it was much easier this time since he wasn't expecting anymore.

Mettaton had put Trey in his crib for newborns, which was in the living room, having a red onesie with yellow stars on. Blanket over him, but not completely. He was fast asleep, so he didn't know that his mommy wasn't holding him.

Mettaton had also set up some snacks on the table for Frisk if they were hungry, once he had done that. He took a seat on the couch, putting one leg over the other, hand on one of his thighs as he waited.

There was a knock at the door. The bot got up from his seat, removing his hand from his thigh. Making his way over to the door, opening it up and seeing Toriel and Frisk standing there, Frisk had a bag in one of their hands. And Mettaton already knew what was in there.

"Why hello there, beauties! Come right in...!" The bot let them inside, both stepping into the house.

Frisk seemed very excited to see Mettaton, immediately running over and hugging his leg. Making the tall robot smile and laugh. Stroking his fingers through the child's hair for a second.

"Thank you very much for babysitting Frisk for me, do you want me to pay you when I come back?" Toriel asked.

"No no." MTT shook his head. "I'll do it for free. No charge at all."

"Are you sure...?" She slightly tilted her head to the side.

"I'm sure." The handsome robot smiled.

"Well. Alright then. I'll be back in a few hours, Frisk, be good. Alright?" Toriel said, giving Frisk a quick hug, then walking out the door. Shutting it behind her.

"Would you like to go in the living room, sweetie?" Mettaton asked Frisk. Who nodded in a yes.

"Okay. Come with me, honey.~" The bot led Frisk and himself over to the living room, Frisk spotted the snacks on the table and ran over to them. Grabbing a few and devouring them.

Mettaton chuckled softly. "Don't make yourself sick, dearest. And save room for lunch, too." He said. The child nodding in response, continuing to eat slowly.

As Frisk ate their last piece of food, they glanced over to see the crib where Trey was sleeping. Curious, they walked over, getting on the couch and looking inside. They were short, so they couldn't really look inside when on the ground.

Trey seemed peacefully asleep, till, his head slightly cocked to the side. Eyes opening, looking at Frisk.

Frisk smiled at the baby, and once the child did, Trey began to wail loudly. Hiccup sobs escaping the small feline.

"Oh!" Mettaton immediately rushed over, scooping Trey up in his grasp. Cradling him, stroking his cheek gently as he cried.

"Shh, shh... It's okay, love..." MTT said softly to his son, who's wails began to die down. But still sniffling and making whimpering noises.

Mettaton took a seat on the couch, he had a new fresh bottle of milk. Grabbing that and putting it up to Trey's mouth, who immediately began sucking on it.

The bot smiled as he watched his son suck from the bottle, small suckling noises coming from him as he drank out of the transparent bottle with blue stars.

"Aw... Such a good boy..." Mettaton said softly, putting the milk bottle back on the table once Trey was done with it. Burping him quickly, then continuing to cradle the small feline. Wrapped up in a blanket. Tiny hands sticking out from it.

Frisk watched for a second, then went over to the play area Mettaton set up for them, getting out their toys from their bag and beginning to do their thing.

Some time passed, and Frisk really wanted to hold Trey. They got up from their spot and walked over to MTT.

"Mettaton...?" Frisk looked at the bot holding the very small looking feline, even though he was a bit bigger then he was when wrapped up in a blanket.

"Hm...?" Mettaton turned to Frisk.

"Can I hold him? Please?" The human child asked.

"Why of course, darling! Be very gentle, alright?" Mettaton said, handing Trey over to Frisk.

Frisk nodded, taking Trey and cradling him like Mettaton did. Looking down at the small feline, face lighting up at how adorable he was.

They held him for a couple moments, then handed him back to Mettaton. Who took him and cradled him like he did before.

"Oh, Frisk-darling. I wanted to ask... Are you hungry? Do you want anything for lunch?" The bot asked.

"No thank you. I'll have some lunch later." Frisk said.

"Alright then." Mettaton smiled as Frisk went back to doing their thing.

Trey didn't seem to like being in a cradling position anymore, he began to whimper and make small noises to get his mommy's attention.

Mettaton smiled and put Trey up against his chest, rubbing his back with one gloved hand. Feeling Trey's back heave up and down lightly as he slept.

Later on, Frisk got hungry. Walking up to Mettaton to tell him.

"I'm hungry..." They said.

"Oh! Alright, what would you like, honey?" Mettaton asked.

"Mm..." Frisk began thinking, then eventually an idea came to mind.

"Turkey sandwich?" They said.

"I'll be glad to make that for you. Here, watch Trey while I make your lunch. Okay?" MTT said as he got up and placed Trey in his crib, putting his favorite stuffed animal beside him. Softly kissing his forehead before walking off into the kitchen.

Frisk took a seat on the couch and watched Trey sleep peacefully. He slept peacefully for a few moments, then. He woke up and began to wail. Not knowing where his mother was.

Frisk had no idea what to do, looking around the room frantically. Hoping Mettaton would be done making their sandwich soon so he could calm him down.

Then, they saw Mettaton walking over to the dinner table and placing a plate down. Rushing into the living room, leading Frisk over to the tiny flight of stairs to get to the table. Then walking back over to Trey. Putting his hand in the crib and beginning to stroke his cheek gently with a couple fingers.

"Shh... Shhh... It's okay, baby... Mommy's right here..." The bot said softly to Trey, hiccup sobs coming from him still. Mettaton took him out of the crib and put him up against his chest, rubbing his back and sweetly hushing him. Then deciding to check and see if he had a wet diaper.

MTT took Trey over to the bathroom, grabbing a diaper from the closet and lying him down on the carpet in there. Undressing him and taking a look at his diaper, which was wet.

He took the wet diaper and threw it away, getting a wipe and wiping him quickly. Throwing that away and changing him into the brand new diaper. Seeming much more calm now.

He changed Trey back into the onesie and wrapped him up in the blanket again, exiting the bathroom and taking a seat at the dinner table where Frisk was.

2 hours passed, and Toriel came over and picked up Frisk. Leaving Mettaton home with Trey alone until Twig came back, but of course, he didn't mind.

Mettaton was sitting down on the couch with Trey in his arms again, the small feline was peacefully sleeping in the bot's arms. He could feel Trey's small body heaving through the blanket he was wrapped up in, making him smile warmly at each heave that pricked at his palms.

But, as MTT was focusing on what was on the TV, Trey began to wail. And it was pretty loud, letting out cries as he hiccuped as well.0>

Mettaton heard the crying and looked down at his wailing baby, beginning to hush the child lightly and stroke his cheek gently with a single thumb.

"Shhh... Shh... It's alright, baby boy..." The star sweetly cooed, but Trey still continued to let out wails. Making Mettaton frown, wanting to calm his baby down easily.

"There there, darling... Mama's got you..." The male robot purred, Trey letting out more hiccups and cries. Trying to reach out his tiny hands from the blanket, but struggling to do so.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart...? It's okay, honey... I'll feed you now." Mettaton said, getting out a full bottle of milk, putting it up to Trey's lips. But the little feline let out another wail, cocking his head to the side. Continuing to cry and cry.

"You don't want your bottle, sweetpea...? Do you want your toy instead?" He asked softly, getting Trey's favorite blue bunny stuffed animal, putting it close to the newborn. But he didn't seem to want it, wails and hiccups escaping from Trey still. Making Mettaton frown, not knowing what was wrong with his baby. And he wanted to know what was the problem.

"Not even that...? Hmm... You must have a wet diaper then..." Mettaton said, laying Trey down and unwrapping the blanket from him, taking off his onesie, too. And he didn't like having his naked body being exposed to the air, making him fidget and cry more. Mettaton quickly checked his diaper, but there was nothing. Quickly dressing him back up and wrapping him in the blanket once more, continuing to cradle and hush the child sweetly. But nothing seemed to calm him down.

"Oh darling... Shhh... It'll be alright, I've got you sweetheart..." MTT cooed nicely, Trey's cries and hiccups getting a bit louder. That was when Mettaton decided to bring Trey up to his nursery so he could relax in his mother's arms peacefully.

"Come with me, sweetie..." The idol purred, getting up from the couch, grabbing the milk bottle and putting it under his armpit. Holding it tightly, laying Trey up against his chestplate. Resting a palm on his back as he began to make his way upstairs, hearing the wails of his baby broke his heart. But, he was a pretty good mom as others said. So he could definitely calm his child down easily. Well, at least he hoped so...

He arrived in Trey's nursery, approaching the baby blue rocking chair, bending down and taking a seat, leaning back and beginning to cradle Trey once again. Hushing him sweetly, but hiccup cries still escaped the small, innocent feline. Even though he could feel his mommy's palm resting beneath his soft head, he still continued to cry and cry.

"Shh... Shhh... Shh..." Mettaton hushed, leaning a bit closer so Trey could hear him. Trey didn't react at all, and that was when MTT had an idea.

Mettaton got out the remote to the radio he had that played the relaxing lullabys from the CD he had gotten from Napstablook, turning it on and putting the volume up to almost max. Loud enough for Trey to hear.

"Shhh... Listen, sweetheart..." Mettaton cooed with a sweet smile, Trey pausing. The sound of the relaxing, peacefull lullabys catching his tiny, little ears. Beginning to rest his head against the end of his mother's chestplate, his eyes were open still. But Mettaton could see them slowly closing as the music went on, the bot turned to see an ocean blue pacifier on the table next to the rocking chair. Reaching out and grabbing it with a few fingers, putting it up to his baby's mouth. Trey spotted the pacifier in front of his mouth, inching himself closer and beginning to suck on it, then getting back into his former position. Slowly falling asleep in his mother's soothing grasp. Making the star a happy mommy.

"Good boy..." The star smiled, stroking Trey's cheek gently as he was now fast asleep.


	38. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't think of a better title name

A couple days later, Mettaton was again at home. Taking care of Trey as always.

Trey woke up in his crib that morning, immediately beginning to wail. Eyes shut as he let out hiccup sobs.

From the other room, Mettaton heard the cries. Rushing out of his room into Trey's nursery. Getting over to the crib, reaching his hands in and scooping up Trey into his grasp. In a cradling position, beginning to stroke his cheek with one finger.

Trey let out another cry, but got hushed sweetly by his mother. His cries now stopping, getting very relaxed.

Mettaton smiled at the sight of his relaxed baby, kissing his forehead softly. Exiting the nursery over to the top stairs, beginning to walk down them.

Once Mettaton got downstairs, he walked over to the living room. Taking a seat and putting one leg over the other, putting Trey up against his chest and rubbing his back comfortably. Turning on the TV and flipping through channels until he found one with kids cartoons, it seemed fitting right now.

Trey had a red blanket with yellow stars on it wrapped around him, and a blue onesie with a white MTT on it.

As Mettaton cradled Trey, he looked down at his precious newborn son. Almost a week old now, he always smiled at the sight of Trey. Softly kissing his soft forehead.

Trey sniffled quietly a few times, then let out a small sneeze. Making Mettaton laugh to himself. His sneeze sounded a lot like Twig's, and Twig's sneezes were adorable.

Then, the small feline opened his eyes. Looking up at his mother, MTT looked back down at him. A smile spreading across his pink lips, stroking his cheek and leaning a bit closer to his son. Tapping his tiny pink nose with one finger.

Trey's eyes shut for a moment as his nose was tapped, then opened back up. He was actually a pretty smart newborn, reaching out his small arm and managing to tap his mother's nose.

Mettaton smiled once he felt his son tap his finger against his nose, Trey was absolutely perfect, loving him to bits.

MTT pulled himself away, Trey falling asleep again, the bot put Trey up into a burping position like always. Not going to burp him of course, just hold him and rub his back.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was pretty faint, but Mettaton heard it pretty well. He got up from his seat and made his way over to the door, heels clacking against the smooth surface of his floor. He put a hand on the knob of the door, turning it and opening it. Seeing his cousin, Napstablook, floating there.

"Oh! Blooky! It's such a pleasure to see you!" Mettaton grinned. "I would hug you, but I have a little someone in my arms right now." The bot said, patting Trey's back. Rubbing it soothingly with his palm.

"heh....... that's okay....." Napstablook said.

"Why don't you come on in?" MTT suggested, Napstablook agreeing and floating inside, Mettaton shut the door behind his cousin, both making their way over to the couch and taking a seat. Well, Mettaton took a seat. Napstablook just floated beside him.

"so.... um.... how is.... Trey....?" The ghost asked their cousin.

"He's great! He's a very clingy and fussy baby... But I don't mind... I find it adorable..." The bot replied. Rubbing Trey's back with his white gloved palm.

"oh... cool... uh... what about... the birth... oh... did that sound rude.... im sorry......" Napstablook began to tear up.

"Oh no no, honey! Don't cry...! You don't sound rude at all...!" Mettaton assured them, making Napstablook's tears float away.

"Well... The birth... It was incredibly painful and exhausting, I had Twig there to support me thankfully... It took place in my dressing room, Alphys and my co-workers helped deliver him. But... In the end, it was all worth it... All of that stress during the pregnancy... All of that pain and exhaustion I went through during the birth... All worth it..." The bot smiled, kissing his son's cheek softly. Getting him into a cradling position.

"Isn't he just _absolutely_ precious, Blooky-dear?" MTT said to his cousin. Who gave him a small smile and nodded, then going back to his normal expression.

Napstablook floated closer, taking another look at Trey. The small feline then opened up his eyes, looking up at the ghost. Face wrinkling up and beginning to cry loudly.

"oh no......... i'm sorry...." Napstablook frowned.

"No no, sweetie. It's not your fault..." Mettaton assured him, than began to calm down Trey.

"Shhh... Shhh..." He hushed his son sweetly, wails dying down slightly, but still crying.

"It's okay, darling... Mommy's got you..." Mettaton cooed to Trey, who then calmed down. Drifting off to sleep.

"Good boy..." The handsome bot said to himself quietly.

After a while, Napstablook left. Leaving Mettaton home alone with his newborn son. But again, he didn't care. He loved being with his wonderful son...

Once his cousin left, Mettaton continued to cradle his son in his arms. Stroking his soft cheek gently with one thumb, loving his precious baby to pieces. Glad he has given birth, it was all worth it in the end.

Trey then opened his eyes, they were slightly squinted since newborn's eyes were usually like that. Looking up at his mother with curious eyes.

Mettaton felt the sense that someone was watching him, turning to his baby. Who had his eyes open, making him smile sweetly and lay a finger on his soft chin. The bot rested his other hand on the blanket Trey was wrapped up in, bringing him a bit closer. Softly kissing his forehead gently, the tiny feline getting relaxed by that sweet kiss easily. Laying a hand on his mommy's chest, loving him to pieces.


	39. Help

Trey was now a week old, he hadn't really grown much, though. Still basically the same size he was when he was born. And still acted the same as he always did.

Mettaton woke up that morning, changing into a pink tank top, the same tank top he wore the day Trey was born. Black leggings and pink heels, too. Getting into the bathroom afterwards, brushing his hair, applying his makeup, etc.

After getting ready, he exited the bathroom. Over to Trey's nursery. Where Trey lied awake in his crib, not being able to smile yet. He waited there, slightly moving his arms and legs as he waited for his mommy.

Mettaton smiled once he saw his son, walking over to the crib and scooping him up into his arms.

Trey looked up at Mettaton, eyes wide. MTT smiled at the feline, stroking his cheek gently. One of Trey's ears twitching as he felt his mom's thumb stroke his cheek.

Mettaton adored the onesie Trey was wearing, sky blue with white clouds. It matched the theme of his room very well. The blanket he had around him had the same pattern, which was extremely adorable. Tiny hands sticking out as always.

The bot brought Trey downstairs, making his way into the living room like he always did in the morning. Taking a seat on the comfortable couch, cradling Trey still, of course. Turning on the TV and flipping it to a random channel.

Trey began to cry, eyes shut as he let out wails. He was very hungry, wanting his bottle.

MTT knew what he wanted, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. Opening up the fridge and grabbing the transparent bottle of milk, blue stars patterned on the bottle, too. Shutting the fridge and quickly warming up the milk in the milk warmer he had.

Trey spotted the bottle in his mother's hands, letting out louder wails as he desperately tried reaching for it. Such a smart infant..

"Shh... Shh... It's okay, honey... I've got your milk..." Mettaton said softly to Trey, putting the nipple up to his mouth, the infant began to suck on the bottle. Making small suckling noises as he did. A smile spreading across Mettaton's lips, loving the tiny noises his baby made whenever being fed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Slightly startling Mettaton, but walking over to the door. Putting a hand on the knob and opening it up. Seeing Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne standing there.

"heya, mettaton." Sans grinned at the bot

"HELLO, METTATON!" Papyrus smiled brightly as always.

"Sup, robonerd! Fuhuhu!" Undyne grinned a toothy grin.

"Oh! Why hello there...! What brings you three here?" Mettaton asked as he continued to feed Trey.

"came to uh, help out with the kiddo while twig's at work. heh." Sans laughed.

"Ah... How sweet of you! Come right in...!" The bot let the three monsters enter the house, shutting the door once inside the home. Seeing them enter the living room.

He followed them into the room, taking a seat on the couch as the others took their seats beside him, but giving the bot space of course.

Trey slightly fidgeted, trying to tell his mother that he didn't want his bottle anymore. Even though Mettaton had only been a mom for a week now, he understood what he meant. Putting the bottle onto the table. Burping Trey afterwards, not taking too long.

After he was burped, Mettaton kept him in the position since Trey liked being like that.

"Gee, you've only been a mom for a week and you can already tell what he wants? It would take me _WEEKS_ to figure out what they wanted if me and Alphys had a baby!" Undyne exclaimed.

"Well, before I had him. Alphys told me a few tips about newborns/infants. Telling me how to calm them down while crying, how to figure out what they wanted... It's quite simple, actually." Mettaton smiled.

"WOWIE!" Papyrus gasped.

"UM... METTATON... CAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS HOLD TREY??" The tall skeleton asked.

"Of course, darling! Here you are...!" Mettaton placed Trey in the grasp of the skeleton, who was shorter then Mettaton.

"NYEH HEH HEH! HELLO TREY!" Papyrus looked down at the infant, eyes opening and seeing the cheerful skeleton looking down at him. Tiny whimpers at first coming from Trey, then turning into sniffles, then actual crying.

"UH... UM... D-DON'T CRY, U-UNCLE PAPYRUS IS HERE FOR YOU...!!" The young skeleton tried calming down the wailing infant.

"Here, let me see him." Mettaton put his arms out, Trey being placed back into his grasp.

"Shhh... There, there, love. Mommy's here..." The bot said softly to the small feline, immediately calming down.

"How can you calm him down so easily?? I could _NEVER_ calm a baby down like that!" Undyne again exclaimed.

"I've talked to him like that ever since I was pregnant with him. Now, he _easily_ recognizes my voice. Always soothed by it. Twig's too, of course." Mettaton smiled.

"Fuhu...! You looked like you were about to explode at the end of your pregnancy!" The fish monster smirked.

"Ha-Ha...! Well, I wouldn't say I don't agree with that. It was very difficult to carry around 7 pounds and 5 oz. inside of me." MTT said.

"WOWIE... I COULD NEVER CARRY THAT MUCH WEIGHT ON ME!" Papyrus said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that.~ You're a skeleton, and skeletons can't get pregnant." Mettaton said. But Sans shook his head.

"uh, actually, since we're made of uh, magic. i guess, we actually can get pregnant." Sans said.

"Oh? Well, that certainly is interesting... You don't have a body, exactly. Where would it grow?" The tall robot asked.

"Pretty sure it would be surrounded by ectoplasm or something like that." Undyne added, Mettaton nodding his head. Agreeing with that statement. 

"Uh, punk... You look kind of tired, want some coffee? Now that Trey is here, you can actually _have_ coffee." She said to him.

"Coffee would be nice, thank you." Mettaton nodded. Undyne getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Mettaton felt tapping at his chin. Looking down to see Trey poking at him with his hands, somehow releasing them from the blanket.

"Aww... Hello, dearest..." Mettaton cooed to his son, who made a small noise in response.

"heh, he's smart for an infant." The short skeleton said.

"He really is... Ah... His eyes are absolutely gorgeous... So much like Twig's..." Mettaton said.

Undyne came back with a cup of coffee. Handing it to the robot.

"Here you go." She said, taking a seat beside him again.

"Thank you, darling." Mettaton sipped pretty large gulps from the coffee. Everyone's eyes going wide.

"does trey really keep you up at night that much?" Sans asked.

"Mhm... He's just so clingy... I do find it adorable, but it's hard getting up at night so often... I guess it's what I get for being a mom... But oh does it feel amazing..." Mettaton looked down at Trey, who was now asleep. How nice.


	40. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton takes Trey out for his first walk in his baby carriage

A couple days later, Mettaton woke up. Getting out of bed, he could hear whimpers coming from Trey's nursery. He exited the room and made his way over to the room, entering.

The bot walked over to the crib, reaching his hands in and picking up the whimpering infant, patting his back to calm him down. Which worked pretty quickly.

Mettaton decided to take Trey out in his baby carriage that Toriel had gotten him, now exiting the nursery and walking over towards the stairs. Beginning to walk down them.

He entered the kitchen after walking down the flight of stairs. Turning towards the fridge and walking over there, opening the fridge and taking out a full bottle of milk for Trey.

Mettaton had slept in his EX form, deciding to just brush his hair and apply some new makeup, maybe even wear a tank top, too.

He made his way over to the closet, opening it up and taking out the ocean blue baby carriage. Shutting the closet door after taking it out, he would bring this into the bathroom and put Trey in it while doing his makeup. Always wanting to keep a close eye on him.

MTT opened up the closet again, taking out a couple small blankets. Lying one down in the carriage, placing Trey on that, putting his rattle and blue bunny stuffed animal beside him, then putting a blanket over him. Patting his chest gently before strolling the baby carriage into the bathroom with him.

Once in the bathroom, he put the carriage aside. Taking out his favorite bubblegum pink lipstick and beginning to apply that whilst looking in the mirror. Making sure it looked perfect and there were _no_ smears, thankfully, there wasn't any. Next, he took out his pink eyeshadow and mascara and bega to apply that carefully as well.

He spotted his favorite orange top that said "Cat lover <3" on it, it was one of those half tops like Papyrus's cool dude top. Before putting that on, he took off his shoulder pads and put them to the side. Grabbing the top and putting it on, now ready to take Trey for a stroll down town.

He put his gloved white hands on the handle of the carriage, strolling it out of the bathroom into the next room. Going through the kitchen over to the door, opening it up and exiting the house. Shutting the door behind him, walking out over to the side walk. And beginning to walk from there.

As Mettaton made his way down the side walk, Trey was fast asleep. Which made this much easier for MTT.

But, just as Mettaton was thinking that, Trey woke up. And began to cry, not seeing his mother anywhere in sight.

Mettaton immediately stopped in his tracks, reaching his hands into the crib and taking Trey out. Patting his back comfortably, but cries still came from him.

"There, there, baby... It's okay... Mommy's here..." The bot said softly to the feline infant, now rubbing his back.

Trey continued to let out hiccup sobs, wanting his bottle.

"Do you want your bottle, love...?" Mettaton asked softly to his son, even though he couldn't respond. All he got was a small whimper in response. Which he took as a yes.

Mettaton spotted a bench beside him, taking a seat there. Quickly searching through his purse and finding the full milk bottle, shaking it up before putting the nipple of the bottle up to Trey's mouth. Once the nipple was up to his mouth, he immediately began to suck on it. Small suckling noises coming from the small feline as he drank the milk out of his bottle.

Trey drank about half the bottle until he didn't want it anymore, slightly wriggling in Mettaton's grasp, trying to tell him he didn't want his bottle anymore. Which Mettaton instantly figured out, taking the bottle away and putting it back into his purse.

MTT laid Trey down on his front on the bot's shoulder, patting his back as he quickly burped him. After that, he got up, walking over to the baby carriage. Placing Trey in it and tucking him in since there were blankets inside the carriage, patting his chest gently before the infant drifted off back into his slumber.

The bot grabbed his purse from off the bench and put it over his shoulder like he did before, putting his hands on the handle and beginning to stroll it down the sidewalk again.

Mettaton made it downtown, there were lots of people walking around there. So he would probably get lots of attention since he had a baby now.

As he continued to stroll down the sidewalk with his baby carriage, people glanced into the crib as he walked by. Expecting to see a robot-like baby, but instead it was a feline with some robotic features. So they just assumed his husband was a feline.

The handsome robot approached a Starbucks, deciding to get some coffee and maybe a snack there. Seeing the sign "NO STROLLERS", he figured that Trey probably wouldn't fuss if he was in his mother's grasp.

Mettaton "parked" the stroller to the side, reaching in and taking Trey out, who was wrapped in a red blanket with yellow stars, onesie being blue with ocean waves on them.

He laid Trey up against his shoulder, front first. Where the small feline seemed to relax easily.

The bot entered the coffee shop, and like last time, the shop went silent as the celebrity entered Starbucks. Gasps being heard as he entered.

Mettaton grinned and waved to the fans who had gasped, getting in the long line. Hoping it would move along quickly.

The line wasn't moving along too quickly though, making the bot _slightly_ impatient, tapping his heel against the floor as the line slowly moved along.

Finally, it was his turn in line. Ordering a pumpkin spice latte and a birthday cake cakepop, getting those and exiting the shop. Putting Trey back into his carriage, tucking him in. Bringing the carriage over to a bench where the bot took a seat, carriage very close to him.

As Mettaton drank his pumpkin spice latte, a man approached him. Looking around his early 50s. And this gave MTT extremely bad vibes.

"Uh... Hello there, sir. May I help you?" Mettaton asked.

"Hey, um. Can I look at your baby?" He asked.

"You may look at him for a few seconds, yes." Mettaton pulled the carriage a tad bit closer to himself so he could protect Trey from this man just in case.

The man looked inside the carriage for a few seconds as Mettaton said, then walked off.

The bot exhaled in relief once the man was gone, but little did he know the man was gonna come back and do something to absolutely horrify MTT.

As the tall robot ate his cake pop, the man came back with his arms out. Over to the carriage, about to reach in and grab Trey.

Mettaton nearly choked on his cakepop, quickly swallowing it and throwing the stick away. Pulling the carriage away from the man and taking Trey out, who was now crying since he was scared. Looking at the guy with an angry expression.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!!! Trying to take my baby like that?! Ugh! I cannot believe you!! Get away from me, _**NOW.**_ " Mettaton demanded.

"Geez, I just wanted to hold your baby..." He muttered.

"I do _NOT_ trust people like you with my son...!!" He snapped.

"Okay, geez..." The man walked off. Thank god he did.

Trey was still crying as he walked off, actual tears running down his cheeks since he was genuinely scared.

"Shh... Shh... It's okay, baby..." Mettaton said softly to Trey, rubbing his back. Knowing how scared his poor son was..

"Shhh... Mommy's right here..." The bot said sweetly, then, someone approaching him. Seeing what had just happened.

"Hi... I just saw what happened, you okay?" She asked.

"Oh! Yes, yes, darling... I'm just fine." Mettaton replied as Trey began to calm down.

"Good. I hope that doesn't ever happen again... People like that make me sick..." The lady said.

"Ugh... Me too... I don't want anyone touching my baby in any harmful way..." The handsome robot said.

"That would be awful, well... I have to go... Have a nice day...!" She said as she walked off, Mettaton waving until she was out of sight.


	41. Checkup on Trey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey gets his first checkup at Alphys'

About a week later, Trey was now 2 weeks old. And he had slightly grown, not too noticeable though.

The remains of the umbilical cord had fallen off his belly button, too. So he could be washed properly, which made Mettaton and Twig's life a whole lot easier.

Trey had a checkup that day at Alphys', which wasn't too far away. So Mettaton could drive there with ease.

That morning, Mettaton had already gotten himself ready. Into his EX form, he entered Trey's nursery. Walking over to the crib. Where Trey lied in a fetal position.

MTT smiled at the sight of the feline infant, reaching his hands into the crib and taking Trey out. Patting his back gently.

Trey looked up at his mother, he recognized Mettaton, so he seemed happy to be with his mommy. Cuddling up to his chest, resting his head on it, too.

The bot chuckled softly at Trey's position, tapping his nose against the small feline's forehead.

Later, Mettaton had to bring Trey to his checkup. Changing him into a navy blue onesie with a white star on the chest area, bringing him outside to the car and buckling him into his car seat. Trey had fallen asleep, so he didn't fuss once being put down.

He arrived at Alphys' place, pulling into the driveway and parking his car. Then getting out and getting Trey out of his car seat, putting him up to his chest. Quiet purrs rumbling in Trey's throat.

The tall robot approached the front door, lifting up a fist and knocking. Waiting for a response from the lizard doctor.

Moments later, the door opened up. Revealing Alphys standing there with a large smile.

"H-Hiya, Mettaton! I-is Trey r-ready for h-his checkup?" She asked.

"He certainly is, darling!" Mettaton smiled, walking inside the house. Alphys shutting the door as always once he was inside.

"Follow m-me." Alphys led Mettaton over to the checkup room, entering it. MTT looking around at all the objects inside, all seeming pretty harmless.

She then led him over to a table, where Trey would lie down on.

"Lie T-Trey down for me, please." The lizard Doctor smiled.

Mettaton nodded and put Trey down on the table, looking very small. Making the bot blush and "aww" to himself. Putting a hand underneath his son's head to let him know his mother was with him. But, he didn't seem too convinced.

Trey began to whimper, then wail. Fidgeting as he cried and let out small hiccups.

"Aww... there, there baby..." Mettaton leaned closer and softly kissed his son's cheek. Causing Trey to turn towards MTT. Eyes wide as always.

"There's my beautiful little darling..." The bot said softly, tapping his nose gently against Trey's small pink nose. The infant's eyes shutting as he felt his mother's nose tap against his own.

Once Trey had calmed down, Alphys began by weighing him again. Now 7 pounds and 8 oz. Gained a few ounces, not that much weight..

"Eheheh.. H-He's gained a few ounces. He's 7 pounds and 8 ounces now!" She said with a wide smile.

"Wonderful! I'm so glad he's grown!~" Mettaton purred. Alphys chuckling and nodding.

Suddenly, MTT heard a noise. Turning to see that Trey had spit up on himself.

"Oh!" The star took a handkerchief out of his pocket, leaning closer to the infant and wiping the spit up off of him.

Alphys continued to do many checkups on the feline, and he was very healthy as always. Making Mettaton a very happy mother.~

Trey couldn't take not being in his mother's arms, beginning to let out loud hiccup wails. Desperately wanting his mommy.

Mettaton heard his son's cries, scooping him up into a cradling position. Kissing his forehead, a little whimpering noise coming from Trey. Seeming much happier now.

"Wo-Wow... He's re-really attached t-to you, huh?" Alphys said to the bot.

"Indeed he is... He's very attached to Twig, too. And Twig _loves_ holding Trey. Such a wonderful feeling for that sweet and charming feline!" Mettaton grinned.

"Ehehe...!" The Doctor laughed softly.


	42. Snuggles

Twig woke up early that morning, about to get ready for work. Mettaton was still asleep, smiling at the sight of his sound asleep husband. Always looking so adorable when in his slumber..

The feline got up from the bed, walking over to the closet and opening it. About to search for a pair of clothes, till he heard loud wails coming from Trey's nursery.

He exited the room, making his way over to the nursery, entering. Seeing Trey awake in his crib, slightly fidgeting as he was so desperate to be with his mother.

Twig smiled at the sight of his son, approaching the crib and reaching his hands in. Taking the small feline and putting him up to his chest, patting the infant's back.

Trey looked up at his father, he of course loved his daddy, but wanted his mother.

"Aw... There, there buddy..." The feline monster stroked Trey's cheek gently, cries still coming from the young feline, though.

"Do you wanna see mama...?" Twig softly said to Trey, who whimpered in response.

"Hehe... Okay, I'll bring you to mommy..." The cat monster exited the room, over to him and Mettaton's. Walking over to the bed, climbing onto it and placing Trey next to Mettaton's chest.

Trey instantly snuggled up to his mother's chest, leaning against it. Feeling his chestplate brush up against his onesie. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. It was actually quite soft.

Twig smiled and pat Trey's back, then gave Mettaton a quick kiss on the cheek. A smile coming from the bot for a moment, then going back to a normal expression.

The feline went over to the closet, into the bathroom, got ready in there. Then left for work.

About an hour later, Trey woke up. Whimpering and wailing to get his mother's attention. Reaching his tiny hands out and tapping Mettaton's cheek and chin, hoping this would wake his mommy up.

Mettaton began to feel tapping against his chin and cheek, eyes opening slowly. Only to see his baby up against his chest, trying to get his attention.

A smile spread across the bot's pink lips, kissing Trey on the forehead before putting a hand on his back, sitting himself up and now holding Trey.

"Hello, my sweet baby..." MTT cooed softly to the infant, who let out small whimpers in response. Making the handsome robot chuckle to himself quietly.

"Ahaha.. You're so precious, love.." Mettaton tapped his nose gently against Trey's small pink nose, the infant's small ears going back as his mommy's nose tapped his own.

"Here, I'll be right back, sweetheart..." The bot said to his son, placing him onto the bed sheets. Getting up and grabbing his pink bathrobe from the closet, putting that on. Then going back over to the bed, picking up Trey and putting him against his shoulder. Which the small feline seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

Mettaton exited the bedroom and walked downstairs, entering the kitchen as soon as he finished walking down the flight of stairs.

"Would you like your bottle, darling?" The bot cooed to his son.

Trey blinked a couple times, making a small whimpering noise.

"Ha-Ha... I'll take that as a yes..." Mettaton said. Then approaching the fridge, opening it up and seeing the transparent bottle with blue stars, filled with milk.

He reached out his hand and grasped the bottle, shutting the fridge. Turning around and walking into the living room, taking a seat. Realizing the TV was on.

"Hmm? I never turned on the TV... Who could of-

Mettaton realized it was on the channel where lots of anime and cartoons aired. Instantly knowing it was Twig who left the TV on.

"Yep... It was definitely that cute nerd who left the TV on..." The robot said to himself, blushing as he thought of his husband. Then switching to a channel with kids cartoons.

Trey leaned up against his mother's chest, falling asleep as he was pressed up against the nice feeling of his mommy's bathrobe.

"Aw... Such a cute little baby... You definitely get that from your father..." The star purred, rubbing the infant's back comfortably with one palm. Feeling small heaving as Trey slept on his chest.

But, Trey woke up shortly afterwards. Never getting his bottle, beginning to cry.

Mettaton looked down at his crying son, realizing he had never given him his bottle. Eyes going wide as he thought of it, immediately putting Trey into a cradling position. Putting the bottle up to his lips.

Trey leaned closer, putting his mouth around the nipple of the bottle. Beginning to suck.

The star smiled as Trey drank his milk, making small suckling noises as always. Looking down at his child with a very happy expression.

"Aw... Darling... You're such a good boy... I hope you stay this small forever..." The bot cooed. Loving how small his son was. Quickly placing a kiss on his forehead, blushing as he continued to feed Trey.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Making the bot roll his eyes, but getting up from the couch anyways, making his way over to the door. Still obviously feeding Trey.

He approached the door, opening up the door. Only to see Toriel standing there, a smile spread across her lips.

"Why hello there, my child." The goat monster said.

"Oh!! Hello there, Toriel! It's such a pleasure to have you visit me! Come right in!" Mettaton let Toriel enter the house, shutting the door once inside. Leading her over to the living room. Both taking a seat on the couch next to one another.

"How is little Trey doing?" She asked.

"He's doing well, thank you...! I have to admit, he is a very fussy and clingy baby... But oh do I love it! It's so adorable... Seeing how attached he is to me and Twig..." The bot responded.

"Hee hee. How adorable..." Toriel grinned.

"Indeed.-

Trey began to let out small whimpering sounds, trying to tell his mother he didn't want his bottle. Which Mettaton immediately knew, taking the bottle out of his mouth and putting it on the table. Putting the infant up against his shoulder and burping him quickly, then putting him against his chest. Where Trey peacefully fell asleep.

"Oh my... He really is attached to you, is he not?" Toriel said to the bot.

"I won't say I don't agree with that, darling. Ah... I hope he stays this small forever.." Mettaton said.

The goat monster chuckled softly and nodded. Till she spotted the show that was on the TV.

"Oh!! Frisk loves this show!" Toriel said with a smile.

"Hm?" Mettaton turned to the TV. Checking to see what the show was called. Lazytown.

"... Lazytown...? What kind of awful name is that??" The bot retorted.

"Well, the writers must of been quite... _lazy..."_ Toriel chuckled.

The star nearly face palmed, but just softly chuckled in the end.

After chatting for a while, Toriel had to go to work. And after leaving, that left Mettaton home with his baby. And again, he didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry I had to mention lazytown in this chapter


	43. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton takes Trey to the park in his sling
> 
> WARNING: slight child abuse in this chapter

Another week had passed, Trey now being 3 weeks old. Still the same size as he was the week before, and of course, still acted like the same way.

Mettaton awoke that morning, deciding to go into Trey's room and sit in the rocking chair until he woke up. He exited his room, going over to the nursery, entering and approaching the baby blue rocking chair. Taking a seat. Glancing over to see Trey still fast asleep in his crib. Looking very relaxed and comfortable.

The bot smiled, loving his son to pieces. Glad he got pregnant in the first place, which of course, was all worth it.

After about 10 minutes, Trey woke up. Instantly beginning to wail, eyes shut as he let out loud cries and hiccups. Startling MTT, rushing over to his baby immediately. Reaching his hands into the crib and picking the infant up. Cradling him and looking down at the small feline, stroking his cheek with one finger gently as he began to calm down.

The infant looked up at his mother. Eyes wide, happy to be with his mommy. Since he was a pretty smart infant, he snuggled up to his mother's chest. Resting his head and getting very relaxed.

Mettaton grinned happily, loving how attached his son was to him. Continuing to stroke his baby's cheek. Small, soft noises coming from the infant. Then turning into wails.

"Shhh... Shh... There, there, darling..." The bot cooed sweetly, but cries still coming from Trey.

"Are you hungry, love? Shh... It's okay, Mommy's got your bottle..." Mettaton took the full bottle out, always having it with him in the morning. Putting it up to his mouth, and Trey began to suck on the nipple of the bottle. Tiny suckling noises coming from the infant as he drank from the milk bottle.

Trey drank about half of the bottle, eyes squinting and body fidgeting as he tried to tell his mother he didn't want his bottle anymore. Which MTT understood, putting it away in the bag he brought with him that stored the bottle whenever he needed it.

Then, Mettaton had the idea of bringing Trey to the park, deciding to put him in a sling for babies and take him around. Knowing he would like the fresh air outside.

The bot made his way over to the closet, taking out a soft, sky blue sling. Walking over to the change table, placing the sling down. Then going over to the dresser and opening up a drawer. Taking out a white onesie with small light blue stars on the sleeves, approaching the changing table again. Realizing he forgot to get a diaper, he went back over to the closet and grabbed a diaper. Then back over to the table, placing it beside the sling and onesie. Ready to change Trey.

Mettaton carefully undressed Trey, knowing he did _not_ like being poked or prodded. Once he took the onesie completely off, he put it to the side. Taking off the diaper next, grabbing the new one and changing him into that. Putting on the new onesie after putting on the diaper. Throwing the old diaper out and putting the old onesie into the small dirty clothes basket.

MTT went back over to the crib, taking out one of the blankets. Again approaching the changing table. Wrapping the blanket around his son, putting the sling on. And carefully placing Trey into the sling. Which he fit perfectly in. A smile spreading across the bot's lips as he saw the infant get very relaxed inside of the soft sling. The star put his hands underneath the carrier, just to keep Trey safe.

Mettaton exited the nursery, over to the staircase and walking down. Once he was downstairs, he was in the kitchen. Going over to the door, quickly grabbing his purse, then leaving the house. Getting out onto the sidewalk, beginning to make his way down to the park.

As Mettaton was walking, Trey was fast asleep. His head rested up against his mother's chest. Hands pressed up against his mommy's chestplate, too.

The bot smiled at the sweet sight of his son resting up against him, gently stroking his small ear as he walked to the park. Lightly kissing Trey's forehead, a small noise coming from the infant as he was kissed on the forehead.

Mettaton arrived at the park, where many kids were playing and having lots of fun. Too bad Trey was only an infant and couldn't play with them, but he would be able to in the future.

The idol took a seat on a bench, and once he did. Trey began crying, not liking being in the sling anymore.

Mettaton leaned in closer and stroked Trey's cheek as he calmed him down.

"Shh, shhh... It's okay, sweetie... Mama's here..." The male robot said softly, but the small feline continued to cry.

"Aw, baby... You don't like being in that sling, do you?" The star said sweetly and softly to Trey. Who continued to wail.

"Shh... Shh..." Mettaton said as he took Trey out of the sling, putting it in his purse and placing Trey up against his shoulder, front first. And Trey seemed pretty happy now.

"Is that better, love?" He said to Trey, even though he couldn't reply. The infant scooted himself closer, being beside the side of Mettaton's head now. But whimpering since he wanted to be placed on his chest instead.

Mettaton placed Trey front first onto his chest, rubbing his back, till he saw someone approaching him. And they did _not_ look welcoming.

"H... Hello, sir... May I help you?" He said to the man, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Hand over the child. _**Now**_." He demanded.

"Are you insane??! No!" Mettaton snapped, never would he ever give his baby away to anyone.

"I said _**give him**_!" The man replied in a more angry tone.

"And I said no-

The guy grasped onto the bot's shoulder pad as he slapped Mettaton across the face. But MTT felt nothing since he was made of metal and silicone. So he decided to hit the child instead.

A smirk creeped upon the man's face, reaching out and flicking Trey's cheek with one finger. Causing loud wails to come from the infant.

"How _dare_ you hit my child like that??! Get the hell out of here, **_NOW!_** " Mettaton snapped. The man leaving as he said that.

Mettaton rubbed Trey's back soothingly, sweetly hushing him and assuring him that no one would lay a finger on him in any harmful way ever again.

"Shh... It's okay... Mommy's not gonna let anyone hurt you again, I... I promise.." The bot said as he teared up, someone had already tried taking Trey. And now someone had even hurt him..


	44. Show

A week later, Trey was now a month old. Of course, he was still the same as always. And Mettaton loved how his son acted, it was just so adorable.

That day, Mettaton had decided to do his show. MTT news, knowing it wouldn't hurt to do so, his fans probably wanted to see him anyways.

Mettaton had called everyone, but no one was available. And Twig had to work late. So he had no choice but to have his co-workers watch him while he did his show. Knowing it wouldn't be a problem for them at all.

The bot entered Trey's nursery, smiling at the sight of his awake son. Approaching the crib and reaching in, picking the infant up and cradling him in his arms. Having his light pink bathrobe on.

"Why hello there, my gorgeous little 1 month old...~" The star cooed, kissing Trey's forehead gently. A small noise coming from the small infant, ear twitching slightly.

"Would you like to come downstairs and snuggle with mommy?" Mettaton asked Trey softly, even though he couldn't respond. Only whimper in response.

"Haha... Alright then, love..."

Mettaton carried Trey downstairs, who was very relaxed in his mother's arms. Not knowing he would be left backstage with his mommy's co-workers that evening, and being away from his mom was something the infant feared deeply.

Once MTT got downstairs, he instantly was in the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge and grabbing his son's bottle from inside, shutting it afterwards and entering the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, turning on the TV.

Mettaton put the tip of the bottle up to Trey's lips, seeing him put his mouth around the tip and suck from it. Eyes shut as he did so, he was a very hungry baby at that moment.

After done being fed and burped, Mettaton put the infant up against his chest. Which Trey seemed to absolutely love, putting his small palm on his mother's chest barriered by his pink bathrobe.

Later that evening, Mettaton got ready for his show. Putting on his MTT news outfit, applying his makeup. Making sure it was _just_ right.

Once he was done getting ready, he walked into Trey's nursery. Seeing his baby asleep in the crib, having to wake him up so he could change him. Approaching the crib, reaching in and taking Trey out. Immediately waking the infant up, but he didn't seem to mind.

The bot took Trey over to the changing table, lying him down. Bending down to grab a diaper from a shelf underneath the table. Standing back up once having it in his grasp, beginning to undress Trey.

Mettaton took off Trey's current diaper carefully, throwing it away afterwards. Changing him into the brand new diaper he had. Having a new onesie beside the infant, too. It was red with yellow stars on it, changing Trey into that, too.

The star took Trey off the changing table. Putting a hand on his son's back as he was held, walking back over to the crib and grabbing Trey's favorite stuffed animal, a blue bunny with a bow on it's neck. Exiting the nursery and walking downstairs after getting the stuffed animal, getting into the kitchen and grabbing Trey's full bottle from the fridge. Putting the plush and bottle in his purse, ready to go.

Mettaton opened up the door and exited his house, shutting it behind him once outside. Walking over to the car and opening up the car door, placing Trey in his car seat. Buckling him in, putting a soft, white with light blue stars blanket over the infant. Kissing his forehead gently before shutting the door.

MTT walked over to the driver seat, buckling himself in. Starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway, beginning to drive over to his studio downtown.

He arrived at his studio minutes later. Parking his car in his reserved parking space, unlocking the vehicle and getting out. Opening up the trunk, which had the baby carrier in it. Getting it ready for Trey.

He walked over to Trey's side, opening the door and unbuckling the asleep infant. Picking him up and walking over to the trunk, placing him in the baby carriage and buckling him into that. Putting the blanket over him like he did before.

Mettaton picked up the baby carrier by it's handle, grasping it tightly. Shutting the trunk and walking over to the entrance of his studio. Entering from there.

The bot greeted everyone in the lobby, and everyone was excited to see him. But knew not to swarm him so they wouldn't overwhelm Trey.

Once Mettaton got backstage, he saw his co-workers standing at a table. Happy to see them.

"Why hello there, beauties!" Mettaton said as he walked over to them.

"Oh! Hi, Mettaton!" Shane smiled at his boss.

"Sup, MTT.~" Britney grinned, waving at him.

"Heya, boss!" Xavier smiled. Then other co-workers waving to Mettaton.

The bot chuckled softly, approaching them closer.

"How have you all been, darlings?" The bot asked.

"We've been pretty good, thank you. It's been pretty quiet here without you.. But how have you been?" Shane replied.

"I have been great, thank you! Trey and Twig have been wonderful as well.~" The idol said.

"Glad to hear that!" The male co-worker responded to his boss.

Mettaton chuckled again.

"Ahaha... Oh! Say, could you all do me a favor?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Xavier replied.

"I need you to watch Trey while I do my show, could you do that for me?" Mettaton asked.

"'Course, boss! We'd be happy too!" Britney purred.

"Wonderful! Well, I have 10 minutes to spare. Mind if I hang here while I wait for my cue?" MTT said.

"Not at all!" Shane smiled.

Mettaton smiled back, placing the baby carrier with Trey in it on the table. Unbuckling him, taking the infant out of the carrier. Cradling him in his arms, taking out the full bottle of milk from his pink purse. Putting the nipple of the bottle up to his son's lips. Trey was already awake, so he began to suck from the bottle. Tiny suckling noises coming from Trey as he drank the milk.

Once Trey didn't want the milk anymore, MTT burped him quickly. Kissing his son's forehead gently.

Mettaton put Trey up to his shoulder, rubbing his back. Wanting his baby to be asleep for now, thankfully succeeding in getting him asleep. But keeping him in his grasp for now.

Finally, Mettaton's cue was called.

"Oh!" The bot said to himself softly, placing Trey back in the carrier, putting the blanket over him. But not buckling him in. Taking the blue bunny stuffed animal out of his purse.

"Alright! I must go now. If Trey starts to fuss, give him this stuffed animal or his bottle. Make sure to check his diaper if he's crying, too. Hush him sweetly and gently to calm him down. Toodles!" MTT placed the bottle and stuffed animal down. Leaning in towards Trey and kissing his forehead softly.

"Mommy will be back later, okay, my love?" The bot said softly to his son. Who made a small noise in respond, a laugh stifling from the bot. Again kissing his forehead, then running off onto stage.

"Good evening, beauties and gentle beauties!" Mettaton said once taking a seat at his desk, smiling at his audience. Who all cheered loudly and clapped, happy to see their idol.

"Ha-ha. Missed me? I don't blame you!" The idol laughed, seeing someone raise their hand in the audience.

"Hm?" Mettaton's eyes shifted toward the human, pointing to them. Awaiting their question.

"How's Trey been?? We're all curious to know!!" They grinned.

"Oh my! I was just about to say!! Well, my little darling has been well. Such a precious little baby.. I must admit, he's _very_ fussy and clingy... But I love it... It's so adorable...! Having to wake up at night often is quite a hassle. But, I guess it's what I get for being a mom!!" Mettaton said.

_Adorable! +350_

The audience clapped as the ratings went up. As they clapped, the ratings went up more. Already in the 6000s.

Meanwhile backstage..

Mettaton was about halfway into his show, until, Trey woke up. Not seeing his mother anywhere in sight. He began to wail, hiccuping as he let out cries.

The crying immediately got Shane's attention, quickly walking over to Trey. Leaning towards Trey. Putting a thumb on his soft cheek.

"Aw... Hey there, lil' guy... Shh... Do you want your toy?" He said softly, but Trey continued to cry loudly.

"It's okay, here. I have your toy.~" Shane said as he grasped the soft blue bunny stuffed animal, putting it close to Trey. But Trey's crying only got louder once Shane did that. Startling all 3 co-workers. Coming over to help Shane with the wailing infant.

Shane put the stuffed animal aside. Britney reaching into the carrier and picking Trey up, feeling the small feline wriggle in her grasp once being lifted up.

"Shh, shh... Calm down, little one. I'm just going to check your diaper." She said softly, placing the feline down. Undressing him.

Trey fidgeted and cried as he was undressed, not liking this one bit. Once his diaper was taken off, his wails became _very_ loud. Again, startling everyone.

The infant's diaper wasn't wet or anything. So Britney put it back on and dressed him up again. Picking up Trey and cradling him, putting his bottle up to his lips. But he didn't seem to want it, so he pushed it away. Wanting to be put back in his carrier.

She placed Trey back in his carrier. Stroking his cheek and hushing him as Mettaton said. But it wasn't working one bit, his cries only became louder. Almost ear piercingly loud.

"Oh gosh... What do we do??!" Xavier exclaimed, turning to Shane. Who he secretly had a crush on..

"I don't know!! Do you really expect _me_ to know what to do??" Shane replied.

"Well... We _did_ help deliver him.. But I don't think that has to do with anything..." Xavier muttered. A small laugh coming from Shane, then turning back to the wailing infant. Seeing Britney struggling to calm him down.

"Could you two _please_ help me calm him down??!" Britney turned to them, who nodded and approached the carrier. All leaning in and helping her as best as they could.

As they struggled to calm down the wailing infant, they were praying for Mettaton to come back soon. Looking around to see if he was coming or not, and usually he was not there..

Suddenly, they heard the clacking of heels against the floor. Everyone turning to see Mettaton entering the backstage, smiling ear to ear.

"Ah! What an absolutely _wonderful_ performance!! The ratings were _skyrocketing!!_ -" Mettaton froze once seeing his loudly crying son. Expression shifting from happy to shock.

"Oh... Oh goodness!!" The bot exclaimed, rushing over to his co-workers. Who quickly moved aside, seeing MTT lean closer to the infant and begin to stroke his cheek.

"Shh, shhh... It's okay, love... Mommy's here.." Mettaton said softly, but Trey still continued to cry.

"Shhh... There, there, baby..." The bot continued to hush softly, but it didn't seem to work surprisingly.

The idol grasped his son gently, picking him up and beginning to place him up against his chest. But as he was doing that, Trey's wails got even louder than before. Wriggling in his mother's grasp, at first not knowing who this was picking him up.

"Shhh... Shh... Shh shh..." Mettaton hushed his baby, putting him against his chest and rubbing Trey's back soothingly. Hearing loud hiccups coming from the infant as he continued to cry.

Mettaton kissed Trey's head softly, patting his back. Feeling absolutely _awful_ for leaving his son like that.. Not knowing he would be _this_ scared without his mother.

"Shhh... Shhh..." Mettaton continued to hush Trey, hearing his son's cries begin to die down. Knowing his co-workers had done well, of course, but Trey was just horrified without his mommy being with him.

Trey looked up at his mother, eyes wide. A smile spreading across MTT's pink lips as he saw his baby. Lifting him up closer, kissing his forehead. Stroking his cheek gently. Cries coming from Trey again.

"Aww, darling..." Mettaton frowned, continuing to rub his son's back. Feeling Trey lean his head up against his mother's chest. Hiccups and sniffles escaping from the feline. But seeming happy to be with his mommy.

Trey's face wrinkled up again, beginning to let out wails again.

"Shh... It's okay..." Mettaton cooed softly. Having a feeling his son was hungry.

Britney grasped the milk bottle and handed it to Mettaton. Who smiled and took it, putting Trey into a cradling position and putting the bottle up to his lips. Immediately beginning to suck on it.

After only drinking a quarter of the bottle, he continued to wail like he did before. Making MTT frown again.

"Shhh, shh... I know, love... You must of been scared without me, huh...?" The bot said softly to Trey. Who continued to wail.

"It's okay... Here, you can sleep with mommy tonight, okay...?" Mettaton said sweetly to his son, knowing he would be happy in bed with his mother.

Trey sniffled a couple times, eyes shutting as he began to cry again, his arms fidgeting as he let out wails, then feeling his mommy's lips brush up against his forehead. But, he still continued to cry anyways.

"Aww... There there, sweetpea... I'm here, baby... Mommy's here..." He said soothingly, feeling Trey rest his head against his mother's chest. Smiling at that for a second, resting a palm on his head and rubbing it gently. Feeling the infant's body heave as he began to relax.

Mettaton began to rub his back instead, which Trey seemed to like more. Eyes shut all the way and fast asleep against Mettaton's chest, layered by his MTT news outfit. Which was actually quite cozy, and the infant liked the feeling of it.

Later on, MTT thanked his co-workers and went home. Twig still was at work, but knew he would probably be home soon.

The star went upstairs, about to get changed. Placing Trey, who was asleep. On the cozy bed, walking over to the closet. Getting a pair of jean shorts and his favorite orange half top that said "Cat lover" on it. Taking off his MTT news outfit and changing into the clothes he picked out. Liking the feeling of his metallic arms and legs being exposed.

Mettaton decided to lie down with his son, knowing he had a rough evening. The bot scooped Trey up into his arms and laid himself down, placing Trey beside him. Whom cuddled up to his mother's chest. Making the bot smile and place his gloved palm on his son's back. Both peacefully falling asleep.


	45. Paparazzi

A couple days later, Mettaton woke up. Deciding to take Trey for a nice, relaxing walk downtown today. Hoping no one would try to kidnap him or hurt him. Just hoping to get some nice attention from others.

The bot got out of bed, onto his feet on the carpet. Walking over to Trey's nursery, entering, where Trey was fast asleep in his crib peacefully.

Mettaton smiled, approaching the crib closer. Reaching in and rubbing Trey's side comfortably, feeling Trey's body heave lightly as his hand rubbed up and down the infant's side.

Trey's head cocked to the side, one visible eye opening. His dark magenta orbs glancing up at his mother, a smile curling across Mettaton's pink bubblegum lips as he saw his son's gorgeous eyes. Reaching in fully and picking Trey up, patting his back.

Trey made a small noise, reaching his hand out and tapping his mommy's nose gently. A blush of love brushing up against Mettaton's cheeks, absolutely adoring his precious son.

Suddenly, Mettaton felt warm wetness against his palm, and that's when Trey began to cry. Knowing he had wet himself.

"Shh... There, there sweetheart... Mama's gonna change you now, okay?" The idol said softly, bringing the wailing infant over to the changing table, lying him down on the comfortable sheet laid down for Trey to lie down on.

MTT crouched down and grabbed a diaper from one of the shelves underneath the table, standing back up once having the diaper in his hand. Beginning to carefully remove Trey's dark gray onesie with blue paw prints on them. Putting it aside once it was off his body, taking off the current wet diaper and throwing it away into the trash barrel beside the changing table. Putting the brand new diaper on Trey, changing him back into his onesie. All clean now.~

Mettaton lifted Trey up, looking into his sweet, gentle eyes.

"Do you wanna go for a walk today, my _gorgeous_ little superstar?" He said softly, another noise coming from Trey. Which MTT took as a yes, chuckling softly. Exiting the room and walking downstairs, entering the kitchen as soon as he was down the stairs.

Trey was comfortably leaning against his mother's hot pink, surprisingly soft chestplate as his mommy took out the ocean blue baby carriage. Feeling himself being placed onto the soft, light blue blanket laid out in the carriage. The warmth of the blanket brushing up against his back, getting quite relaxed by that.. Then feeling the slightly darker blue blanket covering up until his lower chest area. Turning his head to see his favorite blue bunny stuffed animal, and one white and blue box MTT plush on the other side, his mommy always wanted him to be comfortable in the baby carriage.

Mettaton smiled at the wonderful sight of his relaxed 1 month old, leaning in and kissing Trey's forehead gently. His tiny ears going back as his mother's lips softly pressed up against his forehead, then going back to normal as he felt MTT stroking his cheek.

Trey looked up at Mettaton, who had a sweet, heartwarming smile plastered onto his face. Trey's eyes going wide with curiousity, still getting used to his surroundings since he was very young.

"Aww.. There's my _beautiful_ little darling.." The star said sweetly, Trey's ear twitching at the relaxing sound of his mother's voice. His cheek still being gently stroked to get Trey to fall asleep.

The infant's eyes began to slowly close, slowly falling asleep as he felt his cheek being stroked. Then, finally, fully falling into a nice slumber.

Mettaton smiled, leaning back into his normal position. Beginning to stroll the carriage over to the door, opening it up slowly. Exiting his home, out onto the sidewalk, beginning to walk from that spot.

As he was walking, Trey was still fast asleep. Head slightly cocked to the side as he peacefully slept, in a normal position a baby would be in while sleeping.

Once Mettaton was almost downtown, Trey woke up. Wanting his mother's attention desperately, so beginning to cry so he could get it.

MTT heard his son wailing, looking down, seeing Trey crying and fidgeting. The bot reached his hands in and grasped Trey, picking him up and patting his back.

"Shh... Shhh... Mommy's right here, love." The star said to his son softly, his cries turning into just innocent baby noises, after the noises, he drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

They arrive downtown, and like always. He was getting attention from strangers, waves, smiles, and peeks into the carriage. It made Mettaton happy to be a mother, well, he was already happy as one nonetheless.

As Mettaton continued to walk down the sidewalk, he turned to see a Dunkin Donuts beside him. Wanting to get some coffee for himself, Seeing the "NO STROLLERS" sign, he parked the stroller and took Trey out, one blanket still wrapped around him. Kissing his forehead gently before entering the coffee shop.

Everyone gasped as the celebrity and his baby entered the shop, as always. Mettaton waved to them, then got into the long line.

But as soon as he got into line, the door to the coffee shop opened up. It was the paparazzi, making Mettaton go "Oh no..." to himself, knowing they would swarm him and overwhelm Trey.

As soon as the paparazzi spotted the idol, they rushed over, just as Mettaton expected. They couldn't wait to ask questions about Trey.

Once making it over to the tall bot, they began to ask questions.

"Mettaton! How's Trey?? Is he clingy??" One of them asked.

"Um... Please leave..." Mettaton said in a soft tone even though Trey was awake.

Trey was of course curious, turning to see all of the paparazzi standing there with cameras, microphones, etc.

The infant began to get overwhelmed, beginning to whimper softly, then turning into loud wails, startling all of the paparazzi. Some people turning around in line, then going back into their formal positions after looking for a quick second.

"Wait! Does Trey cry a lot???" Another one asked.

"You're making him cry right now. _Leave_." MTT pointed to the exit to Dunkin Donuts.

"We have tons more questions though!-

"No. I said _**Leave**_." Mettaton said in a much more stern tone.

They all let out sighs, nodding, walking over to the exit and leaving. Making Mettaton huff in relief, but Trey was still wailing.

"Shhhh, shhh.. It's okay.." The bot put Trey up against his chest closer, rubbing his back comfortably as he wailed. Hiccuping and fidgeting in his mommy's grasp.

"It's okay, baby... They're gone now, Mommy's got you..." He purred sweetly, but Trey continued to cry very loudly.

"Shh, shh..." The star continued to hush Trey sweetly, still rubbing his back. His eyes shut as he let out hiccup sobs, scared by all of that.

"Aww, baby..." MTT said to himself, lifting Trey up a little bit in his hands, kissing his baby's forehead gently. Stroking his soft cheek, feeling tears fall onto his gloved fingers as he stroked his son's cheek.

Mettaton frowned, wiping Trey's tears away gently with his fingers.

"It's okay, darling... Mommy won't let that happen again, alright...?" He assured Trey softy, soft cries still coming from the scared infant.

"Shh..." The bot hushed him one more time, that's when Trey's cries stopped. Looking up at his mother with wide eyes.

Mettaton smiled, moving Trey's streak of soft, black hair out of the way of his left eye. The bot smiling at the sight of his two, sweet orbs. Kissing his muzzle softly, the infant's eyes closing as he was kissed on his muzzle. Resting his head up against his mother's chestplate, hands pressed up against it, too. Peacefully falling asleep there.

"Ah... That's my good boy..." Mettaton said softly to his son, whom he loved dearly.


	46. Visit

Another week had passed, Mettaton woke up that morning, and for once, it was silent, smiling, he got out of bed and walked over to Trey's nursery, grinning once seeing his infant peacefully sleeping in his crib. Walking over to it, peeking inside. His bubblegum pink lips curling into a smile, reaching in and gently rubbing Trey's back. Feeling the soft heaving of his baby pressing up against his palm.

Soft, tiny noises escaped from the infant's mouth as he felt his mother's hand rub up against his back, turning around and opening up his eyes, his left one being covered by a streak of black hair, like his mommy. His sweet orbs looking up at his mother, curious as always.

The bot felt a blush of motherly love brush up against his cheeks, reaching in and picking Trey up, putting one hand on his bottom and one hand on his back, vertically sitting up in his mommy's grasp. Looking up curiously as always.

"Aw... Hello, sweetheart..." Mettaton said in a soft, sweet tone. Pressing his lips up against Trey's muzzle. Stroking his soft cheek gently with one finger.

"Ah... Look at those _sweet_ little eyes... You definitely got that from your father..." Mettaton cooed, tapping his nose softly against Trey's. More small noises coming from the small feline.

"nnhh... hhh..." Trey whimpered softly, then getting hungry. Putting his hand on his mommy's cheek and beginning to let out soft wails, Trey always tended to grab onto things even though he was only 5 weeks old.

"Shhh... There there, sweetie... Are you hungry...?" The idol asked, even though Trey couldn't use actual words to reply.

"hhh... nnnn...!!" The infant let out a wail, but was quickly hushed by his mother.

"Shh... It's alright, dear. Mommy will feed you, okay?" He said softly, finding it adorable that Trey put his hand on his silicone/metallic cheek, so he didn't remove it, only exit the nursery and begin to walk downstairs. Immediately entering the kitchen as soon as he got off the last step.

Mettaton walked over and approached the fridge, opening it up and taking out Trey's fresh bottle of milk, shaking it up for a moment, getting Trey into a cradling position, but, as soon as he did that, he began to wail.

"Shh... Shhh... Mama's just gonna feed you, alright, love?" MTT said softly, Trey instantly getting calm. Mettaton smiled at that wonderful sight, putting the nipple of the bottle up to his lips, feeling the infant begin to suck on it gently, drinking about half the bottle until he didn't want it anymore.

Mettaton put the bottle aside, putting Trey up against his shoulder on his front, beginning to burp him. But, as he was about to pat his back for the second time. Trey began to cry, not wanting to be burped.

"Goodness, darling..!! You are _quite_ fussy this morning..." The star said, kissing Trey's forehead, but he still continued to let out wails.

"Shhh, shhh.." Mettaton hushed gently, Trey's cries beginning to die down. Whimpering so he wouldn't be burped.

"Ah... Alright, honey. I won't burp you for now, okay...?" MTT purred nicely.

Trey noticed Mettaton's pink scarf with a darker pink star on it, getting curious, he reached out and grasped onto it with one soft hand.

"Ahaha... Your daddy got me that when we we're dating..!" The bot purred. Brushing his lips up against Trey's soft muzzle.

MTT then realized that he was thinking about visiting his co-workers that day, knowing he should probably leave now before it was too late. He walked over to the closet, opening it up and pulling the ocean blue baby carriage out, shutting the closet door once it was all the way out, lifting up one of the blankets and placing Trey down, covering him up, seeing him cock his head to the left and see his bunny stuffed animal, trying to reach for it, making tiny whimpering noises as he tried.

Mettaton reached into the carriage and gave the blue bunny stuffie to Trey, feeling him take it out of his mother's grasp and put it closer to him, falling asleep immediately.

"Aww... Such a precious little baby..." The star purred, grabbing the half empty milk bottle, walking over to the top cabinet and opening it, getting the baby formula, adding water to the current amount of milk, then the formula. Shaking it up, putting it back in his purse. Walking over to the carriage, and beginning to stroll it over to the front door.

The bot opened up the door, exiting the house, shutting it behind him. Beginning to walk down the sidewalk whilst pushing the carriage peacefully.

Mettaton eventually arrived downtown, seeing everyone glancing over at his baby carriage and seeing the small feline infant inside, making them smile, but then just continue walking, the male robot was so happy to be a mother. It was something he had always dreamed of.

Once MTT got to his studio, he walked over to the backstage door with his baby carriage and entered. His heels making a clacking noise as he walked, which all of his co-workers heard.

They all turned to see the bot enter the backstage, their lips curling into a smile.

"Sup, MTT!" Andy waved, Mettaton waving back. Approaching them closer.

"Hello, darling!~" The star purred.

"Oh, Mettaton!" Shane approached his boss with a wide smile. "It's such a pleasure to have you visit!"

Mettaton closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Ahaha..! How sweet of you.." The idol grinned.

"Also, uh.. Sorry about what happened with Trey last time... Haha..." Shane laughed nervously.

"Oh no no, darling!! Don't worry about it!! He was just scared without me, it had _nothing_ to do with you!!" Mettaton responded.

"Oh..! Well, that's good to hear!" Shane said, then seeing Xavier, who was now his boyfriend. Come over, and put an arm around Shane.

"Hey, babe..." Xavier smiled, brushing his lips up against Shane's cheek.

"Aw, hey, X..." Shane purred, kissing him back.

"Hm...?" Mettaton raised an eyebrow in confusion, of course, he wasn't against any of this. He was married to man, so it was okay with him.

"Oh! We never told you, Me and Xavier are dating now!" The co-worker smiled.

"Aww.. How adorable!! I remember when me and Twig started dating.. Such a wonderful moment.." Mettaton smiled warmly, then hearing small noises coming from the carriage. Knowing it was Trey.

The bot looked down in the baby carriage, smiling, leaning closer to Trey.

"Aw... Hello there, honey..." Mettaton cooed softly, stroking Trey's soft cheek.

Trey reached his tiny hands out, wanting his mommy to hold him. Lightly tapping his mother's face as he reached out.

Mettaton chuckled softly, reaching in and picking Trey up, he was still a small infant. Pressing his tiny hand up against Mettaton's pink chestplate.

"Ah... I love you so much, sweetie..." The male robot pressed his lips up against Trey's forehead. Trey purring quietly, now feeling his mother's gloved palm rub up and down his back.

"Aww... So sweet... How old is he now?" Xavier asked.

"He's 5 weeks old now...!" MTT said.

"Ooh, cool!" The co-worker responded.

Suddenly, many fans began running towards the bot, all excited to see their idol after so long. Crowding him and basically screaming.

"METTATON!! OH MY GOD!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"O-M-G!!!! METTATON HAVE MY BABIES!!"

"AAAHHHH OH MY GOSHH!!!!!!!"

Trey instantly began to wail, and it was _loud_. Startling everyone in the crowd.

"HEY!!" Shane yelled, everyone going completely silent.

 _ **"Go."**_ Shane pointed, and everyone let out a sigh, then walked off.

But, Trey still continued to wail and wail, grabbing onto Mettaton's pink scarf and crying his eyes out. The bot was so startled by how much his son was crying, he didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm... I'm gonna go calm him down..." Mettaton muttered, walking over to his dressing room and opening it up, shutting behind him as he walked inside, over to the couch. As ssoon as he saw that couch, memories of him giving birth flashed in his mind, causing pain in his lower abdomen. But he shook it off quickly, approaching the couch and taking a seat, beginning to rub Trey's back comfortably.

"Shhh, shhh... It's okay, baby... Mama's here..." The bot said sweetly and softly, he could now feel wetness on his son's bottom. Lying him down quickly and grabbing a clean diaper from his pink purse, beginning to carefully undress the infant. Which Trey did _not_ like.

Trey began to squirm around as he was being undressed, not liking it one bit, eyes shut as he cried and tears ran down his cheeks. And Mettaton hated seeing his little superstar so upset..

"I know you don't like being changed, honey.. But if I don't change you, you'll get diaper rash, and we don't want that, do we..?" The star said softly. Trey's eyes opening up, looking up at his mother.

Mettaton smiled, leaning in and kissing his son's muzzle gently. Stroking his cheek with one finger, soft murmuring coming from his baby.

"Ah... Good boy..." The idol said, taking off Trey's wet diaper and putting it into the trash can next to him, putting the new diaper on him, then dressing him again. Picking up the infant and patting his back gently, being a celebrity and a mother could be difficult at times, but, nonetheless, he enjoyed it a lot.

MTT placed another kiss on Trey's muzzle, waking the small feline up. Mettaton held Trey in a cradling position, looking down at him with heartwarming eyes.

Trey looked back up at his mommy, his sweet eyes wide with curiousity as always, making the bot smile, but, then realize he hadn't given Trey a bath in a while. Knowing he had a bathtub for infants/newborns in the bathroom in his dressing room, getting up from the couch and walking over to the bathroom. But, as soon as Trey saw that bathtub, he began to let out soft wails, not wanting to take a bath.

"Aw, baby... I know you don't want a bath, but mama has to give you one so you can be clean, okay...?" The bot purred, quickly filling the bathtub with warm water. Placing Trey down and fully undressing him, carefully lifting Trey up and placing him in the warm water.

Trey looked down at the water, curious as always, splashing it with his small hands, water going everywhere, some droplets getting onto MTT, making the male robot laugh to himself. Thinking it was adorable.

Mettaton took off his white gloves and put them to the side, revealing his metallic hands, fingers having long, hot pink fingernails. Putting his robotic hands in the water and beginning to gently wash Trey's body with the warm water, doing it carefully so he wouldn't stab Trey with one of his nails.

The small infant kind of liked the feeling of the water being splashed into him, continuing to splash his own hands in the water. Such a smart little infant..

"You're such a smart little infant..." The bot cooed softly.

After that nice bath, MTT took Trey home, and they had a relaxing day together.


	47. Baby blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT's upset cause he feels like he's been an awful parent so far

Mettaton laid there in his bed, weeping, tears of oil running down his silicone/metallic cheeks, body heaving as each sob shook his entire body. He was having the baby blues, thinking he was an awful husband and mother. Which he wasn't.

"*sniffle* Wh...- Why am I such an awful mom...? I... I bring Trey outside in his c-carriage just to take a walk... And... And paparazzi comes and just o-overwhelms him!! And... I... I'm such an awful husband, too... I don't show T-Twig enough love... Do I...?" MTT said to himself, lifting his hand up and looking at the three rings on his ring finger, but mostly eyeing the wedding ring. Remembering his wedding with Twig as he looked at it.

"Ah..." Mettaton smiled for a second, but it curled back into a frown again. Knowing how wonderful his wedding had been, and how amazing it was carrying an unborn soul for almost 10 months. The majority of his life so far had been perfect, but he just didn't feel that it was..

He put his hand back down, continuing to cry, sniffling and hiccuping between each round of sobbing, oil tears staining the bed sheets. But then, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Knowing it was Twig.

"Mettaton! You're awake!" Twig smiled as he saw Mettaton's eyes opened, but not noticing he was crying. Entering the room and taking a seat on the comfy bed.

"So... How'd you sleep?" The feline asked cheerfully.

The bot just shrugged, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Not wanting his husband to see him cry.

"Oh, okay. Good to hear..." Twig didn't know what to say to that. So he just kept on talking.

"Uh... Want to go downstairs with me and have breakfast? You can wake Trey up, of course..." Twig said.

Mettaton couldn't make his cries be quiet anymore, so he just began to sob again. Startling Twig.

"A... Ah! Mettaton!! Are... Are you okay...? What's wrong??" Twig inched closer to the star, needing to know what was wrong.

MTT didn't say anything, just continue to cry and cry, still thinking about how awful he was as a mother and husband.

"B... Babe... I-it's okay..." The male feline said, putting a hand on the bot's back, rubbing it so he could soothe him.

Mettaton hiccuped a couple times, then continued to sob. Burying his face into one gloved palm.

"Shh, calm down, MTT... I... It's okay..." Twig assured him. But he still continued to cry.

"T... Twig... *sniffle* I'm s... such a bad mom..." Mettaton muttered loud enough for his husband to hear.

"What??! No you're not!! What makes you think that..???!!" The feline exclaimed.

"Whenever I bring him out _just_ to take a walk... Something b... bad always h-happens... H-he either almost gets kidnapped... O-or... Paparazzi or fans overwhelm him!! I... I feel _awful_ about it... For once, I just want to take him on a peaceful walk... Just me and him... I feel like such a bad husband, too..." He whimpered.

"You are _not_ a bad husband!! Again, what makes you think that??" Twig replied.

"I... I just feel like I don't show you enough love... I... I love you with all my heart, but, it doesn't seem that I show it a whole bunch.." Mettaton said as he wiped a tear away, sniffling a few times.

"Aw, baby... Don't worry about that... What I'm worried about is why you think you're a bad mom..." Twig answered.

"I... I just... I just do feel like a bad mother... Everyone told me that I would be a good mom, but... I don't think that's true..." MTT sniffled, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his eyes, and the stains on his cheeks from crying.

Suddenly, a wail could be heard from Trey's nursery. Startling Mettaton, making him sit up all the way. But, Twig offered to go get him. Which the bot agreed to, watching his lover exit the room and walk over to Trey's room.

Twig smiled at the sight of his awake son, still being 5 weeks old, an infant. Walking over to the crib and scooping Trey into his arms, laying a hand on his back as he began to make his way back over to him and MTT's room.

Mettaton saw Twig enter the room again, seeing his little superstar in his husband's arms. He smiled, putting his own arms out, wanting to hold his baby desperately.

Twig grinned, handing Trey over to Mettaton. The infant immediately looked up at his mother, happy as always, even though he couldn't smile yet.

"Aww... Hello, sweetheart..." The star purred, kissing the infant's forehead gently. A tiny noise coming from him.

Twig smiled again, taking a seat beside Mettaton, putting an arm around him. Making the bot smile and blush, turning to his husband. The two leaning in and locking their lips romantically. Twig was happy that his husband felt better than before.

"I love you, my sweet sugar kitty..." Mettaton purred, a pink blush brushed up against his cheeks.

"And I love you too, my precious shining star.." The older feline leaned in and tapped his muzzle softly against his silicone forehead, flustering MTT wildly. But the two just laughing in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short ass chapter


	48. Fan meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton goes for a walk with Trey, and finally meets a fan who doesn't overwhelm Trey

A week later, Mettaton woke up. Getting out of his bed, he was in his favorite star pajamas that Twig had gotten him, and he wanted to take Trey on a walk, hopefully a peaceful one. But first, he needed to get dressed.

Mettaton walked over to his closet, opening it up. Looking around, not seeing anything he wanted to wear, most of him and Twig's clothes were in the wash, so, he just decided to get in his EX form attire.

The bot got changed, going into the bathroom and quickly applying his makeup and brushing his teeth and hair. Putting more metal hair gel in his hair to make it more silky, finally done getting ready. Exiting the bathroom and making his way over to Trey's nursery, seeing that the infant was still fast asleep in his crib. Making him smile like always.

Mettaton walked over to the crib, reaching his gloved palm in as always, beginning to rub the infant's side soothingly, hearing those small noises coming from him, which was normal of course.

Trey then turned around, eyes wide open. Happy to see his mother, reaching his tiny hands out, gesturing to be picked up.

The bot chuckled to himself, picking Trey up, putting one hand on his bottom and holding him up vertically, Trey was beginning to grow, but was still quite small in his grasp.

"Aww... There's my _precious_ little darling..." Mettaton cooed softly, stroking the infant's cheek with one finger.

Trey let out a tiny murmur, wanting to go on a peaceful walk with his mommy. Pressing his tiny, soft palm up against his hot pink chestplate.

Mettaton chuckled to himself again, brushing his lips up against his soft forehead, putting a hand on his back as he began to exit the nursery, beginning to walk downstairs.

MTT made it downstairs, but as soon as he got down there, Trey began to cry, he didn't have his favorite blue bunny stuffie with him, which he wanted with him.

The star immediately turned to his crying baby, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh, shhh... There, there sweetie..." Mettaton purred sweetly, continuing to stroke his son's cheek.

The bot thought to himself for a moment, then realized Trey didn't have his favorite toy with him. Beginning to walk up the stairs again, into Trey's room. Over to the crib, he saw Trey's favorite stuffed animal, reaching inside and handing it over to the feline infant, who was still crying.

"Shh, shh... It's okay, Mommy has your toy.~" Mettaton cooed. Trey's eyes opening, reaching out and managing to get the stuffed animal, cuddling it up to his chest. Resting his head up against his mother's chestplate, falling asleep there peacefully.

Mettaton smiled warmly, exiting the nursery and making his way downstairs again. Over to the closet where the carriage was stored.

The bot opened up the closet door, grabbing the ocean blue baby carriage and pulling it out, having the usual blankets inside. Resting Trey down inside the carriage, putting a blanket over him, but as soon as he did that, he woke up. Wanting his pacifier.

Trey let out small whimpers, trying to tell his mother that he wanted his pacifier. Which of course, Mettaton seemed to understand.

The male robot took out the blue pacifier that Trey loved, leaning in and putting it up to Trey's mouth, who immediately began to nibble on it with his toothless gums.

Mettaton smiled, placing Trey's favorite blue bunny plush next to him. Then beginning to stroll the baby carriage over to the door, exiting the house, onto the sidewalk. Walking from there.

As Mettaton walked, Trey stayed fast asleep, which MTT loved, he had always liked seeing his baby relaxed, and usually, Trey cried a lot.

Eventually, he made it downtown, walking down sidewalk, there were many people there as always, but he didn't mind, as long as they didn't overwhelm or hurt his baby, they were fine.

But, as he was walking by a bench, he heard a familiar voice come from a small distance.

"Mettaton...?" It was that 13 year old girl he had met the day Trey was born, and the bot knew she would be excited to meet his baby.

"Oh my!! Well, isn't it an honor to see you here??!" The star exclaimed happily.

The girl laughed, approaching him and the baby carriage closer. Happy to see her idol and his baby here.

"Oh wow! When was he born??" She pointed to the carriage, Mettaton beginning to respond;

"Actually, he was born the day I met you! What a wonderful surprise, huh??" Mettaton replied nicely.

"Yep! Wait... Were you taken to the hospital once going into labor? Sorry to be nosy, but..." The girl said.

"Oh no no, darling! Don't worry, my co-workers called Twig after I went into labor, and Twig called Alphys for me, and oh my... Waiting was like _torture_ for me!! You see, monster pregnancy is different than human pregnancy. So, us monsters deliver our babies within the hour we go into labor. Unlike humans." Mettaton replied.

"Ooh, interesting...- She got cut off by a wail coming from the carriage.

"Oh!" Mettaton said to himself, looking inside of the baby carriage, reaching inside and picking Trey up, patting his back comfortably, calming him down. Trey looking up at MTT with wide eyes.

"Aww... Hi, sweetie... Look at that sweet little face...!" The bot tapped Trey's nose softly, a tiny murmur coming from the infant, turning around, facing the girl.

She smiled, waving at Trey.

"How old is he now?" She asked.

"He's 6 weeks old! I can't believe he's growing up this fast... Time sure does go by quickly..." He said with a small smile.

"It really does!! Um... May I... Hold him...?" She asked.

"Why of course, darling!!! Here you are!!!" Mettaton handed the infant over, the girl smiling and taking him, looking him in the eyes sweetly.

"gghh... nnnn..." Trey made a soft noise as he looked up at the girl, getting a bit scared without his mother. Beginning to let out hiccup sobs.

"O-oh! Okay, okay... Here... It's okay..." She said as she handed Trey back over to Mettaton, the bot taking him and patting his back, kissing his forehead lightly, stroking his soft cheek gently.

Trey's eyes went wide, seeing his mommy's face. Happy to see him, grabbing onto his pink bandanna and tugging on it, making the idol smile and chuckle. The infant continuing to look up at him, managing to smile as well.

"Oh my..." MTT said to himself, shocked that his baby had smiled at him for the first time. Knowing that Twig would love to hear that.

"Did he smile??" She asked, curious to know.

"Why yes he did!! I... I never expected this to happen so early..." Mettaton said, brushing his lips up against his child's cheek. Trey's eyes shutting as his mommy kissed him, continuing to tug at his bandana, accidentally pulling it off.

Both Mettaton and the girl laughed, thinking it was adorable that a 6 week old infant could manage this.

"Oh! Darling, I never got your name! I am _so_ sorry!" The bot exclaimed.

"That's fine!! My name's Christine." She said, smiling.

"Ooh!! What a pretty name!!" Mettaton said, still glancing at Trey playing with the bot's bandana.

"Haha! Yeah, I guess..." Christine shrugged, still laughing at Trey pulling MTT's bandana off. Then, her phone went off. Taking it out, it was a text from her mom. Wanting her to get home now.

"Sorry, Mettaton... I have to go, see you around...?" She said, Mettaton nodding his head.

"Oh yes, darling! I hope to see you again, too." The bot smiled, the girl nodding and walking off.

Once she left, Trey had fallen asleep against his mother's chest. Smiling, he laid Trey back down in his baby carriage. Putting a blanket over him, letting the youth snuggle with his bandana since he thought it eats adorable.

Mettaton spotted Muffet's bakery right next to him, deciding to go inside and get a little snack for himself. He went up to the entrance and entered the bakery, seeing Muffet at the counter.

"Hello there, darling!!" The star exclaimed, approaching the counter fully.

"Ahuhuhu!~ Why hello there, Mettaton.~ Such a pleasure to have you here...!! What can I get for you, dearie?" She asked him.

"Hmm..." The idol thought for a moment, putting his hand in the carriage. Resting his palm on Trey's chest. Finally coming up with what he wanted, "Oh!! I'll just take a couple brownies, please." Mettaton purred, Muffet nodding. Walking off to get a couple brownies for her friend.

Muffet then returned with a bag of brownies, handing them over to Mettaton. Telling him it was on the house, as soon as she told him that. Trey let out a wail, wanting his mommy's attention.

Mettaton smiled, putting the bag of brownies in his purse. Reaching in and picking up Trey. Rubbing his back comfortably.

"Why hello there, sweetpea..." He cooed sweetly, brushing his lips up against Trey's cheek. Trey's tiny ear flicked, turning to Muffet. Eyes wide as always.

Muffet smiled at the baby, gesturing a slight wave to him with a few of her arms. Trey let out a whimper, burying his face into his mommy's chest. He was always such a shy baby...


	49. Babysitting

About a week later, Mettaton and Twig were going out for dinner, since they wanted some times to themselves, of course, they _adored_ their son Trey, but, it was nice to not have a baby around them every once in a while.

Mettaton really needed someone to babysit Trey, so he decided to call Sans and Papyrus, at the time, he was wearing an orange half sweater that belonged to Twig, his black, sleek leggings, and his fabulous pink heels that he was always known for.

The bot took out his phone and clicked on Sans' contact, putting it up to his ear and waiting for a response, getting one quite quickly.

"hello?"

"Hello there, Sans-darling." Mettaton responded.

"sup, MTT." Sans replied.

"Err... Darling, could you do me a favor, please?" The star replied.

"sure, whatcha' need?" The skeleton asked.

"I need you and Papyrus to babysit Trey for me, could you do that?" He asked, biting his lower lip nervously.

"'course, mettaton. what time do you want us over?" Sans answered.

"Hmm... Around 5:15, please." Mettaton said. Current time being 3:00 PM.

"OK. me and pap will be there." The skeleton said, hanging up the phone. Turning to Papyrus, who was right next to him.

"so, we'll be babysitting Trey at 5:15. is that, uh, alright?" The older skeleton asked his brother.

"WOWIE!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE BABYSITTING??" Papyrus gasped, his face lit up.

"yep. but, one thing... don't be too rough with trey, mettaton probably doesn't want that. you know him, he wants everything to go perfectly." Sans said.

"WILL DO, BROTHER!!" The taller skeleton exclaimed happily.

Later on, the two lovers got ready for their little date night. Trey was fast asleep in his crib for newborns/infants, which made Mettaton happy. Sans and Papyrus would be over soon, and he knew Trey would fuss if he saw his mommy and daddy leaving. And it would take a while to calm him down.

Then, there was a knock on the door, Mettaton getting up and speed walking over, opening up the door. Smiling at the sight of the two skeleton brothers.

"Hello, you two!! Please, come right in!!" Mettaton purred, the two brothers walking inside. The bot shutting the door behind them as they were inside the house.

Twig walked over beside Mettaton, smiling, putting one arm around his husband.

"Alright. I have a few instructions for you about Trey, when he's fussing. He may be hungry or have a wet diaper... Or... Even miss me and Twig, which isn't a surprise... But!! If he does miss us, give him his favorite bunny toy, that usually calms him down. It's in his crib with him, lucky for you. He's asleep right now, so you're good for now. Do you understand?" Mettaton asked.

"UNDERSTOOD!" Papyrus said.

"yep." Sans nodded his head.

"Alright then! We must get going, toodles!" The married couple held hands as they walked over to the door, exiting the house, over to their car.

The two skeleton brothers made their way into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, Sans turning on the TV. Meanwhile, Papyrus peeked into the crib, excited to see Trey.

"c'mon, papyrus. he's trying to sleep, don't disturb him." Sans smirked.

"BUT SANS!! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!!" Papyrus exclaimed, but, as soon as he said that, he heard tiny hiccup cries coming from the infant. His one visible eye opening up, seeing Papyrus looking into the crib. Immediately getting scared, beginning to cry louder.

"UM... FRET NOT, TREY! I, YOUR GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS, WILL NOT HURT TO HARM YOU IN ANY WAY! I... I PROMISE...!! R-RIGHT, SANS?" The tall skeleton turned to his brother, who just smirked and shrugged in response.

Papyrus let out a sigh, picking up the wailing infant and trying to calm him down.

"IT'S ALRIGHT, LITTLE TREY! DON'T CRY!" Papyrus said to the wailing infant.

"NYEH...?" The tall yet younger skeleton said to himself as he felt warm wetness against his palms.

"UM... SANS...? WHY IS HE WET??" Papyrus asked his brother.

"ah gee... let me see him..." Sans said, dreading to change Trey's diaper. But he knew Papyrus would probably struggle doing so.

The tall skeleton handed Trey over to Sans, taking him and walking over to the bathroom, lying Trey down on the carpet and getting a new diaper from the closet, bending down and gently undressing the infant as he cried, taking off the wet diaper and throwing it away, wiping Trey gently and then putting on the new diaper, dressing him back up, picking the child up and walking back into the living room, taking a seat beside Papyrus again.

"WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM??" The younger skeleton asked.

"he had a wet diaper, no big deal, heh." Sans responded.

"OH..." Papyrus replied. Wanting to hold Trey again.

"SANS! CAN I-" Papyrus immediately got cut off by hiccup sobs coming from Trey.

"NYEH!!! SANS! I THINK HE WANTS HIS GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS!" He exclaimed, but Sans shook his head.

"uh... actually, i think he's just hungry. one second." Sans handed Trey over to his younger brother, who took him and began to cradle the infant, his face lit up with joy.

Sans walked over to the kitchen, over to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing the fresh bottle of milk. Which had a small note beside it:

_Please give this to Trey if he's fussing. Thank you! - Metta-MOM_

Sans chuckled to himself, taking the milk bottle and walking back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, Papyrus handing Trey back over to Sans. Taking him, beginning to feed him.

After Trey drank about half the bottle, he didn't want it anymore, fidgeting his arms and trying to push the bottle away. Making Sans laugh to himself like he did before,

"alright, kiddo. time for me to burp you now." Sans said, putting the bottle aside, putting Trey up against his shoulder and patting his back gently, after a bit, he was finally done, letting the infant rest there and fall asleep.

As Trey was sleeping, Sans felt the infant's tiny hand tap at his boney cheek, softly smirking at that cute action of his, patting the small feline's head gently. A tiny murmur coming from him, again, laughing at that.

"gee, he's even touchy when he's asleep." Sans said to himself.

Later, Trey woke up. Beginning to cry, now really missing his mommy and daddy. Hiccuping as he let out wails.

Sans took Trey off his shoulder, holding the infant close to him and looking down.

"aw, c'mon kid, don't cry." Sans muttered softly to Trey, but he continued to cry. Desperately wanting to be in his mother's grasp.

"SANS?? WHY IS HE CRYING??" Papyrus asked, frowning.

"pretty sure he misses his mommy and daddy..." The short skeleton said.

"BUT... HE HAS US!!! WHY DOES HE MISS THEM??" The taller skeleton replied.

"pap, have you seen how attached Trey is to Mettaton and Twig?" Sans said to his brother, who then nodded.

"YEAH... BUT! I CAN SEE WHY HE'S ATTATCHED TO THEM! THEY ARE BOTH GRREAT PARENTS!!" Papyrus exclaimed, Sans laughing, but Trey was still crying.

Not knowing what to do, Sans let out a quiet sigh, walking over to his small crib, he fit perfectly inside, putting him in, putting a blanket over him, rubbing the side of his head gently, lightly hushing him, trying to get him to sleep. But, it wasn't really working.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Papyrus getting up and walking over, opening up the door. Seeing Twig and Mettaton standing there.

"OH! METTATON! TWIG! YOU'RE BACK!" Papyrus said, smiling widely.

"Indeed we are, darling! May we come in? It is _our_ house after all." Mettaton said. Twig smirking and nodding, lightly pressing his muzzle against his husband's cheek, the bot laughing and brushing his lips up against Twig's soft, furry cheek. Both blushing wildly.

"YES! COME RIGHT IN!" The tall skeleton said, both walking inside, all going into the living room.

Mettaton spotted his baby crying in his crib, Sans trying to calm him down, but, once realizing Twig and Mettaton were back. He backed up, letting the two get close to him.

The wedded couple walked over towards the crib, Mettaton immediately reaching inside and picking up the crying infant, resting one palm on his back and beginning to rub it gently.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's alright, baby... Mommy and Daddy are back..." The bot cooed, Trey continuing to cry.

"Aww, darling... Shh... Shhh... It's okay, sweet pea..." He sweetly said, Trey looking up, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Mettaton frowned, wiping Trey's tears away, kissing his forehead gently. Stroking one furry cheek soothingly with one finger, smiling at him.

The infant continued to look up at his mother, a tiny smile spreading across his lips. Making the bot and older feline chuckle to themselves, the two skeleton brothers laughing, too.

"Thank you so much for babysitting Trey for me, I really appreciate it, darlings." Mettaton purred. Facing the two brothers. Then feeling Trey grab onto his finger, his ring finger, looking at it with wide eyes. Fascinated by the shiny rings on his finger.

"Ah ha ha... You like my rings, don't you sweetie?" The star cooed, Trey smiling more.

"You little cutie..." The male robot purred, kissing Trey's forehead gently once more. A tiny giggle coming from his son.

Mettaton's eyes went wide, gasping. His child wasn't even 2 months old... And he had already smiled and giggled, he sure was growing up fast.


	50. Snow

A week later, Mettaton woke up, realizing that Trey was 2 months old that day. Smiling at that thought, getting out of bed and walking over to Trey's nursery, seeing his son fast asleep in his crib. Any time he saw his son asleep, it made him smile. Just because of how adorable his baby was.

As soon as the bot approached the crib, Trey woke up. Looking to see his mother standing by the crib with a sweet smile. The small feline let out a small noise, his arms fidgeting since he wanted to be picked up.

Mettaton reached his hands into the crib, picking up Trey and placing him against his chest. A giggle coming from the 2 month old, a smile spread across his lips. Pressing a tiny hand against his mother's chestplate, his soul beginning to glow a magenta color, which just made him giggle more, but it was a much quieter laugh.

"Aw, darling... Look at you growing up so fast..." Mettaton purred, glancing over at the window. Realizing that it had snowed out, eyes going wide, walking over to the window. Trey glancing, seeing the white snow stained on the ground and window. Eyes going wide, reaching out his tiny hands, obviously amazed by the fluffy snow outside.

"Isn't that cool, sweetie...?" The star purred, Trey making some soft noises. Mettaton chuckling, stroking Trey's soft little cheek, which he really seemed to like. Tapping his tiny hands at Mettaton's face.

"Ah ha ha... You little cutie. What would I do without you?" The idol cooed, brushing his lips up against Trey's small ear. Trey softly purring at that feeling.

"Stay small, okay, darling?" Mettaton said to his baby, who just giggled in response, making Mettaton laugh as well.

Mettaton decided to take Trey downstairs, exiting the nursery and making his way over to the staircase. Taking a careful step on each stair, eventually making it downstairs. Seeing Twig in the kitchen, surprising him.

"Oh! Twig-darling!" The star exclaimed, Twig turning around. Smiling at his husband.

"Good morning, babe!" Twig purred, approaching Mettaton and Trey. The two lovers leaning in, locking lips sweetly. Mettaton lightly biting down on Twig's lower lip, startling the feline at first. But going on for a few more moments, letting go soon afterwards.

"I love you so much, my sweet prince... You know that?" The bot purred, Twig chuckling, placing a hand on the back of his neck for a second. Flattered by his husband.

"Well... I love you too, my shining star..." Twig said, Mettaton chuckling, placing a sweet kiss on Twig's muzzle. Leaving a pink lip mark on his soft muzzle, going on and kissing him more all over his face. Lip marks stained all over his face now, but Twig absolutely loved it.

Realizing he hadn't said anything to his son yet, he slightly leaned closer to Trey. Kissing his forehead gently. Trey giggling and tapping Twig's muzzle with his tiny hand, Twig laughing as well, soft purrs now coming from Trey. Mettaton smiling, stroking Trey's cheek gently with one finger. The small feline loved his parents so much, and Twig and Mettaton loved their son so much.

"Oh!! I forgot to do something!" Twig said, his lips then curling into a smirk.

"And what's that? Twiggy-dear?" Mettaton replied, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"... This!" Twig leaned in, placing kisses all over his husband's face. Hysterical laughs coming from the bot, blushing wildly.

"T-T-Twig!!" Mettaton laughed, lightly jerking around, "I love you!!! Hahah!!!" He added, Twig laughing. Finally stopping.

"Ha ha! It's hard to stop doing that to someone as handsome and sweet as you." The feline purred, Mettaton blushing.

"Aww... Darling... You're such a sweetheart..." MTT purred, Trey letting out a wail. Wanting his Mommy's attention. Placing his hands on Mettaton's shoulder blade.

Mettaton smiled, turning to his baby. Kissing his forehead gently, a tiny giggle coming from the small feline. Both of the parents laughing to themselves.

"Aw, baby... You're so precious..." Mettaton cooed, Trey letting out a soft noise, tiny breathing coming from the 2 month old. His small hands tapping against his mother's robotic arm. Finding it quite shiny and fascinating.

"Ah ha ha... Such a curious little baby..." Mettaton purred. Twig agreeing with his husband.

Then, MTT got the idea of bringing Trey outside and showing him the snow for the first time. Remembering how fascinated he was by it when he looked out the window, so, he knew Trey feeling the snow would make his baby happy.

"Oh! Darling! I have an idea! Why don't we show Trey the snow?? He seemed quite fascinated by it when he looked out the window... And feeling it would make him _very_ excited." The bot said. Twig liking the idea.

"Ooh! I like that idea! Should we get on our coats and boots??" Twig asked his husband. Who then agreed.

"Mhm! Let's go! But... First, I need to get Trey changed! Oh my!! This is his first time wearing his winter clothes! How cute...!" Mettaton purred, making his way over to the closet quickly. Opening it up and taking out Trey's cute, dark blue coat out. Along with the knitted hat he received from a fan, a tiny pair of gloves, and a small pair of boots. Taking them out and placing them on the kitchen table, along with Trey. Somehow, he was able to sit up. But needed his mother's help doing so.

Trey felt his mother's hand rest on his back as he went to get his small coat, beginning to put it onto the young feline, smiling at him as he did so. Trey smiling back, his small hands poking at his mother's face. Which Mettaton loved, thinking it was very cute. Putting both hands on Trey's cheeks and kissing his forehead gently, making the small feline giggle. 

Mettaton smiled, dressing up Trey completely. Meanwhile, Twig had put his coat, scarf, boots and gloves on. Offering to hold Trey while Mettaton got himself dressed, which MTT of course accepted. Handing Trey over while he began to get dressed.

As Mettaton was putting his coat and boots on, Trey began to cry. Slightly fidgeting in his father's grasp. Wanting his Mommy instead.

The bot turned to the small feline crying. Feeling bad, quickly putting his boots and coat on. Putting his hat on, too. Walking over to the feline and picking him up, kissing the side of his head. Trey immediately getting calm and happy, grasping onto his mother's coat with one small, light grey hand.

They went outside, gazing at the white snow on the ground. Walking over and looking at it more closely, Trey really wanted to feel the snow. Fidgeting since he wanted too feel it _so_ badly. Mettaton chuckled, bending down and putting Trey closer to the snow, but, Trey feared his mommy would put him down. Beginning to cry as he neared the ground, whimpering and sniffling as he saw the snowy grounds.

"There, there. Darling... Mama won't put you down, I promise..." Mettaton purred, smiling at his son sweetly. Twig bent down beside his husband, making the bot smile and quickly kiss his soft cheek. The older feline blushing and kissing his husband back, but on the lips this time.

Mettaton felt his cheeks flush a pink-red color, but of course, just smiled at it in the end.

"Ah ha ha... You cutie, I'm so glad I'm married to someone as sweet and adorable as you..." The star purred.

"Heheh! And I'm so glad I'm with someone as charming, handsome, and sweet as you...! You're so amazing, Mettaton..." Twig said nicely to his husband.

"Ah... Oh my... You're the light of my life, Twig... I love you... So, _so_ much..." Mettaton cooed, Twig scooting himself closer to Mettaton. Putting an arm around him.

"And I love you too, MTT..." Twig smiled, Mettaton plucking a kiss onto Twig's soft lips. Then going on with having Trey feel the snow with his hands.

Trey looked down at the snow, reaching his tiny palm out and touching it, grabbing onto it with his fingers. His eyes going wide with amazement, giggling happily. Not even flinching at the cold feeling of the snow against his hand, he just thought it was very fascinating.

"Aw... Isn't it cool, baby...?" Mettaton said in a soft tone, Trey agreeing with a cute sound. The idol just chuckling, knowing his baby was just so fascinating with everything at this age.


	51. Cousin visit

A week later, Mettaton had decided to visit his cousin Napstablook. Wanting them and Trey to bond together happily, knowing that would be such a wonderful idea. He began to get ready that morning. Putting on a peach sweater that said "Just like honey" on it, a pair of black sweatpants, and some soft leg warmers and pink heels. Quickly brushing his teeth, applying his makeup and brushing his hair afterwards. Finally ready, now time to get Trey ready.

MTT made his way over to Trey's nursery, peeking inside quickly. Seeing that his baby was still fast asleep, smiling. He fully entered the room, approaching the crib and placing his hands on the bars of his comfortable crib. Looking inside, knowing he would wake up once feeling his mommy's presence beside him.

Eventually, Trey began to wake up. His small hands moving slightly as his eyes began to open up, making a small sound as his sweet eyeballs began to open up completely. Turning his head to the side, he spotted his mother and immediately got excited. Lightly fidgeting and reaching out towards Mettaton. Small noises escaping from the small feline. Which made Mettaton smile warmly, finding that absolutely adorable.

The star reached inside of the crib, picking his son up. Patting his back before putting him against his chest completely, Trey grabbed onto MTT's sweater. Looking at it with complete fascination, smiling and beginning to tug on it with wide eyes.

"Oooh my... You like my sweater, don't you, love?" Mettaton cooed, Trey continuing to tug at his mother's sweater. The idol smiling at that sweet sight, deciding to get Trey into a new onesie and diaper. He then made his way over to the change table, lying Trey down. Patting his tummy before walking over to the dresser. Opening up the top drawer and taking out a pale, porcelain blue onesie with dark blue text that said "Mama's boy" on the chest part. He went back over to the changing table and laid the onesie down, then went over to the closet to grab a diaper. Grabbing it and going back over to Trey, carefully undressing the young feline and taking his diaper and onesie off. Throwing the diaper away and putting the onesie to the side. Exposing Trey's body fully, but only for a short amount of time. Mettaton put on the new diaper and put the soft, new onesie onto Trey. Which he seemed to enjoy. Getting the old onesie and putting it in the laundry basket. Finally ready to go.

The bot picked Trey up and made his way downstairs with him, the snow had melted recently. So it was pretty warm out right now, he walked over to the front door, grabbed his pink purse. And exited the house, over to his car which him and Twig shared often. He opened up the back door and put Trey in his car seat. Putting a blanket over him and his favorite blue bunny plush toy beside him. Putting a pacifier up to his baby's mouth. Trey let out a whimper and cocked his head to the side, not wanting that.

Mettaton smiled and laughed to himself, putting the pacifier away. Kissing his son's forehead gently, feeling Trey put both hands on his own cheeks. Again smiling at that sweet and curious action of his. Trey finally removed his hands from his mommy's cheeks, and Mettaton gave him another kiss. Then shut the door and walked over to the driver's seat, buckling himself in. And beginning to drive from there.

Mettaton arrived at Napstablook's house. Parking in the driveway carefully, getting out of the car and over to the back seat. Opening up the door and unbuckling him. Taking him out of the seat, putting his back up against his chest so he was facing outwards. Hands placed on his bottom and and chest. Approaching the front door of the house and knocking, waiting for a response.

Inside the house, Napstablook was sitting down with Shyren. They then heard a knock, the ghost floating up from the couch and over to the door. Opening it up. They saw Mettaton standing there with Trey in his hands;

"Hello Blooky-darling!!" Mettaton purred happily.

"oh............ hi............ mettaton......." Napstablook slightly smiled.

The star chuckled to himself, hearing a noise come from Trey and reach out towards Blooky. A soft laugh coming from the ghost after that cute action from Trey.

"Aww... Look who likes you... May I come in...?" He asked, Napstablook nodding their head. Letting him inside with Trey, immediately making his way over to the couch with his cousin. Spotting Shyren sitting down, he gasped. He had not seen Shyren for quite some time, and was quite excited to see her.

"Oh my!!" The bot let out a happy gasp, rushing over to the couch and taking a seat, "Why hello there Shyren!! I'm _so_ happy to see you!!" Mettaton said. Wanting to hug Shyren, but he had Trey in his arms. So doing that would be quite hard.

"Oh... Um... Hi Mettaton..." Shyren whispered, noticing the young feline in Mettaton's arms. Not knowing who they were. She decided to ask;

"M... Mettaton...? Who's that...?" She asked Mettaton.

"Oh...? This little one right here?" Mettaton looked down at his son for a second, then back at Shyren, "Well. This is my son, Trey. He's 2 months old right now, and is a _very_ sweet baby boy. Isn't that right my love...?" Mettaton cooed, kissing Trey's forehead lightly. A light giggle escaping the small baby's lips. Smiling happily after that small kiss from his mother.

"You're... Married...?" Shyren asked him.

"Indeed I am! Ah ha ha... Just look at this _beautiful_ engagement ring and wedding ring I have... So sweet..." He said, showing Shyren the rings he had. Then pulling his hand back and putting it back onto Trey's chest.

"What's your husband's name...?" She said to the bot.

"His name is Twig. And as you can tell from this little guy... My husband is a cat. Would you like to see a picture of him...??" Mettaton said, taking his phone out.

"Uh... Um... S... Sure..." Shyren nodded her head.

"OK then..." He paused for a second, getting a picture of Twig onto his phone. Showing her the picture of his beautiful husband.

"Ha-ha... I can see why you love him so much..." She smiled a bit nervously.

"Oh yes... He is such a cute, sweet, and handsome person!! I am just so happy to have a handsome, loving and sweet feline in my life like him..." He purred happily, giving his phone a light kiss. Leaving a small lip mark on his phone. But quickly wiping it away with his sleeve, putting his phone away.

But then. Trey began to tear up, letting out a few soft whimpers before fully letting out wails. Which startled Shyren. But Mettaton knew how to handle it, so he didn't seemed startled at all.

"Aw... What's wrong baby...?" The star said in a soft tone, bringing Trey closer to himself. Looking down at the little one with a sweet face. But he still continued to cry. Making Mettaton frown himself.

"Shh... Shhh... It's OK sweetie... Mama's got you..." He whispered softly, laying Trey against his flat stomach back first, basically sitting on his lap. Quickly getting out Trey's bottle of milk, feeding him peacefully. Immediately calming the feline down. Enjoying the warmth of the milk.

"W-wow... You sure can calm him down easily..." Shyren muttered. Mettaton nodding in agreement;

"Ha-ha... It's not that hard once you get used to having a baby around all the time." Mettaton responded to her comment, getting a nod from the small angler fish like monster.

Later on, Trey was getting quite fussy. So Mettaton decided that he was really due for a nap, so why not have him lie down and relax on his mommy's chest?

Mettaton laid Trey down on his chest, barried by his soft, cozy peach sweater. Trey wanted a blanket though, which Mettaton knew almost immediately. Grabbing his blanket and laying it on the baby's back. The small feline put his tiny hand on his mother's chest. Falling asleep there peacefully.


	52. One terrible nightmare

Trey had been put to bed, and Mettaton and Twig had gone to sleep as well. Both peacefully sleeping together. Well, that was until...

Mettaton woke up in a dream, and it did not have a good atmosphere to it. His body immediately got chills and the room made him get a creeped out vibe. But, he decided to go into Trey's room to see his little boy.

The bot got up from the bed, making his way over to Trey's room. But, as soon as he entered Trey's nursery. He felt the same vibe he did in his own room, but quickly ignored it. Walking over to the crib. He saw something... Something that shocked him...

Trey was not in his crib, only a pile of dust. Which was weird... Trey wasn't sick or anything... There was nothing wrong with him according to Alphys, so how could he have died...? This was so shocking... That... Mettaton began to slowly cry, he couldn't believe his son was dead. He was only 2 months old, and wanted him to have a successful future...

"Oh... Oh Trey...." He sniffled, "I'm sorry..." Mettaton said as he hiccuped, burying his face into his hands. Bawling his eyes out. Whole body trembling as memories of Trey being born flashed back into his head, along with his first bath, everything. That was when he woke up...

Mettaton woke up, eyes wide with great shock, sitting up in his bed, tightly squeezing the bed sheets with his fingers, his eyes filling up with tears, body beginning to shake with sadness, putting a hand up to his mouth as he began to cry in real life.

He knew it was just a dream, but it still emotionally affected him. He couldn't take it... Pink tears rolling down his cheeks, hiccups escaping from his throat as he genuinely let out upset cries.

Twig, as he was sleeping, heard cries as he was sleeping. Slowly waking up to them, his head was facing Mettaton. When he noticed his crying, and when Mettaton cried. It deeply worried him, immediately sitting up, getting by his side and grasping onto his metallic shoulders worriedly.

"M... Mettaton!!" Twig gasped, his eyes going wide, ears twitching with deep worry, "What's wrong?? What happened?!! Why are you crying??" He asked frantically, getting closer to his loved one as the bot continued to cry.

"He's... He's gone... My baby... Is gone..." He whimpered, sniffling uncontrollably.

"What... What do you mean?? Trey's here with us! He's just in his room!-

"NO!" Mettaton exclaimed, slamming his hands on the bed sheets and quickly facing Twig, "He is _NOT_ here! He's gone! DEAD! Someone has killed him!"

"But... Babe..." Twig stammered slightly, his eyes slightly twitching, "No... He's very much alive! I can even bring him to you! If that's what you mean..." The male feline shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine... Prove to me that he is alive! Now!" Mettaton snapped, Twig quickly nodding, getting out of bed and over to Trey's nursery. Seeing Trey in his crib, hiccuping since he had the hiccups. His eyes open, Twig felt bad since Trey may have had the hiccups and wasn't able to fall asleep.

"Aw, baby..." Twig frowned, "Did you have the hiccups all night?" He asked, although he knew the little one could not respond.

Trey hiccuped again, letting out a tiny whimper after it.

"I'm sorry... Here, why don't we see mama?" Twig purred, picking Trey up and stepping out of the nursery. Over to him and Mettaton's room, Mettaton was still upset. Tears rolling down his cheeks, till he looked up. Seeing Trey in his husband's arms made him smile happily. Tears almost vanishing from the corners of his eyes. Putting his arms out, awaiting for his baby to be in his grasp.

Twig walked over and put Trey in Mettaton's arms, which made the little baby immediately smile, but hiccup as well.

"Oh dear... Love, you must of had the hiccups all night hm?" Mettaton said softly, wiping a tear away from one of his eyes. Trey whining and kicking his feet slightly. Mettaton kissed Trey's forehead gently, then motioned Twig over, whispering to him to please go downstairs and get Trey's milk bottle from the fridge. Which of course, Twig agreed to. Exiting the room and going downstairs.

Mettaton lifted Trey up and put him up against his shoulder, patting the little one's back lightly. Hoping that would maybe relieve his hiccups. But sadly it didn't, and that was when Trey began to cry.

"Aww... It's OK, sweetie..." Mettaton hushed gently, hearing Twig coming back up the stairs with the milk bottle in his grasp, entering the room and handing it over to Mettaton. Thanking him as he began to feed his little boy.

Trey sucked on the nipple of the bottle, closing his eyes as he gently nibbled down on it. After a bit, he didn't want the bottle anymore. Wriggling as he didn't want the bottle anymore.

"Alright, darling. Do you want to sleep with me...?" The bot said sweetly, Trey whimpering, no longer having the hiccups. Twig and Mettaton cuddling up together and lying Trey down on their chests, putting a hand on his belly as they slowly fell asleep.


	53. Clothing

Mettaton was currently at home with Trey, in his arms, sweetly napping against his mommy's chest. His fingers clinging onto the pink sweater Mettaton was wearing. Twig was taking the day off, too. Currently right next to his husband, watching Mettaton with the baby. He was so cute...

"We make beautiful children, huh?" Twig said with a smile, MTT turning to the feline with a smile;

"Indeed we do, darling. Haha..." Mettaton purred as Trey woke up, letting out a little "nyuh..." as he opened up his little eyes. Looking up at his mama and dada with his gentle little orbs.

The star smiled, picking up Trey and looking at him more closely, "Why hello there, sunshine... You seem very happy right now..." He said with a smile, Trey moving his little legs around and reaching out for his mommy more. Making sweet baby noises as he let out small mews as well.

"nyuhu! nyuh... nyu...!!" Trey whimpered, MTT and Twig laughing at that silently. Pulling Trey in and kissing his forehead over and over again. Twig scooting himself closer and putting his hand out for Trey, his eyes looking at Twig's hand and pulling it closer. Chewing on his fingers lightly with his toothless gums. 3 months old and already chewing on things? How cute was that?

"D'aww... You like daddy's fingers, sweetheart?" The bot murmured softly, Trey letting out a "nyuh"! in response. Both Twig and Mettaton laughing.

The next evening, Mettaton was in the kitchen. With Trey in his grasp, holding him by putting both hands on his bottom. Gently bouncing him as he was just chilling out in the kitchen, realizing a month from now. He would be going back into work, but trying not to think about that since he was having such a wonderful time with his little one.

Trey had just had a lot of milk fed to him, his stomach not feeling so great. Moving around in his mama's arms, trying to get comfortable and whimpering sad little noises.

"Hm? What's wrong, honey?" Mettaton asked his baby in a soft tone. Not getting a response of course, only getting a big spitup onto himself and onto Mettaton's fingers. A gasp coming from the bot, not knowing what to do at first.

"Oh-... Oh goodness darling!! That outfit is a mess now, isn't it? Well... Let's get you changed, OK?" The star said sweetly, walking up the stairs with Trey still in his arms of course. Into Trey's room, lying the little one down on his changing table and trying to look through his dresser to find a new outfit from him. But, he couldn't find anything. This was a disaster. His son had nothing to wear cause it was all being washed, and the outfit his son was wearing was a mess because he had thrown up on it.

The bot turned around, walking towards his baby and picking him up. Making his way into his own room to find something to wrap around his baby for now, laying Trey down and taking the clothes off of him. Putting it in the dirty clothes bucket for Trey. Finding a pink sweater in the closet and taking it out, walking over to Trey and wrapping it around the baby. His eyes going wide as he stuck his little hands out of the sweater, kind of enjoying this feeling of the sweater. Giggling and smiling at his mama, Mettaton had expected a worse reaction. And just smiled back at Trey.


	54. Fun babysitting

Mettaton and Twig were going to go out that today as a married couple, so, Undyne and Alphys were gonna babysit Trey for them. Bringing Trey over to their house;

They dropped Trey off, Undyne taking him and patting his back. Greeting the little baby with a huge grin immediately;

"Fuhu! What's up, little nerd??" Undyne said to Trey, the little one looking up at the fish monster. Eyes going wide, his tiny pink magic surrounded hands lying down on her chest, he recognized Undyne, but liked Alphys more since she was there at his birth.

Alphys smiled and waved at Trey, immediately. Trey let out a wail, reaching out for Alphys, wanting her instead. Undyne smiling, handing him to Alphys. Trey's eyes going wide with happiness, a tiny "nyuh!" coming from him as he was caressed in Alphys' arms.

"Ehehe... You're such a l-little cutie, Trey...! What would your parents d-do without you?" She said sweetly, Trey's little legs moving excitedly, Alphys smiling, her and Undyne walking over and sitting down on the couch. Turning on the TV and putting something on that Trey would like.

Trey looked up and Undyne and Alphys, than looked around the room. Beginning to whimper cause he didn't have his toy, than beginning to cry.

"Huh...? O-oh no, please don't cry T-Trey... It's gonna be OK, I p-promise... Your mama and dada will be back later," She said, Undyne nodding her head, then grabbing the bag that had Trey's stuff in it, taking out a blue bunny stuffed animal, handing it to Trey, who was rubbing his eyes as he was crying, once removing his hands from his eyes, he saw his toy, reaching out for it and grabbing it, pulling it closer to him as he leaned against Alphys' chest.

"Hehe... Y-you're gonna be a badass robot like your mama one day, Trey..." Alphys said, Trey's ear flicking slightly.

"Definitely," Undyne agreed, grinning as she pat Trey's head, lifting up the streak of hair in front of his eye, wanting to see if he had another eye there. He did, but, Trey didn't like his hair being lifted up, wailing as he pushed Undyne's hand away.

"Geez, punk. Don't be so harsh! Fuhu!" Undyne grinned, patting the child's head gently. Trey lightly giggling and laying his head on Alphys' chest, reaching his tiny paws out as a blue surrounding of magic was around Trey, floating up into the air, the two girl monster's eyes going wide;

"Holy hell!" Undyne gasped.

"O-oh geez! Is he l-learning magic already??" Alphys said, gesturing Undyne to pick him up as he was giggling uncontrollably. Undyne doing as Alphys gesturing, the blue magic disappearing as Trey fidgeted and drooled. Giggling as well.

"Nyuhu!! Nyuhuhuhhu!!" Trey laughed, loving the experience he had just had, thinking that it was super cool as he tugged on Undyne's tank top. Bouncing up and down in her grasp.

Later on, it was time for dinner. And for dinner, Trey only had milk of course, Alphys feeding him through his bottle, smiling and closing his eyes as he sucked the nipple of the bottle. Purring and getting relaxed as he finished his bottle, Alphys taking it away and burping him gently. Feeling slight nibbles on her lab coat, she noticed Trey gnawing down on her coat, giggling as she continued to let him do so.

"Fuhu!! What's the little punk doing now, Alph??" She asked her girlfriend, Alphys laughing as she began to talk;

"W-well... Eheh... It seems he r-really likes to chew on my l-lab coat!! S-so cute..." She said as she slightly blushed, Trey being done chewing on her coat, wanting Undyne to hold him now.

"Pbbt!!! Nyu... Nyuh!!!" Trey whined as he reached towards Undyne, the fish monster smiling and grabbing him gently, kissing his little nose as tiny giggles came from him. Reaching out for Undyne's cheeks and beginning to squish them with his tiny palms.

"Eh... Ehhh!!! Nyuh... S...- Squish-ee!!" He babbled, pulling on her ear fins now, loving Undyne's face features.

"Eheheheh!! W-wow, he sure loves your face features!!" Alphys said with a hand resting on her chin, removing it after to pat Trey's little back.

2 hours passed, and Mettaton and Twig arrived at Alphys' place, MTT knocking on the door, he was quite excited to see his baby boy. Undyne was stilling holding Trey, so Alphys got up to answer the door. Opening it up and seeing MTT and Twig standing there.

"O-oh!! Hiya, guys!! How was your date night??" She asked.

"It was wonderfully romantic, darling! We had such a good time together!" He said, giving Twig a hug as the feline laughed and hugged MTT back. Kissing him gently on his cheek.

"Ehehe...!! Well I assume y-you'd like to see Trey now??" Alphys asked, Mettaton nodding and awaiting Undyne to bring Trey to him.

Undyne walked over to Mettaton and handed the little baby over, Mettaton smiled and took Trey happily. And the baby himself seemed very happy to see his mommy.

"D'awww... Hello, my sweet little darling...~" The bot purred, kissing Trey's forehead gently a few times. Giggles coming from the baby, wanting to see his daddy too.

Twig smiled and approached Trey, bending down slightly and scratching the back of his ear gently.

"Nyahah! Hello, son!" Twig said in an excited yet low tone. Kissing Trey's nose and an excited noise coming from him and Twig laughing. Grabbing into Twig's nose and giggling happily. The bot enjoying this and wanting to take a picture, but that was kind of hard since he was holding Trey. So Alphys took a picture and sent it to Mettaton.

Mettaton posted the picture with this caption;

"Look at my sweet little darling!! Clinging onto my sugar paw's nose!! So adorable!"


End file.
